The Flower Shop
by bayka
Summary: The Flower Shop was one place that they all met and shared memories. It's a place where they all fell in love with each other. But the girls are dying cause of cancer? Crossing:FF8FFX2
1. Dendrobium Orchids

AN: Hello people, yeah I know I haven't been around for a long time, but you know, I just get so busy that I don't get time to write anything… sigh… lolx… but here I am, I'm back with a new story and new ideas… and I hope that you guys like it… and if you don't… tell me! Okie dokie? Hehe… thx…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF

Summary: 'We met at The Flower Shop…' 'Everybody did…' 'And that's when I fell in love with you…' 'It's one place for our memories…'

The Flower Shop

Chapter 01

Yuna smiled as she finish tying up the bouquet of roses, there were 1 dozen, she had wrapped a white clothe like around it and tied a red bow to it, since the roses were red. She picked it up and inhaled the scent and then smiled again.

"Yuna?" a girl called out, "Are you ready with those flowers? Mr. Takashi is here to pick it up."

Yuna turned her head and answered back, "Yes Rinoa, I'm coming." She stepped out from the back and entered the front with the flowers in her hand, "Here you go Mr. Takashi, I hope you wife will love this."

He bowed, "Thank you for fixing it up for me, man if I didn't come here and ask you guy to fix up these flowers for me, my wife would kill me for forgetting to get her something for her birthday," he smiled to the girls, "Thanks a bunch, I owe you guys one."

"Oh Mr. Takashi don't thank me, it was all Yuna," Rinoa said.

Yuna smiled sweetie, "Don't worry about it Mr. Takashi, as long as we hear the news that your wife is happy then I'm good with that."

He nodded, "Well I better get going, thanks again girls," He said and left with a wave.

"Have a nice day," Yuna said.

Rinoa smiled then looked at Yuna, "And there we have a happy customer, all because of you Yuna."

Yuna shook her head, "I was glad to do it."

Rinoa giggled, "Okay Yuna, but now that our work is done, want to go out?" she asked.

Yuna thought about it, "Hum, I don't know, I have lots to do."

Rinoa sighed, "Aww, come on Yuna, it's not going to be that bad is it?"

Yuna giggled, "I would love to come Rinoa, but I've got to wake up early tomorrow for the daycare, I got a second job remember?" she reminded Rinoa.

"I know, I know," She looked down and kicked the floor lightly; "I guess we'll go some other time, but you have to promise, okay?"

Yuna nodded, "Promise Rinoa," she blew a kiss to Rinoa and then left the shop.

Rinoa shook her head as she laughed a little, she then sighed, "Oh Yuna, only if I could take your place. You work yourself too hard." She sighed once again and then left, leaving the boss to come lock it up later.

Yuna was walking home, since she didn't feel like driving that day, it was a cold windy day, but it was okay for her since it was warmer in the shop. She hummed a tune as she was walking home, she turned the corner and spotted a group of kids surrounding something, and she pushed and found a dog laying there with his paw hurt.

The kids were just standing there.

"That dog's a dummy," a 12 year-old kid said, he then threw a rock at it, "Stupid."

Yuna glared at the kid, "Hey! You stop it!" she yelled, "All of you go home now!"

They look at her and then walked away murmuring how dumb she was too.

Yuna walked over to the dog and looked at it. At first it barked at her, but she calmed him down, "Shhh… don't worry I won't hurt you."

He looked at her deeply then nodded.

Yuna looked at his paw, it was worst then she thought, his ankle was twisted badly, his foot was bloody though, it seems like some car ran over it.

It whimpered as Yuna touched it.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said as she looked at his collar, it read, 'Jaylyn,' she smiled, "Aww you have such a cute name," she smiled.

He barked a happy bark at her.

She then picked him up, "Oh boy, you sure are heavy for a dog you know?"

He tilted his head making a facile expression that was a questioning one.

She giggled, "Don't worry I don't live far from here," she said as she started to walk again.

!0 minutes later she was at her apartment, she took off her shoe and lay in the tub and took a wet clothe and wash the blood away. She tried not to brush against his paw, he did whimper a little. She was done then wrapped bandages around his ankle and his paw, she then picked him up again and set him on the living room, she had placed a rug there for him to lie on.

"There you're all cleaned up," she said as she smiled, but then she sighed, "Now all I have to do is find your owner, you know you have a really bad owner."

He looked at her with the question face again.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm saying," she said as she took a seat on the sofa next to him.

He then lifted himself lightly and then licked her hand.

She giggled as she felt his wet tongue on her hand, "Hey, its okay, you're welcome, now sit Jaylyn."

He stop licking and went to the rug again and then lay down.

Yuna then looked up to the ceiling and then drifted into a deep slumber.

The next day

Rikku walked into the shop and looked around, "Hello?"

Just then Rinoa stood up from behind the counter, "Rikku!" she yelled as she gave the girl a hug, "When'd you get back?"

"Just two days ago, man it sucked like heck, why did the boss send me to go check out a place like that?" She asks as she put on an apron and walked behind the counter, "That isn't my choice of place to choose to extend the business," she said and then sighed.

Rinoa just giggled, "Don't worry about it," Rinoa went into the back.

Just then somebody walked in.

Rikku greeted them, "Good morning, and welcome to The Flower Shop, how may I help you?" she asked with a huge smiled on her light skinned face.

He just looked at her and spoke in a low voice, "Um, I need a bouquet, about 1 dozen, of uh…"

Rikku looked at him in question, "Do you not know what to choose?"

He nodded, "I always got my mother flowers, but I don't know what I should give her this time."

Rikku giggled, "Okay, I'll be with you in a bit." She stepped into the back, "Hey Rin, there's this hot guy who doesn't know what to get his mother.

Rinoa thought for a moment, "Go ask him what he has been giving her."

Rikku nodded and went the front again, "What have you've been giving her for the past couple of years as flowers?"

The dark reddish-brunette thought about it, "Um, roses, mostly."

Rikku nodded, "Okay," she said then went into the back again, "Roses."

Rinoa giggled, "Just as I thought," she then stood up and looked around for a flower that would fit this person, 'Lilies? No, it's too common,' she thought then looked around again, 'Freesias? Sigh, no' she thought again, and then kept looking around, 'Ah… here we go,' she thought as she picked up the flower. She turned to Rikku and lifted it up so that Rikku could see.

Rikku looked at her in question, "And that is?"

Rinoa giggled, "How long have you been working here Rik? Gosh, they're Dendrobium Orchids." Orchid were a symbol of delicate beauty, they were really beautiful when they are full bloomed. They were like Daffodils, but Daffodils are Yellow, and Dendrobium Orchids are usually white. And white stood for pureness. They were soft and grew in a bunch, hanging from one stem. They looked like a puffy cloud.

Rikku nodded her head and took it to show to the guy, "How about this one?"

He stared at it, and looked it up and down, "Hum… it looks good, but what is it?"

Rikku laughed, "They are called 'Dendrobium Orchids'"

He nodded, "Sure, but are you going to fix it up?"

Rikku shook her head, "Oh, no, not me. I'm not that skilled with the flowers, I'll have my friend fix it up for you. Come back in an hour, it'll be done then okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, see you then."

Rikku turned, but then she forgot to ask for his name, "Oh wait!" but it was too late, he had already left. Rikku sighed and then went into the back and handed the flower back, "I didn't get his name, he left before I could ask."

Rinoa looked at her, "Oh?" she then thought for a moment, "What he look like?"

Rikku thought for a moment, "He was a really hot guy with reddish-brunette hair, he like had a scar on the nose, like in between the eyes," she said. (AN: hahaha I bet you know who he is now huh?)

Rinoa laughed, "What else is there, but his looks?"

"I'll leave you to look at him," Rikku laughed as she went back to the counter.

Rinoa shook her head lightly and then put the Orchids down, "Hum, how am I going to do this?" she asked herself. She sat down and started to grab a bunch.

At the Daycare

Yuna was having fun with her new job that she just got, if there was anything else she would like to work with, that would be the kids and little ones too.

"Hey," Yuna said as she laughed, "That's cold."

The little girls and boys slashed the water to her and giggled.

Yuna laughed as she ran away from the kids.

Not far from them there was an older woman standing there watching Yung, she sighed, "Oh, they kids really do love you huh?" she said to herself.

Just then only one popped up behind her, she was older looking, "Don't worry Claire, they like us too, but they just like they're new sister."

The woman, Claire looked at the elderly woman, "I know Maria, it's just it's been so long. Yuna's been the first ever since Tina left us."

Maria smiled, "I'm sure that Yuna will be perfected for the job, don't worry about her, look, she loves the kids."

Claire sighed, "That's a good thing, not like the last one we had. Oh she was rude to all the kids, what was her name?"

"Lisa," Maria said as she sighed, "we couldn't have somebody like that to watch over the kids with us, this is a daycare you know?"

Claire nodded.

Just then Yuna came up to them and bowed, "It's been fun with the kids, but I have my second job I must go to now."

Claire and Maria smiled and nodded.

Yuna bowed again, "Good bye Miss Claire, and Miss Maria, I'll see you tomorrow?"

They nodded again.

"Be careful!" Claire yelled after her.

She nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about me!"

Claire looked down again, and then looked at Maria, "I've decided, she's perfect for the job."

Maria smiled and nodded.

Back to the Flower Shop

Rinoa stood up and held the bouquet of Orchids, "Perfect!" she smiled. She had grabbed a dozen and snipped off the bottom of each of the single orchids. Then pulled off the bad petals, and dip each one of the single orchid in the water before putting all of them together. She then tied them with a ribbon, on the inside, then wrapped the Orchids with a clothe like around it. She decided to choose the color lilac for it, so that the flowers will look softer, she then tied another ribbon on the outside, and this time the color was silver, just to match the Orchids.

Rikku then stood next to her, "Oh wow, that's pretty."

Rinoa smiled, "yeah, but I bet it'll look better if Yuna did it huh?"

"Whatever!" Yuna said.

They both turned around to see Yuna standing there.

"Yuna!" Rikku yelled as she gave her a hug.

Yuna giggled, "Okay, okay, I miss you too Rik."

They let go.

Rinoa smiled, "Yuna," she walked over and showed her the bouquet.

Yuna smiled, "its lovely dear."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Whatever, like I said, you would have done it better than me." She said as she placed it on the table.

Yuna rolled her eyes right back at her, "Uh huh? Whatever you say Rin, but it looks good no matter what."

Rinoa smiled as she nodded, "Well… we better get ready for valentines, you know how it is?"

The both nodded.

Rikku nodded, "gosh, it's like a rampage."

Yuna and Rinoa looked at Rikku and then looked at each other evilly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rin?" Yuna asked.

Rinoa nodded, "oh yeah."

Rikku looked at them, "What?"

Rikku got in her car, "Great, those two! Gosh, so mean, I have to set up everything for valentines?" she started her car up and drove home.

Flashback

"Rikku, we have decided that you'll have to be the one this time to set up everything for the shop," Rinoa said.

"Whaa?" Rikku said with a face.

Yuna smiled, "It's your turn any ways you know?"

"What, but, but, why me?" Rikku asked.

"Because, me and Yuna had decided," Rinoa smiled, "Now then, you don't have to worry about fixing the flowers up, we'll do that, but then you'll have to put up stuff around the shop, and also Reji wanted red and white roses hanging from the ceiling, got that?"

Rikku just tilted her head to the side.

"But," Yuna continued for Rinoa, "you'll have to cut off the pokie pokie stuff okay?"

Rikku sighed, "You mean the thorns?"

Yuna nodded and laughed, "Yup, oh, don't worry Rik, you'll do just fine."

Rikku dropped her head down, "And what are you guys going to do?"

Yuna and Rinoa thought, "Relax?"

Rikku gave them a glare, "What!"

They laughed.

"No, we'll be here when you're done, to help you sale," Rinoa said.

Rikku nodded, "alright."

Yuna smiled sweetly, "Okay, since you're going to do that that means you get to go home early today, cause tomorrow is the big day!"

Rikku nodded and left.

Rinoa and Yuna giggled.

End of Flash Back

"Oh well, at less I get to go home early," She said to herself.

Back at the Shop

Yuna was in the back this time, she was fixing the flowers up for the valentines, even if it's like in a week, but they had to get ready for it any ways. Yuna looked up at the clock and it read 7:20ish, she sighed, 'Still have a long day,' she thought. Usually they would close at 10.

Just then Rinoa came up to Yuna, "Hey Yuna, if there's a hot guy with reddish-brunette hair, tell me okay?"

Yuna looked at her, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rinoa blushed, "No way," she said, then clam then spoke again, "He's a customer, it's just that Rikku forgot to ask for his name, before he left."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "That's so Rikku."

They giggled.

Yuna stood up and went to the front, "I have to find the Tulips."

Rinoa nodded and started to help fix up the roses for valentines. Just then the door bell had rung, "Yuna?"

In the front

Yuna was on the ground looking for the Tulips, but she couldn't find them, she then had to use the restroom, so she went to the bathroom first.

Just then somebody walked in, he spotted nobody, just then he heard a voice.

"Yuna?" a girl called out. Just then she came out from the back and looked at him, "oh?"

'Rikku was right,' she thought, 'he is hot,' she then shook her head, 'Rin what are you thinking about gosh, he's your customer' she smiled at him, "Hi how may I help you?"

He looked at her, "Um, I'm here for a pick up."

Rinoa looked at him, "you know pick up was supposed to be like 3 hours ago, didn't Rikku tell you to come back in an hour?" she said as she looked around for something.

He looked at her weird, "Rikku?"

Rinoa smiled, "The blonde girl," she said, and then went into the back.

Just then Yuna came out from the restroom, and she spotted him, "Oh, you must be the hot guy Rinoa was talking about."

"Rinoa?" He question, he then chuckled, and "did you just say hot?"

Yuna nodded.

Just then Rinoa came with the bouquet of Dendrobium Orchids, "Here you go."

He smiled, 'Whoa I haven't smiled in months,' he thought, "May I ask your name?"

She smiled at him, "Sure, it's Rinoa." She handed him the bouquet of Orchid.

He grabbed it, "I'm Squall, and Thanks for the compliment, I think you're cute," he said as he winked. Then he left.

Rinoa blushed and looked at Yuna who was giggling, "Yuna!"

"What? I just told him that you thought he was hot," she said.

"Rikku said it was hot," Rinoa said as she hid her pink cheeks.

"But you also use the word 'hot' too," Yuna said, and then giggle, "well I have to go to the truck to find the Tulips, there aren't any more."

Rinoa pouted, but she was still blushing, from embarrassment and something else, something that she doesn't know.

Squall still carried a smiled on his face, and boy he felt kind of happy, and silly, but more happy. His cell was ringing and he picked it up, "hello?"

"Squall?" a guy spoke.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Where are you at?" he asked from the other line.

"I'm almost there Ti," Squall answered him.

"Well, you're mother is wondering where you are, and you know how my auntie gets mad," he said.

"You mean my mother?" Squall smirked, "Don't worry Tidus, I'll be there in a bit, and I know how my mother is, but don't worry, she'll be mad for a while, but she'll be loving me after that."

"Is that so?" the guy on the other line, Tidus said.

Squall sighed, "Alright, be there in a bit, bye," he said and hung up. He looked at the road, but then he took a glace at the flowers and smiled again, 'Rinoa?' he thought and then chuckled, "You're a cute one," he said to himself.

(AN: Hum… should I keep going? Yeah, I should, just a little longer… hehe…)

Squall came out from his car and walked up to his big house, he waited until the door opened.

Just then the door was opened by the maid, "Good afternoon sir, come in."

Squall could hear yelling.

"What kind of son do I have?" a woman yelled.

Squall could tell it was his mother.

"He's just late auntie," Came a voice that sounded like Tidus.

"I can't wait any longer, he's my son, and, and," She started to break down.

Just then Squall came into the room, "Hi Mom."

She looked up at him with a glare, "How dare you come late to your mothers birthday party!"

She was walking up to him and yelling at the same time. But all was quiet when Squall pulled out the Orchids.

"Happy Birthday Mom," He said as he kissed her on the cheek, "These are for you."

"Oh, dearest, you…" She was shocked, she looked at him and he was smiling, "Why are you smiling dear?"

Squall tired hard not to smiled, but the thought of Rinoa made him smiled, "Oh mother it's nothing, I'm just happy that it's your birthday."

She smiled and hugged her son, "Oh thank you for the flowers, these are beautiful, and they're not roses," she said as she looked behind her. There were many bunch of roses sitting on the table, "You are very kind son for picking out different flowers from everyone else."

Everybody in the back groan.

She kissed her son on the cheek and then went to go admire the Orchid that she just had gotten.

Just then Tidus came up to him, "Why are you smiling Squall?"

He looked at him and chuckled, "It's nothing."

"Whatever, you haven't smiled in months!" he said as he followed Squall into the kitchen.

"Really it's nothing," He said once again.

"Who's the girl," Tidus asked.

He turned around, "Nobody…"

"Oh, so you met a girl?" Tidus asked.

"It's nobody Ti," he said and then left to his room.

Tidus smirked, 'I'll find out sooner or later Squall.'

Yeah! My first chapter done! I know it's long for a first, but you know, I just had to write it, or it'll be a cliffy at nowhere, any ways review for me! Love you guys lots too… and uh… thanks for reading my story!

bayka


	2. Muscaris and Tulips

Hey everybody, yes, I'm back, and I hope that you like the first chap. Hehe, yeah, it was kind of long for the first, but I liked it, and you did to, right? Hehe… well please review for me! Thx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sorries…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 02

It's been almost a week and Yuna couldn't find Jaylyn's owner, she sighed as she lay on the couch, "Jaylyn, where'd you come from?"

He looked at her and then barked. It had seems like his paw and ankle healed after that week, he started to lick her hand and then went to the door as he barked.

Yuna sighed, and looked at her watch, "I guess it's time to go to work," she stood up, "Hum, I'll take you with me to the shop if you be a good boy."

He nodded like he understood.

Yuna smiled and got ready, "Jay? Ready?" she asked as he was waiting at the door. She smiled again; she put a leash on his collar. She got on her shoe and closed the door to her apartment.

* * *

Rikku was almost done, and valentine was just 4 days from now. It had seem like Yuna and Rinoa was almost done with the flowers too. She just had a little left to do, and part was the hanging up the rose.

Rikku sighed, 'Ah, the last part has to be at the entrances,' she thought as she moved the ladder next to the door, 'good thing we have two doors,' she thought again. But she didn't make sure that the ladder wasn't in the way of the other door, she just put the ladder there and started to put the roses up again.

Just then the door opened and made the ladder unstable, Rikku was squealing, she could keep her balance any more and she fell off the ladder. She was ready for the cold hard floor, but she didn't feel it.

When she opened again she saw a blonde guy holding her. He held her body up with both his arms, "Are you alright?" he asked in a deep voice.

She blushed, "Yes, thank you."

"I'm sorry for knocking you off the ladder," he apologized as he let her down.

She stood up brushing one of her hair back, "Oh, no it's okay; it's not your fault."

He smiled cutely, "No, really, I didn't mean to."

Rikku smiled at him, "Oh, yes, um… how may I help you?"

He looked up at her, "Oh, I wanted to buy a pot of flower."

Rikku giggled, "Okay, what kind?"

"Um… what was it again?" he asked himself as he was rubbing his chin.

Rikku giggled again, "What'd it look like?"

He looked at her, "Um… they were like bluish, and looked like little hanging bells?"

Rikku nodded, "Okay, wait here, I'll be right back."

Rikku stepped into the back and looked around for the blue flowers, 'Hum… looks like hanging bells?" she looked and saw some white ones, she lift it up, "oh, it's not this one, this is lily of the valley," she said to herself as she put it back down.

She looked around again, it took her a little while to look for it, and then she spotted some blue ones, and smiled, "Oh, they're called Muscari," she said to herself again and then headed back to the front.

He looked at her and smiled, "Did you find it?"

She nodded, she held it up.

"Yup, those are the ones," he smiled as he grabbed it from her and paid her, "It was nice meeting you…?"

"Rikku," she smiled, "It was nice meeting you too."

He winked and headed out.

Rikku sighed and went back to work, but all the red roses in the bucket were gone. She looked around and then up, she gasped, 'who?' she thought. The remaining ceiling was done with the hanging roses.

She thought for a moment and opened the door to look for the blonde guy, but he was gone. She went back in and saw a note on the counter; she smiled as she read it.

_Hey, sorry about the fall, didn't mean to do that. But thanks for the flower; I just wanted to return the thanks by helping you finish up. It was nice meeting you, and I think you're really cute. Let's meet again:)_

_Gippal_

She blushed again and then sighed, 'So cute,' she thought.

"Rikku, stop day dreaming," a voice came into her ear.

She looked to see Yuna standing there.

"Who you thinking of?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not thinking of any body," she said as she hides the paper into her pocket.

Yuna shook her head, "Lair, but its okay if you didn't tell me."

Rikku looked down, "Yuna, I don't remember you having a dog before."

Yuna looked down, "Oh, Rik, this is Jaylyn, Jay this is Rikku," She said as she hung her coat, "No, I found him, he was hurt, I've kept him ever since. And it's been about a week now."

"Oh," Rikku said as the Jaylyn came up to her, "Hey Jay," she said as she stroked him.

He panted happily and then barked.

"Seems like Jay likes you too," Yuna said as she grabbed an apron and put it on, "Jay, you be good now, and don't cause trouble."

He barked at her.

Yuna went into the back and started to work again.

* * *

"Squall?" his mother called.

"Yeah?" he answered as he walked out of his room.

"Oh, dear, the flowers you gave me are dying, I would like some more other kind of flowers," his mother said, "Would you like to go buy some more for me?"

He smiled, "Sure thing mom, any thing for you."

She smiled back at him, "That's my son, now you go on."

Squall nodded and headed to the Flower Shop again.

* * *

Rikku was now putting all the flowers to its place, she sighed as she put the last bucket of roses out.

Yuna smiled at her, "You're doing great Rik, thanks for the help."

Rikku smiled, "It's not problem, this is kind of fun you know?"

Yuna looked at her weird, "Oh gosh, what has happened to you?"

Rikku grinned, "Nothing, what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You've always said that this work was so boring and it gets you tired out, how come its fun now?" Yuna asked as she stood next to Rikku, "What happened when I was gone?"

Rikku just kept grinning, "What? Nothing happened. Look!" she said as she turned around in circles, "I'm just the happy old me remember?"

Yuna closed her eyes, "Hum… I don't think so, something must have happen, of course you're usually happy," she said as she opened one eye, "But you're usually not happy at work, how come you are now?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Gosh, it's like I've done something wrong."

"Rikku, you can't hide it forever, I know how you are," Yuna smirked, "it'll come out sooner or later," she said and turned around to head back to the counter.

Just then the door bell triggered.

Both Rikku and Yuna spoke, "Welcome to The Flower-"they both stop at who they saw.

"Hey it's you again," Rikku said.

Yuna shook her head, "Welcome back Squall, how may we help you?"

"Oh you know him?" Rikku asked with widen eyes.

"Yes," Yuna said, "Since you didn't get his name last time."

Rikku just rolled her eyes, "Hey, I have bad memories any ways."

Squall just smiled, "Uh, okay?"

They both looked at him.

"Um... I uh…" Squall rubbed his head.

Yuna smiled, "Oh, are you asking for Rinoa?"

Squall blushed, "Uh, no it's nothing like that."

Rikku was confused, "Oh, you like her?"

Squall's whole face went red, "No! Um, I just came back because my mother wanted some more flowers, she really like the ones that Rinoa fixed up."

Rikku and Yuna giggled.

"Oh, Rinoa again?" Yuna asked, "I see, now would you want her to fix up some more for you, or me?"

Squall rubbed his head, "Well I was just wondering…"

"Oh, Rinoa isn't here, it's her day off," Rikku said as she walked around the flowers, all of a sudden she tripped, and there was a whimper, "Ow!"

Yuna was shocked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Rikku said as she stood up and rubbed her butt, "Oh, Jaylyn, I'm so sorry," she said as she bent down and picked him up.

Just then Squall chocked, "Jay!"

Just then the dog barked and ran up to him and started to lick his hand.

Squall bent down and patted his head, "hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know Jay?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, but he isn't mine," Squall said as he stood up, "I'll ask the owner to come and get him tomorrow, will you be here?" he asked.

Yuna nodded, "Sure."

Rikku was so lost, "What?"

Squall just laughed, "Uh, okay Rikku, you're kind of funny. But yeah, oh, yeah I wanted to buy some flowers for my mother, what do you think I should give her this time?"

Both of them thought for a moment.

"What did Rinoa fix up for you again?" Rikku asked.

"Some sort of Orchids," Squall answered.

Yuna smiled, "That's so her," she said and thought, "Okay, I got it," She headed towards the back

She picked up a purple Tulip and showed it to Squall, "How about this?"

Squall shrugged, "Doesn't really matter."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "You know that's kind of an insult to the flowers."

Squall sighed, "Okay, okay," he raised his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry for saying such a thing."

Yuna rolled her eyes again, "So this one will do?"

Squall nodded his head lightly.

Yuna went into the back and fixed up a bouquet of Tulips.

Rikku just went back to setting up the flowers.

Squall stood wondering, 'Hum… what was that other girl's name?' he looked at Rikku and asked in a whisper like voice, "Hey Rikku, what's that girls name again?" he pointed to where Yuna had last stood.

Rikku laughed a little, "It's Yuna, remember that."

He nodded, "Okay…"

Just then Yuna came back with a dozen of purple Tulips in a vase, she had already tied up the Tulips together with a white ribbon, and she just stuck them into a vase with water in it.

Squall stepped up to the counter.

"Okay," Yuna smiled, "Ready?"

He nodded as he handed her the money, "Thanks Yuna."

She tilted her head, "No problem, but I bet if Rinoa was here it would be more then a thanks."

That sentence made Squall blush again, "Um… well I got to go," he said as he left.

Rikku and Yuna was just giggling like crazy.

* * *

Tidus just got back from a 3 day trip; he went out for his fathers company. He was really tired of it too; he didn't want to be in the business area. He had a bigger dream of his own, but because of his father, his dream cannot come true.

He sighed as he fell onto the sofa, just then his cell phone was going off, and he looked at it and then answered, "Sup?"

"Ti?" it was Squall on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"I found where Jaylyn was," He said.

Just then Tidus sat up, "Really! Where?"

"You wouldn't guess where he has been," Squall said, seems like he was smirking.

"That's why I asked you where," Tidus said in an annoyed tone.

Squall chuckled, "Remember the flowers I gave to my mom?"

"Yeah? So?"

"That place where I got the flowers at is that one girl I met," Squall said.

"Oh so now you're telling me who you met," Tidus said as he crossed his legs.

"But here's the thing, the girl that I met, her friend found Jaylyn, she's been taking care of him ever since he was gone," It seems like Squall dropped his phone, since you could hear him cursing, "Hello?" his voice came back.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"Uh… nothing important, but yeah, her friends name is Yuna, go there tomorrow and she'll have Jaylyn," Squall said.

"But you haven't told me that girl's name, the one you met," Tidus said in an irritated like voice.

Squall laughed, "Oh, you'll know who she is once you mention my name."

"Oh," Tidus rubbed his head, "But what?"

"What?"

"Are you in love or something?"

You could hear Squall cough in the background, "What the heck, we're talking about Jaylyn!"

"No we're not," He said like a little boy, "You were talking about that one girl."

"Whatever, look I have to go; I'll tell you where the shop is tomorrow, alright?" Squall asked.

"Sure, later."

"Later," Squall hung up.

Tidus lay on the sofa again and closed his eyes, 'Hum… what was her name? Hum… Yuna?' he thought, 'what an interesting name.'

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

Warui-Usagi (Thanks for reviewing for me… yeah, I've noticed it too, hah but I guess I was in a rush, and the stupid thing did let me update for some odd reason, but I fixed it thanks again.)

Awesome all the time (Oh hehe thanks for your review, and thanks for reading…)

Hommeles (Ah… yes, I see my mistakes, I've read it over again, and I've noticed them too, but um… I made sure that this chapter is okay, and if you do see any other one, I'll change it, and if you feel like your want to give advice, feel free… but thank you very much for the review you have given me.)

- LiL.FaNtaSy.gIrl - (Oh thanks so much for being my first reviewer, hehe… and thanks for reading and liking it, hehe… thanks a whole bunch from me! )

**

* * *

**

Purple Tulips stood for royalty

**Muscari**

**Name:** The common name is grape hyacinth, from the way their flowerhead resembles that of a hyacinth.  
**Origin:** Native to Greece and the Middle East, but has been grown in the UK since 1576.**  
****Colour: **Shades of blue including navy as well as lilac and white.  
**Availability:** Winter months, main season January to April**  
****Family:** Grape hyacinths are related to hyacinths, and to lily of the valley. They are fairly well known as garden plants, but now they are also available as cut flowers and potted bulbs for indoors.

* * *

Okie dokie, I have to stop, my fingers are retarded and they don't want to type any more, sorries, but I hope you like it, review for me, even if you don't like it thanks a bunch for reading… I'mma bum… sigh… T.T…

bayka


	3. Orphans & Hyacinth's

Hello… OH I'M SO SORRIE! THE FIRST ONE I TYPED UP WAS BEING STUPID AND IT WON'T OPEN FOR SOME ODD REASON… SORRIES! T.T BUT I'LL MAKE THIS ONE BETTER? HEHE… THX FOR STICKING WITH ME! LOVE YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sorries :)

The Flower Shop

Chapter 03

A little red head girl was tugging on Yuna's shirt, "Miss Yuna?" she asked.

Yuna looked down at her, "Yes Salina?"

Salina smiled, "I'm hungry, can I eat now?"

Yuna thought about it, "It's not lunch time yet, I'm sorry Salina, you'll have to wait."

She started to tear up, "But I'm hungry!" she cried.

Yuna sighed, "Salina, you can eat, if Miss Claire lets you."

She looked at the other teacher and then looked at Yuna again, "Miss Claire always told me that I have to wait no matter what," she looked down, "but I'm really hungry."

Yuna smiled, "It's okay, here," she handed Salina two piece of candy, "You chew on these until Lunch okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you Miss Yuna," she hugged her and then left.

Yuna sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miss Maria asked as she came up to her.

Yuna smiled and looked at her, "Nothing, just life."

"What about life?" Miss Maria asked again looking at her.

Yuna looked away, "Just you know, how my life is going to turn out," she thought about it and got sad.

Miss Maria looked at her deeply, "Yuna, is there something going to happen?"

Yuna looked at her and smiled, "Miss Maria, you know that one cannot tell the future," Yuna sighed and looked up, "I don't know what's going to happed to my life, but I'm going to make the best of it."

Miss Maria smiled at her, "Yuna, I'm so happy that you were the one we chose to help us, you bring happiness in every way."

Yuna smiled sweetly at her, "Thanks Miss Maria, I'm happy to be here."

Miss Maria looked at the kids, "You know," she started as Yuna looked at her, "This isn't a real Daycare."

"It isn't?" Yuna questioned.

"No," Miss Maria closed her eyes, "This is like an Orphanage, most of these kids don't have parents," she looked around, "But some of them are dropped off to be taken care of, and some are adopted into families."

Yuna looked at the kids deeply, 'Oh… sigh reminds me of the old days,' she thought.

* * *

Flashback

The little girl giggled, "Yuna!" she yelled as the smaller version of Yuna splashed water.

"Rinoa!" Yuna yelled back as Rinoa did the same.

This is when they were smaller, and was 8, they were orphans. Rinoa and Yuna knew each other since 4, and they were like sister and could never be apart.

Yuna never knew why she didn't have parents, but she was happy now matter what.

One day the older kids were bulling Yuna and Rinoa.

"You know what you don't have parents?" The fat one yelled.

The blonde one looked at them, "it's cause you guys are sick and you're going to die! YOU!" he yelled at Rinoa, "You're here because you're eyes are sick and you're dumb and aren't able to do anything!"

"NO!" Rinoa yelled back, "Go away! Meanie!"

They pushed Rinoa on the ground. Yuna stepped in front of her with her arms opened.

"Go away!" Yuna yelled.

They laugh.

"Oh, the little brunette one," The fat one started again, "You know why you're here?"

Yuna didn't care, "I don't care!" she yelled, "Go away!"

They glared at her.

The fat one started again, "It's cause you have a dumb Heart! And a weak body, that's why you're here!"

Yuna started to cry, "Go away!" she yelled again as she picked Rinoa up, "You bully!"

They pushed her down too.

"Yuna!" Rinoa yelled as she helped Yuna up, "Are you okay?"

Yuna nodded, still crying though, she looked at them, "At less I'm loved!" she yelled.

They all were heading towards Rinoa and Yuna.

Just then a lady looked at them, "Yuna! Rinoa!" she looked at the older kids, "I'm calling your parents and telling them what you did to these young ones, now you go home now!" she yelled.

Yuna was crying in Rinoa's arms, "Why?" she asked herself.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Yuna?" Miss Maria called.

Yuna looked at her, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Yuna nodded.

Just then two couples, with Miss Claire came up to them.

Miss Claire spoke first, "This is the Shinuho's they're here to adopt a girl."

They smiled.

Yuna stepped up, "May I try this time?"

Miss Maria nodded her head.

Yuna stepped up to The Shinuho's, "So you want a girl?"

They nodded.

Mrs. Shinuho spoke first, "yes, we're unable to have a kid, because my body has some problems, so we decided to adopt one."

Mr. Shinuho smiled, "Yes, we would like a cute one."

Yuna smiled, "okay, cute."

The wife continued, "She has to be nice, but selfish some times."

Yuna was surprised, "Selfish?"

Mr. Shinuho chuckled, "Don't mind my wife, that's how she is."

Yuna nodded, "I understand. What else?"

"She just got to be," Mrs. Shinuho started again and thought for a moment, "she just got to be comfortable with me and Mike," she said as she Hugged her husband.

"Okay," Yuna said as she looked around the playground, "how about those five girls?" she asked as she pointed to the ones near the swings.

The Shinuho's looked and studied for a bit.

Then Mr. Shinuho spoke first, "Oh, I like the red head, she's very funny," he chuckled.

His wife joined him, "Yes, cute too."

Yuna nodded and smiled, "Salina!" she called.

Salina looked up and ran over to her, "Yes Miss Yuna?"

Yuna bent down, "Somebody came to see you," she said as she pointed to the Shinuho's

Salina smiled, "Nice to meet you," she bowed.

They smiled.

Salina then tugged on Yuna's shirt again, "Miss Yuna."

Yuna looked at her, "Yes?"

"Can I have some more candy?" she asked.

"Oh?" Yuna questioned, "Did you eat it all?"

She shook her head, "No, I gave it to Dana and Windy."

Mrs. Shinuho was surprised.

Yuna smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry Salina I don't have any more candy for you."

Salina looked down for a moment then looked up again smiling, "It's okay."

They looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Miss Claire asked her.

Salina nodded her head, "Yes, I mean, I want it, but if you don't have some, then I'll wait until next time," she smiled.

Mr. Shinuho smiled, "I like her," he whispered to his wife.

"Me too," she whispered back.

Yuna smiled at them, "So, what do you think?"

They nodded.

Salina looked at Mr. Shinuho and giggled, "Sir?"

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"You look funny," she giggled.

They all laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hair is all flip floppy like," His wife told him.

He smiled and bent down to Salina, "Well, I think you're funny too."

She smiled and nodded.

"Can I be your daddy?" he asked.

She looked at him for a minute, "Um…"

"And can I be your mommy?" Mrs. Shinuho asked.

Salina smiled, "Okay!" she nodded as she hugged them.

The Shinuho's left with their new daughter, Salina, and they were happy too. Yuna had already left for her second job. Leaving Miss Maria and Miss Claire thinking.

"She did I good job," Miss Maria said.

"Yes she did," Miss Claire agreed as she smiled, "I like Yuna, she has brought us hope."

Miss Maria nodded, "I could tell that Yuna is a special child."

* * *

Tidus was heading out to get Jaylyn with his father stopped him, "What?" Tidus asked.

His father looked at him, "Don't you what me."

Tidus sighed, "Okay, what do you ask of me this time father?"

His father looked at the book again, "I need you to buy me flowers for mom, it's our anniversary."

'That's why you go buy it yourself!' he yelled in his thoughts.

"Tidus?" his father yelled.

Tidus looked at him, "Yes?"

"Heard me?" he asked.

Tidus nodded, "Yes Sir," Tidus then left.

'OH!' he thought, 'How I like to run away right now! It's just that I love mother so much to stay with that thing!' he yelled in his thoughts. He never liked his father, because his father is the reason why Tidus couldn't get it his dream. His father demands Tidus to take the companies as he retires, but Tidus had other plans.

Tidus sighed, "Why?" he asked himself, "Why do I have a father like that?"

He drove on.

* * *

As Yuna entered the shop, she was greeted by Rinoa.

"Hey Yuna," she smiled.

"Hey," she smiled back, "Where's Rik?"

Just then Rikku came up from behind the bucket of flowers, "Here."

Yuna smiled.

Just then there was a bark.

Rinoa looked down, "Yuna you have a dog?"

Yuna sighed, "No, I found Jaylyn."

"Yeah," Rikku continued for Yuna, "Jay's owner should be here any minute to pick Jay up."

Rinoa giggled as Jaylyn licked Rinoa, "Hey" she giggled.

Yuna sighed, "What we do now?"

"Work," Rikku said as she smiled.

Yuna rolled her eyes, "I know."

Just then Rinoa got up, "Oh!" she started; Yuna and Rikku looked at her, "I asked Reji if we could have a break tomorrow."

"For what?" Rikku asked.

"So we could watch a movie that she got me!" Rinoa said happily.

"She bought you a movie?" Rikku asked, "Oh I'm jealous."

"Whatever," Rinoa said, "Yeah, it just came out, it's called 'My Falling Star'!" she giggled, "It's a romantic movie."

"I could tell by the title," Yuna said, "So how long is it?"

"It has…" Rinoa thought for a moment, "10 parts! And it's like 2 hours and 45 minutes a part."

"Whaa?" Rikku asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Rinoa shook her head lightly, "Really! Come on! Lets watch it together?"

They thought about it.

"Okay," Yuna said, "Since we have hung out with each other for a long time."

Rikku nodded, "Okay, tomorrow then!"

They all nodded and got back to work.

"I'll be in the back," Yuna said, "Come on Jay, lets get you your snack."

He barked and followed Yuna.

* * *

Tidus sighed as he had his jacket on, with a cap to cover his hair, he looked at the shop and entered. He took off his cap and look to see two girls. A blonde and dark hair girl.

"Welcome to the flower shop, how can we help you?" they greeted.

Tidus grinned, "Um, I'll like to buy flowers, 2 dozen. I want pink Hyacinth's, I just want them bunched up into a bouquet," he said.

The dark hair girl smiled, "Okay, I'll be right back."

Tidus nodded as he kept grinning.

Just then the blonde one came up to him, "And what's your name?" she asked.

He smirked at her, "I'm not so sure myself."

She gave him a questioned face, "you know, just cause you're a pretty boy and your have a smiled on doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you," she said as she pointed at finger at him.

He chuckled, "Okay, I'm Tidus."

"Rikku," she said shortly and left, "Oh," she turned around, "And the other one is Rinoa."

He nodded.

Just then Rinoa came out from the back and started to fix some flowers up in the front.

Tidus looked at them weird, "Um…" he was going to ask something, but then a voice came up to him, he looked around to see someone holding the bouquet of Hyacinth in front of their face.

"Hey," She said.

Tidus was confused, "Um, yeah?" he answered.

"These are yours," she said as she headed it to him.

Just then his hands brushed hers. When she lowered the flowers they were able to see each others face.

Tidus smiled, "I'm Tidus," 'What gorgeousness she is,' he thought.

"Yuna," she smiled as she blushed.

"Hey," Rikku whispered to Rinoa, "let's leave Yuna and Tidus."

"Tidus?" Rinoa asked.

"That guy," Rikku pointed, "come on," she said as she pushed Rinoa into the bathroom with her.

Yuna was about to leave when there was a bark. And then next thing she knew was that she was on the ground with Tidus on top of her, "Oww…" she said.

Tidus rubbed his head, "That's Jaylyn."

Yuna smiled, "yeah, I know was you mean," she said, and then looked up with widen eyes, "Um…"

Tidus blushed, "oh, I'm so sorry," he said as he got off of her and helped her up, "didn't mean to do that."

Yuna was also blushing, "no it's okay," she was tried to smiled, but she was too nervous.

Tidus chuckled, "Here," he said as he took some of the flower in her hair out, and then brushed her hair back, "there you go."

Yuna blushed deeply, "Um.. I… uh…" she couldn't say anything.

Tidus just grinned, "you're welcome."

Yuna was embarrassed by this time, "Yeah, thanks, uh… you going to pay for that?" she asked.

He nodded and he went to go pay.

Yuna said her farewell to Jaylyn, she then smiled to Tidus, "Sorry about that little that that happened."

He shook his head, "No, it was my fault," he said as he smiled, "Thanks again."

Yuna nodded.

Tidus looked back once more, "I like you a lot, lets meet again?" he asked before he left with Jaylyn.

Yuna stood there, madly flushed at what he said, "me too?" she whispered.

"You too? What?" Rinoa asked as she stood behind her.

Yuna turned around, "Nothing!" she said as she headed into the back.

Rikku and Rinoa was giggled her.

Yuna was in the back and thought for a moment, she then touched her chest, right where her heart is, 'what was that?' she asked herself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviewers:

tidusloveyuna (Um… thanks very much… hehe… sure thing! Thanks for reviewing for me! I love you too:))

FFX-Lover (Thanks! Thanks for reading for me! Okie dokie then! Hehe Thanks a bunch)

Hommeles (Heh… really? Hehe thanks very much sticking with the story… hehe… yup yup… hehe.. yeah… I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me okie dokie? Thanks a bunch…)

digitalgirl89 (Heh… thanks muchie… tell me if you liked this chap. tOo! Okie! Thanks Thanks)

kind-hearted demon (Lolx hehe… heh… yeah… I was surprised that you guys knew each other… oh I thank you a lot for reading it… and uh… heh lolx I'mma dork… but thx a bunchie! Hehe… HERES THE UPDATE FOR YOU! Hehe see you next time?)

awesome all the time (lolx… don't say such things… all story has they own greatness… somehow… lolx… but I thank you for sticking with the story… hehe thanks thanks loves lots!)

blind owl (LOLX! I love the way you review for me! Thanks, heh… o0o0o… yeah… hehe… well you tell your find… TLY that uh… I thank… her or is it a he? Lols… I'm sorry! Hehe but thank TLY for me… and tell TLY I'm sorry… heh… but yup yup… thanks very much!)

**

* * *

Name: The word hyacinth comes from the Greek Hyakinthos, a handsome young man who in Greek mythology was loved by the sun god Apollo. One day they were practicing throwing the discus but the jealous god of the West Wind, who was also in love with Hyakinthos, blew the discus back and it fatally wounded him. From his blood grew a flower which the god Apollo named after him.  
****Origin:** It was brought to Western Europe in the 16th century and was first cultivated in Austria in the 1500's. During the 17th and 18th centuries, like the tulip, it was to be found only in the collections of very rich flower collectors. Because of the hyacinth's pervasive perfume, the bulbs were exorbitantly expensive. The bulbs are now grown in Holland and Great Britain.  
**Colour:** Usually white, pink, peach and blue. More unusual colours to look for include dark wine purples, rosy reds, navy, egg-yolk yellows and soft oranges.  
**Availability: **November to April**  
****Family:** Hyacinthus oriental is belongs to the Liliaceae family and so grows from a bulb.  
**Varieties:** Varieties come in all colours including pure white "Carnegie", salmon "Anna Marie", delicate pink " Splendid Cornelia" and baby blue "Delft Blue  
**Trivia:**  
_**Facts: **_Nowadays the cut flowers are sold with roots intact at the bottom to make the flowers last longer. Don't cut these off, but just give the stems a good rinse. The word hyacinth comes from the Greek Hyakinthos, a handsome young man who in Greek mythology was loved by the sun god Apollo. One day they were practicing throwing the discus but the jealous god of the West Wind, who was also in love with Hyakinthos, blew the discus back and it fatally wounded him. From his blood grew a flower which the god Apollo named after him. It was brought to Western Europe in the 16th century and was first cultivated in Austria in the 1500's. During the 17th and 18th centuries, like the tulip, it was to be found only in the collections of very rich flower collectors. Because of the hyacinth's pervasive perfume, the bulbs were exorbitantly expensive. The bulbs are now grown in Holland and Great Britain. Usually white, pink, peach and blue. More unusual colours to look for include dark wine purples, rosy reds, navy, egg-yolk yellows and soft oranges.November to April Hyacinthus oriental is belongs to the Liliaceae family and so grows from a bulb. Varieties come in all colours including pure white "Carnegie", salmon "Anna Marie", delicate pink " Splendid Cornelia" and baby blue "Delft BlueNowadays the cut flowers are sold with roots intact at the bottom to make the flowers last longer. Don't cut these off, but just give the stems a good rinse.

* * *

YEAH! Hehe, I finished it! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy… sigh… you know… come to think of it, this one seems better then the first version I wrote…. Hehe! But I hope you liked it… love you guys lots… thanks!

bayka


	4. Now What?

AHHH! I THINK I'MMA KILL SOMETHING... Well, it did it twice… wouldn't let me in, so I had to delete it, but I'll rewrite it for you guys… alright? Okie dokie, here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 04

Rikku parked her car and headed into the store to buy some stuff before heading to Rinoa's place. She was looking around for her final stuff when something stopped her. She spotted a magazine with three shadows of three guys. The title read, 'Out three Top Guys' Rikku thought it looked interesting so she picked it up and bought that along with some of her food.

After buying all she needed she headed towards Rinoa's place.

* * *

"Yuna!" she yelled as she snatched the sponge away from Yuna, "You cannot do the dishes."

Yuna looked at her weird, "Rin, it's not like I haven't before, now come on, hand my the sponge back. Or I'll tickle you."

Rinoa widen her eyes, then returned the sponge to Yuna before leaving the kitchen, "Where is that Rikku?"

Just then the door opened, "You know," Rikku started, "you should really lock your door, somebody like be could get in," Rikku smiled.

Rinoa slapped Rikku's arm, "You're a dork Rik."

She just kept grinning, "Yeah, I know."

They entered the kitchen, where Yuna had just finish the dishes.

"So now what are we going to do?" Yuna asked.

"We're suppose to be watching a movie, with that hot guy in it," Rinoa said.

"Show us your so called hot guy, is it Squall?" Yuna asked.

Rinoa blushed, "Whatever," she left to get the cover, she then came back and showed them the guy.

"See," Rinoa said.

"I guess he's okay," Yuna said.

Rikku was just starring at it, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Rinoa and Yuna asked.

Rikku pointed to the hot guy, "He came to our shop, when I was fixing up for valentine."

"oh?" Rinoa asked, "you mean Gippal?"

Rikku nodded, she got the note out of her bag and showed it to them.

"Oh wow," Yuna smiled, "So he was the one who came by."

Rikku blushed, "Yeah, so?"

"So he's the one you were daydreaming about?" Yuna asked again.

Rikku didn't say any thing.

Rinoa looked at the magazine as Yuna and Rikku was arguing. Something made her stop flipping the page, "You guys."

Rikku and Yuna looked at her and then looked at the page Rinoa was at.

_Our three hottest guys in Japan!_

Yuna looked at the picture, "hey isn't that Tidus, Squall and Gippal?"

Rikku nodded. They started to read it.

_Our three top hottest guys in Japan! Tidus, Squall and Gippal. These three knew each other since childhood life. And they've been best friends ever since then. Tidus's father owns companies, for about 8 years now, and it planning to past the companies down to Tidus to watch over. But it seems like Tidus has something else in plan too! Tidus here is also our top single singers, with his latest that just came out, '1000 kisses,' his song has hit top 5 in one week._

_Squall, just like Tidus, had a father who owns companies too, but Squalls father had passed away 5 years ago, leaving all the work to his mother, Ranie. But Squall isn't just a son of a company owner. Squall is also our famous actor, his latest movie that came out it called, 'Night Racing' where he lives to find his long lost twin sister. Squall has been in the movie industries for about 10 years now, he has released about 7 total._

_Gippal is also an actor with his newest movie that just came out, 'My Falling Star' where he plays a rich hot teenage, 'Ryan Henry' who falls in love with the new student, 'Kaylin Lucia.' Gippal is kind of new to the movie industries, but he has been in it for 5 years now, and released 3 already._

"Okay, okay, we get the point!" Rikku said as she closed the magazine, "Why?"

"Why what?" Yuna asked.

"I talked to three famous people and I didn't know?" Rikku yelled, "I think it's kind of embarrassing," she whispered afterwards.

"I guess you're right," Rinoa said, "But we should really care."

"It's just that," Rikku continued again, "Where have we've been?"

"On earth dearest," Yuna smiled, "well, I bet it'll be their last time seeing us any ways you know."

"No," Rinoa shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Rikku asked.

"It's cause she does want Squall to come see her," Yuna grinned.

Rinoa just blushed a little.

"And what about you?" Rikku looked at Yuna, "You probably want to see Tidus again."

Yuna just looked away.

Rinoa sighed, "Lets just not think about it any more, how about that?"

"I don't feel like watching the movie," Rikku said as she banged her head on the table.

"Rikku don't do that," Rinoa said, "Think about yourself."

"I'll be okay," she said still banging her head.

"Rik," Yuna started, "You know what I'll do if you keep on doing that."

"And what is that?" Rikku asked as she looked at Yuna.

"No chocolate candy for you," She said as she held out a box of chocolate.

Rikku sighed and stopped, "Okay," she smile.

Yuna handed the candy to Rikku and looked at Rinoa, "What's wrong?"

Rinoa smiled, "Nothing… just thinking."

"Of what?" Yuna asked.

"Everyday life," Rinoa said as she looked up.

"I know what you mean," Yuna said as she looked down.

Rikku looked at the both of them, "You guys don't be sad, even if we're not going to watch the movie we could always do something fun, right?"

Yuna smiled and nodded her head, "Right."

Rinoa smiled too, "Yep, but what do you want to do?"

Rikku shrugged and went back to the candy.

Rinoa and Yuna sighed.

"Now what?" Rinoa asked.

* * *

"So you wanted to stay a bit longer with her?" Squall asked.

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, she so hot, I just wanted to stay and talk to her you know."

Squall nodded, "I understand completely."

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"No, really," Squall sat up as he said it.

"And what about you?" Tidus asked, "With Miss Rinoa, did you wanted to stay for a while too?"

Squall just nodded, "I wouldn't mind you know, she's cute."

Tidus sighed, "That's not the point."

"Hey guys," Gippal sat down next to Squall as he greeted them.

"Sup," Squall said back, "Then what's the point?"

Tidus didn't say anything, "We can't go back to The Flower Shop."

"Why not?" Gippal asked, "That blonde was a hot one."

"You mean Rikku?" Squall asked.

Gippal nodded, "How'd you know?"

"We went there too, just at different times," Squall answered him.

"Oh," Gippal looked at them, "So why can't you guys go again?" He asked Tidus.

"Cause, you know what will happen if we step out there," Tidus said.

"Yeah, it's like a rampage when we step out there," Gippal said.

Squall looked at them, "I guess you're right Ti, but you know, I want to see her again."

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Well, when you see Yuna isn't there something that tells you to stay for a while, because you want to feel this moment right now?" Squall asked him.

Tidus sighed and thought about it, "Yeah."

"See, it's the same with me," Squall said.

Gippal thought for a moment, "I guess you guys are right."

They both looked at him.

"Ever since I saw Rikku, I couldn't stop thinking about her," Gippal continued.

Squall sighed, "Same here bro."

Tidus nodded, "but we can't."

"Yeah, we know," Squall and Gippal answered him.

Tidus just looked at them, and then sighed, "We could try?" he said bring a little hope to the both of them.

Squall nodded, "We could, how about we plan this then?"

Tidus nodded, "Sure thing, but right now I have to the studio," Tidus grabbed his jacket, "See you guys," he left.

Gippal got up too, "Got to be going," he said, "Laters."

"Lates," Squall said, and then Gippal left. He sighed for a moment, "Now what?"

* * *

tidusloveyuna (hehe thanks! I'll keep up my updates, if you keep up your reviewing for me! Hehe j/m j/m… but thanks)

Hommeles (hehe… yeah… see… they all know each other… hehe… but thanks for your review…)

- LiL.FaNtaSy.gIrl – (hehe… thanks, thanks… hehe… I'll keep going! Thanks for the review! I love ya!)

FFX-Lover (hehe I thought it was too! Hehe… thanks for your review!)

digitalgirl89 (hehe yeah… didn't you just like that part? I guess it was okie dokie… wasn't much fluff though… hehe… but thanks… )

* * *

That's all for now, sorrie it's a short chap, but I hope you liked it? It explains how they knew each other, I guess… but review for me! Thanks a bunch you guys!

bayka


	5. Valentines Day

Okie dokie! I made double check on 04, and I'll do the same for now on, so that I won't have to retype so many of them TT hehe but yup… Thanks for reading… hehe… here it goes!

OH I didn't tell their ages for you, so here it is:

Tidus-20

Squall-21

Gippal-22

Yuna-20

Rinoa-20

Rikku-21

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF… hehe…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 05

_Valentine Day_

Yuna and Rinoa was running back and forth, preparing flowers for the customers. Rikku was working as the cashier, and it was a hard job, since everybody was yelling at her.

Rikku sighed, "Hi, are you ready to pay?"

"Duh, that's why I'm here," the girl said, she looked like a high school girl, you could tell by the way she was speaking to her friends, "Would you hurry up."

Rikku was pissed off, but she couldn't kill the chick, she smiled as she was getting the girls flowers ready.

"Yeah, I'm going to give it to Gippal, oh my hottie," She said.

Rikku was listening.

"It sucks to be their fan, I wish we like knew them," the girl next to her said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind at less talking to Tidus," another girl sighed in awe at his name.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Here you go."

"Finally," the girl said as she took the flowers and left.

'Teenagers,' Rikku thought.

Rinoa was fixing up flowers while putting some out. The buckets of flowers would be empty, so she'll have to refill them with flowers.

Yuna fixed up flowers as fast as she can, while making them pretty, "Here you go sir."

The guy smiled, "Thank you."

"Please pay for your flowers over there," Yuna said as she pointed to Rikku, she then turned to the next person, "How may I help you?"

"Roses," the guy said, "Red and white, I want the white on the outside."

Yuna nodded, "Okay, wait a minute please."

He nodded.

Yuna went into the back.

Rinoa panted heavily, "Goodness, too many people, not many flowers."

"Oh no, really?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I'll called Reji up," Rinoa said as she went to the phone and dialed Reji's phone, "Hello?"

"Hello?" it was Reji.

"Hey Reji, we're running out of flowers," Rinoa said.

"I thought so, I'm already heading there, I've got some with me," she said.

"Thanks Reji," Rinoa said as she hung up, she went back to work.

* * *

Tidus sighed as he read the 50th card,

_Hey Ti_

_Oh, my gosh, I think you're really cute, and I just wanted to get you these flowers. How about we got out some times?-_

Tidus stop reading and looked at the flowers. He sighed, he read the tag, 'The Flower Shop'

His eyes widen, 'What if Yuna made this one?' he thought as he looked at the tag. But it didn't say anything.

He sighed, he didn't want it, but Yuna and them made it, so he didn't know what to do. "Julia," he called.

A maid came in, "Yes Sir?"

"Set all these flowers up in the house," he said, "tell them, it's a gift from me to my mother."

She nodded as other servants came in.

Tidus sighed again as he read the next one.

* * *

Squall sighed, 'I bet this is happening to Tidus too,' he thought as he read his 60th fan letter that he got:

_Dearest Squall_

_I love your movies, and I think you're really, really hot, you know I've been watching you ever since your first movie came out. I really love your scar, it's just makes you hotter then ever-_

Squall threw that one in the trash too. He looked at the next one, it had flowers on it, he looked at the tag and it read 'The Flower Shop' he smile, 'Rinoa…' he thought, 'Wondering what she's doing right now.' Just then he smacked himself, 'can't think of girl, must do a lot right now,' he thought.

"Sir?" a maid came in, "Tidus is here to see you."

Squall got up and headed towards the living room where Tidus was sitting.

"Hey," Tidus greeted, "How's the fan letters?"

"A killer," Squall said, "Don't know what to do with them."

"I know what you mean," Gippal said as he came in next to them.

They all sighed.

"It's tough to be us," Tidus said, "I wish I could spend time having fun."

"Yeah," Gippal agreed, "We don't get out much any more, huh?"

Squall smirked, "Remember that one time we beat the senior at basket ball? Their couch got mad cause us sophomores beat them."

Tidus smiled, "I miss playing B-ball."

"Yeah," Gippal agreed again.

The three of them sighed.

* * *

It was in afternoon and the girls were tired out, but now it wasn't as busy.

"Thanks Reji," Rinoa said.

She smiled, "No problem." Reji was a 24 year-old woman, she was the one who owned the Shop. She was a dark red headed woman and was a bit taller then Yuna, since Yuna was the tallest out of Rikku and Rinoa.

"Reji," Rikku started, "How come you bought Rinoa some movies and not me?"

Reji laughed, "Well, she asked?"

Rikku looked at Rinoa, "Really?"

Rinoa nodded and smiled.

Yuna sighed as she just finished off the last customer, "Oh my, I'm beat."

They all nodded in agreement.

Reji sighed, "Keep it up girls, you guys are doing great, I have gotten lots of compliments, which earn me some money too!"

The girl giggled

Reji then grabbed her coat, "See you guys later," she said as she left.

They waved bye.

* * *

Rinoa started to clean up, so did Rikku too. Yuna just had to fix up more flowers just incase more people came by. By now it was night time, 9ish, some people came here and there.

Rinoa sat on the chair and sighed, "I say that tomorrow is going to be my resting day."

"Yep, I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow," Rikku said.

It was like 10 now and Rinoa was tired out, she laid her head on her arms as her arms were on the counter. Yuna was in the back just finishing cleaning up and Rikku took out the trash, she was in the parking lot.

Just then the door bell ranged.

Yuna was confused, because she didn't hear Rinoa greet the people, she sighed, 'I bet that girls knocked out.'

Squall just stared at Rinoa's face as she rest there.

"So this is the girl you were talking about," Gippal said as he looked at Rinoa, "Cute."

Tidus smiled at Squall.

"What?" he asked.

"You're smiling," Tidus said.

Tidus was right, Squall was smiling and he didn't even realize that he was.

"Rin?" Yuna's voice came, she stepped out of the back and looked up to see the three guy, she gasped, 'crap, what do I do now?' she asked herself.

"Hey Yuna," Squall greeted, "This is Gippal, and I'm pretty sure you know Tidus."

Yuna nodded, "Um, Hi?"

They waved at her.

* * *

Rikku threw the last trash bag into the garbage and then headed to the truck, where some flowers were. Yuna asked Rikku to grab some roses from the back and bring it in just in case. She grabbed the bucket and headed back towards the shop. She sighed, 'man, this thing is heavy as heck,' she thought. She used her back to open the door.

"Yuna? Do you think you could help me?" she asked.

Just then a pair of hands grabbed bucket, she let go, when she had finally realize who took it, she was already blushing.

"Hey?" Gippal smiled.

"H-hello?" she asked more then a greet.

Yuna sighed, 'why us?'

Just then Rinoa stirred up, when she opened her eyes she saw Squall standing there smiling at her. She was frightened and jumped away, "Oh, goodness, almost gave me a heart attack," she said.

The guys laughed.

"Rinoa, I think the only one that's going to have that is Yuna," Rikku smiled as she headed towards them.

Yuna glared at Rikku.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Rikku said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yuna asked.

They were all nervous.

"Well," Tidus thought, "You know, we just wanted to hang out."

Yuna rouse her eyebrow.

"You know," Squall continued, "We wanted to hang out with you guys."

"Don't you guys have famous people to hang out with?" Rikku asked.

Gippal looked at her, "Here's the thing, um… you girls aren't like the others."

"Why is that?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, because, when you guys first saw us, you didn't get excited and you guys didn't know who we were," Squall said, "That makes you guys cool for us."

Yuna giggled, "So if we scream your name you would not hang out with us?"

"No," Tidus said, "Here's the thing, um…"

"We like you guys," Gippal interrupted.

Everybody looked at him.

"A lot," he said, "As friends?"

"That seems more like a question towards yourself then a direct answer," Rikku placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on," Tidus said, "Give us a chances?"

"To do what?" Rinoa asked.

"To become friends," Squall smiled, "we like you guys cause you guys see us not because we're famous, but like people, like other people."

The girls thought about it for a moment.

"What about you're family?" Rinoa asked.

"We are family," Gippal said, "But we would like new comers too, new friends."

Rikku smiled, "Yuna, Rinoa, I think it's time to let people in now, no more isolation?"

Yuna and Rinoa thought about it.

Rinoa smiled sweetly, "I really don't mind making new friends."

Squall smiled back.

Yuna was thinking hard, 'But that means a lot,' she thought, 'what if we told them?' she asked herself, 'what if we all like each other more then like.'

"Yuna?" Rinoa spoke.

Her voice interrupted Yuna's thoughts, she smiled, 'But I would like to step outside the box,' she thought, "Okay, but."

The guys looked at her.

"If we get beaten by your fans, I'm kicking your butt," she smiled.

The guys laughed.

"Sure thing," Tidus said.

"So what are you girls doing now?" Gippal asked.

"We're just finishing up the place," Rinoa answered, "but I'm so tired."

Yuna giggled, "Oh, Rin, you could rest," she said as she went into the back.

Tidus was going to follow when Rikku stopped him, "Hey, only employees."

Tidus just smiled and stepped back, "Well, what do you guys need help with?"

Rikku and Rinoa's eyes widen.

"I'm not so sure you do these stuff," Rinoa said, "since you guys have people do it for you."

"Hey, just cause we have people to do it for us, doesn't mean that we do stuff," Squall said.

Rinoa just rolled her eyes.

"Try me," Squall smiled.

_

* * *

5 minutes later_

"Oh, my hands," he said, he was cutting the thorns off of the roses that Rikku just brought in. His hands were a bit bleeding and had scars.

"Squall," Tidus chuckled, "I think the scar on your face is enough, I don't think you need more."

Gippal laughed.

Rikku and Rinoa giggled.

"Hey!" Yuna called from the back, "Can I get help?"

Rikku was about to go when Tidus stopped her, "May I help?"

Rikku smiled and nodded, "Okay, but if something happens to Yuna, I'm going to kick you."

Tidus nodded and went into the back.

* * *

Gippal helped Rikku with the trash, and Rinoa was just fixing up the flowers for tomorrow. She giggled as she watched Squall cut the thorns off, every once in a while you could hear him say 'ouch' when she was done she said across from him and helped him finish the remaining.

Squall stared at her deeply.

She smiled at him, "Thanks for helping."

Squall smiled, "No problem."

* * *

In the back

"There," Tidus said as he placed the bucket down on the ground, "Anything else?"

Yuna looked at him, "Nope," she said as she looked around and checked off the flowers, "Everything is set for tomorrow." She placed the papers down and sat on the chair.

Tidus smiled at her, "Busy today?"

She nodded, "You wouldn't believe it."

"Actually I do," he said to her.

She looked at him, "Why?"

"Almost every fan gave me flowers, and most of them were from your shop," he said, "I just gave them to my mother, she'll be happy."

Yuna giggled, "I guess you're right."

They headed to the front to check up on the guys.

"We're done," Rinoa said, "Come on Squall, let me give you some bandages." She said and headed towards the back, and Squall followed as he held up his hands.

Rikku and Gippal came back in.

"All we have to do now is wait for Squall and Rinoa," Tidus said.

"What are they doing?" Rikku asked.

"Rinoa is bandaging Squall up," Yuna said, "We should wait here."

They nodded and sat down.

_

* * *

In the back_

"Ow," Squall looked at Rinoa as she was cleaning his wounds.

"Hold still," Rinoa told him.

He looked at his hands. She wrapped a bandage around the first hand already, now she's wrapping the other one, she tied it and then grabbed both of the his hands and kiss the palms of both.

Squall was amazed.

She looked up to him, "There," she smiled, "Don't worry, ever kiss will heal every thing."

He rouse an eyebrow, "uh huh?"

She nodded as she got up, "Come on, the other's are waiting for us."

He followed and headed outside.

They all headed out for valentine day, and they didn't know what will happen next.

* * *

To the reviewers:

digitalgirl89 (hehe yeah, just keep reading it'll go good! hehe... thanks a bunch!

tidusloveyuna (hehe... okie dokie... keep reading, and I'll keep updating for you, I'm pretty sure you'll love it... hehe thanks thanks!)

FFX-Lover (hehe... see, they bumped into each other again, right right? hehe... like it? keep reading for me! hehe thanks a lot! lots of love from me too! thanks!)

* * *

YEAH! This is it… yes it's kind of long, but I'm really tired too! Hehe sorrie, but the next chap will explain the parts of that night… okie dokie? Don't forget to review for me! Thx… loves lots

bayka


	6. Caught? & Memories of the rain

Okie Dokie… hum… ready? Hehe… hope you guys like it! Thanks! Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 06

Last night was a blast for Rinoa, although she doesn't remember much from yesterday, since she was half asleep. Rinoa grinned in her bed, she wanted to rest, but her mind and her body was already awake. She sighed as she got out of her bed and washed herself up for the new day.

She tied her hair up as she got out of her room after a long shower. She looked around for food and she found cereal and milk (yay I love cereal and milk! Hehe) she sad in the living room and turned on the television.

She turned the channel to 09, it was her favorite to watch, it talks about people and what happened to them.

The lady on the screen started to talk…

'_Yesterday was our valentines day,' she spoke, 'did everybody have fun?' she asked. She continued to talk, 'Well, yesterday was surprising as we followed our three hot stars in the middle of the night, and what were they doing?'_

They showed a video tape…

'_We don't know who these three girls is, and how our star's found them, but we'll check up on you who they are. Tidus, Squall, and Gippal were found at the park playing with three unknown girls, seems like they were having fun,' she spoke, 'if you have any information on who these girls are, please tell us.'_

Rinoa rubbed her temples, 'I knew it, I just knew it,' she thought.

Just then her phone ranged and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Rin?" it was Yuna.

"Yeah, I've watched channel 09," Rinoa said.

"Oh my gosh, how could this happen to us?" Yuna asked, "See, I knew that we shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay Yuna, it was big," Rinoa said, "besides they didn't get a clear shot of our faces."

"And what if they did?" Yuna asked.

"Then…" Rinoa thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"We'll get chase by their fans," Yuna said, "And I don't want that, and maybe after they find out who we are they'll probably won't leave us alone."

Rinoa sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Yeah," Yuna said, "Oh Rikku's on the other line, let me connect her."

"Hello?" it was Rikku.

"Hey," Yuna and Rinoa said.

"Oh, hey," Rikku started.

"Yeah, we saw it on channel 09," both Yuna and Rinoa said.

"Yeah!" Rikku yelled, "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, we know what you mean," Rinoa said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rikku asked.

"We can't see them any more," Yuna said.

There was silences.

"But why?" Rikku asked.

"I just don't want to get involve, it might become bigger," Yuna said.

"Rik, Yuna has a point," Rinoa said, "I don't want attention towards us, since we're only people, and not famous."

Rikku sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Yeah," Rinoa said, "Well, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay," they said.

"Bye," she hung up, then laid on the couch, and thought about it. She sighed and then closed her eyes, hoping that she'll fall asleep again.

* * *

"Crap!" Tidus yelled.

Squall and Gippal stared at him.

"See," Tidus said, "Gosh, we got them in trouble."

"It's not that big," Squall said.

"What if it became big?" Gippal asked him.

Squall sighed, "I guess you're right, maybe we shouldn't have done that."

"I knew that something was following us," Tidus said, "But I didn't want to notice it."

"Yeah, cause we were having too much fun huh?" Gippal asked.

Squall nodded, "but now what do we do?"

They thought for a moment.

"We can't just leave them like we don't know them any more," Squall said.

"I know," Tidus said, "But, I still want to see them."

"You mean Yuna?" Gippal corrected him.

"Whatever," Tidus said, "I know you guys do too."

They nodded and sighed.

"I guess we could always call them and you know just solve it out with them," Gippal said.

"Yeah, we should," Tidus said, "And we should say sorry for what we've done."

"And how are you guys going to call them when you don't even know their phone numbers?" Squall asked.

They thought.

"We could always call the Shop," Gippal said.

"Yeah, but Yuna told me that they're closed today," Tidus said, "We'll try tomorrow."

They nodded.

* * *

When Rinoa woke up again it was raining, and 4ish, she got up and looked around. Then everything that happened came back to her, she sighed again. She then got up and walked over to her balcony, she step out onto it and stared a the rain. She smiled, she loved the rain, it some what brings her happiness. Even if people say that the rain is the saddest thing, but she doesn't feel sad when it rains. It makes her happy.

She smiled, it was like music to her ear, she reached out her hand and let the rain dance on her palm, she giggled at it. She loved the smell of it, it just brings her joy in a way. She might sound crazy, but she's not, it's just her.

She then laughed a little when a memory came back to her…

_Flashback_

"Rinoa!" Yuna yelled as she hide under the tree with Rikku.

This is when they were 10.

Rinoa was dancing under the rain and was jumping from the puddle of water to the next one.

"Rinoa," Rikku started, "you might get sick, come under here with us."

Rinoa looked at them and smiled, "And miss dancing with the rain?" she turned around in circle, "No way."

Yuna and Rikku sighed.

"Rinoa, please," Yuna asked.

Rinoa shook her head and kept dancing in the rain. She giggled as she did.

_

* * *

Flask_

Rinoa laid in bed with a fever, she looked at Rikku and Yuna.

"See we told you so." Rikku said.

Rinoa smiled, "I don't mind."

Yuna shook her head, "Rinoa, you're so funny."

They all giggled.

This is when they were still in the orphanage. Rikku had met Rinoa and Yuna just last year. Rikku was found on the street crying and not knowing what to do. Rikku had became friends with Yuna and Rinoa a year after that.

The nurse came in, "Yuna, Rikku, you must let Rinoa rest now, come on, off to your rooms."

They nodded and ran off.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Rikku and Yuna yelled.

Rinoa smiled and nodded.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rinoa smiled as she pulled her hand back in, she touched the droplets of the water in her hand with her fingers of her other hand.

'Old times,' she thought.

* * *

Squall looked at the rain, 'Darn it,' he looked at his watch, 'And I wanted to go out for a walk around my garden too.' He thought. He sighed as he sat down on the chair. He never really understood the rain, and why it had come at certain times.

He always get annoyed when the rain ruins his perfect days. He sighed again, "Now what am I going to enjoy?" he thought.

He looked at his x-box and turned on and started to play games. He had already beat all the games he had. But he didn't really mind playing them over again, it does get boring when you already know what's going to happen.

He paused the game and looked at the rain again, it hasn't stop yet. He rubbed his temples, and then just stared at it. He smirked when he remembered something.

_

* * *

Flashback_

Squall, Tidus, and Gippal was playing ball when it started to rain. They groaned as they hide under the trees.

Squall reached out his hand and felt the coldness of the rain, so he quickly withdrew his hand. They stared at the rain.

"I think we should go home," Gippal said, "Our parents would wonder where we are."

The nodded. They head to one three to another, they were really close when they spotted a girl dancing in the rain.

"Is she crazy?" Tidus asked.

Just then a boy joined her.

They were older, 17, 18 probably, this is when Squall them were just some where 11.

Squall, Tidus, and Gippal watched the older kids dancing. All of a sudden they kissed.

"Ewww," Tidus and Gippal was grossed out.

Squall just laughed at them, "Come on you guys, you'll do that when you get older."

They just looked at him.

"It's cause you've already done it huh?" Tidus asked.

Squall blushed lightly, "NO!"

"Lair!" Gippal yelled.

"Okay," Squall said, still blushing, "Just a little one," he said as he continued to head towards his house.

"I knew it!" Tidus yelled as he followed Squall, Gippal followed too.

Squall stuck out a tongue, "So!" he ran away.

_

* * *

End of Flashback_

Squall laughed, "Memories," he stood up and looked at the rain, "brings the best laughter's."

"Are you sure?" Came Tidus's voice.

Squall looked at him, Tidus was a little wet.

"Yeah, I got bored," Tidus said, "You know, I don't actually agree with you with the memories."

"Why is that," Squall asked.

"What about Quistis?" Tidus asked. (Is that how you spell her name? Somebody tell me?)

Squall looked away, "So?"

"Isn't she part or your memories?" Tidus asked.

Squall didn't answer.

"So this concludes about the memories," Tidus said.

"Yes," Squall said.

Tidus looked at him, "Yes what?"

"Yes, she's part of my memories," Squall said, and smiled, "And I'll cherish those, just like my other memories, even if they bring me pain."

Tidus smiled, "I'm glad to know that you've gotten over her."

Squall smiled, "Yeah."

Tidus stared at the rain, "Remember that one day, where we saw those two couples kiss?"

Squall laughed, "Yeah."

"So you really did?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember her now," Squall said, "It was when I was 8 though."

Tidus nodded.

"And it was an addicted too," Squall said.

Tidus looked at him with widen eyes, "Really?"

Squall nodded, "But I don't know if I'll ever meet her again."

Tidus nodded, "Or she could be one of your fans?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "I hope not."

They laughed.

* * *

A Thanks to the reviewers:

tidusloveyuna (hehe... okie, took a little long to update... i just forgot for a moment, but i'm sorrie, just had stuff to do, i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for reviewing for me!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hehe... thanks thanks! i know huh? well i love Squall, he's my favorite guy out of the FF guys... lolx... but thx for the review!)

digitalgirl89 (hehe... didn't you think that was cute? the kissing the hands? i think it's sweet... hehe... thanks for reviewing for me! i'll keep on updating for you!)

FFX-Lover (lolx... hehe... they will couple up later later on... i plan to make this a long story... but not so long at the same time! hehe... thanks for the review!)

Warui-Usagi (oh! it's you again... oh it's okay... hehe... thanks thanks for coming back and reading! and reviewing for me! hehe... it's okay, it wasn't your fault, but thanks for reading and reviewing for me!)

* * *

Yeah! Okay, this one wasn't as long, but you know, it was great! Right? Hehe thanks for reading it! Review for me, if you like it or not… thanks a bunch, love you guys.

bayka


	7. Their sickness

Hehehe! I'm back, and I'm happy, I think? Hehe well, any ways… thanks for reading it so far, and I hope you like it so far. So yup, Tell me what you want from the story, or if you have any ideas you want me to put in! hehe… I still love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 07

Rikku woke up with a weak body, she couldn't move much, maybe it was because she over worked herself a little too much. She limped her way to the kitchen and took out her iron pills and took one. She then ate some breakfast, after some minutes she felt a little better, and she could move a little more.

She sighed as she headed towards the shower, she had to get ready for work, but right before she went into the shower the phone ranged and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Rikku?" it was Reji, "Hey, no work today, they're fixing some stuff at the shop."

"Oh, okay," Rikku said, "bye."

"Bye," she hung up.

Rikku headed towards the shower again. She stepped in and started to take a shower, she sighed as she felt the hot beads of water falling on her skin. The water ran threw her blonde hair and the water droplets dripped from her forehead to the bridge of her nose. She grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some onto her hand and then ran her hands threw her hair and started to mix the shampoo with her hair.

After a while she rinsed the shampoo out and started to clean her body with the body wash.

It was a whiled until she got out of her bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her slender body. She opened the windows, because it was getting hot in her apartment. She put some clothes on and headed towards her living room and turned on the television to see if they were still talking about Yuna, Rinoa, and herself. But it didn't come up, seems like they didn't figure out who they were.

Rikku rubbed the back of her neck and stood up, just then she felt light headed and could feel her feet holding her up. She fell onto the ground unconscious, her phone ranged.

* * *

Yuna waited for Rikku to pick up, but nothing came, 'That's strange, Reji already called her about not having work, why isn't she picking up?' Yuna thought as she dialed Rinoa's phone.

"Hello?" Rinoa's voice came.

"Rin? I called Rikku, but she didn't pick up," Yuna said.

"Maybe she's showering?" Rinoa suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Yuna said, "Well, I'll try to call her again."

"Okay, bye," Rinoa said.

Yuna hung up. 'Hum, what is that Rikku doing taking a shower late?' she thought as she looked at the clock, 'She should have been out by now, or at less answered it, even if she was in the shower.'

Yuna called again, but Rikku didn't pick up. Yuna sighed and placed the phone down.

She opened the fridge and opened the pill bottle up, but there was no more, 'oh no,' she thought, 'I have to call Dr. Kim,' she thought as she headed towards the phone.

She dialed the number.

"Hello?" a lady's voice came.

"Oh, yes, I would like to talk with Dr. Kim," Yuna asked.

"He's not here right now, would you like me to leave him a message?" she asked.

"Um, no, that's okay, but I want to know when he'll get back," Yuna asked.

"Two days from now," She said.

"Oh," Yuna looked down, "Okay, tell him Yuna called."

"Alright."

"Bye," Yuna hung up, 'What am I going to do now?' she thought as she stared at the bottle.

* * *

Rinoa called Rikku's place, but Rikku didn't pick up, it was her answering machine.

Rinoa sighed, 'What the heck, Rik, pick up.' She thought as she tried again, but Rikku didn't pick up her phone.

So Rinoa tried Rikku's cell phone, but she didn't pick up either.

Rinoa thought for a moment, 'what's happening? Why isn't she picking up her cell?' she questioned herself.

Just then her phone ranged, "hello?" Rinoa asked.

"Rin?" it was Reji, "I called Rikku again, but she didn't pick up, and Yuna said she already tried."

"Oh? Me too, Rikku didn't pick up, and I called Rikku's cell phone too," Rinoa said.

"Do you think Rikku?" Reji asked.

"I don't know, I hope not," Rinoa got worried, "You go to Rikku, and I'll come too, head to her apartment and check on her, and stay there until I come okay?"

"Okay," Reji said, "See you there."

Rinoa hung up and went to her room, she put on her pants and a t-shirt and was about to grab her coat when everything went dark. She was confused, she looked up and the lights were working right, she looked at the windows and the lights where coming from there too, but the lights were all blurring.

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, but everything was going blurring, 'No,' she thought, she headed to her door slowly, she looked at her door, but everything was going dark quickly, she closed her eyes again, then opened them, but it was all darkness.

"No," Rinoa said, she dropped her coat and held her hand up to her face, but she couldn't see them. "NO!" she yelled as she held her head, she walked forward and hit her side table making the vase fall onto the ground.

She fell onto the ground crying, she felt around for something, but a sharp pain came to her hand. It was the vase, it had broken into pieces.

"No," Rinoa cried, "Why now?" she asked. She felt her way again, and she found the door, she stood up and walked out, but she stepped on the pieces of the vase making her fall in pain, her feet was now bleeding cause of the pieces.

Rinoa sat up against the wall, and she crouched herself there. She was still crying. Just then her phone was ringing. She looked up, but she couldn't answer it, she might just hurt herself even more, she closed her eyes, wishing for the darkness to go away, but whenever she opened her eyes it was still darkness, "Yuna, Rikku…" she whispered.

* * *

Yuna waited and waited, but Rinoa never picked up, 'Oh, now Rinoa?' she thought what is happening to them.

She was worried about them, and herself.

'Please let them be okay,' she thought, just then her phone ranged.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yuna?" it was Reji.

"Yeah?"

"I called Rinoa, but she didn't pick up, I'm heading to Rikku's place to check on Rikku. Rinoa told me that she'll head this way too, but when I called her again she didn't pick up," Reji told Yuna.

"Me too," Yuna said, "You go and I'll check up on Rinoa, I hope she's okay."

"Okay," Reji said and then hung up.

Yuna got up and headed out of the kitchen to her living to grab her stuff, she was halfway when a strong pain came to her chest. She fell onto the floor coughing. She held onto her chest right were her heart is, and she sat up. She was breathing hard, she coughed again. She tried to get up, but the pain in her chest was killing her, she tried to head towards to the phone, but another sharp pain hit her chest again, she coughed again, and again.

She held herself up with both hands so that she won't faint, she was breathing to get some air. 'Please, just a little longer,' she asked herself. She looked up at the phone and it ranged, she wanted to get up, but another pain came and she held onto her chest as she coughed again.

She gasped, 'No,' she looked onto the floor and saw blood. She coughed into her hand and looked at her hand.

"No, not now!" she yelled. She was scared, there was blood on her hand, on the ground. Another pain came to her heart, she coughed many times again, and again, and every time she did, blood came.

A final blow came to her chest and then she fainted, she laid there unconscious.

* * *

Reji was worried, she called the three of them and they didn't pick up. She was at Rikku's place and headed up to her room. The room was locked, "Rikku!" she called, but Rikku didn't answer.

She knock the door down. She looked around to find Rikku on the floor next to the sofa, "RIKKU?" she yelled as she headed towards her. Reji touched Rikku's head, and it was pretty warm. She looked at Rikku, and Rikku was really pale, "oh goodness," she picked Rikku up and headed back to her car. She called Rinoa again, but Rinoa didn't pick up.

"Oh, no," Reji said, "Rinoa!" she yelled as she turned her car sharply to head towards Rinoa's place.

It was about 15 minutes later (an: with a lot of speeding) Reji headed up to Rinoa's room, "RIN!" 

Rinoa looked up the heard Reji.

Reji broke down the door (an: WOW she's strong huh?) she looked around and everywhere, but didn't see Rinoa. She looked at the kitchen, and then she spotted Rinoa on the ground. Rinoa was bleeding really hard now, she didn't take the pieces out.

"RINOA!" Reji yelled, she looked at Rinoa's eyes, and it wasn't honey brown any more, they were pure black. "Rinoa," she said as she looked at the pieces in her body, she pulled out each of them, making Rinoa scream at every one she pulled out.

Reji helped Rinoa up, "Hurry, Rikku fainted, and I bet Yuna is in danger."

Rinoa nodded.

They had finally got to Reji's car and Reji dialed Yuna's number, but Yuna didn't pick up, "Oh no," she cried, "God! Help us," she yelled as she turned her car sharply.

Reji was at the door of Yuna's apartment, she was banging like crazy, "YUNA!" she tired to break in, but Yuna's door was harder to open. She was in pain because of knocking out the doors. But she was in more pain because her friends were hurt. She knock the door down with all her strength. She fell onto the door, she lifted her head to find Yuna laying on the ground of her living room.

Reji got up and headed towards Yuna, "Yuna," she said, but Yuna didn't answer, she looked at the blood, "Oh my goodness," she cried, as she sat Yuna up, there was blood everywhere on Yuna, "Yuna," she shook her, but Yuna wouldn't wake up. She carried Yuna to her car and then headed towards the hospital.

Reji got out and ran into the hospital and started to scream, "PLEASE, HELP ME, MY FRIENDS ARE DYING!" she yelled.

Then many people came and got the girls out of the car.

They were taken into the emergency room.

Reji fell onto the ground crying, 'Why God? Why my friends?' she asked.

* * *

Squall sighed, he looked at the tag of the flowers from The Flower Shop, he dial the phone number.

'_Hello, this is The Flower Shop, we are unable to answer you right now, please leave a message or call the manager, Reji, at 301-482-6901, thank-you and have a nice day,' it was the machine…_

Squall hung up and dialed Reji's number.

"Hello?" her voice came, it was kind of rash like voice.

"Um Reji?" Squall asked.

"Yes, this is her, who's this?" She asked

"This is Squall," he said, "I was wondering, where is Rinoa, Rikku, and Yuna?"

She started to cry.

"Hello?" Squall asked.

She sniffed once, "They're… They're in the hospital."

Squalls eyes widen, "WHAT?"

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Warui-Usagi (thanks for reviewing for me, hehe... yeah... but this one is sad... isn't it... i'm sorrie... hehe... but keep reading..)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (i wonder too... hehe...i'm not going to tell... hehe... lolx... nope you're not spoiling it... hehe... well thanks for reviewing)

digitalgirl89 (Hehe... i do to! i always stand in it, but i never get sick... sigh... i want to get sick, but i hope you like this chapter? hehe thanks!)

japi-girl (hehe new reviewer! thanks! oh... hehe.. thank you, haha... yeah... i have a lot of grammars... but hey, i'm getting it down right? hehe thanks)

* * *

Yeah! Um… okay, I'm sorry for making it dramatic… hehe… but yeah… I hope you enjoyed it? Hehe…sorry that I didn't warn you? But review for me, and tell me how you liked it. Okie dokie! Love you guys

bayka


	8. Waking up and STG

Okay! I'm really mad… cause this chapter got deleted…well I had to cause it wouldn't open for me! And I didn't save it twice!… so pissed…. Sigh… I guess I'll rewrite it… just get a little annoyed it won't open for me… sigh… but here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

**NOTE: **The girls has sickness, in this chapter and the next one it'll explain to you about their sickness... and if you have any confusion, then e-mail me and I'll answere you, thanks

The Flower Shop

Chapter 08

Rikku's POV 

I groaned, 'Uh.. what happened?' I thought as I opened my eyes slowly, but I shut them when the light reach my eyeball, but I tried again, and this time I fully opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry at first.

"What?" I asked myself light, "Where? Where am I?" I looked up to see a light that I've never seen that at my place before, 'This isn't my apartment,' I thought.

"Rikku," I heard Reji's soft voice.

"Rej?" I asked as I looked over to my left slowly, "Reji."

She smiled at me, "You're okay."

I tried to get up, but my body was just too weak, and my body wouldn't move the way I wanted it to.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked her.

She looked sad, "Rikku, I found you in your living room, on the floor, pasted out."

I just looked at her.

"The doctor said that you didn't take your medicine the way you were suppose to," Reji said.

Itried to sit up again.

"Rik," Reji started, "you shouldn't push yourself," she pushed me back down on the bed, "Please, let your body rest."

I smiled at her, "Reji, you've always been a mother figure to me, and I thank you."

She smiled and hugged me as I hugged her back. We parted, and that's when I noticed that Yuna and Rinoa wasn't in the room.

"Rej?" I started, "Where is Yuna and Rinoa?"

She looked down to the ground, with a sadden face, "Rinoa and I were worried, so we went to your place, she told me she'll met me at your place," she said as she looked at me, "I found you on the floor, pasted out, but Rin didn't show up either, so I got worried. I carried you to my car, and called Rin, but she didn't pick it up, so I called Yuna, and Yuna headed to Rinoa's too," she looked a way.

She let a sigh before she continued, "I went to her place and knocked the door down, I found her in her hallway. She didn't look at me when I was in front of her, it looked like she could see me, she was bleeding."

That's when I was worried.

"And her eyes," Reji sniffed a little, "They were pure black, they weren't her usually lively brown ones."

'Rin?' I thought, 'No.'

"She lost her sight when I found her, she didn't speak to me, she was too scared, I took the pieces of vase out of her skin, then I-," Reji cried a little, "I called Yuna again, but she didn't pick up, by this time I was scared and unsure, so I headed to her house too."

I cried a little, 'Rinoa… oh… please let Yuna be safe.'

"I had little strength left," Reji sighed, "I knocked Yuna's door with all I had left," she stared to cry, so I really didn't catch some words, "I found Yuna on the floor in her living room, unmoving… and… she had…"

I was waiting for the next word, but at the same time I didn't want to hear any more.

"She had blood," she chocked, "all over herself."

My eyes had widen, 'No,' I thought, I closed my eyes, 'let this be a dream, let this be a dream,' I wished in my head. But when I opened my eyes again Reji was still there crying, "NO!" I yelled as I covered my ears, "LIES!"

"Rikku," Reji held me by the arm, "please, I'm not lying to you."

I shook my head ruthlessly, "NO!" I scream, "I don't to hear any more."

Reji sighed and then backed away from me, "Rik… Yuna and Rinoa is in the hospital if you want to see them."

I looked up at her, "Really?"

Just then a nurse came in, "Reji? Yuna is waking up."

She nodded as she smiled sadly, "Lets go."

I nodded.

_

* * *

Yuna's POV_

I opened my eyes to see somebody that I don't know standing over me, "Who? Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "Oh, honey, you're awakened. You're at the hospital."

I widen my eyes, "What?" I asked as I sat myself up, just then a pain came to my chest and I scream.

"OH," she came and helped me sit up against the pillow, "dear you mustn't move so inconsiderately."

I looked at her as my hand held the pain of my chest, I had one of my eyes close as I breathe, "Why am I here?" I asked.

"You lost conscious, you're friend, Reji took you here," she said, "She'll be with you in a minute," she then left.

I looked around, the pain in my chest didn't hurt as much now, I inhaled slowly and light, so that I won't hurt myself. Just then somebody entered my room, I look to see Reji and Rikku, Rikku was in a wheel chair, that's when I was worried.

"Rikku!" I yelled as I tired to stand up, but then the sharp pain came back to my chest, and I screamed painfully.

"Yuna!" they both yelled as they came over to me.

Reji helped me onto the bed again, "Please, don't move so much Yuna, you're heart has not heal."

I nodded as I had both my eyes closed, just then a throbbing pain hit my chest, "AH!" I screamed.

"Yuna," Rikku cried, she stood up slowly.

"Rik, please, you stay still too," Reji said.

Rikku looked like she was very weak, she sat on my bed and hugged me, "Yuna, everything is going to be okay."

I nodded, 'breathe,' I told myself, I looked up, "I'm sorry."

Reji shook her head, "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I made you guys worry about me," I told them.

Reji smiled, "I rather worry about you, then not nothing what's happening to you."

Rikku nodded, "I would want to go through the pain with you, then let you go through it yourself."

I smiled weakly to them, "thanks guys."

They nodded.

Reji told me what happened to Rikku, and she was going to tell me what happen to Rinoa, but a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry," She started, "But Miss Rinoa has not gain her sight back, she is awakened though."

I widen my eyes, and then looked at Reji, "Rej? Don't tell me."

Rikku spoke for her, "Rinoa lost her sight when she was about to head to my place."

I started to break down, "No," I whispered, Rikku started to cry lightly. I then looked up and wipe my tears away, "Where is she?"

_

* * *

Normal POV_

They were about to enter when the Doctor stopped them.

"Just to warn you, she might reject you if she feels… uncertain, but she's just a little shaken after losing her sight. And she may not speak," he told them, then he left.

We opened the door and found Rinoa sitting on her bed, with white bandages around her eyes, it was wrapped around her head, to cover her eyes.

Rikku and Yuna gasped and cried silently, Reji just looked away.

_

* * *

Rinoa's POV_

I heard somebody open my door, but I didn't know who they were, and it seems like they were crying for some odd reason.

They came over, I could tell by their loud movements.

Somebody to my right took my hand and held it, I wasn't sure of what to do so I withdrew my hand away from them.

Somebody to my left cried lightly.

Just then I heard a voice, "Rin…" it was Yuna, "It's me, don't you remember?"

I faced my head to her, I reached out to touch her face. She took my hand and guide it over to her face. I felt her face, her eyes, cheeks, nose, lips, and hair. It was her.

I then turned my head to the left and reached out to feel who the person was. I felt a hand grab mine, it was a girl's hand, she then direct me over to her face. I felt her every face, her eyes, they were small, her hair was long, and her nose wasn't flat like. But her lips were not smiling, I then made a smile on her face with both of my thumbs.

She smiled, that's when I knew who it was. I grabbed her hand and then I wrote to her, 'R-i-k-k-u-?'

She wrote back, 'Y-u-p'

I smiled wider, 'I—m-i-s-s—y-o-u"

'M-e—t-o-o," she wrote back into my palm.

'R-e-j-i-?' I sort of asked.

She let go of my hand and then somebody grab mine.

'T-h-i-s—H-e-r' she wrote.

I smiled, my hands reached for her face and then she bent down so that I can touch her face. I studied her every part of her face, just like I have with Yuna and Rikku.

Just then my door opened, "Delivery," it was a guy, "To Miss Yuna, Miss Rinoa, and Miss Rikku, from STG?" he questioned the last one.

"I'll get that," Reji spoke as she headed to the door.

"And here you go," he said then left.

Reji closed the door, "It's a tape," she said then put it into the VCR.

I just sat there, knowing that I won't be able to see anything, so I listened.

"_Hello?" it was Tidus, "Is this thing on?" _

Yuna giggled.

"_Oh," he chuckled, "Hey guys!" he waved, "Well, I heard what happened," he sadden a little, "but get better!"_

_Gippal then appeared next to Tidus, "Yeah! I want to see you guys at the shop more often! I just want you all to get better so that we could talk more often."_

Reji was amazed, "you guys know Gippal and Tidus?"

"Sort of," Rikku said.

"_He was talking about you, Rikku," he grinned._

"_Tidus!" Gippal yelled as he chased Tidus._

The girls giggled.

_Just then a deep voice came, "Hey," it was Squall, "I'm very sorry about what happened to you guys, but I hope that all of you guys get well soon! And uh.. be happy?"_

"_Yeah!" Tidus yelled in the back, "Get better!"_

_Gippal was still chasing Tidus._

"_Uh… and Rinoa," He spoke._

I listened closely.

"_I'm not there to kiss your wounds, or where you're hurting, so I'll do it over the camera," he said then he kissed the camera._

"_Ewww," Tidus sounded like a little boy, "Squall kissed the camera."_

"_Ti!" Squall yelled as he chased Tidus this time._

_The camera then shifted back to Gippal, "Well, we don't have much, and we would have came over and visited you guys, but you know, we weren't able to get out."_

"_Yeah," Tidus grabbed the camera from him, "We all would have came, but we had guards."_

_Then the camera was taken away from him and it showed Squall, "Well, just get better soon!"_

_The three of them were shown on the camera this time, "Get better!" they said at the same time, "And we love you guys!"_

Rikku and Yuna blushed.

Reji stopped the tape, "I didn't know that you guys knew the three hot guys?"

I cried silently as the girls were talking, 'my wounds?' I thought. Just then I got up slowly.

"Rin?" Yuna started, "Rinoa, what are you doing?" she asked.

Then I spoke, gently though, "Can you please play back to Squall and pause it?" I asked.

Reji seem to moved and done it for me, "There Rin," she came over and helped me to the television. I placed my right hand over the screen, while I held my left in a fist, close to my chest.

"Rin?" Rikku questioned.

I cried silently, 'why?' I asked myself. I then pulled my right hand back and placed it on my right eye, then my left eye.

I then turned around and headed back to my bed.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

"Reji?" Yuna started, "Did you tell the guys?"

Reji shook her head, "no," she said, "that's up to you guys. But I did tell them that you guys just kind of uh…"

"Of what?" Rikku asked.

"Got into a little car accident," she smiled.

Rinoa faced her head to Reji, "Oh? And how did they take it?" she asked.

"Well, I told that you guys aren't badly hurt," she rubbed her head, "But you guys are, in a way, but I told them that you guys will be a-ok." She winked.

Rikku nodded, "I guess."

"We can't tell them," Rinoa said, "until…'

Yuna looked at her, "Rin? Until what?"

"Until we know that we could trust them," she said.

"But, what? The tape," Reji asked with widen eyes.

"I know," Rinoa said, "But we're still just friends… and that's how we all still feel, just friends, not close friends."

Yuna and Rikku looked down.

'I can't believe I'm saying this,' Rinoa thought, "we just have to give them time, until with know that we can trust them."

"Rin is right," Reji said, "how long have you guys known them any ways?"

"For about a week," Rikku said.

"Yeah," Yuna spoke up, "It's not time to say any thing, they've still new to us. And they might get shocked after hearing about this… or about our sickness."

Nobody talked for a second.

"Just give it time," Rinoa smiled, "We'll grow closer some how."

"But," Rikku was going to say something, 'You haven't cured yet Rin,' she thought.

"But what?" Reji asked.

"Never mind," Rikku answered.

Yuna sighed, "Yeah, until next time."

* * *

Thanks for the reviewers:

Hommeles (Oh no, it's okay, well you came back and that makes me happy enough... hehe.. but thanks for reading!)

tidusXyuna637 (AHHHH! new reviewer! thanks thanks... you're the best! hehe... thanks for the review!)

japi-girl (I know, I know, well, it wasn't suppose turn out like this, but i guess this makes it interesting huh? well thanks!)

digitalgirl89 (haha... well I know that it was hard to understand, but if you're still having trouble understanding this then you tell me okie dokie? then I'll explain to you okay? hehe thanks a bunch!)

tidusloveyuna (hehe... like it huh? it's actually the saddess of them all... hehe... but thanks for the review btw, what happened to your two friends? they seem happy reading this story... oh well I guess they're just missing out huh? hehe thanks a lot!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hehe... yes... it was confusing and choas and stuff, but you know in the end it was good right? hehe... thanks for the review!)

Warui-Usagi (lolx... thanks for the review and the compliment, but i know that i suck at the grammar stuff... well thanks again...)

* * *

YEAH! I'm done, and this time I'mma double saving it just incase… hehe… well how did you guys like it? I know it's sad… but hey! It'll get better… I promise! Hehe… thanks for reading… now go review for me and I'll update for you guys… heh love lots…

bayka


	9. Understanding Rinoa's sickness

Hello… how do you guys like the story so far? Okie dokie… I promised a little so yup…a little fluff for you guys… hehe… here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF's…

**NOTE: **Rinoa has a sickness that makes her lose her eyesight, I kind of made it up, it'll tell you in chapter 10, in this chapter it just tells you how Rinoa's sickness works, in later chapters, I'll explain why they have it. Rikku, her sickness isn't as bad, it's just that she doesn't have enough iron in her blood, which makes her really tired and weak, that's all. Yuna's is a heart problem, some sort of heart cancer, I just changed how she gets her attacks, and like I said, I'll explain to you why they have it, in the later chapters.

The Flower Shop

Chapter 09

Rinoa sat there sighing as she stared into darkness. Her bandage was left on so that no one could see her eyes, she didn't want any one to see them. She knew what she looked like when she had gone like this.

She doesn't remember how many times she had this happen to her, when her eyes blacked out. She remember the first time though, and it was the worst the first time, she didn't know why her eyes were like that.

_

* * *

Flashback_

She was walking threw the hallways of the orphanage, she was only 9, she really didn't understand why she was in the orphanage, but it was still a home to her, and she was happy.

She headed to see her pet that she just found, she kept it under her bed so that other people won't find it. She placed her stuff on her bed and bent down to grab the box. She opened it and there in the box was a bunny. She smiled as she pet it, but there was something different about it.

"Bunny?" she called out.

But it didn't move, and it's eyes were still closed.

Rinoa started to cry, "Bunny?" she knew it, it had died already, she ran out of her room with the bunny in her hand, she ran all the way outside and dug a hole for it, far from the building so that no one could find it.

"Goodbye bunny," she said as she stood up. She looked at it once more then looked at the building of the orphanage, but it looked different. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Everything was very blurry now, "What?" she asked. Then everything went black all of a sudden.

Rinoa was confused, it was still noon when she buried the bunny. Why is it so dark all of sudden? She looked around, but she didn't see anything. She looked at her hands, she knew she was looking at them, but she couldn't see the image.

Then she remembered something.

"_You're here because of your eyes!" the fat boy yelled at her, "your eyes are sick… you won't be able to see anymore!" he yelled as he laughed._

Rinoa then cried, 'was it true?' she thought, 'he's a lair,' she thought. She didn't know where to go any more. So she started to head the way she was face, she was walking, calmly, until she hit the wall. It was the building, she heard the kids play in the playground.

She smiled, she walked around the corner, and there the kids was. They were all playing, until they noticed her.

"Yuna?" she asked.

But no one said anything.

The girl screamed, "Miss Hannah! Rinoa's eyes are black!" she cried.

"She's a freak!" a 12 year-old yelled, "Get a way from us!" he yelled at Rinoa.

'But, I didn't do anything,' she thought, she reach out her hands, "Yuna?"

A 10 year-old boy picked up a rock and threw it to Rinoa, and it hit her on the leg. She fell on top of another girl.

She looked into Rinoa's eyes and started scream and cry, "HELP!" she cried out.

The older boy kicked Rinoa away as he grabbed the girl.

Rinoa was crying, "Please, help me."

They all threw rocks at her.

She fell onto the ground and she crouched.

Just the Miss Hannah came out, "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" she yelled as she ran towards the kids.

Yuna just came out of the building, "RINOA!" she yelled as she ran towards Rinoa and shelled Rinoa.

"STOP!" Miss Hannah yelled.

Just then the men's came out and took the kids inside.

Yuna sat up, "Rinoa?" she asked, she made Rinoa sit up, she then lifted Rinoa's face up. Yuna's eyes widen, 'her eyes…'

Miss Hannah came and looked at Rinoa, "Oh my… "

"Rinoa!" Yuna shook her.

Rinoa was crying. Her eyes were pitch black, you couldn't see even a color of lightness.

"Rinoa!" Yuna yelled again as she hugged her.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rinoa sighed, 'Why?'

Just then somebody entered her room.

Rikku walked over to Rinoa, as Reji pushed Yuna in the wheel chair towards Rinoa.

Rikku was let out a day after that happen, and today was Yuna's last day.

"Hey Rin," Rikku greeted as she hugged her.

Rinoa smiled and hugged back.

"Hello Rinoa," Reji sad as she hugged her too.

Yuna held Rinoa's hand, "you feeling better?"

Rinoa nodded her head as she smiled.

Rikku brushed Rinoa's bangs back, "Feel better okay?" she said as she kissed Rinoa on the head.

Rinoa faced her face to her and nodded.

"Guys, the shop will be closed for a couple of days," Reji said, "Because my best workers are hurt."

They all smiled at her.

Just then somebody came in, okay a lot of people came in.

Flowers were put everywhere, they were all Orange Blossoms. Orange Blossoms were white, and tiny flowers, almost like Apple Blossoms, but they look more like Lilly's. Ten men came with bouquets of them. One of them came in with a yellow bear in his arms, with balloons in his left hands.

He then spoke, "Um, all this is for Miss Rinoa, from S.L."

Reji sighed the papers, and then handed Rinoa the bear, and tied the balloons to the bed.

Rinoa had the bear in her arms.

Yuna smiled as he looked at Rinoa, "Rin, Squall sent these for you."

Rikku walked over to the flowers, and smelt them, "Your favorite Rin, Orange Blossoms."

Rinoa smiled, 'He, he got me my favorites?' she thought. She felt the bear, she smiled, happily too. She reached up and undid her bandages, she still had her eyes closed, then she opened her eyes, and she saw it. It wasn't a clear picture, but she saw the bear, and the flowers.

The flowers were pretty, and the bear was cute. It was a yellow bear with the blue; the inside of the ear, bottom of the paws too. It had a pink nose, and a blue ribbon around his collar.

She smiled, "How, cute…" she said.

"Rinoa?" Yuna said as she looked at her, "you are so lucky."

Rinoa smiled a big one.

"Here's a card," Rikku said, she started to read it for everybody

_Dear Rinoa_

_Hey, I hope that these will make you feel better, and happier, and the bear is there in replace of me. I mean, I couldn't come, so I sent you Mr. Teddy, think of it as me! Well, get better soon so that I could come visit you at The Flower Shop. My mother keeps on bothering me that she wants more flowers. She liked the orchids the most, she said that the violates were too small, she likes large flowers. Don't tell Yuna I told you. But hey, just get better okay! But yeah, we miss you guys! Get better soon! _

_Yours truly, Squall…_

"Aww, that's like so cute!" Reji said.

Rinoa blushed deeply, she closed her eyes, and giggled, then opened them again. This time she saw everything perfectly. Nothing was blurring, and she was happy, she was crying.

"Rinoa?" Yuna asked, "What's wrong?"

Rinoa looked at her, "I can see again."

They all looked at her.

"You're eyes are honey brown again," Rikku said, then she hugged her, "Yay Rinoa is back!"

She laughed, "I miss you too Rikku."

They were all crying, but they were all happy.

Rinoa smiled, 'Thanks Squall,' she thought in her head. Just then the doctor came in, everybody was looking at him.

"Well, it's good to know that Rinoa got her sight back," he said, "I'm Dr. Tomas," he shook Rinoa's hand, "I'm here to tell you about your sickness."

She nodded.

"We know the reasons why you always lose your sight," he said, "And this is very important."

They all listened.

"The reason why you lose your sight, she because of emotions," Dr. Tomas said.

Rinoa was confused, "What?"

"It's your moods," he continued, "When you're sad, depress, lonely, or anything that is sad, then you lose your sight. But when you're happy, glad, joyful, then you won't lose your sight, or you gain your sight back."

Rinoa thought for a moment, "Yes."

They all looked at her.

"That explain things so well," Rinoa said, "The only times that I've lost my sight is when I was sad, worried, or upset."

Dr. Tomas smiled at her.

"And when I'm happy, my sight always came back to me," she said, "like just now, all these flowers, and this bear, it made me happy and that's how I've gotten my sight back."

Dr. Tomas nodded, "But," he added.

They all looked at him now.

"Something might happen when you are emotional sadden," he said, "When you are at a point where you feel almost everything. Like: sad, depressed, worried, lonely, upset, mad, and all those bad feelings," he inhale for a moment or two, "You might lose your sight forever and never again gain it. Even if afterwards you are happy."

Rinoa nodded, "Okay, I understand."

He smiled, "So please control your emotions well."

She nodded, "Thank you Dr. Tomas."

They thanked him, and then he left.

They all looked at Rinoa, and smiled.

Rinoa smiled, "Thanks everybody."

"I think you should thank Squall," Reji said.

She blushed, "I'll do that."

* * *

Squall sat at his desk, working when somebody knocked at his door. He looked up, "Yes?"

"Somebody is on the phone," the maid called.

Squall sighed, "Come in."

The maid came over and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Squall asked, but nobody's voice came, "Hello?" he asked again.

But nothing came, "Hello?" he asked in an annoying tone.

He was going to hang up until a voice came.

"S-squall?" came a shy voice.

"Yes? Who's this?" he asked.

"Um, this is Rinoa," she said.

"Oh?" he become shy, but spoke again, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she giggled, "all because Mr. Teddy is here."

Squall chuckled, "that's good."

She smiled on the other line, "Thanks Squall, it was because of you that I felt better."

He blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "And of course, Mr. Teddy help too."

"Okay," he started, "I'm going to have to take Mr. Teddy away from you."

"What?" she asked, "But it's Mr. Teddy, you're not taking him any where."

"Oh yes, I am," he said.

"But why?" she asked.

He smiled to himself, "Because, Mr. Teddy isn't sharing."

"Sharing what?" she asked.

He kept his smile on, "You."

She was in silence.

He didn't say anything too.

It was just couple of minutes, when Squalls mother came into his room.

"Dear?" she asked, "Son, when do I get my flowers?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Mom, don't worry, I promise to give you a bunch, I'm making the deal right now."

"Oh, right," she said, "well, I'll be out for a little while, call me if you need me."

"Okay mom."

"Love you," she said.

"Ditto," he said back.

Then she left.

Just then Squall remember that Rinoa was still on the other line, "Rinoa?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, "Well, you're doing okay right?"

"Yep, and you?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I guess," he said, "But my mother is dying to get those flowers, so do you think I could get some when you get back to the shop?"

She giggled, "Sure, I promise."

He chuckled, "Thanks."

"Oh, Squall, it's my bed time," She said.

"You have a bed time? How old are you?" He asked.

"Hey, that's mean, just cause you're jealous that Mr. Teddy is sleeping with me," she said like a little kid.

He laughed, "Well, you have a good night sleep."

"Okay," she smiled, "You too."

"Okay, night."

"Night," she said, "sweet dreams."

"You too," he said, "feel better."

"Okay," she couldn't stop smiling, "Night, night."

"Okay, good night," he said.

"Good night," she said, then whispered, "sweet dreams Squall."

Squall heard it, but she had already hung up before he could say anything.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Rinoa," he said to himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviewers:

digitalgirl89 (lolx... well, yeah, i told you how it is... but yeha... I'll tell you more about it if you get confused okie dokie? well thanks for your review)

awesome all the time (hehe... thanks thanks... hehe... yeah... you'll find out more about it... lolx...but thanks a bunch)

japi-girl (thanks for telling me, oh I'll tell you, Rinoa and Rikku was writing in each others plams, so they were spelling the words out, i know it seems like she could see, but i did try my best to make it sound like she couldn't, I'm sorrie if i didn't. haha no you don't sound like a sour puss... or whatever that means... but yeah... thanks for the tips and the review!)

tidusloveyuna (Yeah, she's blind... lolx... but she could see now huh? hehe... well thanks thanks... oh lolx... it's okay that they make you review... I still love you guys... hehe... yup yup... I'll surly come and read it! hehe... thanks for the review!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Lolx... I hope that she's okie dokie, and please tell her that she is a wonderful person, and she's funnie... hehe... oh yeah... tell her thanks for the review she has given me!)

tidusXyuna637 (lolx... thanks thanks... Um, I can't really answer you about that part of Rinoa, it'll give it away... hehe.. but yeah thanks for the review! hehe... you like the STG part too huh? hehe they're so cute! thanks thanks)

* * *

Okie dokie, then end… just messing, just the end of this chapter… there's more to come, and review for me! Because I love you guys! Hehe… thanks thanks a lot for reading!

bayka


	10. The new sickness, and Reji's boyfriend

Hello! How is everybody? Hehe… well, thanks for reading so far… I still love you guys… well, yes, the story is sad, but I'll try to make it cute? Hehe… well here it goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

**NOTE: I'll be gone for a week, so I'm not gonna get to update, but I'll try, I'mma going on a camping trip, that has something to do with a road trip, which i hate! but wish me luck! and i love you guys! keep on reviewing for me! thanks!**

The Flower Shop

Chapter 10

Today was the day that Rinoa goes home, but Dr. Tomas had to see her before she goes.

Rinoa entered a room.

"Ah, Rinoa, sit down, please," Dr. Tomas said.

She nodded and she sat down.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you about the sickness you have," he said, "See yours, unlike Yuna's, is a new sickness. Rikku just has low blood iron, but we could fix that. Yuna has heart cancer, and it's a 50/50 chances that she lives or die."

Rinoa nodded.

"But your sickness is one of the newer sickness that we have just found, it's not the newest, but it's close to it," he said, "your sickness is call, lost of the eye sight, it's not it's true name, but it's what we have. You could say it's called, Eye cancer," he chuckled, "But I know many people who have this same sickness."

"How many?" she asked.

"Not many, as in the whole world, right now I only know 10, at most, I'm pretty sure that 1 of the world have this sickness somewhere," he said, "You're one of them. Now the cancer is some what the same, and some what different."

She shift her sitting position.

"You're sickness is triggered by your emotions, some of the people are triggered differently," he said, "One of the ones I know, her is on and off. She lose her sight, in some what hours, and gain it back, but she does lose it again, she really doesn't know when it comes," he looked at Rinoa, "You, are the first one, who's sickness is triggered by emotions."

Rinoa looked at him, "Is that bad?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not saying it's bad, your sickness is just triggered differently. It's the first we've seen."

She nodded, "Okay."

"But like I said, you might lose it forever if you get to emotional," he said, "so just be careful."

She nodded, "Okay," she smiled, "Thank-you Dr. Tomas."

He smiled back, "Now, I can't give your any pills or anything, just because they are still studying on how to make one."

Rinoa nodded.

"So all I want you to do, is control your emotions," he said, "Then everything will be alright."

She nodded, "I got it Doctor."

He nodded, "see you."

"Bye," she waved and left his office.

* * *

Yuna was sitting at home bored, 'I wish I could be at the shop,' she thought. Right now Rikku and Reji are the only ones who are taking care of the shop, and Rinoa gets back today. 

She sighed as she turned the channel again, 'This is boring,' she thought again, 'I wish I could go do something fun!'

She got up as she turned off her television, she picked up her cell and dialed Rinoa's cell.

"Hello?" a voice came.

"Rin?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you just get back?"

"Yeah."

Yuna sighed, "It's boring, I want to go do something fun, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

There was a quickly silence, "Sure? If Reji is okay with that," Rinoa said.

"Oh, don't worry, she don't mind, but I'll tell her," Yuna smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Come over to your house," Yuna said, "Lets watch that one movie that Reji bought you."

"My Falling Star?" Rinoa said, "The one with Gippal?"

"Yeah," Yuna smiled, "It kills time."

Rinoa giggled, "Sure, I'll wait."

"Okay, bye," Yuna hung up, and then called Reji.

"Hey, this is Reji," She said.

"Reji?" Yuna spoke, "I'm going to be at Rin's place."

"Oh, but you didn't get your rest, and Rinoa just got back," She said.

"I know, but it's boring by myself, and I'm worried about Rin, you know?"

Reji sighed, "I guess you're right, but you be careful."

"Okay, thanks," Yuna said, "bye," she hung up and got her stuff ready and headed to Rinoa's place.

* * *

Rinoa at the movie ready and got some food ready, she was in her room to grab a pillow when something stopped her. She looked at the bear, she walked over to it and pick him up, 'Mr. Teddy,' she thought, and then giggled. 

"_Thanks Squall, it was because of you that I felt better," she said._

_He blushed, "Really?"_

"_Yeah," she giggled, "And of course, Mr. Teddy help too."_

"_Okay," he started, "I'm going to have to take Mr. Teddy away from you."_

"_What?" she asked, "But it's Mr. Teddy, you're not taking him any where."  
_

"_Oh yes, I am," he said._

"_But why?" she asked._

_He smiled to himself, "Because, Mr. Teddy isn't sharing."_

"_Sharing what?" she asked._

_He kept his smile on, "You."_

She blushed, 'He is so cute,' she thought. She sighed and then took Mr. Teddy with her to the sofa. That's when the door bell ranged, she ran over and opened the door.

Yuna was standing there smiling, "Hey Rinoa!" she said as she hugged Rinoa.

Rinoa hugged her back, "Hey, I miss you too."

Yuna let go, "Ready?"

She nodded.

They both headed to the television and started to watch the movie.

* * *

Rikku sighed, "Reji, I miss Rinoa and Yuna." 

Reji laughed, "Are you sure you don't miss Gippal?"

Rikku blushed lightly, "What? Who said anything about him?"

Reji rolled her eyes, "So tell me again how you guys know them?"

"Well, we all kind of bumped into each other here," she said as she looked around the shop, "Squall was the first, he wanted to buy flowers," she laughed, "And we didn't even know who he was. But he bought flowers, yeah, that was the first time; he bought it for his mother."

Reji looked at her, "Uh huh?"

"Oh, then it was Gippal, he kind of made me lose balances on the ladder, but he caught me from the fall," Rikku blush, "That was the first that I met him, and then Tidus came in cause Squall told him that his dog, Jaylyn was here with Yuna. Yuna found Tidus's dog in the street, and took care of him. And so Tidus came here and that's when we met him."

"So when did you guys figure out that they were Stars?" Reji asked.

"When I bought a magazine, it was talking about Japan's three hottest guys, and we couldn't believe who they were too," Rikku said as set up some flowers.

Reji laughed, "really?"

Rikku nodded, "it was so embarrassing afterwards because you know, we didn't know, and we acted weird around them."

Reji rolled her eyes, "Hey, you shouldn't care, you are you, and they shouldn't be respect in any way just cause they are stars."

"I guess you're right," Rikku sighed, then giggled, "That's the same thing Rinoa said."

They laughed.

Just then somebody came in.

"Welcome to The Flower Shop, how may we help you?" They both said.

Reji gasped, "Terry!" she yelled in excitement, she ran to him and hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled; Terry was a tall guy, 3 inch taller then Reji, he had silver hair, it was spiked almost like Tidus, but his hair was shorter, and his bangs were longer, and to the left, some were to the right though. He had a face like Squall's father, but just a little clubbier. And he had an amazing smile, and his light green eyes were almost like Rikku's, but just a little darker, and his didn't swirl like Rikku's.

"Hey Reji, I miss you too," he said as he hugged her back, "How you've been?"

She broke again and pouted while turning, "Sad! And mad, you left me here all alone."

He smiled cutely, "Aw, honey, I still love you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

But she didn't turn to him, or smiled, she kept her arms crossed.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "aw, honey, don't give me the cold shoulder," he said as he kissed her neck, "please?"

Rikku rolled her eyes.

Reji giggled, she turned around, "Hey, that's my ticklish spot, you cheater."

He put on a hurt face, "What?" he put his hands over his heart, "that hurts, deeply" he started to leave.

She stopped him, "Come here you silly butt."

He smiled and they kissed.

Rikku sighed, "GO GET A ROOM!" she yelled, "gosh, no Reji, I'm not standing here looking at you two KISSING!" she said loudly.

They looked at her and laughed.

"Sorry, Rik," Reji said as she stop hugging him.

Terry was her boyfriend for a good 2 years and a half.

He laughed, "Sorry Rikku," he rubbed the back of his head, "So where are the other girls?"

Reji and Rikku looked at each, and then they told him the whole story.

"Oh, wow," he said, "That's, that's bad," he said.

They nodded.

"But they're okay," Rikku said, "Yuna is at Rinoa's place for right now, it's better that the both of them are there together."

"Yeah," Reji sighed.

Terry smiled, "Why don't we join them after this?" he asked.

Rikku and Reji nodded, "sure."

* * *

Rinoa and Yuna was crying. 

"What, a sad movie," Rinoa said, "And it's so sweet too!"

"Yeah!" Yuna said as she wiped her tears away, "She, she died!"

The two started to cry.

"Poor Ryan," Rinoa said, "I can't believe the movie ends like that!"

"Well," Yuna started, "Look on the bright side, they have a second season."

Rinoa's mouth dropped opened, "Are you kidding me?"

Yuna shook her head, "Why?"

"Because, this first one was like what, 10 episodes, and they were all long!" Rinoa said, "I don't know if I have time for the second one."

"But," Yuna said as she watched Rinoa get up, "Don't you want to know how it goes?"

"You could tell me after your watched it," Rinoa said.

Just then the door bang ranged.

Rinoa opened it.

"Rinoa!" Rikku said as she hugged her.

Rinoa hugged her back, "Hey," she smiled then let go, "Aw," she smiled at the couples, "Reji and Terry is here too?"

They both nodded.

"Heard what happened to you," Terry said as he rubbed the back of his head, "And I'm really sorry that that happened, but to make it up to you, I bought your favorites." He took out a box of gummy bears.

Rinoa squealed, "Yay!" she grabbed them quickly and sat down at the table and opened the box.

Yuna came up to them, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Terry said, "Oh, don't worry I didn't forget about you," he said to Yuna and pulled out a bag of lollipops.

"Aww," Yuna took them, "My favorites," she said then hugged him, "Thanks Ter."

"What?" Rikku looked at Yuna and Rinoa, "Where's mine?" she asked Terry.

Terry chuckled, "I'll get yours next time Rikku."

Rikku pouted, but smiled, "Okay!"

They all spent the night at Rinoa's.

* * *

Thanks for the reviewers:

tidusXyuna637 (hehe.. yeah... thanks for reading and reviewing for me... yeah i didn't update soon, cause i lost my floppy, so yeah... but thanks!)

awesome all the time (Hehe... you loved it? hehe YAY! thanks thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing for me!)

final frost bite fantasy (Oh yay, new reviewer... liked it? hehe... thanks for reviewing for me, hehe.. talented? thanks)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hehe... yah... crazy huh? hehe... well thanks for reading... hehe... didn't update soon, so sorries... but thanks)

digitalgirl89 (hehe yay Squall is here... hehe... thanks for reviewing for me!)

japi-girl (hehe... you like lots of mushy huh? i promise you lots and lots of the mushyness... okie doie? hehe... thanks for reading and liking, and reviewing for me... hehe... oh those will come!)

blind owl (YAY! you're back! hehe... it's okie dokie... hehe... thanks for the compliment... hehe... and thanks for reviewing for me, i'm happy that you did!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (YAY! you're new toO! and thanks for reading and reviewing for me! hehe... welll i didn't update asap, so i'm very very very sorrie, but i hope you liked the story! thanks a bunch!)

* * *

That's all for now! Hehe I hope you liked it okie dokie? But review for me. And tell me how the story is going okie dokie? Hehe thanks thanks a bunch for reading for me! Hehe… love you guys!

bayka


	11. Planing for Tomorrow

Hello! And how are you doing? Hehe… I hope you guys feel great! Cause I do, I think… but yeah! I've been babysitting a lot so I don't get to write a lot. It's not my summer job, they just asked me to, although I do get paid! Hehe well here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sorries

The Flower Shop

Chapter 11

"So tell me again," Terry asked Rinoa.

It was 12 midnight and they stayed up just talking.

Rinoa sighed, "My sickness is caused by my emotions."

"But how'd you get it?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Rinoa said, "I heard that my mother had it, but my grandmother didn't."

They all wondered.

Rinoa continued, "It's a new sickness, and only some will get it, it's either you where born with it; its in your blood; or you get it some how."

"And how do you think your mother got it?" Yuna asked.

"I think," Rinoa started, and paused for a moment, "something might have happened to my grandmother, and so when she had my mother, my mother got the sickness."

They all nodded.

"That makes séances," Rikku said, "But does that mean that it's forever in your blood?"

Rinoa shrugged.

"Well, since you and your mother had it, I'm pretty sure that you're child might have it too," Reji said.

Rinoa sighed, "I don't know," she hugged her knees, "I hope that nothing bad happens to all of us."

They all nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

The next day _

Yuna was home, after the sleep over at Rinoa's place; she was thinking, and she was thinking hard.

'What will happen to me?' she asked herself, 'Will I die? Or disappeared?'

She sighed as she took a seat on the couch.

She rubbed her head as she remembered what the doctor told her.

_

* * *

Flashback _

Yuna sat in front of Dr. Tomas.

"Yuna," He started, "I have some good, and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?"

Yuna sighed, "Bad first."

He nodded, "Okay," he started, "There is a 50/50 chances that you might live and might die, but right now we don't really know."

"And what's the good?" She asked.

He sighed, "It's kind of good, but it's also kind of bad."

She nodded.

"Your heart cannot live any longer, in a year or two you might die," he said, "But it all really depends."

She looked at him weird, "And how?"

"Well, it's either a 50/50 for you or a die in one, two years," He said, "But we don't really know how your heart works, right now we're betting that your heart is a 50/50 chances it might live or die. And we don't know about the one, two year thing," he said, then got up, "It could be both too."

Yuna looked at him with widen eyes, "What?"

He sighed and looked at her, "It could be both, in 2 years or one, your heart will have a 50/50 chances of life or death," He looked up, "but right now it's just 50/50."

"So is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I guess you could say it's bad," he said as he sat down again, "See that 50/50 is like Rinoa's emotions of when it shuts down and turn on."

Yuna nodded.

"So it's pretty bad, so like," he thought about it, "If you were not able to control your emotions any more and your lose your sight, it's the same thing as your heart, but your heart is not triggered by emotions."

She nodded, "I got what you're saying, but how do I not get the bad of the 50/50?"

He sighed, "All I can tell you to do now is pray, and take your pills."

She nodded, "Alright, I'll keep on doing that."

He nodded, "And I want you to have some more then what you have just incase you ran out of them again like last time."

She nodded, "Alright then Dr. Tomas."

He smiled at her, "Take care."

She smiled back and then left him.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Yuna sat there thinking, 'Oh what shall I do?' she thought to herself. She didn't know how her sickness might kill her, or how it'll come to kill her. All she knew is that she has to keep on taking the pills no matter what. 

She stood up from her place and watched the clouds on her balcony, 'Chi-chi-wa,' she thought as she closed her eyes, 'Ha-ha-wa…' she then opened her eyes. (AN: 'Chi-chi-wa Father in a more respectful way then Otou-san and Ha-ha-wa Mother. It's Japanese, I hope you know, you probably do if you watch anime. Well, on with the story)

Just then her cell phone ranged, she ran inside and headed her room, she picked it up, "Hello?"

But no one said anything.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Um," it was a guy, "Yuna? It's me."

Yuna thought for a moment, 'Who is this person? No guy calls me, but Terry.'

"Me who?" Yuna asked.

"Aw, Yuna that's mean," he said, "and I was going to let Jaylyn visit you too."

She thought for a moment, 'Oh Jaylyn!' she smiled, "Oh, maybe I should just come find him myself?"

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"I'll ask Squall," she smirked.

"He won't do it, I'm his best bud," he said.

Yuna smirked again, "Oh, but he's really weak with my friend, Rinoa," she said Rinoa's name with attitude, "So I'm pretty sure that he'll get Jay for me."

He chuckled, "Is that right?"

She giggled, "Yep," they paused, "So what does the great Ti want with somebody like me?" she asked.

Tidus chuckled again, "I just wanted to see if you want to hang out."

Yuna didn't say anything, "I don't know."

"Why not?" he asked, "Is it about that thing on television?"

Yuna sighed, "Yeah, the girls don't want to risk anything."

Tidus didn't speak.

"Ti?" Yuna started, "I don't want you guys to get caught with people like us."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you guys are star's and we're not," she said.

"I don't care," he said, "I like you guys."

Yuna was silence, 'He likes us?'

"So does Gippal and Squall," he continued, "We don't care what the world says, because it's just them."

Yuna still didn't speak.

"We want to take the risk of friendship," he said, "I know that it might be hard for you guys cause you guys don't want all that attention, but you know, we want to hang with you guys."

Yuna didn't know what to say, "The girls do too."

Tidus smiled.

"But," Yuna continued, "We don't want anything bad to happen, to us or to you guys."

"Why?"

Yuna didn't understand.

"You shouldn't care what the world say, it's not your mother," he said.

"I don't know," She said.

He sighed, "Here's a saying."

She listened.

"Why should we care about what world says when we're in love," he said, "Well, something like that."

Yuna blushed, "What? You're in love?"

Tidus blushed too, "Well, that's not what I mean, it's just that. We shouldn't care what the world say if we're friend you know?"

Yuna nodded, "I guess you're right."

Tidus smiled, "Besides, Jaylyn misses you."

"That he does," Yuna giggled.

Tidus chuckled lightly, "Me too."

Yuna stop giggling, her heart was racing fast after he said that.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, y-yeah?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," She smiled to herself, "So you want to hang out? Where, when, how, and why?"

Tidus laughed, "Because! Like I said, we all miss you girls," he said, "And it's boring by ourselves here."

"Go find entertainment then," she giggled.

He laughed with her, "Oh come on Yuna."

She giggled, "Sure, I'll call up the girls. So when do you want it?"

"Tomorrow," He said, "I'll have somebody pick you guys up at the Shop."

"Okay," she said, "Time?"

"Um," he thought for a moment, "10?"

"PM?" she asked.

"What? Why?" he asked, "AM"

"Why so early?" she asked.

"Because it's like going to be like a little party for us," he said, "Just us as in, Squall, Gippal, me, you, Rikku, and Rinoa."

Yuna thought for a moment, "What if you guys are just doing this so that you guys can rape us girls?"

Tidus choked, "Yuna!" he said, "That's mean."

She giggled, "Hey I'm just messing."

He grin, "You have a cute giggle."

She blushed lightly to herself, "Whatever, why are you trying to hit on me?"

He laughed, "If I did then you'll be in pain on your right arm."

She laughed, "You're a loser."

"Thanks," he said, "Well, yeah 10 a.m. tomorrow, somebody will pick you guys up."

"Okay," she said.

"See you then?" he asked.

"Sure," She answered, "bye Tidus."

"Bye Miss Yuna," he said.

She giggled and then hung up, she sighed in an awe-ness, she smiled to herself, 'He is such a dork,' she thought.

_Not to mention cute_

She gave a weird look, 'Who was that?'

_Me_

'Me who?' she thought.

_Your conscious_

"Okay, whatever," she said to herself, "Yuna you have gone crazy," then she stopped herself, 'But he is cute.'

_Told you so_

"Okay, I'm going to stop thinking and just go do something," she said as she put her phone down.

* * *

Thanks for the reviewers:

awesome all the time (wow! hehe yeah i'mma back... hehe... loved it? hehe... yeah camping was fun, but hot and i got a bad tan... hehe... yup yup, i tried to update at camp, but it was hard so yeah... hehe... sure! i'll read it... hehe.. thanks thanks a bunch... lolx good writer? thanks you're the first to say that to me, and i thank you... thanks again:D)

Warui-Usagi (Lolx... haha... it's okay... hehe... yeah... as long as you come back to review i'm happy, thanks a lot... hehe... yeha... i like drama... i guess... hehe... thanks a bunch!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (sweet chap... hehe... cool! hehe... well you waited long enough, and here you have it... hehe... thanks, the trip was okie dokie! hehe thanks thanks!)

Hommeles (Yup, heart cancer, sucks huh? no, i hope not... lolx... hehe... we'll see right? hehe... oh no it's okay... ehhe... i understand, as long as you come back, then i'm happy! thanks again)

japi-girl (lolx... yup yup... here more mushy stuff... and theres more, it's cause i promise you guys, so yup yup.. hehe... sure, i'll come read it! hehe... thanks for reviewing for me!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (yup yup, lolx... it's okay... I'm pretty sure Rinoa is going to be okie dokie:D... yeah... hehe... they'll meet up! hehe thanks!)

digitalgirl89 (lolx... yeah... they'll see each other in the nextchapter, it's cause you guys want them to meet up, so that's why i'm writing the next chapter the way it is... thanks a lot for reviewing!)

tidusXyuna637 (thanks thanks! lolx... no i promise you that nobody would die... hehe... but yeah... haha... yup yup... thanks a lot!)

* * *

Wow! Short short chappie here, hehe I'm sorrie, but didn't you just enjoy that? Hehe thanks for reading, now review for me! If you do I'll update as fast as I can! Hehe thanks again.

bayka


	12. Coming Over & Questions

Well… nothing much to say here, just keep reading and tell me how you like it… okie dokie.. thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nada…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 12a

"Are you sure Yuna?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, we can't turn back any more," Rikku said, "We're already at the shop."

They were waiting in the shop.

"I guess you're right," Rinoa said.

Yuna nodded, "Besides, they're our friends."

"Some what," Rinoa said, "I guess it's okay."

"Just don't tell Reji," Rikku said, "She'll kill us if she heard that we went some where without telling her."

Rinoa looked at Rikku and giggled, "Okay Rikku."

"You know," Yuna started, "I still don't know why they want to be friends with us you know."

Rinoa shrugged, "I guess it's the way we act towards them?"

"Yeah, Rinoa is right," Rikku said, "It's cause we don't scream and get all over them like most girls."

Yuna giggled, "I guess you're right."

Just then black car pulled up in front of the Shop. Out came a girl who's hair was long, longer then Rikku's, but her hair was purplerish black, and she had dark makeup on. She had a black shirt on with jeans. She had her hair up in a bun, but some of them where down and braid.

She looked at the Shop and entered. She then looked at the girls, "Are you guys Rinoa, Yuna, and Rikku?"

They all nodded.

"Get in the car," she said and then left.

Yuna and Rinoa looked at each other, then looked at Rikku.

They got into the car and the girl drove fast.

"Um," Rinoa started, "I'm sorry, but you didn't tell us your name."

"It's Lulu," she said, "I'm Tidus and Squall's Aunt."

"Whoa, you're kind of young to be an auntie," Rikku said.

"Rikku!" Yuna snapped, "That's rude," she then turned to Lulu, "We're sorry about Rikku."

Lulu didn't show any emotions, "It's okay, I'll take it as a compliment."

Rikku grinned at them.

"We're here," she said.

They got up.

"I'll see you guys later," she said and then drove off.

"That was weird," Rinoa said, "And she doesn't look anything like those two."

"I know," Rikku said.

The three of them looked at the mansion.

"Wow" Rikku said in awe, "It's so huge, I bet we can all play tag in that house and get lost."

Rinoa giggled, "Rikku you're a dork."

Just then somebody came into view.

Yuna studied very closely, "It's Jaylyn!" she squealed as she ran to him. They hugged, "Hey boy, I miss you too!" she said as she patted him, "How you've been?"

He barked at her as he licked her.

She giggled, "I miss you lots lots too Jay."

"Aw, where's my hug?" Tidus asked.

Yuna looked up, and the girls looked at the guys.

She stood up, "Jaylyn can give you my hug."

Jaylyn barked and tackled Tidus.

The girls giggled.

Squall smiled, "Hi," he said shyly to Rinoa.

She smiled back, but sweet at the same time, "Hey."

Rikku punched Gippal in the arm, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

He rubbed his arm, "You punch hard for a girl Rik."

She glared, and then stomped on his foot.

He grabbed his foot, "OWE!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your foot?" she asked innocently.

This time it was his turn to glare at her.

"Alright since everybody is here lets go inside," Tidus said. They all nodded and followed him inside his place.

"So why are we here again?" Rikku asked.

The girls giggled.

"To hang out," Tidus said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we want to hang out with you guys," Squall answered her this time.

"Oh?" Rikku asked, "How come."

Gippal groaned, "Rikku, if you don't stop asking I'll tickle you."

She smirked, "Oh no, I'm scared," she said in a scared little voice, which she wasn't.

"Okay!" Tidus said as everybody took their seats in the living room, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"What?" Yuna looked at him, "You didn't even plan anything?"

The guys shrugged.

"Lets play tag!" Rikku yelled out.

Yuna looked down.

"Oh, that's great," Gippal said, "but where?"

"In this huge house," Rikku said, "It'll be fun."

"Rik," Rinoa started, "Think about Yuna."

She looked at Yuna who was looking down.

Rikku's smile is gone, "Or maybe we should not play."

The guys were all confused.

Yuna put on a weak smiled, "No, don't worry, I'll play."

"No, it's not good," Tidus said, he didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that it was best for her to do it, "Lets play hide and seek?"

This time Rinoa looked down, 'I don't like darkness though.'

Rikku looked at Rinoa, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Gippal asked.

"Why don't you guys chose something that's more our age," Squall asked.

"Because we're all kids at heart," Yuna said, "But then again we do need to act our age, but what's the fun in that?"

They all thought and couldn't think about anything.

"Let's get to know each other then?" Rinoa asked.

They all agreed.

"And how is that going to work?" Tidus asked.

"Uh," Rinoa thought, "We give one question and everybody has to answer."

"I think I got it," Gippal said.

"Okay," Rinoa said, "Let's start, since I made the game up I get to go first."

"Okay," Everybody said.

"Okay," Rinoa thought for a minute, "Favorite movie?" Yuna went first, since she was sitting to Rinoa's left.

"Love still lives," Yuna said.

Then it was Gippal, "Initial D," he smiled, "Best racing movie."

It was Squall, "The Classic."

"Really?" Rinoa was shocked, 'That's my favorite.'

He looked at her, "Why?"

"Just asking," She said, "You actually watched it?"

He nodded.

"Aww, that's so cute, you're the first guy that I met that actually watch that love movie," She smiled.

Squall just blushed. (AN: 'The Classic' is a Korean movie, and it's my favorite Korean movie!)

Then it was Tidus, "Um," he thought for a minute, "Street Fighters!" he yelled.

They looked at him.

"What?" He asked, "The movie was funny."

Rikku was next, "Hitch," she smiled, "Will Smith is so hot!"

Gippal rolled his eyes, 'And I'm not?'

Rinoa giggled, "Okay, Yuna's turn."

"Wait, aren't you suppose to tell us yours?" Gippal asked.

"The person who ask doesn't need to tell theirs," Rinoa answered as she smiled.

"Okay," Yuna smiled, "Song?"

Gippal thought for a moment, "Yeah! By Usher!" (AN: sorrie couldn't think of any)

"One Life, One Love," Squall smiled. (AN: a Viet song)

Tidus thought for a moment, "I think I love you, it's from a movie" (AN: It's from a Korean movie 'Full House' it's so cute and sweet and also funnie!)

Rikku thought for a moment, "My humps! By Black eye peas!"

Everybody look at her.

"What?" she giggled, "It's a good song to dance to."

They laughed.

It was Rinoa's turn, "Because I'm a girl, by Kiss," (AN: There is a Korean group called kiss)

"Okay," Gippal started, "My turn!" he thought for a moment, "Have you ever been kissed?"

They all looked at him, "What?" he asked, "Come on, it's not that bad."

Squall blushed, "Yes."

Rinoa felt a little down, but it was his lips.

Tidus thought for a moment, "Nope."

Rikku blushed too, "Yeah."

"No," Rinoa said as she looked away.

"Yeah," Yuna said, but she really didn't care.

Gippal sighed in his mind, 'She had already kissed some one?' he asked himself.

Squall didn't know what to ask, "Um…" he thought and thought, "How many ex's do you have?"

The group groaned.

Tidus sighed, "One."

Rikku sighed too, "One."

"None," Rinoa smiled.

"One," Yuna said.

"Two," Gippal said.

Rikku just didn't want to look at him.

'Wow, Rinoa is so innocent,' Squall thought.

"Siblings?" Tidus asked.

Rikku looked down, "None."

"None," Rinoa also said.

"None," Yuna said right after her.

"One," Gippal said.

"None," Squall said.

'Oh, wow they have no siblings,' Tidus thought.

Rikku thought for a moment, "Favorite color!"

Everybody looked at her.

She just smiled.

"Blue," Rinoa smiled.

"White," Yuna answered right after her.

"Black," Gippal said.

"Red," Squall answered shortly after Gippal.

"Green," Tidus smiled.

"Yellow!" Rikku smiled, "I just wanted to tell you."

"Okay, now what?" Tidus asked.

Squall suddenly spoke up, "Lets play 10 question game."

They all looked at him.

"One person is asked ten question," He continued, "Two from one person, so say that I was the first to be asked. I would get two question from each of you guys."

They all nodded.

"So what do you say?" Squall smirked, "Are you in?"

They all nodded.

"Okay," Squall smiled, "We'll go with Yuna first."

"Whaa?" she looked at him, "Why me?"

"Cause I choose you," he smiled, "I choose the game, so that means I get to chose to person."

Yuna sighed, "Okay."

"Okay," Squall said, "we'll go around, Gippal you first."

"Okay," He thought, 'Oh this will be great.'

"Oh yeah," Squall continued, "No lying."

Yuna nodded.

"Okay," Gippal smiled, "Who do you like the most out of us guys?"

Yuna blushed, 'This is so not fair!' she yelled in her thoughts, "Tidus," she said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Rikku asked.

"I said Tidus," She spoke a little louder.

Tidus just grinned.

"Okay," Gippal smiled, "Hum, What is your favorite food?"

"Uh," Yuna thought for a moment, "Cheese Cake!" she giggled.

Tidus smiled at her.

"Okay," Squall smiled, "My turn, hum… What is your favorite flowers?"

Yuna giggled, "That's easy, Lilies, white ones."

Squall nodded, "You said that you had an ex-boyfriend, who is he?"

Yuna was angered, 'What the heck, I guess there is no turning back,' she thought, she then spoke, "Seymour" (AN: I don't know how to spell his name!)

Tidus thought for a moment, 'I heard of that name before.'

"Tidus?" Gippal asked, "You're turn bro."

He nodded, "Uh, why do you like me more out of the guys?"

Yuna was on the edge, but she kept cool, "Because you and I have taken care of Jaylyn more then a week."

Tidus glared, 'This girl is pretty smart,' he sighed, "How much to do you like me?"

Rinoa tried hard not to giggle.

"I like you as a good friend," She said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Ah, only two questions," she smiled, "That's three you're asking there."

He grunted and then sat down.

Rikku giggled, "What is your darkest secret?"

Yuna just looked at her, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," She answered simply.

Yuna sighed, "I," she started, "I like to watch barney."

They all started at her.

"What?" she asked, "it is my darkest secret."

"Okay," Rikku said and then moved on, "What's your dream vacation place?"

She giggled, "That's easy," she smiled sweetly, "London."

Rikku giggled, "That's sweet."

Rinoa nodded and then thought, "What's your worst fear?"

Yuna thought for a moment, "Tidus."

They all laughed, but Tidus.

Yuna giggled.

Tidus glared at her.

She kept giggling, "Okay, Okay, I was just messing, um, Speed bumps."

They all looked at her.

"Really?" Tidus asked.

She nodded, (AN: I hate Speed bumps, I would hold on to the car when the car goes over it, it's so scary! I know I know I'm weird, but they're really scary. I dreamed that they were all chasing me… hehe j/m, but they are my worst fear.)

Tidus smiled evilly, 'Yes! I get to scare her.'

"Okay," Rinoa started again, "Um, is Tidus hot?"

They all started at Yuna.

"Hot as in?" She asked.

"A really hot guy, as in sexy, good to date," Rinoa smiled evilly too.

'Oh, I am so going to get you later Rin,' Yuna thought, "Yes, Tidus is a really hot guy," she said it strait out.

Tidus grinned.

"Okay," Squall smiled, "Now we get to ask Gippal questions."

Gippal gulped.

Squall smiled, "Who, out of these girls, do you like the most?" he smirked, he just used Gippal's question and gave it back to him.

"Rikku," Gippal smiled.

"Why?" Squall asked.

"She's funny, and I like funny girls," Gippal smiled.

Rikku giggled.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Yuna asked, "We're not funny?"

They didn't say anything.

"Any ways, on with the questions," Tidus said, "What is the most embarrassing thing you have done?"

Gippal flushed, "I kissed a dog, but I was dare to do it."

They all laughed.

"Hey, you wouldn't be able to do anything with you were dare to do it okay!" he said.

"Okay, okay," Tidus said as he calm down, "Favorite food?"

"Anything yummy!" He grinned.

"Okay," Rikku smiled, "Do you want to go out?"

They all looked at her.

'Rik? Are you crazy?' Yuna thought.

Rinoa banged her head on her hand, 'Please God, somebody smack her on the head.'

Rikku giggled, "Just messing, um…"

Gippal chuckled at her, 'How cute, although I would have said yes.'

"If you were dare to Kiss Tidus, would you do it?" Rikku smiled.

"Well, I have no choice to not do it," Gippal answered.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Tidus on the lips," Rikku smiled.

"What?" Tidus stood up, "This isn't truth or dare."

"I know, but the dare part is my other question," She smiled.

"What?" Gippal shook his head, "No you have to ask a question."

"Okay," She looked at Gippal strait in the eyes, "Did you take showers with Squall and Tidus ever take showers together before?"

The guys gulped.

'Of course we did,' Gippal thought, 'Cannot lie, I guess I'll have to do the dare.' He stood up, "Fine I'll do the dare."

"What?" Tidus looked at him, "Are you crazy?"

He looked away.

"You could just say yes or no!"

Gippal looked at Tidus with a glare, 'Come on, if we do this then they'll know that we didn't!'

Tidus sighed, "FINE!" he said as he closed his eyes.

"For 20 seconds," Rikku smiled.

They glared at her.

"Okay," Gippal said.

Tidus shut his eyes.

Gippal was going to kiss, but then Rikku stopped him, "Did you guys?"

Gippal nodded, "But that was only twice."

"Okay," She whispered, she then grabbed Yuna and pushed her to Tidus, making them kiss.

Yuna widen her eyes, 'What? Rik I'm so going to kill you!'

Rikku tapped her watch and the lipped, '20 seconds.'

'What? Gippal is really doing this? Why did I even agree to this?' he thought, 'Okay, just get this over with. But this doesn't feel like Gippal,' he thought as just stood there, 'These lips are soft and gentle.'

"Okay! 20 seconds!" Rikku yelled.

Yuna took her seat quickly.

Tidus opened his eyes to see Gippal standing there, making it look like Gippal kiss him.

Tidus sat down, 'Freaken Gippal, Freaken Rikku.'

Rikku smirked, Rinoa and Squall did too along with her.

"Okay," Rinoa smiled, "Gippal, Do you think that kissing a dog is better then kissing Rikku?"

"I don't know, haven't kissed Rikku yet," he said.

"Oh, really?" Yuna asked she then pushed him, Gippal landed on top of Rikku while kissing her lips.

Then they parted.

"Now you can answer the question," Yuna smiled.

Gippal and Rikku blush.

"Yes," He answered, "Kissing Rikku is better."

Rikku just hid her head.

Rinoa smiled, "Okay, Gippal have you ever had wet dreams?"

"Yeah," He answered, "But that was when I was younger you know."

Yuna sighed, "Okay, Gippal what's your favorite thing to do?"

He thought, "Sleep."

"Oh, that was a hard one," Tidus smirked.

Yuna just rolled her eyes, "Okay, if you were with Rikku, alone, what would you do out of these three. Kiss her, Rape her, or punch her?"

Gippal didn't know what to do, 'Out of the three things, gosh,' he blushed, "I'll kiss her, because raping a girl is wrong, and I don't hit girls."

Rikku just grinned.

Yuna didn't really care.

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing for me! hehe... yeah... it's okay, i'm pretty sure the Yuna would be okie dokie! and the others too! hehe... haha yeah Tiuds is a dork... hehe... yup yup they are)**

**japi-girl (hehe... you do? hehe... random? lolx haha i'll keep that as a note then? hehe... thanks... yeah... i'mma slow person so i'm sorrie, but thanks you very much... um... did i tell you what hmong was? lolx oh i'll tell you again if i did, hmong is a type of asian... my parents came from Laos... lots of hmong people come from there... well haha thanks for reviewing!)**

**Warui-Usagi (hehe thanks so much for reviewing for me!)**

**- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hehe... thanks... hehe well sorrie for making you wait, but i hope you liked it! hehe... haha the tirp was okie dokie... i guess... but yup yup.. thanks a bunch!)**

**digitalgirl89 (haha yeah you just can't wait until they see each other huh? hehe... well see, you're happy now right? hehe... well thanks a lot for the review!)**

Okay this is part one of the chapter, part two will be coming up pretty soon! Hehe thanks and review for me!

bayka


	13. More questions & Kisses?

Hello! How is everybody doing? Wellz, thanks for reading it so far, and I thank all you guys for reading it! Hehe well here it goes, have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

The Flower Shop

Chapter 12b

"Okay," Tidus smirked, "Squall, how much do you love Rinoa?"

Rinoa glared at Tidus, so did Squall.

"I love her as much as I love anybody else," He answered.

Rinoa didn't say anything. Although she did want him to say that he loved her more then ever.

"Okay, Do you love her more then your ex?" he asked.

"Yes," Squall said.

"That's great man!" Tidus said as he pat Squall's back.

"Okay!" Rikku grinned, "Do you have any pets?"

Squall thought about it, "Yeah, just one."

"What kind?" Rikku asked.

"A cat, her name is Raylee," he smiled.

"That's so cute!" Rikku giggled, "Can I see her?"

"Well, she's not here right now," Squall said, "But I'll bring her next time I see you guys."

Rinoa sat for a moment thinking about the next question, "Do you play any instrument?"

"Yes, two, the guitar and the piano," he answered.

"Do you plan to date again?" she asked, 'Oh my goodness, I said that without thinking it!' she yelled to herself, 'You're an idiot,' she told herself.

"Yes, but it depends on the girl," He smiled.

Yuna then spoke, "Would you ask Rinoa out if you had a chance to?"

"Yes," Squall said strait out.

"Okay," she thought again, "How do you know Tidus and them?"

"I grew up with them," He smiled, "They're like my brothers."

They grinned too.

"Okay, Mr. Squall, do you think that you should stop being depress?" Gippal asked.

"But I'm not," he answered.

"That means yes," Tidus answered for Squall.

"Okay, now, do you think you should move on?" he asked.

"But I have," Squall roused an eyebrow.

"That means yes, he have," Tidus answered.

"Okay, I'm good," Gippal smiled.

"Okay," Rikku grinned at Tidus, "So, Tidus, do you ever want to be kissed?"

"Yes," He said.

"But you have," Rikku said.

He looked at her,

"When I dare Gippal," she smiled.

"But that didn't count," He said as he crossed his arms.

Yuna just blushed.

"Okay, any ways," Rikku thought for a moment, "What word would you describe Yuna?"

He thought for a moment, "Beautiful."

Yuna grinned.

"Okay," Rinoa smiled, "Are you thankful that you lost Jaylyn?"

"I guess you could say that," Tidus said.

"Would you be disappointed?" she then asked.

"Yes, because then I wouldn't have met all you guys," He smiled.

"Okay," Yuna smiled, "Uh, what's your favorite flower?"

He thought for a moment, "Stephanotis."

"Really?" The girls asked.

He nodded, "Why?"

'Wow, this guys isn't that bad if he choose a Stephanotis,' Yuna thought, "Oh, nothing, any ways," she went on, "What do you want for your wedding colors?"

He blushed, 'Okay,' he thought, "White and green."

"That's cute," Rinoa said, "That's Yuna's and Tidus's color they told us they liked."

Yuna blushed.

"Oh, you want to marry Yuna?" Gippal teased.

Tidus just glared at him.

"Okay," Gippal smiled, "I'll just go on, are you gay?"

Tidus was mad, "GIPPAL! What kind of question is that? You know that I'm not like that!"

Gippal chuckled, "I'm just messing."

"Well, that was one already!" Tidus said.

"Okay," Gippal sighed, "What would you do on a raining day?"

"Play my piano," He smirked, "Great thing to do too."

"Okay," Squall looked at him, "Who do you think is the best out of the girls?"

Tidus smiled, "All of them, they are the best, and aren't the best. Meaning, that they are both."

The girls smiled.

"Oh, Tidus is pretty smart," Rikku said.

Squall smirked, "Who, do you think, is the funniest?"

Tidus thought, "I would say Rikku."

Yuna smiled, 'Yes! He didn't chose me! Well, Rikku is the funniest any ways.'

"Okay, my turn to asked," Rinoa smiled, "Rikku, would you party, or drink?"

She thought, "Party, because I could do both!"

Rinoa giggled, "you're a loser, any ways, do you think that we should stay friends with these super stars?"

Rikku thought, 'I don't know, I want to, but you know, we might get in trouble some how,' she was thinking hard, "I say yes."

Rinoa smiled.

"Okay," Yuna smirked, "What are you scared of?"

"Spiders," she said, "I mean I don't kill them, but they're just scary." (AN: I think so, I don't like spiders, but I don't really do any thing, I just run away and scream 'SPIDERS!')

"Okay, What do you do on your free time?" she asked.

"Sleep," Rikku smiled.

"Just like Gippal, how cute," Tidus said like a little girl.

The group laughed.

"Okay," Gippal smiled, "What's your favorite candy?"

"Any kind of chocolate!" she giggled.

"What is one thing that you haven't done, that you want to do?" he asked.

She thought about it, "Go on a ferries wheel." (AN: to tell you the truth, I've never been on one at all, and I really want to go on one.)

Gippal smiled.

"Okay," Squall smiled, "Do you play any instrument?"

Rikku nodded, "The drums." (AN: ME TOO! )

"Um," Squall thought, "What is your favorite flower?"

She smiled sweetly, "Sweet Pea's."

Tidus smirked, "What's your favorite game?"

"DDR!" she giggled, "I'm the winning champion."

Tidus nodded, "okay, um… nicknames?"

"Rik," she said shortly, "what kind of question was that?"

"I don't know, couldn't think of one," he said.

"Okay," Rikku gave him a weird look.

Yuna smiled at Rinoa, "Rinoa, do you play any games?"

Rinoa nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Really?" Yuna was surprised, "Wow, cool, is that your true hair color? With all that highlights and stuff?"

"Yes," Rinoa smiled.

Gippal smiled, "Rinoa, what is your favorite food?"

"Ramen, spicy ones too!" she giggled.

"Okay, What do you like to do at the park?" he asked.

Rinoa looked at him weird, "Take a long walk."

Squall smiled at her, "What do you like to do the most?"

Rinoa smiled, "Dance in the rain."

Squall was surprised, 'Wow, this girl is cool, yet cute,' he thought then he smiled, "which one would you like to do the most? Watching a starry sky? Or ice skating?"

She giggled, "Both."

He roused an eyebrow.

"At the same time," She added.

Tidus thought for a moment, "Do you like ice cream?"

She giggled, "Of course, who wouldn't?"

"What kind?" he asked.

"Plan vanilla," she smiled.

Rikku thought for a moment, "What kind of games do you play?"

Rinoa thought for a moment, "Any, if they interest me."

"Okay," Rikku smiled, "what do you do on a boring day?"

"Watch sad movie, that are romantic!" she smiled sadly.

Everybody then went into silence.

"Now what?" Rikku asked.

Tidus thought for a moment, "Do whatever you feel like."

"I'm tired," Rikku said as she yawn.

"Do you want to lay down?" Gippal asked.

She nodded.

Gippal stood up, "Here, let me help you." She nodded and followed him upstairs.

Rinoa got up, "I want to cook."

Squall stood up, "Let me show you the kitchen."

She nodded and followed him.

Yuna and Tidus just sat there, they didn't say anything. Until Tidus spoke.

"I want to show you something, want to see it?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly, "If you don't mind showing me, then I would love to see it."

He chuckled at her, "Okay, follow me."

00000000000000

Gippal showed Rikku the top floor, "There are many rooms, one of them is mine, I use to live here with Tidus, so did Squall, but we all moved out, we come once in a while to hang out and sleep over."

"You guys do that?" Rikku asked.

He nodded.

"I think that's sweet," She smiled, "Us girls don't get to sleep over much often any more because of some stuff."

"Like?" he asked.

"Like," she thought, "We live so far from each other."

"But you guys work together," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I wish we could have our sleep over again," She smiled, "I mean we did, but we don't do it much often cause of other stuff too."

"Oh," Gippal said as he put his hands behind him, "Want to see my room here?"

She nodded and smiled.

Gippal lead her strait.

000000000000000000

"So what do you feel like cooking today?" Squall asked Rinoa.

She thought, "I lot of stuff, like brownies, my favorite," she giggled.

"Okay," Squall said as he got the stuff out.

"Wow, you know a lot, how come?" she asked.

"I like to cook too, some times, I don't do it often. I only do it when I'm in the mood," he said as he set the carton of eggs down.

"You know what," she said as she turned to him, "I like guys who can cook for themselves, and good food too."

He smiled at him, "I like you too Rinoa."

She blushed, and giggled, "Okay, brownies!"

"I like mine with peanut butter," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "That's cool, I like mine plan."

"You like a lot of stuff plan," he said as he leaned on the counter.

She nodded, "That's me, I'm the plan girl. Rikku is the funniest and outgoing. Yuna is the smart and unknown type, and me, I'm just plan and weird."

Squall chuckled, "Well, I like plan and weird."

She blushed again as she went back to work.

0000000000000000

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Nope," Tidus smiled as he still has his hands over her eyes, "Okay, ready?"

"Yup," she answered.

She opened her eyes to see a garden with many flowers, "Oh my," she gasped, "So many beautiful flowers, so many that I haven't seen."

Tidus smiled, "I know a lot too, but I don't know like you do."

She smiled at him, "You're a pretty good guy to know your flowers, no wonder why your favorite is Stephanotis."

He shrugged, "Hey what can I say, I like beauty."

"Really now?" she asked.

"Of course, because you're beautiful too," he grinned at her.

She smiled back at him, "How do you guys grow so many and take care of them at the same time?"

"We have people do it for us," he said, "That's why I don't go buy flowers much."

"Oh," she said, "so why did you come that day then?"

"To get Jaylyn," he said.

"So why did you order?" she asked again.

"Because," he smiled, "I wanted to see the girl who took care of Jaylyn for me. Just wanted to know how good she was with the flowers."

"And what do you think of her?" Yuna asked him.

Tidus smiled, "She was the best."

Yuna smiled, "Thanks."

00000000000000000000000000

Gippal and Rikku looked at Gippal's room.

"Wow, it's pretty clean from mine," she said, "Aw, who is this?" she asked as she pointed to the picture that was on the bedside table.

"Its my younger sister," he said as he looked at it, "She's in a coma, she's been in it for 5 months now."

Rikku looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No," he smiled at her, "It's okay, I always pray for her, I know she's getting better."

Rikku smiled at him, "You know, you're cute."

Gippal blushed at what she said, "Thanks?"

"I think that your cute because you know how to be a good brother," she said to him.

"And you're brother isn't?" he asked.

"Well," she started, "I don't have one so I can't really say you know."

"Ah," he answered, "So, Miss Rikku."

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Did you plan that kissing thing about Tidus and Yuna up?" he asked her while raising one of his eyebrow.

Rikku giggled and nodded.

Gippal smiled and then silenced for a moment, "you know," he glance as Rikku looked at him, "about that kiss."

Rikku blushed.

"I didn't get to do it properly," He grinned at her, "So," he said as he faced her, "I'll like to show you how a kiss should feel like."

She blushed as he got closer. 'Oh, my goodness,' she thought, 'Okay, chill Rik, it's not like you kissed before,' she thought again, 'But Gippal is a super star!'

Their nose touch and Gippal had his arms around her waist, with her hands in his chest. Rikku's cheek were blushing with a crimson color, she could feel his hot breath on her neck, which made the hair on her back stand up. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers, she inhale once more before……

000000000000000000000000

(rewind)

The brownies were done and Rinoa was cutting the brownies up.

"You better be careful," Squall told her.

"I am careful," she said before she cut herself, "Ow," she drew her hand back and looked at her index finger, which was bleeding from the cut.

Squall sighed and then walked over to her and took her hand. He cleaned it out and then put a bandage over it.

"Thanks," Rinoa smiled.

He wasn't done though, he kissed her finger, and then looked at her, "Better?"

She nodded as she redden lightly.

"You know," he started, "I didn't get to kiss you were you hurt when you got into a car accident."

She giggled, but her mind was sadden, "Why?"

"I want to make you feel better," he smiled as he was still holding her hand.

"Well," she thought, "Any where, where you think hurts for me."

He grinned, "Okay," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her on her forehead for about 5 seconds, then kissed her nose next. Then he move down to her lips, he left his lips close to hers, not even a inch away. His hands had already cupped her face; as he rubbed her cheeks. Her hands held his elbows as he was cupping her face, and her face was like a light tomato, this would be the first for her. And she wanted it too, he was the first to make her feel like this, and this is what she wants from him.

They were taking in each others scent, breathing each others air, just waiting, waiting for the right time. Squall was going to kiss when…

00000000000000000000000

(rewind again)

Tidus looked at Yuna, "Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

He looked down as he asked, "Did Gippal really kiss me?" he asked with an embarrassed face.

Yuna giggled, but blushed, "Why?"

"Because it didn't feel like his," he said.

"How would you know that it wasn't his?" she asked.

"Well," he blushed lightly, "Not that I've kissed him before, but the lips that I was kissing was soft and felt gentle, also they were small."

Yuna blushed at him, "Well, to tell you the truth, Rikku grabbed me and pushed me."

There was a pause until Tidus asked, "push you to what?"

"She pushed me, and instead of Gippal kissing you, it was me who was kissing you," She blushed as she said it in a small voice.

Tidus then blushed deeply at her, 'Wow,' he thought he looked at her, but really he was starring at her rich lips.

Yuna then looked at him.

He then got closer to her, and she didn't know what to do, she was stunned, but also excited too. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He moved his face closer to her as the tips of their nose touched; he was still brushing her cheek as his open arm grabbed her around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

She put her arms around his neck, no, she wasn't doing this, her body was. Her mind was fighting back to pull away from him, but no, her body wasn't listening, her body was on her own, her body moved for him, her body hungered for it too. She was yelling to herself that this wasn't good. But then she pushed it back not caring about it now.

He rubbed his nose against hers and was getting ready to kiss her when…

000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviewers:

japi-girl (o0o0o... hehe... thanks... did you like this one too? haha.. lots a fluff huh? haha... it's okay... haha... haha... thanks a lot for the reivew!)

TiudsloveYuna (haha... yup... okie? haha so does that mean you've watched that movie? don't you just love it? hehe... haha.. cool cool... of course no lemons... this story will be gone then... haha... but yeah! i hope you like this chapter! thanks a bunch!)

Warui-Usagi (haha... thanks... hehe... yup yup... well that's for the review!)

digitalgirl89 (haha... yeah... liked it huh? hahha... thanks... keep reviewing then! thanks!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (haha.. yeah... lots of stuff i just put in to make it fun! liked it? heheh.. well thanks for reviewing for me! hehe... yup... thanks thanks!)

FFX-Lover (hahaha... sure... there was lots of fluff in this! but theres more to come! hehe thanks!)

GinKibou (YAY! new reivewer... haha.. thanks for the review!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hahaha... hahaha lolx... THANKS A BUNCH! hehe... i like it when you review for me! hehe... i get hyper too! thanks thanks thanks thanks! hehe... haha... haha.. well I love you too? and the story... lolx.. thanks a bunch!)

00000000000000000000

AHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm evilly, but hey, this is it, hehe I left it like this to keep you waiting! Hehe… review for me, and I'll let them kiss… maybe… hehe.. but thanks for reading for me! Now review! Hehe thanks a bunch, love lots…

bayka


	14. Finding Out & Brownies

Hehe, well, I know you waited for this, so here it goes, eheheh, I'll make it a good one? Hehe well here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story!

The Flower Shop

Chapter 13

DING DONG

Everybody turned their face to the sound, even if they were at different places. They ran to the door and just looked at it. (AN: AHAHAHA I'm so evil, but hey, don't worry, the goodies are coming up you know)

"You guys have to hide," Squall said as he looked at the girls, "They might be reporters."

The girls nodded as they ran into a safe place.

Tidus opened the door and it was Lulu, "Lulu? What are you doing here?"

"Well," she looked at her watch, "It's time for me to take them back remember, I only have a certain amount of time."

They nodded, and the girls came out and headed towards Lulu's car. They said their goodbye before leaving.

Gippal smiled at Rikku, "I'll see you some time later?"

She nodded as she blushed a little, "Bye."

Tidus grinned at Yuna, but was blushing, "Um, see you some other time then?"

She nodded, "Thanks for showing me the garden."

He smiled and nodded.

Rinoa was still blushing, "Um, I hope you like the brownies."

Squall smiled at her, "Don't worry I will, and I still owe you the kisses you know."

She blushed harder, "Okay," she whispered, "Bye Squall."

He winked at her, "Bye Rinoa."

Lulu then started the car and left with the guys waving at the car.

0000000000000000000000000000

In the car.

"So," Lulu started, "How do you guys know Tidus and them?"

"We met at The Flower Shop," Rikku answered.

"Oh?" she looked in the mirror to see Rikku, "You mean the one on that one corner."

"I guess you could say that," Rinoa said, "Why?"

Lulu smiled, "My boyfriend gets me my flowers from there."

"Really?" Yuna asked.

She nodded, "Well, he doesn't go there, he gets somebody to do it for him."

"So who is your boyfriend?" Rikku asked, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude."

"He's a manager for Tidus," Lulu said.

The girls nodded.

Lulu drop them off at the flower shop, "Well, nice knowing you guys, and see you guys around."

The girls smiled and bowed, "Nice to meet you too Lulu, bye."

Lulu smiled and drove off.

00000000000000000000000000

At the house

"Man, dude, like I was going to kiss her!" Gippal said as he sat on the couch.

Squall sighed, "Same here."

"I was too," Tidus said.

Just then Lulu came in

They all glared at her. She just glared back, and they just backed off, Lulu was the winner at glaring at people.

Tidus looked away and Squall looked back at the floor while Gippal just stared off into space.

Lulu walked over to them, "You know," she started, "Those girls aren't bad."

The guys looked at her.

"They are actually cool, and didn't really know who I was, and seems like they didn't really care who you guys were," She smiled, "These are the kind of girls I want you guys to date."

They sighed.

"What?" she asked.

They didn't say anything.

She just looked at them weird, "Okay, I'm gonna go now, bye," she said as she stood up and left.

00000000000000000000000000000

Tidus was looking through the year book, 'Hum, Seymour, I've heard of that name,' he thought as he kept looking. Then he found him, "oh, him," Tidus said as he looked at Seymour's picture, "This is the guy Yuna dated?" he asked.

He knew Seymour, Seymour was one of the jocks too, but he wasn't as cool as Tidus, since Tidus was nice unlike him. Tidus was in every sport you could name, he was also too, but Tidus was always first and that made Seymour second.

Tidus remember that he had gotten into a fight with him because of something he couldn't remember. Seymour was like his rival, well, he didn't look at Seymour like that but he should thought that Tidus was.

Tidus sat on the chair as he studied Seymour, "Hum, oh, why can't I remember Yuna?" he thought hard, "If Seymour and Yuna went out then Yuna might have gone to the same school as ours." He said to himself. He then look through the year book for her picture, but he couldn't find one.

He then thought harder.

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_Flashback_

Seymour walked up to Tidus in the hallway and smirked at him, "So, Tidus, who are you going to the prom with?" he asked.

Tidus was thinking, "I'm not going."

"That's cause you've got nobody to go with," He said, and his group of friend laughed.

Tidus glared at him, "And you? I bet no girl wants to go with you."

He smirked again, "You're wrong, I have a girlfriend."

Tidus sucked his teeth, "Any girl is dumb if they dated you, I feel sorry for the girl."

Seymour laughed, "you're only saying that cause you never had a girlfriend before."

Tidus flushed from embarrassment, "So, at less I'm not going out with some slut."

Seymour punched Tidus, "Don't you ever call my girlfriend a slut!" He yelled.

Tidus just looked at him, "Who would go out with you?" he asked as he wiped his blood away.

Just then a girl stepped up to him and showed him a picture. Tidus couldn't see it clearly, but he could tell that the girl had two different eye colors that drew him to her. Then the girl step back.

"See," Seymour said, "You're just jealous cause you don't have any body to go with." He laughed evilly, "Looks like there is one thing that you can't beat me in," he then walked away, "Better luck next time Tidus."

_End of Flashback_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus then snapped into reality, "Oh crap!" he yelled, "Seymour dated Yuna? Yuna went out with that, that thing?" he was walking back and forth in his room, "And I called her a slut?" he said, "Oh my, what was I thinking, but I didn't know then, gezz, Tidus you are an idiot, if only you look more closely to the picture!"

He sat on his bed, "So why wasn't Yuna in the year book then?" he asked as he look through the year book again, he thought, "maybe I'll ask her.

Squall was looking at the brownies, 'looks good,' but he didn't really trust a girls cooking, since his ex wasn't the best at it. He then took the top browning and studied it closely, he then took a small bite.

He was in awe, it was the best brownies he has ever eaten, even if it wasn't peanut butter. He ate another one, and he kept eating them.

Just then Gippal walked in, "Oh brownies," he said as he was going to grab one, but Squall took them again, "Bro, share some."

"No," he said as he took them, "These are mine, and Rinoa made them."

Gippal smirked, "I don't care if she made it for you or if she just did, I want some," he said and then headed towards him.

But Squall dodged and ran away, "Nobody can have these, but me!" he yelled back.

Just then Lulu walked into the kitchen to find a teary Gippal, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Gippal sniffed once, "Squall isn't sharing!" he cried.

Lulu plugged her ears when Gippal was crying, "SQUALL!" she yelled.

Just then he walked into the kitchen again, "Yes?" he asked in a scared voice.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

He showed her the brownies, she snatched them away from him and handed Gippal two and took one. She bit it and she was also in awe, "These are great, Squall did you make these?"

Gippal was in awe too, he couldn't say anything.

Squall looked at him shyly, "No, Rinoa made them."

Lulu looked at him, "You have great taste Squall, to find a girl like Rinoa, she's a great cook."

Squall smiled.

"Um, which one was she?" Lulu asked.

Squall looked at her, "She's the one with the dark hair."

"Oh," Lulu smiled and left.

Gippal also left.

Squall sighed, 'One last brownie,' he thought, 'I'm going to save it.' Just then it disappeared out of the plate. He looked up to find Tidus eating it, "TIDUS!"

He looked at him, "What?" he asked with his mouth opened. Tidus left happily.

Squall sighed, "I wonder if I could ask her to make me something," he said to himself, "No, that would be rude, and she might think that you want her to be your maid." He was walking back and forth, "Okay, Squall you're talking to yourself, this is crazy, you'll just ask her later?"

Squall smacked himself, "No more talking to yourself," he placed the plate down and headed out of the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The girls giggled as they reached Yuna's place, she was the closest out of the girls.

They told each other about the kiss.

Rinoa gasped as Yuna told her, "Really? Wow, who'd thought these star's could be so tough?"

The girls giggled.

"See, today was fun," Rikku said.

Yuna nodded her head, "I think that today was a right thing we did," she smiled, "It was a great choice, don't you think?"

Rinoa nodded, "Yup."

"Good thing that Lulu rung the bell," Rikku said, "We would have been there a little too long huh?"

The girls giggled and nodded.

"Well," Rinoa stood up, "I have to go to my place."

Rikku got up too, "Yeah, I have to clean up."

Yuna sighed and nodded, "Okay, see you guys later."

They left.

0000000000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviewers:

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (haha... sorries? well haha... i didn't make them kiss so don't get mad at me? hehe... thanks for the review!)

Warui-Usagi (haha.. thanks... okie dokie!)

digitalgirl89 (haha... i know i'm so evil! but chu gotta love me! hehe... thanks a bunch for the review!)

japi-girl (hahaha... sorries? hahaha... yeah me too! DDR rocks.. haha... thanks thanks... well there wasn't the kissing part here, and i'm sorrie if you're going to cry, but hey i promise that there will be fluff! hehe.. thanks thanks!)

TidusloveYuna (hahha... sorrie didn't make them kiss... haha.. sure tell them i said HI back okie doki? thanks thanks!)

FFX-Lover (haha... yeah here i am with the new chapter! thanks for reviewing for me!)

Ellie0223 (haha thanks so much! hehe... thanks for reviewing!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (haha... sorries... hahaha... yeah FUN! hehe... sure sure... hehe.. thanks a bunch!)

000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter! Hehe… well I hope you like it, and not kill me, I promise you that the goodies are gonna come up! Keep reading for me! Also reviewing! Love you guys..

bayka


	15. Back to The Shop & Firework Kisses

Hello! I'mma back! Hehe… well, I know it's a long story, but I love long love stories that are sad, yet sweet. Well I hope that you guys are having fun, and hanging in there! Thanks for reading! Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF! but I own the story!

The Flower Shop

Chapter 14

It's been weeks ever since that day with the guys. Rikku and Gippal had gone on two dates already, Yuna and Tidus just one; so did Squall and Rinoa. They didn't go to the same thing on their dates.

The girls knew that they were going on dates with hot super stars. But the guys were still human to them, and that's why the girls treat the guys like normal people.

The guys has to be careful though, because they don't know if there is a camera following them. They try not to make the girls get caught, and they're doing a very good job of it too.

They all have been having a good time.

Reji tapped the counter top, she picked up her cell phone and called Yuna.

"Hello?" it was a tired Yuna who answered.

"Yuna?" Reji started, "What happen to you?"

"Oh, nothing," she tried to cover it up, "So what's up?"

"Well, business has been slow lately," Reji said, "I think you girls need to pay more attention to the shop. I get calls from our customers and they're wondering why the shop is always closed now days."

"Oh?" Yuna questioned, "Okay, I'll come to work today."

"Thanks Yuna, can you call the other girls and ask them too?" Reji asked.

"Yeah," Yuna answered, "bye," she hung up and then called Rinoa and explained to her everything. Rinoa agreed that work was most important today, then Yuna called Rikku and told Rikku too.

Rikku said that she kind of miss the flower shop.

So today was a day to work, they all headed to the shop and started to work. And when they got there, it was busy.

"Hi, Mr. Takashi," Yuna smiled, "I see you're here for flowers?"

"Yes," he answered, "I've been trying to get some flowers for my wife, but then when I come here it's always closed.

Yuna laughed nervously, "Well, I'm sorry, we just had some problems, but how may I help you today?"

He smiled, "I would like some White Calla's today, 1 dozen please."

"Right away sir," Yuna said and then headed to the back.

They worked the whole day, and it was a busy day too.

The girls sat down on the chairs and sighed.

"I never knew that people liked the shop so much," Rikku said.

"Yeah," Rinoa agreed, "Usually it's like 10 people per day, but today, it was like a zoo! Well almost like it," She smiled.

Yuna smiled too, "Yeah, but I'm glad that we came here, I've miss the flowers."

The girls nodded.

"So Yuna," Rikku started, "How is the daycare job?"

Yuna smiled, "It's great, reminds me of our childhood life."

Rinoa giggled, "Those were the best huh?"

The girls nodded.

"Yeah, but," Yuna started, "I think that I must quit it."

"What? Why?" Rinoa asked.

Yuna blushed, "Cause there's work, friends, and… and."

"Tidus?" Rikku added for her.

Yuna blushed and nodded.

"I know what you mean," Rinoa said, "It's kind of hard having a relationship you know."

The girls agreed with her.

"It's part of life," Yuna said, "And it's a gift, think of it like that."

Rinoa smiled, "I know what you mean."

Rikku sighed, "Wonder what they're doing?"

The girls sighed and nodded.

"Whoa," Rinoa said, "We cannot be boy crazy, it's just insane, come on girls," She said as she looked at them, "We're going out with super stars."

"Well, we didn't care at first, so why should we care now?" Yuna said.

"Yuna has a point Rin," Rikku said right after Yuna.

Rinoa sighed, "Yeah, but do you think they're ready for us?"

The girls didn't say.

"I think we should tell them when we're ready," Rikku said, "Even on our own we should tell them, but only if you're ready to tell them."

The girls nodded.

"Well," Rinoa started, she looked at the time, "Squall is going to call me so I better go."

Yuna giggled, "Go have fun!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you too!" she waved back.

They said their goodbyes.

Rikku turned to her, "Will you close up? I have to go get ready for tomorrow."

"For what?" Yuna asked.

Rikku blushed at her, "I have a date with Gippal tomorrow, he wants to show me something."

Yuna smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll close up okay?"

Rikku nodded and left, "Thanks Yunnie!"

Yuna smiled, "Good bye!"

Rikku waved and then left.

It was 10 and Yuna was about to close when the door bell rung.

"I'm sorrie, we're closed," Yuna said as she sat behind the counter.

"So does that mean I can take you out?" came a voice.

Yuna looked up to find Tidus, she smiled, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Aw," he leaned on the counter, "That's mean."

Yuna stood up and grabbed her stuff, "Are you coming? Or do you want to stay in the shop?"

He followed her out, and she locked the doors. She then started to walk away.

"Wait, Yuna," Tidus ran up to her, "Where are you going?"

Yuna smiled at him, "Home, why?"

He walked beside her, "Do you always walk?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "I understand if you want to go back for your car."

He didn't say anything.

"So why'd you come?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I want to show you something," he held her hand, "Want to come?"

She smiled sweetly, "Sure," she whispered.

He lead her away from the big cities. They were at a park and were walking towards the lake, "have you ever been here?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No," she said, "It's beautiful." She looked at the moons light and how it reflected on the lake, it was a great scene, "How'd we get here?"

He smiled at her, "It's a park, nobody goes to the park any more. This is Central View park, it's just a little farther from the city."

Yuna nodded, "So why'd we come here?" she asked him.

He just chuckled at her, "you're cute did you know that?"

She just flushed, "Thanks, but your charm won't do the trick."

He chuckled again, just then some fireworks were blast over the lake with many colors.

Yuna gasped at the beautiful fireworks that blends in with the beauty of the lake and the moons light, "This is so gorgeous."

"You know what I think?" he asked.

She turned to face him.

"You're gorgeous," he said then leaned forwards and let their nose touch like before.

She stared into his enchanted eyes, and smirked at him, "I see that your charm does work after all."

He smiled as he let his arms roam around her waist, "You know," he started as he rubbed his nose against hers, "I have the best charm ever."

Yuna giggled at him, "And it's working very well too," she said as her arms hugged his neck, she leaned in a little more.

"You know it," he said before capturing her lips into a deep kiss, he pulled her closer to him, as close as they could be.

Yuna ran her hands through his golden blonde hair, it was soft and gentle. She enjoyed this, it felt real and it was light and not harsh she loved it. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue traveled her mouth.

He smiled as he kissed her, she felt his smiled. She smiled back and then broke apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She just smiled cutely at him, "Nothing."

He tilted his head, "Really?"

She giggled, "Did you enjoy it?"

He nodded like a kid, "But then you stop."

She broke away from him, and then ran away while laughing.

"Yuna!" he yelled as he chased her. He caught up to her and tackled her lightly, making the both of them fall onto the ground, laying next to each other.

Tidus turned to face her, "You know what?"

She turned to him, "Yes?"

"The first time I saw you," He started, "I thought you were an angle."

She giggled at him, "Thanks Ti."

He brushed her hair back, "Hey Yuna?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back to him.

"What high school did you go to?" he asked.

Yuna looked away from him and then looked up to the sky, "Tidus, I was an orphan, I was taught at the orphanage place."

Tidus was still staring at her, "So how did you date Seymour?"

She looked at him, "you know Seymour?"

Tidus chuckled lightly, "We went to high school together, he thought of me as his rival."

Yuna laughed, "That was him."

"So how did you know him?"

Yuna sighed, "I met him at the mall, I thought we had something, he said that he loved me and would give me anything."

Tidus just looked at her.

"But in the end I was use in his bet," she said, "I remember now."

Tidus then turned to him.

"You're the guy who called me a slut," Yuna said, "Seymour told me."

Tidus looked away, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry, but I knew why he used you."

She then looked at him.

"He always hates the way that I beat him at everything, but that time, when you were dating him," he said, "I didn't, and never had a girlfriend before. He was happy that he beat me at having a girlfriend, and that time you were his."

She looked at him, "He hated you that much to use me?"

Tidus nodded, "But I'm sorry, if I knew then I would have never said that."

She smiled, she moved and leaned her head on his chest, "That was the past, you shouldn't worry about it."

Tidus smiled, "You're right," he hugged her. They laid there hugging each other.

"But," she started again, "I thought that he left me cause he found out that I was an orphanage."

"No matter what you are Yuna, I like you the way you are," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and cried lightly, "Thanks."

Tidus lifted her head up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've wish that I could have found you sooner," she said to him, 'Because you like me for who I am.'

He smiled, "You know what, even if it was then or now, or later, I'll find you, and be with you. No matter what, I'll find you Yuna, just to have you as mine."

She cried into his chest, "Me too Tidus," she said, 'But only if you knew me, you'll understand not to get involved with me,' she thought.

Tidus lifted her head up again and wiped the tears away, he then kissed her forehead, "If you cry Yuna, then I'll cry too, so please stop?"

She nodded, "okay."

"That's my girl," he kissed her lightly on the lips before they both stared at the sky.

0000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviewers:

japi-girl (haha thanks thanks... hehe thanks! hehe... yeah... i get my lido sister to read it, cause she said it was interesting so yeah... she double checks for me just in case... hehe.. thanks though! you like the fluff in this one? tell me!)

digitalgirl89 (hahah well Tidus and Yuna kissed you happy for them! hehe... yeah sorrie bout Lulu haha... thanks though!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (haha... yeah don't you just love Gippal, he so cute... hahah... yeah... Squall mean huh? no to mention hot... haha... well n e ways... thanks so much for your review!)

Warui-Usagi (Thanks thanks! hehe... keep on revewing for me then!)

Ellie0223 (I'M SORRIE! AHHHH! don't kill me T.T I'm too young... lolx.. haha.. but i did put in the Yuna and Tidus kissing thingy are you happy now? heh thanks for the reveiw!)

FFX-Lover (THANKS! hehe... yeah... they saw each other! hehe... thanks so much!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hehe.. thanks... haha it's okie dokie don't feel bad... haha.. but thenks!)

00000000000000000000000

That's all, Aww, did you just love that? Hehe… well there's more to come, and I hope that you like it, cause I promise you that the goodies are coming up! So read and review for me! Thanks thanks

bayka


	16. Hourse rides & Rain kisses

HEHE! Yeah! Okie dokie… I'mma back, and I hope that everybody is okie dokie! Hehe.. cause I am! Well, I hope that you guys are enjoy the story! It's gonna be long, but you know what! Bear with me! Hehe.. thanks thanks a bunch, promise you it's gonna be a get one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's!

The Flower Shop

Chapter 15

"Yuna?" Rinoa asked as she waved a hand in front of Yuna's face, "Yuna? What's wrong with you?" she asked.

But Yuna just stared off into space.

"YUNA!" Rinoa yelled.

Yuna snapped back into reality, "Yes?"

Rinoa was annoyed, "Why are you day dreaming at work?"

"What?" Yuna asked as she went back to fixing the bouquet, "I'm not day dreaming."

Rinoa placed her hands on her hips, "Yuna, I've finished two bouquets while you're still on the first one."

Yuna looked down at the flowers she was fixing up.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked.

Yuna didn't say anything.

Rinoa poked Yuna, "Come on, I know it's about Tidus."

Yuna blushed, "Okay," she sighed, "Yesterday was the greatest."

Rinoa smiled at her.

"After I closed the shop Tidus met up with me, and we went to a park and watched a little fireworks, and kissed a little, and talk," She said.

Rinoa squealed, "YOU KISSED HIM?"

Yuna looked around, "Lower," Yuna whispered to her.

"Oh," she smiled, "Sorry."

Yuna smiled, "Yeah, I did, it was great."

Rinoa nodded, "No wonder why I couldn't call you and tell you that Reji is engaged."

"WHAT?" Yuna shouted, "REJI IS ENAGEDED?"

Rinoa plugged her ears, "Yuna, I'm standing next to you, you know?"

Yuna just looked at her with widen eyes, "Oh, sorry, but she is?"

Rinoa nodded, "Yep, and finally to huh?"

Yuna nodded, "yeah, I'm so happy for Reji and Terry, they're so cute together."

Rinoa giggled, "Yeah, I wish I had somebody like Terry."

Yuna grinned from ear to ear, "You have Squall," she mention.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she went back to work.

"Where is Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Rinoa sucked her teeth, "Where else could she be?"

Yuna thought, "The Candy Store?"

Rinoa looked at Yuna, "She's on a date with Gippal."

"Oh," Yuna smiled, "Where to?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, she just kept calling and asking me what she should wear," Rinoa answered as she fixed some flowers up, "I told her, he'll like you not for what you're wearing."

Yuna giggled, "That's true."

Rinoa grinned, and then sighed, "I just hope that she'll be okay."

Yuna nodded, "Hey, don't worry, she's with Gippal."

"That's why I'm worried," Rinoa answered as she sighed again.

"Rin, think on the bright side, she's happy," Yuna said.

Rinoa smiled, "You're right, and she'll be safe no matter what huh?"

Yuna nodded, "With Gippal, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay."

"Yeah," Rinoa agreed with Yuna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rikku shifted a little on the horse, "Gippal, I think Chiya don't like me," she said to Gippal and looked at the white horse she was riding.

Gippal chuckled as his horse, Riyu, came up to Rikku and Chiya, "Don't worry, she's really gentle and nice, it's just that when she gets scared she goes wild."

"I'll take note on that," Rikku said as they rode on.

"So tell me," Gippal started as they were next to each other, "You're an orphanage?"

Rikku nodded, "Yes, are you still surprise?"

Gippal shook his head, "No, I don't really care if you came from a rich family or if you didn't have a family, it's you I like."

Rikku grinned, "Thanks Gippal."

Gippal smiled, "Okay, when did you met Rinoa and Yuna?"

Rikku thought, "When I was 10ish, I was found in the streets, and I made friends with Yuna and Rinoa at the orphanage."

Gippal smiled, "That's nice, you guys remind me of Tidus and Squall, we grew up with each other ever since childhood life."

Rikku nodded, "Gippal," she started as he looked at her, "What do you want in a girl?"

Gippal chuckled, and thought about it, "She has to be funny, cute, and loving."

Rikku nodded.

"But all I want from her is her love, and in return I'll give her my love," He said, "So that we could have a happy life together."

She smiled, "I think that's sweet."

"Really?" He smiled, "I read it from a magazine."

Rikku looked at him with a weird face, "You're a loser."

He laughed, "But really, I just want a girl who'll love me for me, and who is funny."

Rikku giggled, "Okay, that's really cute."

"You think so?" he asked.

She nodded.

Just then there was a loud 'Bang' and Chiya was frighten.

"Chi-Chiya," Rikku said as she tried to calm Chiya down, "Chiya!" she screamed as Chiya galloped away, "CHIYA! STOP!"

Gippal and Riyu followed behind Rikku and Chiya, "HA!" he yelled as he smacked Riyu on the butt with a wipe, "Hurry Riyu." He whimpered and chased after Chiya.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku yelled as she held onto Chiya's neck.

Riyu galloped next to Chiya.

"Okay!" Gippal yelled as he grabbed Rikku around the waist, then carried her over to Riyu, letting Chiya dash away, ducking under a log.

"WHOA!" Gippal yelled and Riyu halted, "Good Riyu," he said as he turned around and walked back to the field.

Rikku was sitting in Gippal's lap and breathing hard while holding onto his neck.

"Rikku?" Gippal whispered into her ear, "Are you okay?"

She backed up and looked at him, they were so close to each other, nose touching too.

"Shh," Gippal whispered as he brushed her bangs back, "It'll be okay."

She nodded, and started into his eyes that were so beautiful and calming. She got closer and kissed his lips.

Gippal's eyes widen at her touch, he was so surprised that she would do something like this. He put both of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body and started to kiss her back with his tongue.

She hugged his neck closely and let her body brushed against his lightly as she kissed him roughly, just as he is. She ran her hands threw his light hair and felt his abs as she kissed him.

It was a forever kiss, until they broke apart and tried to grasp for some air.

Rikku then leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, "Gippal?"

"Hum?" he answered in the same little tone.

"Lets head back?" She asked.

He smiled, "Okay," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the forehead, "Lets go Riyu," he said and Riyu headed back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rinoa was at home just watching television until there was a knock at the door, she got up and answered it. When she looked up she found Squall standing there leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked as she looked around, before pulling him in, "Don't you know that you'll get caught."

"Ah, but I didn't," He answered as he smiled.

"But you could," She said, "Now tell me, why are you here, and how did you even find my place?"

"I just wanted to talk with you for a while," He smiled as he grabbed her hand, "If you don't come I'll give you the puppy eyes."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said as she grabbed her jacket and went outside with him.

They took a stroll in the park.

"Now I know that just taking me for a walk isn't why you're here," She said.

He just smiled, "I just miss you, that's why I came to visit you and hang out with you."

She blushed, "Really now?"

He nodded, "Do you know, this would be our third date."

"Not actually," she answered, "You didn't ask me."

"Okay," he turned to her, "May I take you out?"

"You already have," she giggled.

"See, so it's a date," he said.

She rolled her eyes again, "You know, you could be so cute, yet so dorky."

"That's me," he grinned cutely, "Don't you just love me?"

Rinoa giggled, "Oh, Yes I love you."

He stared into her eyes, "Do you mean it?"

She looked back at him, "I love everybody."

He looked away.

She lifted his face up again, "It's just that I love you more in a different way."

He smiled, "I guess that'll worked."

She slapped his arm, "You loser."

He smiled again, "you know, you're the first girl to make me laugh, ever since my ex dump me."

She looked at him, "Why did she?"

Squall looked away, "She found somebody better and somebody who pleased her the way she wanted to."

"Oh," Rinoa looked away.

"She told me that I was shy, boring, and dull," he continued.

Rinoa looked at him, and then smiled, "I think you're cute, fun, and adorable, that's why I love you the way you are."

He smiled deeply, "Thanks Rin, you're the best," he kissed her on the forehead.

Just then it started to rain.

The rain covered Rinoa's eyes and she got a little worried that she might get blind, which did make it a little blurry. She grabbed Squalls hand, "Lets go," she said as she covered her head with her other hand.

But she got pulled back, "Why, Miss Rinoa? Running away from the rain?" he asked as his hair was soaked, "I thought you loved the rain?"

She thought for a moment, 'Of course I do, I'm just scared,' she thought in her mind.

Squall backed up and bowed, "May I have this dance?"

Rinoa looked at him and giggled, she reached out her hand and nodded.

They started to dance in the rain.

Rinoa was giggling and she was having fun, this made her happy, and that's when she didn't care about her sickness, she let it go away from her mind.

Squall and Rinoa was soaked and wet from the rain, they laughed all the way through the rain. Squall grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest and hand her arms around his neck.

He hummed a song in her ear, 'Memories.' (AN: it's from the FF8 game.)

She smiled, and then backed away from his chest and looked at him, "You know, whenever I'm with you, my worries disappears and all I think of is you."

He smiled at her, "And when I'm with you I feel like I'm on cloud nine," he whispered into her ear.

She giggled, "Squall," she whispered into his ear, "I love you."

He was a bit surprised and he whispered back into her ear, "I love you too Rinny."

He backed away from her ear and then captured her lips with his and kissed her tenderly in the pouring rain.

Rinoa held him more tightly and more closely then ever. Squall gripped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

Rinoa let her hand run up his face and threw his damp hair and kissed him gently. Then she broke the kiss and then kissed him on the nose to the forehead.

He kissed her on her jaw line and down to her neck licking every droplet on her skin. The droplets never tasted so good, until now, not that he have tired it though.

Rinoa shivered lightly as she kissed him on the ear, nibbling it lightly, "Squall?" she whispered into his ear as she shivered.

"Hum?" he answered without letting his lips leave her neck.

"I'm cold," she said.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, then hugged her whole body letting his warmth be taken away from her.

She hugged him around the waist and laid her head in his chest again, "I love you," she whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the Reviewers:

japi-girl (LOLX! WOW! I didn't know you loved it that much hehe... haha... clamed? j/m... oh hehe thanks thanks... liked it too... and i'm pretty sure you loved this one as much.. hehe... please don't cry? i don't like seeing or at less knowing that people are going to cry... hahah.. but you could be happy for me:D haha yeah... well at the flower shop, that's what he was trying to say... or that's what I was trying to type so yeah.. hehe.. thanks thanks!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (hehe... YES! TIDUSYUNA FOREVER! hehe... yupperness... thanks for reviewing for me... good to hear that you liked it... hehe.. thanks!)

Ellie0223 (lolx.. hehe.. haha... thanks... YES! i'm not going to die yet... lolx.. hehe.. yeah i know people need me to finish to story, if i'm gone then how are they all gonna get married? hehe... thanks thanks.. hehe..)

FFX-Lover (hehe... thanks... really it was sweet? hehe.. That's great! hehe.. lolx yes yes favourites button is down at the bottom.. haha j/m j/m.. but thanks so muchie!)

Warui-Usagi (hehe... YAY you reviewed again... hehe.. thanks... yeah Tidus and Yuna are cute but dorky... hehe.. thanks! tell me how you like this one!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hehe... haha you liked it huh? hehe... and you like this one too huh? TELL ME! TELL ME! hehe... lolx well thanks thanks a lot!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! Don't you just love it? Hehe… thank you, thank you all for reading! Hehe… now review and tell me how you thing about this chappie? Hehe… thanks a bunch from me!

bayka


	17. Preparing for the wedding

Well, I'mma back and I'm sorrie? Hehe… oh well, yeah, I'mma dork, but thanks for reading all the time! Love you guys lots, here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy…

**NOTE: **There's gonna be a lot of time changing, haha… yeah, kind of weird, but it has to work with the story you know.

The Flower Shop

Chapter 16

It's been 3 months ever since then, (March to Mayish June) and three months they've all been together, it was still hard to go out on dates when there is a lot of camera's on the guys.

Rinoa sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, which was resting on the table.

"What's wrong Rin?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, nothing," she answered as she went back to work.

Yuna and Rikku glanced at each other.

"Is it something about you and Squall?" Rikku asked.

She shook her head, "It's just that I wish that me and Squall would have more time with each other, but there's always those camera's that follows him, making it hard for us to go out you know?"

They nodded.

"I understand Rin, but you've just got to wait you know," Yuna said.

"For what?" She asked.

Rikku and Yuna thought.

"Until it's the right time," Reji answered as she came in.

"Hi Reji," They all greeted.

She smiled, "Just wait for the right time, like the right to tell them about the sickness."

They all nodded.

Rikku smiled at Reji, "Are you excited?"

Reji nodded, "We're getting married," She sighed, "I would been happier if it was a bit sooner, but Terry wanted it early June"

Rinoa giggled, "You just have to wait for the right time."

Reji glared at her, "Uh huh?"

They smiled.

"Well, guess what," Reji smiled.

"Yeah?" Yuna asked.

"The wedding is in a week and three days, and I need bride maids, and guess who I'm choosing?" she smiled at them.

"You're cousins?" Rikku asked.

"No silly," she smiled, "You three, Terry's sister, Erina, is the maid of honor."

"Who's gonna be the guys?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know yet, I heard that Terry's younger brother, Ken is gonna be the best men," she answered, "he told me that he had three others."

"Oh?" Yuna said, "And you don't know who they are?"

Reji shook her head, "Not at all."

"Oh well, I'm glad that I'm a brides maid," Rikku grinned.

"Okay," Reji said, "practice will start on Thursday, I need you guys to arrange some flowers for me tomorrow, Terry is buying them from us, funny huh?" she smiled, "oh, the colors is white, blue, and purple."

The girls nodded.

"Set up is going to be tomorrow, the guys will do that, but then after tomorrow the girls, and some of my friends, are going to set up the flowers and stuff."

"So what kind of flowers do you want?" Rinoa asked.

Reji smiled, "Yuna I want you to fix up garden delphinium, which have to be heavenly blue, with some wax flowers."

Yuna nodded.

Reji then turned to Rinoa, "Rin, I want you to fix up white Hyacinth's with some light Lilac's."

Rinoa smiled and nodded.

"And Rikku," she said as she turned to her, "I want you to get the pale-ish purple hydrangea, I only want the flowers, no stems no leaf."

Rikku nodded.

"I want you to spread them on the floor, and some of them in jar's and place them in the church."

"Okay," Rikku nodded.

Reji looked at the girls, "What would I do without you guys."

They smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it Reji," Yuna said, "We're always here for you."

Reji smiled, "Thanks."

Rikku turned to Reji, "So when are you going to have kids?" she asked.

Reji started to chock on her saliva.

"Reji!" Rinoa yelled as she patted her back, "are you okay?"

Reji nodded her head and coughed the spit out, "Yeah," she said in-between her coughs.

Yuna looked at Rikku.

"What?" Rikku grinned, "I just wanted to know."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "They'll get one when they are ready Rik."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The church was beautiful and big.

The girls were in awe when they saw it.

"Wow," Rinoa said, "How'd you guys get this place?"

"Well," Reji started, "Terry has the connections."

The girls went in and a bunch of other people came up to them and started to hug them.

Yuna looked at them weird, Rikku just hugged back as if they were her friends, and Rinoa was just freaked out.

"Okay," Reji said, "Get off my girls."

The people backed off.

"Rinoa, Yuna, Rikku," Reji started, "These are my friends, and some of them are Terry's, we all went to school together."

The girls smiled.

Reji went from left to right, "That's Chichi," she pointed to the red head, "She's my best friend."

Chichi waved and smiled, "Nice to meet you guys."

The girls nodded.

Reji went on, "That's Ben," he bowed, "and that's Melody, and the girl next to her is her twin, Harmony."

The girls smiled as they bowed.

"That's Brook, and her little sister, Aki," Reji smiled, "That's Ken, Terry's little brother, and that's Erina, Terry's little sister."

They smiled at the girls.

"And," Reji continued, "That's Peter, Terry's best friend, and Nate, Terry's other friend."

The girls smiled.

"Okay," Reji smiled, "Now that everybody knows each other, lets get started?"

Reji had Yuna in the chapel with Chichi, Ben, Aki, and Erina. Rinoa was in the ballroom, where the people was going to eat, with Peter, Ken, Melody, and Harmony. Rikku was to take care of the hallways and other area, she had help from Brook and Nate.

Yuna had already arranged the delphinium and wax flowers together, she handed the finished flowers to Aki and Erina, "I want you to hang these up on every other row," she said as she pointed to the row's. The girls nodded and did what they were told to do.

"Ben," Yuna started, "I want you to wrap this cloth on the rows, and around the two bridges." It was a white silky cloth.

He nodded as he took the cloth and did what he told him to do.

"Chichi, help me with the candles," Yuna said and she nodded her head.

"Okay," Rinoa said as she looked around, "I made some lilac crowns so I want every table to have one of these," she said as she held up the lilac's and hyacinth's up in a small round vase. "Melody and Harmony, can you do this job?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay," Rinoa smiled, "Um, Peter and Ken, you guys blow up the balloons," she said as she pointed to the table, "Good luck."

The guys chuckled and then headed towards the table.

Rinoa headed to where the cake was going to be and fixed up the table, and she also made sure that Melody and Harmony wasn't having any troubles.

Rikku smiled at them, "Yes, lets get working!" she yelled with a fist in the air.

Brook and Nate laughed at her childish acts.

"Well," she started, "Nate, I want you to place these jars around the hallway," she said as she pointed to the three big box on the ground with the jars in there.

He was a bit worried when he saw them, but he went ahead and did what he was told to do, "Hum," he smelt them, "What kind of flowers are these?" he asked, "They smell good."

Rikku giggled, "They're called hydrangea's."

He nodded and left with some jars.

Rikku shook her head at him and smiled, then when back to Brook, "Okay, you see those fountains?" she asked.

Brook nodded.

"Well, I want you to drop a bunch of hydrangea's in there," Rikku said, but continued, "There should be some fountain's inside too, so I want you to do those too, okay?"

"Alright," Brook smiled as she grab the basket of hydrangea's and left.

Rikku sighed as she too grabbed a basket of the hydrangea's, "Time to fill the floors up," she said as she drop some hydrangea's on the floor, "If Reji wants these all over the church then she'll get them all over the church."

Reji came into the chapel and smiled, "Yuna this looks beautiful," she smiled.

Yuna smiled, "Thanks, but I didn't do it alone," she said as she looked at the others.

"Thanks everybody," Reji smiled and they just smiled back.

"Well," Reji started, "it's lunch time, so go call the others and come eat."

They nodded and went to get the others.

Rikku was laying on the floor and tired out too.

Chichi came and saw her on the ground, "Rikku?" she asked as she shook her, "Rikku?"

Just then Yuna came into the hallway and saw Chichi and Rikku, "Oh my gosh!" she yelled as she went to Rikku, "Rik?" she shook her, "Oh, Rik, please don't do this," she shook Rikku.

"Yuna?" Rikku asked as she opened her eyes lightly, "hungry," she said lightly.

Yuna just smiled lightly, "Rikku, you butt head," She hugged her.

Chichi just looked at them, "are you guys okay?" she asked

Yuna laughed, "Yeah, Rikku is just hungry."

Chichi smiled, "Why didn't you say so?" she stood up, "Reji is here with food."

"FOOD!" Rikku asked as she jumped up, she then ran to find Reji.

Chichi was surprised, "Wow."

"Yeah, that's Rikku," Yuna smiled, "Well, better go find the others."

Chichi nodded as she left.

Everybody was outside eating the food that Reji had bought for them.

Rinoa then started to speak, "So Ken."

He looked at her with his mouth filled, "Yeah?"

Rinoa giggled, "Um, oh, do you know who the other guys are?"

He swallowed, "Yes, why?"

"Oh?" Rikku looked at him, "Tell us who they are."

"Well, Terry ask me not to tell any body," He said while he nodded his head.

"Why?" Yuna asked.

"Cause, it's suppose to be a surprise," Ken grinned, "And you'll have to wait until then."

Rinoa grunted, "That Terry, always making us wonder."

Reji sighed, "I know what you mean."

The girls giggled.

It was 11ish and everybody was done.

Rikku sighed as she sat on the chair, "Man, I'm drained."

Reji nodded.

Everybody had left expect for Reji, Rinoa, Rikku, and Yuna.

They got into the car and drove off.

"So you still don't know who the other three guys are?" Rikku asked Reji.

She nodded, "Yeah, Terry doesn't want us to find out until Thursday."

"Oh," Rinoa smiled, "I guess we could wait until then?"

Yuna nodded.

"Oh," Reji started, "Tomorrow you guys have to wake up early."

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"To get you guys your dresses," She smiled.

The girls just stared at her.

"What kind of dresses?" Rinoa asked.

"Well," Reji smirked, "Mine is going to be a tube, so that means that all of yours is going to be a tube too."

Rinoa whined, "But I don't like showing so much skin."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll look fine," Yuna said, then smiled, "I can't wait."

"See," Reji started, "Rin why can't you be cheery like Yuna and Rikku?"

Rinoa just looked down and didn't say anything.

Reji then felt bad, "But, I like you the way you are because you're you."

Rinoa gave a weak smiled, "Thanks Rej."

Reji smiled lightly at her.

"And besides," Rikku smiled, "If me and Yuna was loud, and you were also loud, Reji would be out of it cause there's so many of us."

Reji and Rinoa laughed.

"Rikku you're a dork," Rinoa said, "Thanks guys."

They all smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviewers:

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (Lolx.. hehe.. yeah Rikku is funnie as heck... hehe.. yeah Chiya went nuts... but she is cute.. hehe.. yeah.. I just love Rinoa and Squall.. hehe.. thanks a lot)

Warui-Usagi (o0o0o that's good to hear that you enjoyed it.. hehe.. thanks... lolx... yup yup you should i'll be so happy! hehe... oki edokie... haha.. thanks for the compliment... thanks thanks!)

Ellie0223 (lolx... yeah... i must stay alive! hehe... yeah.. they kissed... hehe... lolx thanks thanks!)

FFX-Lover (hehe... yeah poor Chiya... she got scared... and i would have too... uh... yeah... gippal and rikku kissed hehe.. thanks a bunch!)

japi-girl (hehe... I love happy endings too! hehe... yeah... they're together... but they're not married yet... lolx.. but yeah! here's the next chappie for you! thanks for the review!)

Veti (HEHE... you're a new reviewer! thanks for reviewing for me... hehe... yeah I just love them... 'sigh' but yeah... hehe thanks so much for the review!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Lolx.. hehe.. that's good that you loved it! hehe.. thanks thanks... yeah sorrie bout the late up date... i can't balance all of my life, school, bf, and this all together! but i'll try! thanks!)

digitalgirl89 (I couldn't read you're review, but i would like the thanks you for reviewing for me... i got it on my aim mail, but i couldn't read it in this program... but i knew you reviewed... and thanks a lot! hehe)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! Hehe did you like it? It was kind of boring huh? Haha… oh well, I loved it… hehe… reminds me of my uncles wedding… haha… well review for me! Thanks for reading!

bayka


	18. Dresses & Meet Raylee

Hello! I'mma back! Yes… hehe.. well everything is okie dokie for me! And I'm loving the story, don't you? Hehe… well thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nopes, sorries… I don't…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 17

_Rikku's POV_

There was a knocking on my door, 'Oh man, it's too early,' I thought as I put my face in the pillow, but the knocking kept going.

I had no choice but to get up, I walk out of my room and went to answer my door, I opened it to see Rinoa and Yuna standing there, "Hey, you know, it's kind of early."

"Yeah," Rinoa said, "We have to go get our dresses."

"Huh?" I looked at her, 'What dresses."

"Rik," Yuna looked at me, and I looked back, "For Reji's wedding."

Just then everything hit my head, "Oh crap!" I yelled as I ran back into my room and took off my cloth and headed towards the shower.

"We give you 10 minutes!" They yelled.

'Okay,' I thought as I showered quickly, I put my hair in a bun when I was out and threw some clothes on, 'Okay tube dresses,' I groaned, 'That means I have to wear my strapless,' I thought as I changed again.

"Okay," I said as I stepped out of my room, "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't being saying sorry to us," Rinoa said, "Reji is still waiting out there for us."

"OH?" I yelled as I got on my shoe's, "okay, quickly, quickly," I said in a rush as they came out of the door, I dashed to Reji's car as Rinoa and Yuna just walked.

"Rikku, chill out," Yuna said.

"Okay," I took a couple breaths, "I guess I just need more sleep."

"What were you doing all night?" Rinoa asked, "I couldn't call you at all."

I blushed deeply, "I was talking to Gippal."

The 'Ohs' came from Rinoa and Yuna.

Reji just looked at me weird.

"Oh, hey, Erina is coming with us, so yeah, just to tell you guys," Reji said.

I nodded, 'Man I need more sleep,' I thought then drifted into a dream.

_Normal POV_

Erina came into the car and greeted everybody, she started to giggled when she looked at Rikku, "I guess she didn't get her sleep?"

Rinoa and Yuna sighed.

"Don't worry about her," Reji said, "She'll be awake."

They got to the place and it was big and there were so many beautiful dresses, but there were only some that would fit for Reji's wedding.

Just then a person came up to Reji

"Hello, how may I help you?" she smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm here to try out for the dresses," Reji said.

"OH, and you are?"

"She is soon to be Mrs. Tarkio," Erina said.

"Oh?" the woman smiled, "So this is the women Terry is getting married to?"

They nodded.

"She's so beautiful."

Reji just blushed lightly, "Thanks."

"Oh, I'm so rude, I'm Angel," she smiled, "And I'm going to help you out with your dresses."

They all nodded.

"Follow me into the rooms," she said and the girls followed.

"Well, you guys can chose from all these that you want," she said as she left.

"Uh," Rinoa just looked at them.

"They're all tube dresses," Yuna said, "And very beautiful, but how are we suppose to do this?"

Erina smiled, "Reji you have to go over there," she pointed, "where the bride is suppose to be, and we're here, for the brides maids."

Reji smiled and headed over to the dresses. They were more beautiful then the other ones she was looking at. Just then Angel came over.

"Did you find one you like?" she asked.

"Well," Reji thought for a moment, "I want one that's white, and it, of course, has to be a tube dress, but I want this dress to be…" she thought, "I want it so that people would be in awe."

Angel giggled, "Then we shall make yours, and the girls?"

The girls came over.

"Wouldn't that take time?" Erina asked.

"Yes," She said, "It'll be done on Thursday."

"Two days," Rikku smiled, "Not bad, okay I vote for the new dresses!"

5 hours later.

"I'm tired of standing!" Rikku yelled.

The girl who was measuring her laughed, "Don't worry Miss, I'm almost done."

Rikku pouted, "okay," Rikku's arms were dead, "Can I put my arms down?"

"Oh!" she giggled, "Miss, I was done with your arms long ago, you can put them down now."

Rikku sighed and placed her arms to her sides.

"Okay," The girl side, "You're done, now you could take off the cloths."

Rikku sighed and did.

The other girls were now waiting for Reji to be done.

It was 2 hours later.

Reji came out, "Man, I can't stand up any more," she said and then sat herself down next to Rikku, "Give me 10 minutes."

The girls sighed.

Angel came in, "Oh, thanks for doing this, and had to wait, but I need you all to come in tomorrow, and see if the dresses fit, and if not then we'll fix it up again."

"You mean make another one?" Rikku asked.

"No," Angel giggled, "Just fix whatever doesn't look right, that's it."

Rikku sighed, "Thank goodness, I thought you were going to make us go through that again, cause I couldn't take it any more."

Angel giggled again, "Well, thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed today, which doesn't look like it, but please come again, I'll meet you guys tomorrow same time?"

"NO!" Rikku yelled.

Everybody there looked at her.

She blushed from embarrassment, "Well can we come a little later?"

Reji laughed, "Yes, make that 3 hours later?"

"Okay," Angel said as she marked it down in the planner she had, "See you tomorrow then?"

The girls nodded and headed out.

"So it's like 8, what do you guys feel like doing?" Yuna asked.

The girls sighed.

"I want to go home," Rikku said.

Rinoa just agreed, "Yeah."

Erina just smiled, "How about next time Yuna? Everybody is probably tired out now."

Yuna smiled back, "Okay then!"

Reji dropped everybody off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rinoa got to her door and unlocked it and went inside, she looked down to see a pair of shoes there, 'That's weird,' she thought, 'Somebody's in here?' she thought as she looked around quickly.

She grabbed the closest thing to her, and it was a bat (AN: hahaha funny, she has a bat, weird huh?) she looked around carefully checking everywhere, she then went into the living room, and nobody was there.

Just then she heard a meow and she jumped quickly to find a cat. She was confused, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "And how did you get in here?" she asked again.

Just then a shadow appeared behind Rinoa, she took the bat and swung it like crazy while screaming. Two strong arms grabbed her by the waist.

"LET GO!" she screamed.

"RIN!" he yelled.

Rinoa then stopped and looked at the guy, 'It's Squall,' she thought then blushed, "I'm so sorry."

He let go of her, "It's okay."

She thought for a moment, "how'd you get into my place?" she asked with an angered face.

"Uh…" he rubbed the back of his head, "I have connections?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she walked away and looked at the cat, "is this Raylee?" she asked.

Squall chuckled, "Yes," he then came next to Rinoa.

Rinoa picked Raylee up and patted her, "Aww, she so cute."

"Like me?" Squall asked.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "I'm still mad at you."

Squall was confused, "But I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Oh?" Rinoa questioned, "You came into my house, without asking, and you broke in?"

"Well, the door was unlocked," Squall said.

At this Rinoa blushed, "So, it doesn't give you the right to come in."

He was still confused, "But I said sorry."

Rinoa just walked into the kitchen, with him following her. She grabbed a bowl and pour some milk in the bowl and placed it on the floor. Raylee came over and started to drink the milk.

Rinoa then went to her room, but Squall still followed.

Rinoa didn't mind him being there, she placed her bag down and then took off her jacket, she grabbed her pj's and went into her bathroom to change. When she came out Squall was gone, she shrugged and went into the kitchen.

She gasped quickly when she found Squall cooking, "You gave me a fright."

He just stared at her, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just use to living alone," she said as she went to grab a cup of water.

Squall just kept starring at her.

She blushed at him, "What?"

"You have so pretty legs," he said, then he looked away quickly, 'I can't believe I just said that? Now she might think that you're a pervert.'

Rinoa blushed deeply, she couldn't hide her legs any more, since he had already saw them, she just giggled, "Thanks," she said then grabbed Raylee, "Aren't you the cutest thing."

Squall smiled at her, "Food's almost done."

She came over and smelt his cooking, "Yum, what are you making?"

"Just my little secret recipe," he grinned.

"Eggs?" Rinoa questioned.

Squall glared at her, "No, eggs, and some other things."

Rinoa giggled, "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Squall was finished and they ate, "So how do you like it?"

Rinoa thought about it, "It's really really tasty," she said then took another bite out of it.

Squall grinned with happiness, 'Yes! Point for Squall!' he thought as he just stared at her.

Rinoa was done and they sat in the living room watching television, "Squall?" she started, "Why are you here again?"

He just smiled, "Cause I miss you."

Rinoa blushed, "That you do," she said as Raylee sat in her laps, she sighed, "Poor Raylee, you have to live with Squall, isn't he mean to you?"

Squall glared at Rinoa.

Rinoa just giggled as she patted Raylee, Ray purred in her lap.

"Why are you so mean?" Squall asked Rinoa.

Rinoa gasped, "Why, that's so rude," she said in a sarcastic voice.

Squall just glared and looked away while crossing his arms.

"Aww, Squall I'm just messing," She said.

But he didn't look at her.

"I know you can't stay mad at me," She smiled.

But he still didn't look.

"You know, that I know, that you can't stay mad at me," She smiled wider.

He just looked down and away.

Rinoa pouted and then hugged his back, "You know I'm just messing around Squall, don't be mad at me."

He turned around and stared at her, "You know me, I can't stay mad at you," he said as he lifted her chin, "How could I stay mad at the person I love the most?"

Rinoa smiled, "I love you too."

They were about to kiss when Rinoa started giggle.

Squall looked at her, "What's so funny?"

Rinoa looked down, "Raylee," she picked her up, "You like licking my feet huh?"

Squall just laughed at this.

Rinoa just stared at him.

He then looked at her.

"I love it when you laughed, you give off the brightest smile I've ever seen," she smiled at him, "I just love the way you smile."

He smiled at her, "And I love the way you speak to me, makes me heads over heels for you," he whispered in her ear.

Rinoa blushed at what he said and then kissed him on his jaw line and down to his neck. She took his shirt off (AN: YAY I love Squall, I like it when he doesn't have a shirt on… sigh, I wish this is so Tidus too… lolx hehe) and she kissed his shoulders. She nibble him and sucked on his perfect skin.

Squall just ran his hands threw her hand and smelt her, it just drove him crazy when he was around her.

She then lift her head up and kissed him lightly on his lips. But he broke it and kissed her on her neck, he inhaled her heaven scent, she was like a drug to him. He then bite her lightly, not to hurt her and then sucked.

Rinoa just laid her head against his and pulled him near her.

Just then Raylee meowed, and they stopped and looked at her.

Rinoa giggled and picked her up, "Aww, I didn't forget about you Ray," she said as she brushed Raylee's fur.

Squall sighed, "Ray, thanks for interrupting."

Raylee just stared at him.

Rinoa smacked his arm, "Don't worry Ray, I still love you."

Squall just sighed again and then leaned his head on her shoulders. Rinoa giggled at him and then kissed his forehead.

"So when are you going back?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "You want me to go?"

"No," She said quickly, "I'm just worried that you're mother is worried about you, you know?"

Squall sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still want to be with you."

Rinoa giggled, "Okay, just for a while."

He smiled, he grabbed Raylee, and laid his head in Rinoa's lap and laid Raylee on his stomach, "now this is comfortable."

Rinoa giggled and brushed his bangs back, "you're so cute."

He smiled at her, "And you're so hot."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Oh," he started, "Did you hear?"

"About what?" she asked.

"We're going to sing together," Squall said.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Tidus, and Gippal," He said, "We're going to make an album with us three, we're going to be called STG."

Rinoa giggled, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, you and the girls are going to be the first to get it," he smiled.

"And why is that?" she asked as she brushed his hair.

"Because we love you guys so much."

Rinoa just rolled her eyes again, "Stop trying to be so cute."

He just pouted, "But I'm not."

"Whatever," she said as she stop brushing his hair.

"Rinny," he said, but she didn't do anything, he then lifted her shirt up a little and kissed her stomach.

Rinoa started giggle, "Squall stop," she laughed, she pulled his head back to face her, and then brushed his hair again, and sighed, "You are so adorable, did you know that?"

He just grinned, "You got to love me."

Rinoa smiled and just brushed his hair, "and I do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviewers:

japi-girl (YAY! a wedding, yup... Reji is getting married... sigh, it's cause i've been the 3 already... so yeah.. hahha... but yeah... haha naw Rikku is just a dork... but yeah... sorrie about the late update... just had stuff to do... lolx but yeah thanks for reviewing!)

Warui-Usagi (Lolx... thanks sorrie for the late update! but yeah thanks for the review!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (Lolx... yeah you're so right about the guys... but shhhh don't tell any body... but yeah... lolx thanks for reviewing... and sorrie bouts the late update!)

Hotaru89 (Lolx... haha... thanks for reviewing! keep reading!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Lolx.. yeah i got a bf too... lolx thanks thanks for the review! hehe... haha well yeah but sorrie bouts the late late update.. lolx had lots on my hand.. .and i didn't mean to make you or any body wait so long, but thank!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I think that was a bit too much love there, haha… but I just loved it… some how… haha… well I hope you guys enjoyed it… review for me!

bayka


	19. A Hicky & What? the groom's men r who?

Hey, I'm back, and I'm here with the new chapter. I just love you guys! Hehe.. thanks for reading and reviewing for me, you guys give me hope! Hehe thanks a bunch…

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 18

Reji came out with her dress.

The girls were in awe.

"That is so pretty," Yuna said, "I'm so jealous."

Reji just smiled. Her dress was a tube, of course, and white, and in the back, on the waist there was a big bow with both of the ends going down to her knees. The top was all tight around her body, but from the waist and down it was all puffy and big. The bottom layer was a silky white, and then another white cloth over it that was a bit longer, and it had sparkles on it. Then the last layer, which was a clear material, it looked rough, but it was soft, and it made the sparkling look better. She also had a crown, it was gorgeous, with the fabric that blocked her face.

"I love it," Angel said, "It's one of the best we've made."

Reji smiled, "Thanks Angel."

"Okay," Angel smiled, "you can take it off, now it's Erina's turn to put her's on."

Erina nodded and went into the changing room.

Reji came out and sat next to Rikku.

Erina then came out.

"Wow, you look so hot," Rikku said.

The girls laughed.

Erina smiled, "Uh huh?" she looked in the mirror. (AN: all of their dresses are tubes) her dress was also white and had a small ribbon around her waist, and a small bow tie in the back. Her dress was different from Reji's, she did have the first layer of cloth, and then the second layer was more of a lot. It was a cloth that was spiraled, it was like that around her dress, and they were longer then the first layer. And on the bottom of every spiral there was a silver bell, which didn't jingle. The first layer reached down to her ankle, and the second reached down to the floor. Reji's dress covered her whole feet and legs.

"I love it too," Angel smiled.

Rikku and Yuna went in and came out, there's were the same, Rinoa was still changing into hers. It's just that they didn't have the bow and ribbon like Erina's, so theirs were like Erina's without the bow.

The girls waited for Rinoa to come out.

"Rin!" Yuna yelled, "What's taking you so long?"

"Nothing!" she yelled back.

"If you don't come out, then I'm coming in!" Yuna said as she got up.

Just then Rinoa came out and stood in front of them, her dress was of course the same, and she looked beautiful in it.

"Why didn't you put your hair up Rin?" Reji asked, "I want to see you're back.

Rinoa didn't put her hair up she just turned around.

"Now how are we going to see you're back like that?" Rikku asked as she went up to and pulled her hair up.

Just then everybody gasped, Rinoa pulled her hair back down.

"When did you get that hicky?" Yuna asked.

They then gasped at her.

"What?" she asked, "It's better saying it then having it."

They nodded and turned to Rinoa.

Rinoa blushed, "Um… I'm sorry?"

"When did you get that?" Rikku asked still standing next to her.

"Last night," Rinoa said.

"Did you guys?" Yuna asked.

"NO!" Rinoa shouted, "No, we just hung out and yeah."

"Made out," Rikku whispered to Yuna.

Rinoa nudged Rikku in the side.

"Who gave it to you?" Reji asked.

"Squall," Rikku blurted out.

"Rik!" Rinoa hissed.

"You mean," Erina started, "Squall, the actor Squall?"

Rinoa just looked away and blushed.

"Yeah," Rinoa then answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Erina screamed, "YOU KNOW HIM!"

"Shhh…" Rinoa looked at her, "Not so loud."

"Oh, sorry," Erina grinned, "you are so lucky."

Rinoa smiled.

Angel then coughed, "Um, looks like everything is fine, may I get the dress back?"

Rinoa nodded and went to go change.

"I still can't believe he gave you one," Rikku said, while they were driving to the church.

Rinoa sighed, "I didn't know."

Yuna giggled, "It's okay, I remember the first time I had one."

They all looked at her.

"What?" she said, "But he was a jerk and left me," she sighed once more.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you don't have to worry about him any more," Erina said, she then sighed, "I know what you went through Yuna, because my ex-boyfriend was like that."

They all looked down.

"Don't worry Erina," Rinoa smiled, "If you guys are not together, then God has other plans for you, and maybe he's not the one for you, and maybe he is, but that's all up to God right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we're at the church!" Reji smiled, then they all got out.

Terry was standing not too far.

"TERRY!" Reji yelled as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey," he smiled, "I missed you."

"Aww," the girls said.

Reji blushed, "me too."

Terry smiled then looked at Rinoa, "Rin, there was a little accident in the ballroom, do you think you can go check on it?"

Rinoa nodded and headed inside the church.

"Everybody else, I want you guys to meet my friends," Terry smiled.

They all nodded and went inside.

Yuna and Rikku gasped.

"Everybody meet Tidus and Gippal," Terry smiled.

Erina just squealed, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah, that's my lido sister," Terry said, "She's a monster."

Just then Erina stomped on his foot, "You better watch what your saying brother."

Terry just grabbed his foot, "Owe."

Tidus, Gippal, Rikku, and Yuna was just shocked.

"Do you guys know each other?" Terry asked.

Rikku and Yuna didn't say anything they just looked away.

"Terry," Tidus started, "I didn't know you knew my girlfriend."

Terry chocked, "This was the girl you were talking about?"

Tidus nodded and went beside Yuna and hugged her, "Yuna, my girlfriend."

Rikku just hid behind Yuna and smiled at Gippal.

"Hey," Gippal put his hands on his hips, "I know you miss me."

Rikku just blushed and giggled, she ran to him and gave him a hug, "Hey dork."

Terry, Reji, and Erina's mouths drop to the ground.

"You guys know each other?" Reji asked.

Just then Squall came into the picture, "Oh?" he was amazed by the girls, "Hey Yuna, and Rikku, where's Rinny?"

"Rinny?" Yuna looked at him, "that's so sweet," she then punched Tidus, "How come I don't have a nickname?"

Tidus rubbed his stomach, "Yunnie?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Not working."

Terry and the others were still in shock.

"So where's Rinny?" Squall asked again.

Rikku then answered, "She's in the ballroom."

Squall nodded and left.

"So you guys know each other?" Erina asked, "And you guys are taken?"

The guys nodded.

"Even Squall?" she asked.

The guys nodded again.

"I'm sorry Erina?" Rikku said.

She then smiled, "Well, at less I know the people who are dating them."

The girls smiled.

"So tell me how long have you guys been dating?" Terry asked.

"About three months," Gippal and Tidus both answered.

Reji just fainted.

"Oh my gosh," Yuna went beside her, "Rej? Rej? Are you okay?"

Reji just laid there.

"I think she's in too much shock," Terry said as he carried her, "Lets go into the chapel." They all headed into the chapel.

Rinoa was trying to put the flowers back onto the wall, but she was too short, last time she had Peter and Ken help her. She sigh as she did it once more, she tip toe until she could reach it, but then the chair started to wobble and she lost balance, she screamed when she fell, but she didn't hit the ground.

She felt two strong arms, she looked up to see Squall, she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Hey, you should be more careful." He placed her down, "here, let me do it," he said as he took the flowers and hung it up.

Rinoa pouted, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

He smiled at her, "I'm one of the grooms for Terry."

Rinoa fell to the ground.

Squall ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, "you just had to know him," she sighed and he helped her up.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"No," she then lifted up her hair, "This is wrong," she pointed to the hicky.

Squall grinned, "Hey, what can I say? I didn't want any other guys to still my love away from me."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and headed back to the chapel.

Rinoa and Squall enter by holding each others hand.

Terry smiled, "So that's the girl you were talking about?"

Squall nodded.

Terry smiled, "Wow, it's just so happens that I know all you guys."

They all laughed.

"Any ways," Terry started, "We should get starting on the rehearsal."

They nodded.

Peter and Chichi were the candle lighters, Reji's niece, Heather, was the flower girl, and Terry's nephew, Mike, was the ring boy. So it was the candle lighters, the flower girl, and then the ring boy. Then comes Erina, after her Yuna, Rinoa, and Rikku. After all that Reji comes, with her Uncle, since her father was long gone.

Then a couple of singers, which also had to be Tidus.

After all that it was lunch time. This time Terry bought the food, they all ate outside.

"So tell me how'd you all met?" Terry asked Tidus.

So Tidus told the story.

"I see," Reji said, "So it was Squall that Rinoa was talking about, so it was Squall who gave you the hicky."

Gippal, Tidus, and Terry chocked on their food.

Squall just blushed and grinned, Rinoa hide it with her hair.

"Man, Squall," Tidus spoke, "you're the man," he gave Squall a high five.

Yuna and Rikku laughed.

Rinoa blushed.

"I guess that makes Rinoa the girl," Gippal said.

They all looked at him.

"Why?" Erina asked.

"Cause this morning I saw Squall in his wife beater, and he had a mark on his shoulder," Gippal said.

Tidus held Squall back from tackling Gippal. Rinoa just blushed and hide her face.

"Whoa," Terry said, "That's too much."

"Show us," Yuna said.

Squall just coughed, "Are you kidding?"

Yuna didn't say anything.

"Okay?" Squall said as he took off his shirt.

"Wow!" Rikku said, "That's big!"

Rinoa just hide away.

Squall sighed and went over and grabbed her around the waist and carried her out from the tree's.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled.

He laughed, he sat down and hugged her around the waist, while letting her seat in his lap.

She just pouted, she grabbed his shirt from Tidus, "put your shirt back on," she said as she placed his shirt over him.

He just chuckled and did what he was told to do.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Erina said.

"Yeah, you guys are, unlike some of our boyfriends here," Rikku said and Yuna agreed.

"Dude," Gippal looked at Squall, "You're making us look bad."

Squall just shrugged, "Then go do something about your girl!"

Gippal sighed and looked at Rikku with a weird look.

Rikku just stared at him, "Oh, no, you better not Gip."

He grinned and ran to her.

"GIPPAL!" she yelled as she ran away, "Please don't tackle me!" but it was too late, she was on the ground and Gippal was on top of her.

"I thought you wanted to have fun?" Gippal smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww," Erina smiled, "I'm so jealous."

Yuna and Tidus just stood apart.

"Gosh," Reji started, "You two are no fun."

Tidus shrugged and looked down.

Yuna just rolled her eyes, she sighed, "It's okay, he just doesn't love me," she said.

Tidus was sadden and walked away.

Yuna giggled and jumped onto his back, "Aww, come on Ti, I love you very much."

"Uh huh?" he asked as he held her legs.

She kissed his cheek, "yeah."

"You know, I never had this much fun with you," Squall said.

"Uh huh? Why is that?" Rinoa asked.

"It's cause it's hard to be around when there's so many camera's following me," he replied.

Terry and Reji just laughed at them, "Ah, young love," Reji spoke.

* * *

Erina went back to the chapel and cried to herself in the bathroom, 'Oh Brayn, I miss you so much, why'd you leave me?' 

"Erina?" came a voice.

Erina looked up, 'Is that?' she thought as she went out of the bathroom, "Brayn?"

He smiled at her. He was a tall guy with a cute face, green eyes and dirty blonde hair, "I missed you too," he smiled.

But Erina just stood there.

"I know that I was mean to you and didn't realize your love," he said, "But when I was alone without you, I felt as if I was missing something, and I realize that it was you who was apart of me."

She looked at him, "So why'd you come back?"

"I thought you would be here, I talked to your brother Ken, and told him everything, I told him that I was the one who was wrong, and I couldn't go without you, and I just miss you, and love you," he smiled, "Yeah, now I know what the meaning of love is now."

She looked into his eyes deeply.

"I came back for you, for your love, and I wanted to return to give you mine," he smiled, "give me another chance?"

She smiled as she cried, "you know, I hate you."

He was shocked.

"I hate the way you make me love you so much," she smiled and hugged him, "you loser, I love you."

He chuckled, "I love you too."

They came out of the church and found everybody having fun.

"Water fight!" Terry yelled as he got out the water balloons. (AN: Huh? Where'd he get those?)

Tidus came over and grabbed Yuna around the waist and held her while Gippal and Erina popped the water balloons on her.

Yuna pushed Tidus and landed on top of him, "You meanie."

He kissed her, "You cutie."

She blushed as she got off, she then threw a water balloon to his face which popped, she laughed and ran away.

Rikku tackled Gippal on to the ground and sat on top of him while popping a balloon in his face, she giggled and got off.

"Rik!" Gippal said as he tackled her back he placed a water balloon on her face and squeezed it, making it pop in her face.

"Gip!" she said as she laughed, she pushed him off, but he grabbed her, making her on top of him. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, but he turned his face, making her kiss him on the lips. Rikku parted and punched his arm.

Reji was screaming, "Terry!" she yelled as she ran behind a couple of people, he then grabbed her and lifted her up onto his shoulder and carried her, then held her around the waist while letting Brayn and Erina pour water onto both Reji and Terry.

Terry laughed and kissed Reji, "I love you," he whispered.

"Well I don't," she said as she pouted.

"Aww, you don't mean that," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She just kept pouting.

He laughed at her, "I love it when you make that face, it makes you look cute."

She then glared at him.

"I love the way you make your faces," he said.

She then closed her eyes.

He chuckled, and kissed her on the lips.

She just kissed back.

Just then Brayn threw a water balloon at them, "This isn't a make out session!" he yelled

"Is that so?" Erina said as she kissed him too, but she popped a water balloon on his back and giggled. She ran away while sticking out her tongue.

"That's mean Rina!" Brayn chased after her.

"You better not Mr. Squall," Rinoa said as she crossed her arms.

Squall was holding a water balloon in his hand and was standing in front of her, "Aww, Rinny you're no fun."

She just stuck out her tongue, "See what happens when you wet me."

He was thinking, "I'll take the chances," he said, she then gasped when he popped the balloon right in front of her.

Squall just laughed.

Rinoa sighed and turned around and walked away.

"Rin?" Squall sighed, "Rinny!" chased after her, "Rin, you know I was just messing."

Rinoa looked at him and glared while crossing her arms.

"Rin," Squall whispered as he looked down. Just then he felt his whole head being wet, he looked up to see Rinoa with wet hands.

She then grabbed another one and threw it at his face, she then stuck out her tongue, "Told you not to throw it at me."

He smirked at her.

Rinoa just stared at him, "Squall?" she said as she backed up, "what are you thinking?"

He was just smirking at her, he grabbed her quickly which made her yelp, she was punching and kicking.

"Squall!" she yelled, "Let me down!" she then felt her whole front wet.

He just smiled at her, "That's what you get for being so cute."

She pouted and then looked away.

Yuna was having so much fun, but she stop to catch her breath. When she did she felt a small pain in her chest, her breathe quicken, 'Oh no,' she thought, she then went over to the stairs and sat down.

Tidus came over and smiled, but then it faded, "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried face.

She smiled at him, "Don't worry, it's just that my chest hurts."

He sat next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you want me to give you C.P.R?"

Yuna giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just have to stop running?"

"Yunie?" he asked.

"Yunie?" she asked him.

"I thought you wanted a nick name?" he asked.

She giggled, "Yunie, okay?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, "Something that you don't want me to worry about?"

She looked at him deeply, "Ti, I…" she didn't know what to say.

Rinoa looked over to Yuna and ran over, "Yuna? Are you okay?" she asked.

Yuna nodded, "Don't worry, I just have to stop running for a bit."

"Okay, but you be careful, Tidus watch over her?" Rinoa asked before she left.

Tidus nodded and then turned back to Yuna, "Please tell me?"

She just looked away, but he face her to him again, "Please? I don't want you to carry the burden alone."

"I just have," Yuna started, "Asthma."

"Oh?" Tidus said, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have never let you run around like that."

"But how would I be able to have fun?" she asked.

"With me," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

After all the water fight was over and everybody headed to Terry's place for a sleep over.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Warui-Usagi (Lolx... thanks thanks... sorrie... yeah kinda late update... but it's better then last time right? hehe... well yeah... thanks!)

FFX-Lover (Hehe... yeah i just love Rinoa and Squall... but yeah... Tidus and Yuna are so cuter together huh? hehe... Rin and Squall is sweet... but Tidus and Yuna are cute... and I like Cute way better... lolx but yeah thanks a lot for the reveiw!)

xBabii-lozx (hehehe... yeah Raylee just loves the bother people huh? but she's so cute... hehe... bue yeah... wedding is coming up! hehe... so yeah hehe... hehe lolx thanks... but i think i suck at describing stuff... sorrie if you do get confused! but thanks!)

japi-girl (hahaha... true there's never such a thing as too much love... sigh... just lives me in bliss... hehe... well n e ways... haha sorrie bout that last update... but yeah... i tried! hehe.. well yeah thanks for the review! hehe... love lots from me too!)

digitalgirl89 (Yes... i love the Fluffness of Rin and Squall.. hehe... yupperness thanks a whole bunch for your review!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (OH YEAH! mad chapter there... haha... haha... yeah I love Squall and Rinoa a lot... i write about them more cause i played the game so i understood it more... see Yuna and Tidus, i've watched the music vid and i understood it... but i think it i would have played then i would have understood more... oh well i love all of them... hehe... but yeah... hehe thanks for the review! hehe... thanks thanks!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (Ahahah... well they are... cause you've just found out! Happy huh? heheh they are so meant to be... sigh... grr... i wish there was somebody like that for me... lolx don't tell my bf... haha... j/m... but yeah... hahah funnie huh? well thanks a bunch for your review!)

Ellie0223 (Haha.. yeah Squall so hot... sigh... ahha but yeah... hehe thanks for the review... i'm pretty sure Raylee likes you too! heheh thanks thanks!)

* * *

WOW! I didn't even know how many page I was writing! I just kept going and going, and I didn't know, well I love this chapter! Hehe don't you! Kind of long huh? Well I'll write some next time then! Now review for me and I love all you guys! Thanks a bunch!

bayka


	20. The Wedding & Shockness

Yay I'm having so much fun writing this story… ah… I just love all you guys… well have fun reading, and I hope that you review, because I want to hear from all of you! Thanks a bunch…

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 19

_The wedding_

Reji was running back and forth.

"Rej!" Yuna yelled, "Chill out, everything is okay, just get your dress on and we'll do the rest, okay?"

Reji nodded and went to put her dress on.

Rikku was talking to the guys, "Okay," she started as she looked at Nate and Ben, since Peter had to go do something, "You guys are the ushers, I want you at the front door."

They nodded and went off.

Rikku then turned to Aki and Brook, "I want you guys to seat everybody in their place."

They nodded.

"Oh," she started again, "Aki, go and tell Nate and Ben that they can only let in the people with invitations. Because it seems like people found out about Gippal, Tidus, and Squall, so I need them to know okay?"

Aki nodded and she left.

Rikku turned to Harmony and Melody, "You guys, just make sure that the ballroom is okay, and please tell the waiters where and what to do, can I trust you?"

They nodded.

"Rikku, just go get ready, don't worry about any thing," Melody said.

"Okay," Rikku said as she went into the back.

"Good luck," Harmony said before leaving.

Erina and Yuna had their dresses on, they were now helping Reji with her hair. Rikku was getting on her dress.

"Where's Rinoa?" Yuna asked.

"What?" Rikku yelled, "I thought that she was already in here?"

"Oh," Reji smiled, "I asked her to go get something for me."

"What's that?" Erina asked.

"Some ice cream," Reji smiled sweetly.

"Reji!" the girls said.

"What? I'm nervous," she said.

"But now we're going to be running a little late," Erina said, "Since Rinoa isn't even dressed yet."

"Don't worry, I did her hair before she left," Reji smiled.

"That still doesn't cut time Rej," Rikku said as she glared, "did she bring her cell?"

"I think so," Erina said, "Try to call her.

Rikku nodded and dialed Rinoa's phone, "Hello?" came Rinoa's voice.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Rikku asked.

Rinoa sighed, "I'm in traffic."

"Oh," Rikku smiled, "How long is it going to take you to get back?"

"1 hour," Rinoa answered.

"WHAT?" Rikku yelled, "Are you crazy? The wedding starts pretty soon!"

"Oh did I tell you that it was a traffic jam?" Rinoa said like it was nothing.

Rikku just fainted.

_

* * *

Rinoa's POV_

"Rik?" I asked, but she didn't answer, just then I heard Yuna.

"_Oh my gosh," Yuna said, "Rikku?" she asked._

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Hello?" It was Yuna.

"Yuna? Is Rik okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in a traffic jam," I answered.

Just then I heard a thump, "Hello?" I asked, 'Oh great, Yuna must have fainted too.'

"Hello?" Erina answered.

"Erina?" I started, "Let me talk to Yuna."

"Um, she kind of fainted," She asked.

'Great,' I sighed, "Okay, let me talk to Reji then."

"Alright," she said.

"Hello?" came Reji's voice.

"Rej, guess where I am?" I smiled like it was nothing.

"Um, coming back?" she asked.

"Yeah, but here's the thing," I spoke, "I'm in a traffic jam."

"Really?" she asked.

'Well, at less she didn't faint,' I thought, "Yeah, and I don't know when I could get back."

"Hum, maybe I'll ask Squall to send in a helicopter?" she asked.

"NO!" I scream, 'She's mad,' I thought, "Um, I'll just walk?"

"You're crazy Rin," she said, "Yeah I'll just asked Squall to send in a helicopter for you."

"Oh, would you look at that, traffic is moving again!" I lied, "I'll see you in a bit?" I said then hung up. 'Goodness, what am I suppose to do now?' I thought.

Just then my phone ranged again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rinny?" it was Squall.

'Oh my gosh, I hope Reji didn't tell him,' I thought, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are you?" Squall asked, "I asked Erina, and she told me you weren't dressing up, she said that you weren't even in the church!"

I chuckled, "Uh… yeah, about that." Just then I heard Reji's voice in the background.

"_Squall, Rinoa is stuck in traffic, you think you could send in a helicopter?" she asked._

"Are you stuck in traffic?" he asked.

"No," I lied, "It's moving, slowly, but it's moving."

"Liar," he said, "I know you."

"I'm not lying," I said, which I was lying.

"Rin?" a guy's voice came.

I look to my left and saw Zell, "AH!" I scream, "When'd you get back?"

"Rinny?" Squall asked.

"Hey, I'll get back to you," I told Squall, "Bye, love you," I hung up.

He smiled, he was on his bike, "Hey, I miss you too, how's Yuna and Rikku?"

"They're good," I smiled at him.

He pulled up closer, "Traffic is really bad, but I think I can get threw with this."

I thought for a moment and then grinned, "Zell, do you mind if I took your bike?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm late for a wedding," I said.

"It's okay," he said.

"I'm one of the bride's maid," I said plainly.

"Oh really?" he said, "I guess, but you'll owe me."

"Yeah," I smiled as I got out of my car while grabbing the ice cream, "can you drive my car to you're place."

"But how would I get my bike back?" he asked.

"I'll call you," I told him, "give me your number," I put it in and then got on his bike and put on his helmet, "I promise to bring it back!"

"Okay, you better!" he yelled as he got into my car.

I gave him a thumbs up and then drove off.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Squall just stared at his phone, 'I heard a guy,' he thought, 'What is she doing?'

"Don't worry," Erina smiled, "Um, I'm pretty sure Rinoa is going to get back in time."

"And what if she didn't?" Yuna asked.

"Um…" Squall thought, "I'll just ask Tidus to sing a song."

Yuna just fainted again.

Rikku sighed as she helped Yuna up and set her in the room.

"You go do that," Erina said, "We'll try to handle things here."

Squall went on stage and smiled.

Everybody went crazy, okay, the girls went crazy.

He then whispered to Tidus, "Ti, do you think you can stall for a while."

"Why?" he asked.

"Rinoa is in traffic," Squall answered.

"What?" Tidus looked at him, "Okay, but what am I suppose to do?

"Sing a song," Squall said, and then he spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen's, we are running a bit late, but to start everything out, I'll like to introduce you to my friend Tidus."

Tidus stepped up.

The girls screamed again.

"He'll be singing a song," Squall smiled then whispered to him, "Sing 'I do' by 98 degree."

"Okay?" he said.

Squall smiled and then went to the band, "Do you guys think you guys can play 'I do' by 98 degree?"

They nodded and played.

Squall gave Tidus a thumbs up.

He smiled and started to sing, 'Squall you better have a good reason for all this,' he thought as he sung.

Squall went outside to wait for Rinoa. Just then a biker came up and parked in front of them. It was Rinoa.

Squall was amazed, "Wow, you can drive a bike?"

Rinoa grinned, "Yup, I burrowed it from my friend, I met him in traffic," she said as she handed a guy the keys to park it, "come on, lets go."

Rinoa enter the room, Yuna and Rikku glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" Yuna asked.

"Hey," Rinoa started, "Who was the one who sent me?"

They all looked at Reji.

She just smiled.

Rinoa sighed and handed the ice cream to Reji, "have fun," she said before changing.

They clapped as Tidus finished, he bowed and then went back to his place. Just then the music played and the candle lighters came first, which was Chichi and Peter.

Tidus whispered to Squall, "So why did I have to sing?"

"Because Rinoa was missing, but now she's here," Squall whispered back.

"Where'd she go?"

"To get Reji some ice cream," Squall answered.

Tidus eyes just widen, "What the freak, I had to sing cause Rinoa was gone, and she just had to go buy some ice cream for Reji?"

Squall nodded.

"That's so retarded," Tidus said as he pouted.

Ken whispered to Terry, "Ter, can you tell people not to take so many picture of the guys? It's kind of blinding all of us."

Terry nodded.

Right after the candle lighters left Terry spoke up, "I would like you all to not take so many picture of my friends, it's kind of blinding, and today is my wedding."

The crowd laugh and understood.

The flower came in, then the ring boy.

Erina came in slowly, and then the girls followed.

Tidus was just amazed when Yuna came into view, she was just elegant, all her hair was up and curled too, it was just alluring. Tidus just couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was like a goddess.

Squall was amazed at Rinoa too, he was just in awe when he saw her, she was his queen. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, her skin was so soft like and white, it was very pretty. Her hair was up and it made her pretty, but he liked it when she had it down. She smiled at him and he felt as if he was on cloud nine.

Gippal watched as Rikku came towards the stage. He had never seen her in a dress before, and this made him lust for her, she was so lovely, her green eyes were so enchanting when he looked at her, she smiled clumsily at him, which made her so adorable, he smiled back at her and winked.

Then the wedding song came on and out came Reji.

Reji smiled sweetly at Terry as he stared deeply into her eyes, she blush as she could feel his eyes moving up and down on her. She stared strait back and looked him up and down. He gave a cheeky grin at her, and she giggled to herself as she saw him giving her a thumbs up. She had finally got up to the stage and stood next to Terry as he grabbed her hands, she smiled at him and lipped 'I love you' and he did the same back to her.

It was 1 and a half hour later when it all finished and it was eating time in the ballroom.

Terry smiled as he stood up from the table, he rouse his cup, "I thank all you guys for coming here, I'm so glad to be the husband of Reji. She's just a wonderful person that I can never get away from. I fell in love with her the first time she walked into the business company. She was like an angel-"

Reji nudged Terry in the side and stood up with cup in her hand, "Well, all in all I thank all you guys for coming and supporting us. I would like to thank Chichi, my best friend, for finding us such a great church, I love you. And I would also like to thank my three best girlfriends, Rinoa, Yuna, and Rikku. For setting up the flowers and making the place so beautiful. I thank everybody for helping and being here today."

Terry smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "cheers!" he yelled and everybody took their drinks and gulp it down.

Terry and Reji was the first to be in the middle of the ballroom, they look so perfect together when they were dancing.

Tidus smiled at Yuna and walked up to her, "Want to dance my lady?"

She giggled and nodded as she got up and took his hand.

Gippal then came and asked Rikku and she nodded.

Rinoa just stared at Squall as he sat there, 'I guess he doesn't want to dance,' she thought as she watched everybody dance.

Just then a guy came up to her, "Miss, may I have this dance?"

Rinoa smiled, "ummm……Sure," she said as she got up.

Squall just stared at her as she left with that random guy, of course it was okay, it's just that she was his girlfriend, and it didn't look right. He sighed, he then stood up and headed over to them and tapped the guy, "May I steel the lady from you?"

He smiled lightly and nodded, he kissed Rinoa on the hand then left.

Rinoa smiled at Squall as they came together, "I thought you would never ask."

He blushed, "Well, the truth is."

Rinoa looked at him, "What?"

He whispered to her, "I don't know how to dance."

Rinoa just giggled at him, "Oh it's not that hard," she said as she lead them, "you just move you feet back and ouch," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, he had stepped on her foot.

She smiled, "it's okay, lets try that again," she lead him, he did step on her once and twice after that, but then he got the hang of it, and Rinoa let him lead them. She smiled sweetly at him, "See, you got it."

He smiled as he thanked her.

Yuna and Tidus was dancing so close to each other.

"What happens if I kissed you right here and now?" Tidus asked her.

She blushed and then looked up into his face, "Don't," she looked around, "There is so many camera's, I don't want you to get caught," she told him.

"But," he started, "I rather get caught."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I don't want this moment to slip away," he said as he lowered his face.

"Ti, no…" she whispered, but it was too late, Tidus had already kissed her on the lips. Yuna heard a lot of gasped and snaps. 'Oh no,' Yuna thought. She opened her eyes and she saw Rikku and Gippal kissing there too.

"Gip…" Rikku said while kissing him, "I told you it was bad to do."

"I don't care," he said as he tighten his grip around her, "I love you," Gippal whispered.

Rinoa gasped, "Squall, look at them."

Squall looked at his two best friend, "Wow, they have guts," he said as he turned to her, "How about we try?"

"What?" she looked at him, "But look, Gippal and Tidus had already caught enough attention from the cameras, and it's-"

She got cut off when Squall kissed her, she closed her eyes, 'I guess this was your choice Squall,' she thought as her arms went around his neck.

Terry then stop dancing with Reji and held his hands up, "What did I say about the camera's?"

They all looked at him and then stop and went away.

Terry started to dance with Reji again.

"It's sooner or later that people will find out about them," Reji said.

Terry nodded, "And I'm happy for all of them, I think they're all right for each other. Ever since I knew all of them, I think this is happiest I've seen all of them."

"Yeah," Reji smiled, "Don't you just love love?"

Terry laughed, "I love you," he said then kissed her.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers:

Warui-Usagi (Lolx.. thanks as always... hehe!)

xBabii-lozx (Lolx i'mma sorries? haha but yeah... thansk for your review... lolx COOKIE! WHERE? aw... man... grr! lolx but yup yup... sorrie about the confusion though... haha... thanks good... well i don't know i think in the much later chapters... the girls will tell them then? Sorrie haha... don't go nuts? well thanks!)

- lidOol.faztaSee.gurl - (Lolx... hah Dido on the cute stuff... haha i was the same as 'aww'ing... even if i wrote it... water fight was good huh? well thanks!)

digitalgirl89 (You like th fight huh? funnie as heck... expect when Yuna lied... but oh well haha thanks a bunch)

japi-girl (haha dido on the loveliness... haha jumping? don't hurt yourself... haha thanks? yeah theres going to be more drama coming up so yeah... uh... sickness can't go away sorries haha not yet.. lolx... bu tyeah.. thanks a lot... lolx long chapters? i'll keep that in mind for you.. yeah i love the God part toO! hehe.. thx)

Ellie0223 (haha well did you know that laughing makes you lose weight? haha just have to tell you that.. uh... hah dido on the cute part... and fluffiness... yay cookie!)

FFX-Lover (yeah thanks a bunch... haha yup you like it.. thnaks)

* * *

Okie dokie! Long huh? Haha j/m j/m, but tell me how you like it? Or love it! Hehe… thanks for reading, now reviewing, cause I'm waiting for it! Thanks a bunch everybody!

bayka


	21. News, Meetings, and The carnival

Hello! How is everybody doing? Well I hope that you all are A-OK! Hehe… thanks for everything… love you guys… here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 20

"Look at this?" Tidus's father yelled at him, "Who is this girl you were kissing?" he said as the newspaper was on the table. It was a picture of Tidus and Yuna kissing.

"She's my girlfriend," Tidus said calmly.

"And when did you get the permission to get a girlfriend?" he asked as he paced back and forth.

Tidus glared at his father, "You have no right to tell me when and when not to have one!" Tidus yelled at him, "I'm not a thing father! I have feelings and I love her!"

His father glared at him with dark eyes, "What did you say?"

Tidus just stared strait into his eyes, "I love her."

His father's face was red with anger, "You cannot love her!" he yelled, "I have already have a girl arranged for you to get married to!" He then paced back and forth again, "She will help you in the business, not your so called 'girlfriend'."

Tidus just glared at his father, "I will not marry the girl you have chosen for me."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't love her!" Tidus yelled.

Just then Tidus's mother came in, "Son, please."

"Mother!" Tidus yelled, "Why'd you marry some one like him?" he pointed at his father.

His mother looked at the ground then looked up at Tidus, "I was force to."

Tidus's eyes widen, "I will not follow your footsteps father," he said and walked out of the room, but right before he disappeared he looked at his father, "I love Yuna, and you can't stop me from loving her and marring her!" he yelled then left.

* * *

"So," Gippal's father started as he placed the newspaper on the table, it showed a picture of him and Rikku, "who's this girl?" he asked calmly.

Gippal rubbed the back of his head, "Look, father, this is my girlfriend, has been for about 4 months."

"Oh?" his father looked at him and crossed his arms, "And you never introduced her to me?"

Gippal grinned, "does that mean it's okay then?"

He closed his eyes, "first we have to test her."

"Not again father," Gippal said as he rubbed his temples, "The last time you did that my other girlfriend went nuts."

His father laughed, "Well, I just want to see what your girlfriend is up to."

"Rikku?" he asked.

"Is that her name?"

Gippal nodded.

"What a unique name," he smiled, "You shall bring her in tomorrow."

Gippal smiled, 'Well, at less step one is done.'

"We'll see how good Rikku is," his father said before leaving.

* * *

"Mother?" Squall came into the living room and sat down, "You called me?"

She nodded, "Yes, I want to know about this picture," she said as she set the picture down. It was the picture of him and Rinoa.

"Oh," he rubbed his neck, "Um, her…" he grinned, "She's my girlfriend."

"For how long?" she asked.

"4 months?" he questioned himself.

"And what does she have that other girls in the business don't?" his mother asked.

"Um…" Squall thought about it, "She's a great cook."

"Really?" his mother said as she sat up, "you tried her food?"

"Yes, and it was really good too," Squall grinned.

His mother stared at him, "Son? Are you okay?"

"Why yes," he smiled.

"You're cheerful, is it because of Rinoa?" she asked.

"How'd you know her name?" Squall asked.

His mother gasped, "Um… I uh… looked at your cell phone?"

"Mother?" Squall questioned.

She sighed, "okay, I asked people to find out who she was, and what she did."

Squall laughed, "Mom, if you wanted to know about Rinoa, then you could have asked me, I would have brought her here to meet you."

She smiled, "I'll be delighted to meet your girlfriend," she smiled as she got up, "I'll see her tomorrow then?" she said then left, she whispered to herself, "I hope she's better then Quistis."

Squall smiled, 'Oh she is.'

* * *

There was a knocking on Yuna's door, she went and answered it. There was bright flashes everywhere.

"Are you Tidus's girlfriend?" somebody asked.

Yuna sighed and shut the door, 'More reporters,' she thought as she went to her sofa and sat down, not to long there was another knock, she sighed and got up again and opened the door, "What is it?"

There was a guy with a hat on and a big coat.

Yuna look down to see Jaylyn, "Oh, hey boy, what are you doing here?"

She looked up and smiled, "And who are you?" She let them in and made some coffee.

Tidus took off his coat and hat and sighed deeply.

"What is it now?" Yuna asked as she sat next to him.

He looked at her, "it's my father again."

"What happened now?" she asked him.

Tidus sighed, "He doesn't… uh… like you."

Yuna looked down, "As in?"

"He was just not happy about you being my girlfriend."

"Oh?" she looked away, "Does that mean something?"

"No," he said as he grabbed her arm, "I want to be with you, it's just that my father has this other girl he wants me to get married to."

Yuna looked at him.

"But," He added quickly, "I don't want to marry her."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Yuna asked him as she went into the kitchen.

Tidus thought about it, "Kidnap you."

Yuna laughed, "I don't think so."

"And why not?" he asked, "We could live with each other and not care about the world."

Yuna smiled at him, "But that's what makes us humans, we worry, and care."

Tidus just sighed and crossed his arms.

Yuna sat next to him, "We'll see what happens as we go on."

Tidus just shrugged and tried to fall asleep, but then there was a knock at the door.

Yuna got up and answered it, "Yes?"

It was another reporter.

Yuna sighed, "Jaylyn," she said.

He came over and started to bark at the reporter. The reporter just ran away.

"Good boy," Yuna smiled as she shut the door, she looked over to see Tidus sleeping on the couch. Yuna giggled, she went over and tucked a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. She stood up and was about to leave when Tidus grabbed her and pulled her next to him.

He just grinned at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, "I can't lay next to the person I love?"

Yuna just rolled her eyes, "Uh huh? You're just trying to make an excuse."

"Maybe, maybe not," he smiled.

She tried to get up, but his strong arms held her tight not letting her go.

"You're not going any where," He said.

Yuna sighed and laid her head on the pillow and turned the other way.

Tidus frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she tucked her hands under her head.

"You liar," he smiled.

She didn't say anything, she just grinned.

"Come on," he asked.

But she still didn't say anything to him.

So he nibble on her ear.

She giggled and turned to face him, "Nothing's wrong, I was just playing around."

Tidus smiled and kissed her on the nose before they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ready?" Gippal asked Rikku.

She shook her head, "No."

He sighed as he dragged her into his house, "FATHER!"

Gippal's father came down the stairs and smiled at Rikku, "Hello Rikku."

She smiled at him and said, "Nice to meet you Sir," she said as she bowed to him, "I can see where Gippal gets his good looks from."

He laughed, "You're a wonderful child, come, sit."

Gippal lead the way, "That was really cute."

Rikku smiled, "I learned from the best."

Gippal and Rikku sat together as his father sat on the other side.

"So Rikku," his father started, "What do you do?"

"As in?" Rikku asked.

He smiled, "Your job."

"I'm a florist, well, I'm not a really good one, but that's what I do," Rikku smiled.

Gippal just sat there as his father asked Rikku questions.

"Rikku," he started, "Do you cook?"

"I do, but I'm not good," she answered again.

"Do you like Gippal?"

Rikku giggled, "No, I don't."

His father's eyes widen.

"I love him," Rikku smiled.

Gippal just grinned at his father.

"You're really funny Rikku, and I like that," he said.

Rikku just smiled at him, "Thank you."

"So how'd you meet my son?"

Rikku thought for a moment, "We kind of had this accident in the shop I work at."

Gippal smiled, and continued, "I was buying flowers for Dana and she was fixing up the shop with a ladder. I kind of made her lose her balance on the ladder and she fell, and I caught her."

Rikku just smiled, "And that's how we first met."

"That's cute," his father smiled, "what do you see in my son?"

Rikku just stared at Gippal, "a soul?"

His father laughed, "you're a joker aren't you?"

Rikku just grinned, "Well, I don't really know what answer you want me to give you. All I can say is that Gippal is Gippal, I love him the way he is. Not because he has money and his a star, but for who he is."

Gippal's father smiled, "I like you Rikku, and I think that you're the best girlfriend Gippal ever had."

Rikku just smiled, "Really? That's so cool."

He laughed as he got up, "Well, I have business to go to, how about next time we have tea?"

Rikku nodded and smiled, "Sure thing then."

He left.

Gippal then let out a long sigh that he's been holding in.

Rikku giggled, "What's wrong?"

Gippal sighed, "That was step one, now you're on the step two."

Rikku laughed, "You know, you're father is kind of cool," she said as she got up, "Lets go."

"And where do you want to go?" he asked as he stood up.

"The carnival," Rikku giggled, "I want to ride the ferries wheel."

"But it's so early," Gippal said as he read his watch, "4 p.m."

"So then we could go get some prizes," Rikku smiled.

Gippal laughed and they headed to the carnival.

* * *

Raine, Squall's mother, was walking around trying to find her son, "Squall?" she called out and she didn't hear him call back, "That's kind of strange."

She asked some of the maid's, but they said that they didn't know where he went.

She shrugged and headed into the kitchen, "Maybe Francis know." (AN: Francis is the chief) "Francis?" she asked as she went into the kitchen, but didn't see him, she saw a girl standing at the oven cooking.

"Excuses me," Ranie asked.

She turned around and bowed, "Hello Ms. Leonhart."

Raine then knew who she was, "Are you Rinoa?"

Rinoa smiled, "Yes."

"How'd you get into my house?" she asked.

"Squall let me in," Rinoa answered.

"Oh?" she questioned, "Where is he?"

Just then he walked in, "Mother?"

Raine turned around and smiled at him, "Son, where'd you go?"

"To go change?" he said with uncertainty, "Oh, meet Rinoa."

Raine smiled, "And I have, why you are so beautiful."

Rinoa blushed, "Thanks," she bowed.

"Oh, don't be so polite towards me," Raine smiled, "call me Raine."

Rinoa smiled, "If that is okay with you then."

She nodded, "So what are you doing?"

"Cooking lunch," Rinoa smiled as she went back to the oven, "Francis wouldn't let me until Squall told him that it was okay."

"Oh? Where is Francis any ways?" Raine asked.

"I'm here," he answered, he was sitting at the table, crying too.

"What's wrong with you?" Raine asked.

Squall just laughed, "He's sad because I let Rinoa cook for us and he didn't get to cook."

"Food's done," Rinoa announced.

The maids set up the plates and then left Rinoa, Squall and Raine alone.

Raine took a bite out of the food and was lost in thoughts, "This is so good."

Squall grinned.

Rinoa smiled, "It's really nothing."

Raine shook her head, "It's good, and different from what Francis usually cook us."

"Madam," Francis came out of the kitchen, "Your food is luxurious."

Rinoa flushed, "Why thank you Francis."

He bowed and then left.

"So who do you live with Rinoa?" Raine asked.

Rinoa looked down, "I live by myself."

Raine looked at her, "Do you have any family?"

"No," Rinoa said as she smiled, "I am an orphan."

Squall looked at her.

Rinoa just smiled, "my mother and father died in a car accident, and my older brother was killed in a burning building."

Squall just kept starring at her.

Raine nodded, "So then you don't have a family?"

Rinoa shook her head, "I do," she smiled at them, "my family is two of my best friends who also grew up with me in the orphanage. We've been together ever since we were little."

Raine nodded.

Squall just stared deep into her eyes. He was questioning himself, 'Why didn't she tell him this?' or 'Is there more that she is hiding?'

"So tell me," Raine continued, "do you work?"

"Yes, as a florist," Rinoa answered.

"Really?" Raine smiled, "So was it you who fixed up the orchids?"

Rinoa smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"They're lovely, you should fix me more," Raine smiled.

Rinoa grinned, "If you would like me to, then I could."

Raine nodded as she took another bite out of the food, "Rinoa, tell me do you like to work in business?"

Rinoa thought for a moment, "Well, I don't know what to do in business, but I wouldn't mind trying it out."

Raine smiled as she finished her food, "Great," she said as she stood up, "it was nice meeting you, and you're food is wonderful, I'll like to meet you more often."

She walked to the door, "And Squall."

Squall looked at his mother, "Yes?"

"Try not to stare so much at Rinoa, and try to eat," she said before she left.

Squall redden with embarrassment, Rinoa just giggled and finished her food.

"So?" Squall asked as he stood next to Rinoa, "What do you feel like doing?"

Rinoa thought for a moment, "I don't know, what do you feel like doing?"

Squall smiled, "Let's go ride some go-carts."

Rinoa laughed, "Sure, whatever you want to do."

Squall grabbed her hand and left the house.

* * *

Yuna started to giggled when she felt something wet on her foot, she sat up to see Jaylyn licking her foot, "Okay, okay Jay," she smiled as she looked around, but didn't find Tidus. She got up and walked around, "Tidus?"

"Oh, you finally decided to wake up?" Tidus asked as he was cooking.

Yuna smiled and stared at what he was cooking, "What are you making?"

"Egg's you dork," Tidus smiled.

Yuna shrugged and sat down, "Sure, why not, eating egg's at 6 is okay."

"I do it," Tidus said as he sat down and they begin to eat.

"So," Yuna started, "you slept, and ate… now what do you want to do?"

Tidus thought, "Maybe we should go hang out with the others?"

Yuna nodded as she got up, "Okay, call them and ask them where they're at."

Tidus nodded and dialed Gippal's number, he waited for it the rang.

"Hello?" came Gippal's voice.

"Hey, where you at?"

"I'm at the carnival with Rik," Gippal said, "Why?"

"Do you know where Squall is?" Tidus asked.

"No, you should call him," Gippal answered.

"Okay, bye," Tidus hung up and then dialed Squall's number.

"Hello?" Squall asked.

"Squall? Where you at?" Tidus asked.

"The carnival," Squall said.

"Really?" Tidus was surprised, "I just called Gippal and he said that he was at the carnival with Rikku."

"Really? I'm here with Rinoa, we've never spotted them," Squall said, "Oh, wait, they're right there.

"Rik!" Rinoa yelled out.

Rikku came over with Gippal, "Hey I didn't know you guys came."

"Yeah," Rinoa smiled, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Just hanging around," Rikku answered.

"Okay," Squall said on the phone, "Okay, yeah, bring Yuna with you then."

Rikku and Rinoa giggled, "That must be Ti."

"Okay, we'll be at the go-carts," Squall said, "See you then, laters."

"Go-carts?" Rikku smiled, "how come you never told me about the go-carts?" she asked Gippal.

He just shrugged, "I didn't know you wanted to go on those."

Just then there was a scream, "IT'S GIPPAL AND SQUALL!" a girl screamed out.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

xBabii-lozx (haha.. I love weddings too! haha... yeah Rinoa was late... for a bad reason but yeah... YES another cookie! hahaha... thanks! yeah... stupid camera's... oh well now everybody knows right right? lolx thanks a bunch!)

mandyb78 (OH.. cute... i love it when you say cute! haha... thanks!)

digitalgirl89 (You luved it? okie dokie... haha... i know huh? oh well.. haha... thanks for the review!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (I know well Tidus does have a good voice... in my story, and he's hot! haha... yeah IT'S ALL REJI'S FAULT lolx but yeah.. Rin met up with Zell agian... lolx iono about Zell, can't tell you! gotta find out... thanks a bunch though!)

FFX-Lover (hehe yup cuteness, well, I can't stand camera's, but sometimes i've just got to, ahah... but thanks!)

Final Frost bite fantasy (Thanks for the review!)

japi-girl (I know I just like that bike scene, it's just cooler cause Rinoa's riddin' it.. haha... but yeah... lolx thanks for your compliment! haha well tell me how you think about this chap! thanks thanks!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Madness huh? well they got through it right right? haha... yeah I know they've gone public, but iono if it's a good thing 'cough' haha but yeah... sorries that i didn't put lots and lots of fluffness in it.. but yupperness... thanks for the review!)

Warui-Usagi (Thanks! haha I like the Fluff, but i think i should of put more... hum... all well it was all still good righ? haha but thanks!)

* * *

Okie dokie, this is the end of this chapter! Hehe hope you guys had fun! Now review for me and I'll write more… maybe! Hehe thanks!

bayka


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Sorries everybody! **AHHHH!!!** I'm so pissed off, well, I would have updated, but I lost the chapters! Yeah so here's the story. I had all the chapters in my **USB** drive, and like I left it in one of the computers at school, and I was in a rush to class that I forgot about it! **Opps** stupid me! Gosh, and so yeah, I went back after school to look for it, and it was gone, so I asked my teacher the other day and she told me that she didn't have it, so that means one of the **students** took it! And I hate it when **retarded** **people** do that, gosh, now you'll have to wait until I retype everything up again, and I'm **sorrie** about it. **GRRR** and I had like **chapters up to like 25**… man I hate it! **Gosh** but I'm really **really really sorrie **about it! Hope you guys can wait. And when I find out who took it I'll kick their butt for you guys! Thanks a bunch Love you guys!

bayka


	23. A Panda Bear, A Hippo, and A Pikachu

**YAAAAAAAAY I'm so happy! haha you know why!? haha cause somebody acutally return my USB drive to my teacher! haha i'm so happy, yeah i gotta go find the person and say thanks... but aren't you guys happy it was found!? hehe well yupperness :D**

OKIE DOKIE!! Chapter 21, I hope you guys are loving this! Yeah I know I say too much, but hey I can't help being so hyper… okie dokie! Here we all go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 21

Gippal and Squall just stood there.

"Now what?" Rikku asked them.

They shrugged and started to walk towards the go-carts, with tons of girls following them.

"Do you think you can tell them to get lost?" Rikku asked them.

"You really want me to make them get lost?" Gippal asked.

Rikku nodded her head.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, "You asked for it," he said then kissed her in front of all the people.

Rinoa just giggled at them.

The crowd of girls were disappointed, some of them walked away.

Rinoa just looked at Squall, "They're all looking at you."

"Is that so?" he asked, "Well, I don't really care."

"Okay," Rinoa said as she walked away, "You're theirs then."

But then Squall grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "And where are you going?"

"Some where far so that the girls can tackle you," She smiled.

"I don't think so," he said as he held her around the waist, "You're not going any where without me." He then started to kiss her neck.

This time the girls were angered.

Just then Tidus came into the picture, while holding Yuna's hand, "hey guys."

The girls heads turned to him and were all sadden.

Yuna walked passed them, while dragging Tidus, and stood next to Rikku, "I thought we were going to go on the go-carts?"

"Yeah," Squall said, "We were just waiting for you guys."

The gang entered into their own carts, right before Squall entered he spoke with the worker, who was working in the area, "Hey, can I make this ride personal?"

He looked at him, "Like?"

"Just us," he said as he pointed to the gang, he paid the worker.

"Sure," he smiled and closed the gate after Squall entered. All the girls behind him were disappointed.

"Ready?" The worker said, then he let them go.

They were having fun, but they would have more fun if the girls were to stop starring at them. The ride was over and they got out, but the group of girls kept on following them.

"I thought I told you to make them to go away," Rikku said.

"I tried," Gippal said, "Do you want me to try something else?"

Rikku shook her head, "No, it's okay."

They all walked on until they got to the water-gun stand.

"Hey!" the worker shouted, "shoot the water into the whole and get a prize!"

The guys smirked.

"Let's see who wins this time," Tidus said.

"Three then?" The worker asked.

They nodded and paid.

"Okay, first one to make the water reach the top wins!" he said, "Ready? Go!"

The guys started to fire the water into the hole making the water go up.

The girls just watched as they played, but they were uncomfortable because of the group of girls behind them.

Just then the bell went off.

"Winner!" the worker shouted pointing to Tidus.

Tidus grinned and looked at the prizes, "Hum…" he thought for a moment, "I'll take the panda bear." The worker nodded and handed him the bear. Tidus walked over to Yuna and handed her the bear.

Yuna just grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks."

Some of the crowd went, "awe," but there were some girls who were pissed off.

They went on to another stand, this time it was to knock the pins down with two balls.

The guys smirked again.

They all got two balls and threw it at the pins.

"Winner!" The worker shouted and pointed at Gippal.

Gippal grinned, he walked over to Rikku and pulled her over, "choose one," he said as he pointed to the stuff animals. Rikku thought for a moment, and she pointed at the Hippo, it was so cute and chubby.

Gippal chuckled, "Okay, we'll take the Hippo."

The worker nodded and handed it to Rikku, she giggled and held it up, "it's so cute."

Gippal smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "what about me?"

"But, you're cuter," she said as she kissed him back.

The group of girls was glaring at all of them, as in Yuna, Rikku, and Rinoa.

They walked on to another stand.

"Bet you can't beat me Squall," Tidus said as they got to the hoops.

Squall smirked, "We'll see," Squall turned to the worker, "Two."

This time Gippal stayed out of this game.

"Ready?" The worker looked at them, "Go!" They only had two balls, and only had 2 minutes. Who ever made the most wins. 5 seconds left and they both were tied with each other. They shot at the same time, but Tidus's ball hit Squall's, making Squall's ball go into the hoop, and Tidus's ball fall out.

"Winner!" The worker shouted as he pointed to Squall, "Pick your prize."

Rinoa rolled her eyes as he looked at her. Squall looked at the prize and looked at Rinoa. He thought for a little while and then smirked as he saw her stare at one of the item, "I'll take the Pikachu," he smiled as he handed it to her, "I know you want it." (AN: I just love Pikachu! He's so cute! Hehe)

She grinned, "you're so dorky," she said as she took it, she gave him a peck and they went off.

"Squall was so lucky, if my ball went first then I would have won," Tidus said.

Yuna laughed and then hugged him, "It's okay my love, you've won once, it's the okay?"

He sighed, "I guess," he smiled and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm hungry," Gippal said.

"Me too," Rikku agreed.

"Okay," Rinoa smiled, "Time to eat then?"

They all nodded and sat down at a table, they went to order.

"No, I'll pay," Gippal said.

But Rikku shook her head, "Nu uh, it's my turn," she said as she got up.

"No, I want to pay."

"Fine," she said as she turned away from him.

Gippal sighed, "okay, okay, you can pay this time."

Rikku smiled and left Gippal with the other girls.

"Wow, who knew that Rikku was the guy in the relationship," Yuna said.

"You know, I'm still here," Gippal said.

Rinoa giggled, "Yeah, it's so funny seeing Rikku boss you around."

Gippal just shrugged, "I guess, but I like her like that."

"You mean letting her pay for your lunch?" Yuna asked.

Gippal's face hit the table, "That's not what I mean Yuna."

The girls laughed.

"Meet you over there Rikku," Tidus said and left her at the food stand.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her order, "Thank you," she said and took the tray, just then somebody spilled water on her.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said.

Rikku smiled, "No it's okay," she said, it was only her shirt that was wet, "Don't worry about it.

"Really?" the girl asked again, "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah," Rikku said then left.

"What happened?" Gippal asked.

"Oh, a girl spilled water on me, she just kind of slipped, good thing the food was okay," she smiled.

"You must be cold," Gippal said.

"Oh," Rikku smiled, "Well yeah, I got a couple of ice down my shirt, but I'll be okay."

Gippal sighed and then took off his shirt and put it over her. All the girls gasp at a shirtless Gippal. Rikku's cheeks redden from what he did.

."Better?" Gippal asked sweetly.

Rikku just looked away, "you just had to do that."

"What?" he asked, "I didn't want you to catch a cold.

Rikku rolled her eyes, she spotted somebody starring at her she looked over and spotted her. Rikku thought for a moment, 'She's the girl who spilled her water on me,' she thought harder, 'I've seen her somewhere.'

"Rik you okay?" Yuna asked.

Rikku looked up and nodded, "Yeah," she said then went back to thinking, 'Hum…' she thought then something flashed in her mind.

_Flashback_

Rikku sighed, "Hi, are you ready to pay?"

"Duh, that's why I'm here," the girl said, she looked like a high school girl, you could tell by the way she was speaking to her friends, "Would you hurry up."

Rikku was pissed off, but she couldn't kill the chick, she smiled as she was getting the girls flowers ready.

"Yeah, I'm going to give it to Gippal, oh my hottie," She said.

Rikku was listening.

"It sucks to be their fan, I wish we like knew them," the girl next to her said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind at less talking to Tidus," another girl sighed in awe at his name.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Here you go."

"Finally," the girl said as she took the flowers and left.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my gosh!" Rikku said out loud.

"What?" Tidus asked, "What happened?"

Rikku looked up at everybody, "Uh…" 'Make something up,' she thought, "I'm just so cold."

"Told you so, it was a good thing that I gave you my shirt," Gippal said.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They all went home after a little while, because it was not safe to stay there any more.

Rikku called up Yuna.

"Hello?" Yuna answered.

"Yuna, remember valentines day?" Rikku started to asked, "There was a group of teenage girls?"

Yuna thought for a moment, "yes, why?"

"Well, the girl who spilt water on me today was the same girl that bought flowers from us," Rikku said.

"Really?" Yuna asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rikku paced back and forth, "When I looked at her today she was glaring at me."

"Why?"

"Well," Rikku hesitated for a moment, "you know how every girl is after Gippal and them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that girl that spilt water on me has a big thing for Gippal, and I think she remembered me from that day," Rikku said, "I was the cashier that day, and she didn't like me at all."

Yuna sighed, "Rik, everything will be okay."

"But," Rikku started again, "I have a bad feeling about her."

Yuna smiled on the other line, "Don't worry Rikku, everything will be fine if you believe that it will."

Rikku sighed, "I guess, well, good bye then."

"Bye," Yuna hung up.

Rikku still had the phone up to her ear, she sighed once more before letting down. 'What am I suppose to do?' she thought, she sat down and sighed.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers!:

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Well yeah... hah thanks for the last uh... two reviews you gave... :D haha but yeah... you've been waiting for this and you finally got it:D well thanks a bunch with sticking with me!)

FFX-Lover (SORRIE for the late update, but yeah... hope you like this chapter... thanks for the review!)

Eliie0223 (haha sorrie for the scream for the girls... but yeah... YAY cookie... haven't gotten a cookie in a long time.. but yeah thanks)

mandyb78 (haha yeah thanks for the review.. enjoy it!)

digitalgirl89 (haha yeah run away from the Fans! but yeah... sorrie for the late updateness.. haha but yeah thanks a whole bunch...)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (lolx yeah Tidus dad is mean huh? well you know how parents are.. bu tyeah... hahaha lolx that was pretty funnies bouts Squall. bu tyeah sorrei for the late update, thanks!)

japi-girl (Yeah not the fan girls, but hey it's all part of the drama you know? haha... but yeah... yes the girls are very very jealous, but hey they can't help it right? but thanks a lot for the review!)

xBabii-lozx (oh wow hate is a big word, but yeah Tidus dad is mean, but you don't need to hate do you? haha but i'm glad that you still like the story... but thanks a bunch for the review!)

musicalexpert (Thanks! haha yuppereness go Tidus and Yuna!)

Warui-Usagi (Thanks for the review... lolx no it's okay for the long lated review, but hey you still reviewed... but yeah... sorrie bouts the late update... haha... but yeah... thanks a bunch!)

final frost bite fantasy (lols thanks for the review, but yeah sorrie for the wait)

Iluvmoogles (Lolx haha yeah I double checked just in case but yeah i got his name. But yeah, haha... yeah i know it's gonna happen, the illness will be showned in front of the guys, hehe i promise! but yeah... it's okay, i'd love it if you did do that... but yeah... heh thanks a bunch!)

weixuan18 (Yeah haha i lost my USB, but i got it back!YAY! hehe but yeh... thanks for the review... and i'm sorries bouts the long long updation... but yeab haha hope you enjoy it! thanks!)

* * *

YAY! I'mma done… it wasn't that fun huh? Lolx.. well I think this is like the uh… turning point? Haha, well I don't know what I'm talking about it's just that yeah everything is gonna change now! So don't say I didn't warn you! Thanks and review!

bayka


	24. The Girls are in Danger

Okie dokie! Like I told you… everything is going to change… even the time! Hahaha… so yeah… read and review for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 22

_Rikku's POV_

I was taking a shower when I heard the phone rang, 'Oh shoot,' I thought, I put the towel around me quickly and ran out of my room and answer the phone, "Hello?" I asked while taking to caught some air.

But nobody answered, so I asked again, "hello?"

Just then I hear hard breathing.

I was terrified, so I hung up.

The phone rang again and I pick it up again, "Hello?"

There was that hard breathing again.

"Who's this?" I asked, but nobody answered. I hung up again, 'Okay, I'm so freaked.'

It ranged again.

I picked it up with anger, "WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME!?"

"Whoa Rik, chill out," It was Gippal, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Oh, it's you Gip."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I rubbed the back of my neck

"Well, I only called you once, and you yelled out, 'why do you keep on calling me,' is there somebody who keeps on calling you?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, I got out of the shower and the phone ranged, I answered it, but nobody picked up," I sat on the couch, "But I keep on hearing somebody breathing, they've already called twice."

Gippal didn't say anything.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he said, "Well, you should tell them to leave you alone."

"But it's so creepy, I don't know what to do," I told him.

"Want me to come over?" he asked.

I just giggled, "Oh? Trying to find an excuse to come over now?

He laughed, "Yeah, it's cause I want you to be safe."

I smiled, "Thanks Gip."

"No problem," He said, "Well, I have to go now."

"Okay then," I then asked, "Where are you going?"

"Business," He answered.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes, "I understand."

He chuckled, "Okay then Rik, I'll see you later, love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, bye." I hung up after that, then sighed, 'I hope that that weirdo don't call me again.'

_

* * *

Yuna's POV _

It was early still so I went to check my mail on the internet, "Huh," I said to myself, "There's lots of email today," I said as I opened my inbox.

I then gasped, most of them said, 'I'm going to kill you' I was freaked out, "Who'd send such a thing?" I asked myself.

I read each of them.

'_How dare you steel my Tidus away from me!'_

'Oh my gosh,' I thought, 'it must be one of his fans,' I placed my hands over my mouth as I read the next one.

'_I know where you live Yuna, and I'm coming for you, because you took my Tidus away from me. How dare you take him away from me!' _

At this I was scared and unsure of what to do, then something came into my mind, 'It must be one of those girls Rikku was talking about.'

I went to the phone and was going to pick it up, but it ranged, I was frighten for a moment, but picked it up, "Hello?"

All I heard was breathing.

"Who's this?" I asked.

But they didn't say anything.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"I'm watching you," came a low voice.

I was scared and I looked around, "Who-who are you?"

They then hung up.

I took out my cell, cause I didn't want to touch the home phone, I dialed the first number that came to my mind.

"Hello?" It was Tidus.

"Ti?" I said in a scared voice.

"Anuy?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," I told him as I curled up next to a wall.

"Anuy, tell me, what's happening?" he asked.

"Somebody is watching me, and is calling me, I don't know who it is," I told him, "I'm scared.

"Stay there, I'm coming," he said, "wait for me, don't be afraid, okay?"

"Okay," I said in a low voice.

He hung up.

_

* * *

Back to Rikku's POV _

I was about to head out when the phone rang again, so I went over and picked it up, "Hello?"

There was that breathing again.

I was pissed off, "If you don't tell me who you are then I'm going to call the cops."

It laughed, "I know where you are Rikku."

I gasped, "Who are you?" I asked.

But they didn't answer.

I started to shake.

"I'll be watching you… Rikku," they then hung up.

I then threw the phone on the floor and sat in the corner of the kitchen and called Gippal with my cell.

"Hello?" Gippal answered.

"Gip," I said quickly.

"Rikku, are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I answered quickly, "Please, come."

"Rikku, I'm in a meeting," he told me.

"The person who called me knows where I am," I told him, "I'm frighten, he or she, I don't know, but they said that they're following me."

"Rikku, calm down first," he told me, "I'm coming, where are you?"

"At home, Gip, hurry, I'm afraid, I don't know what to do," I told him, "hurry."

"Okay, stay still okay?" he said.

"Okay."

He hung up, I didn't know what to do, I was just unsure of things now. I couldn't even look up, I just curled myself up there.

_

* * *

Rinoa's POV _

I'm so tired, I didn't want to get up, but I had to. I promised Reji that I'll work today and the next time, well until she gets back. I tied my hair up and made my breakfast. I was about to eat when my cell phone ranged.

I looked at it and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Rinny," it was Squall.

I giggled, "And what business do you have?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why'd you call?"

"Aww? I can't call the person I miss the most?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he answered, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm about to eat," I told him.

"Oh, I'm bothering you then?" he asked, "I'll just go if you want me to."

"That's if you are willing to go, cause I know how you are," I said.

"Really?" he chuckled, "Then that means that I'm not going to go."

"You want me to make you?" I asked.

"No, but I'll go if you want me to," He said.

I laughed, just then my window was broken, and there was a rock in my living room. I walked over and picked it up, it had a note on it, I opened it up and read it.

_We're coming after you Rinoa… Because you took Squall from us… we're always watching you Rinoa… There's nothing you can do to stop us from taking Squall back…_

'_Muahahahaha' (AN: haha I know last part funny, but hey I was bored.)_

I gasped.

"What is it?" Squall asked.

"Somebody sent me a threat note," I told him, I looked at the window and started to walk towards it, but then all my windows started to break.

I screamed as the rocks hit me, I ran behind the wall.

"RINNY!?" Squall yelled in the phone.

"Squall somebody is trying to kill me with rocks," I told him.

"What?" he asked, "Rinoa, stay safe, I'm coming over right now." He hung up.

Just then they stop throwing the rocks, I sat down and breathed for a while, until I heard more rocks. I just duck my head down and prayed that all this will go away.

* * *

Everybody was at Tidus place again, while the cops checked on the girls place. 

"Did they tell you they're name?" one of the cops asked.

Rikku shook her head, "no, they just called and then hung up."

After a while the girls were left with the guys.

"Man, we're so sorry that we got you guys into this," Gippal said.

"It's fine," Rinoa smiled, "or are you trying to say that you want a break up with Rikku?"

Gippal grunted, "That's not what I said Rinoa."

The girls giggled.

"But yeah, I guess you guys should stay here for a while until everything is okay," Squall said to the girls, "It's still very dangerous out there."

Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Okay then," Rikku said, "Can I get a bed?" She asked as she yawned.

They all laughed.

Gippal nodded and she followed him to his room.

"What about you girls?" Tidus asked.

"Well," Rinoa started, "I have to go to work."

"Me too," Yuna said.

"Okay," Squall smiled, "Since I'm off, I'll go with you Rinny."

Tidus smiled and sat next to you, "I'll go too Yunie."

Rinoa looked at Yuna and giggled, "Yunie?"

Yuna blushed.

Tidus laughed, "Yeah, she wanted a nickname so I gave her one."

"So what's you're nickname for Tidus, Yuna?" Rikku asked.

Yuna laughed, "Hum, I'll just stick with Ti."

"Come to think of it, I don't have a nickname," Squall said, "How come?"

"But you do," Rinoa turned to him.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"Well," Rinoa smiled, "You're nickname from me is 'Honey'"

Squall blushed.

Tidus and Yuna laughed a little.

"That's so cute," Yuna said, she then got up, "Well, I have to go to work."

"Yeah," Rinoa said, "See you later then Yuna?"

The guys looked at them.

"What?" Squall asked, "I thought you guys worked at the same place?"

"We do, but I have a second job," Yuna said as she grabbed her jacket, "coming Ti?"

He nodded and grabbed his jacket too and left.

* * *

"Here we are," Yuna said as she entered the building with Tidus right behind her. 

"Good afternoon Miss Claire, and Miss Maria," Yuna said as she bowed, Tidus bowed too.

Miss Maria looked at Tidus, "We have a customer?"

Yuna laughed, "No, this is my boyfriend, I was telling you."

"Ah, this is the Tidus, and he does look like the one in the magazine," Miss Claire said, "So you are the son of a company man?"

Tidus nodded, "But I'm not proud to be."

"And why not?" Miss Maria asked, "It should be passed on to you."

"I know," Tidus answered, "but my dream is to open a music school for all the kids."

The ladies sighed.

'Such a guy,' Miss Claire said, "That is a good thing, but why don't you?"

"My father," Tidus said, "He wants me to take on his business."

"So you're being force to then?" Miss Claire asked again.

Tidus nodded.

"That's awful," Miss Maria said, "well, I'm proud that you want to follow your dreams."

Tidus smiled, "Thank you."

They head on to the kids.

"So this is what you do?" Tidus asked.

Yuna laughed, "Yes, I take care of the children at the Daycare."

Tidus smiled, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have came every day."

"But you have a job," she looked back at him.

"I know, but I would have came when I could of, you know," he smiled.

Yuna smiled and then looked at the kids, "Everybody this is Tidus."

The kids ran up to him and surrounded him, he smiled to them.

"Brother Tidus," They all yelled out.

Tidus grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Let's go have fun?"

"YAY!!!!" they all yelled and grabbed him and took him away.

Yuna giggled and watched as they played with Tidus.

"Brother Tidus?" a little boy asked.

"Yes?" he looked at him.

"How do you know Miss Yuna?" he asked.

Tidus chuckled, "Oh, me and Miss Yuna like each other."

"Ewww," all the kids said.

"Really?" he asked.

Tidus nodded.

"Oh," he smiled, "I kissed a girl before."

Tidus laughed, "Oh you did?"

He nodded, "But it's cause she kissed me first."

Tidus just laughed, "Did you like the kiss?"

He shook his head, "Do you like to kiss Miss Yuna?"

Tidus was silence for a while, "Yes."

"Ewww…" They all said again.

"Have you kissed her before?" the girl asked.

"Why yes," Tidus answered her.

"Really?" another girl asked, "Kiss her for us."

"What?" he asked.

"MISS YUNA!" they all yelled out.

Yuna came over and sat next to Tidus, "Yes?"

"Miss Yuna, brother Tidus told us that you guys like each other," a girl said.

"Well, if we didn't then I would have never let him in," she smiled.

The boy whispered to Tidus, "Kiss her for us."

Tidus blushed, "Are you sure?"

They all nodded.

"What?" Yuna asked them, "What are you guys up to now?"

Tidus laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "See."

The boy pulled on his shirt, "The kiss I got was here," he pointed to his lips, "how come you didn't do that one?" he asked.

"Yeah…" They all asked.

Tidus just rubbed the back of his head.

Yuna laughed, she turned him and pecked him lightly on the lips, "There, happy?"

"Ewww," they all said.

"You guys like to kiss," a girl said.

Tidus smiled, "Well how about I just give all you girls a kiss then?" he said as he grabbed a bunch of girls. They all screamed, he then let them go and they stuck their tongues out at him.

Tidus laughed and chased them as they ran away.

Yuna laughed.

"Miss Yuna?" a boy asked.

"Yes James?" she looked at him.

"Brother Tidus is nice, can you bring him next time?" James asked.

"Maybe, if Brother Tidus is good," Yuna smiled.

James pouted, "Does that mean that Brother Tidus is a bad person?"

Yuna laughed, "No, he's just naughty."

* * *

Rinoa sighed as she sat behind the counter. 

Squall looked at her, "You're job is pretty boring."

"Well, it's still kind of early?" she questioned.

Squall roused an eyebrow.

Just then a girl came in, she looked at Rinoa.

"Welcome to the Flower Shop, how may I help you?" Rinoa smiled.

She just looked away and looked at Squall and screamed, "It's you," she smiled, "can I take a picture with you?" she asked.

Squall shrugged, "Sure, if my girlfriend doesn't mind."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Go ahead," she said as she walked towards them and grabbed the camera, "Ready?"

They nodded.

"One, Two, Three," she clicked then she handed it back.

"One more," the girl said.

Rinoa nodded and took one more.

"Okay, let's switch sides," the girl said as she did, "Okay now take."

Rinoa just looked at them and shrugged, "Okay, ready," she then took it, twice.

"Okay," she said, "Now one by himself," she said as she took the camera away from Rinoa, "I'll take it."

Rinoa sighed and turned away and walked into the back.

5 minutes later

Squall came into the back, "Rinny?"

Rinoa just ignored him.

Squall came up to her and hugged her around the waist, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything, if I pushed them away then I'm being rude. I can't just being a star you know."

Rinoa didn't say anything she just walked away and placed the flowers here, and there.

"Rinny, are you mad at me?" he asked.

Rinoa smiled at him, "Maybe, and maybe not," she then left him in the back.

Squall followed her out, "You're mad huh?"

Rinoa looked at him, "No, it's just," she started as she placed the pot down, "seeing you with all those girls, you know, it's just like I don't get to be around you."

"Oh, so you're jealous?" he asked.

Rinoa glared at him and then looked away, she picked up the pot and walked into the back while shoving him.

"Aww, Rinny," Squall said as he entered the back too, "You know I'm just messing."

She didn't answer him.

Squall went over and turned her around and grabbed her and pulled her close, "I'm just happy that I know that you don't want to share me, that's what I love about you. But don't stay mad at me cause I said that," he kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry if I just left you there," he kissed her nose, "You know that I don't want to, I just want you to know, even if they took me, they can never steal my heart or love from you."

Rinoa smiled.

He smiled back and then kissed her deeply.

"Whoa," Rikku's voice came in, "Get a room."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and just kept kissing him.

"Okay, okay, I get it, this is your room," She said and left them.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers:

digitalgirl89 (Thanks so so much! hehe :D lolx yeah hate the fans, cause they hate Rinoa, Yuna, and Rikku! but thanks so much! sorrie for the late update)

weixuan18 (Thanks! lolx Women are scary? hahah thanks funnie, but it is certainly true.)

Warui-Usagi (hehe Yupperenss I got it back, lolx there still gonna be the late updates, sorrie though cause I have many things to do, but i'll try! thanks a lot though)

FFX-Lover (lolx thanks so much for reviewing)

Ellie0223 (Lolx sorries, i've don't really do those pictures thingy, the last time I did it didn't turn out so great... so yeah... hahah oh the newspaper things, haha no, I left that one out cause the fan's are the main evil in that chapter so yeah, but thanks a bunch!)

musicalexpert (hehe no Fangirls are all like that, don't you think? lolx okay most fangirls, but not all of them :D. but thanks so much!)

Iluvmoogles (hehe yeah PIKACHU Rocks! hehe but thanks thanks a lot for your review!)

final frost bite fantasy (yup i updated, and you reviewed, thanks, hehe lolx but keep reading!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (hahaha, no i wouldn't start all over, i only do if the story got deleted some how, lolx but yeah... lolx o0o0o you'll see the catfight soon :D 'hint' hehe but yeah, yay shirtless gippal, 'drool' 'ahem' but yeah hahah thanks!)

YunieXTiddie (IT'S YOU, you're still here:D lolx yup yup, thanks, um... hum... the girls will tell in the later chapters, i hope lolx but yeah... I know i haven't been on a Ferris wheel too! but i'mma try it! hehe but thanks for your lovely review!)

japi-girl (hehe... yup yup, thanks so much for reviewing! keep reading for me!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (lolx no it's okay it's okay, i feel bad cause i'm late on updating, so we're equal :D but yeah... haha... it's okie dokie... hehe... lolx yeah i want to hit that girl who spilt the drink to! curse that girl! 'Hold's up fits' lolx but yeah you'll see some fighting soon, but thanks a lot!)

* * *

YAY another chapter done! I hope you guys loved it! Hehe… well there was no Gippal and Rikku fluff, but I hope that you guys still loved it… well thanks for reading, now review, and I'll love you all! 

bayka


	25. Big Cat Fight

Okay… haha… well that was a bit weird huh? Oh well, I hope that you guys are okie dokie haha well here's the next chapter… remember! Read and review for me! Always… thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 23

It has been three days since that day, and they've haven't have any threats after that. But they've been getting e-mail threats.

Rikku sighed, as she sat down next to Yuna, "Yuna, I don't know about this any more."

Yuna sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what's going to happen next."

Rinoa stood in front of them, "How could we go out there if people wants us dead?"

The shrugged.

Rinoa sighed and sat down, "I say that dating them was not a mistake, but, it was not a safe choice to make."

"I guess you're right," Rikku said, "But I don't want to you know, break our friendship with each other."

"So what do you guys think we should do then?" Yuna asked, "I can't go on being threaten, but then again, I don't want to let anybody go."

The girls nodded.

"But," Rinoa started, "If you think it's going to be this way, they won't have to worry about the sickness, and they won't have to know, right?"

"I guess you could say that," Rikku said, "But it doesn't feel right if we do do it."

The girls nodded in agreement.

Rinoa sighed, "Everything well be decided as we go on."

Yuna nodded, "We'll all see what happens."

Rinoa was looking around, "Hum, Helms Drive."

"Hey! Rin!"

Rinoa looked up and smiled, "Zell!"

She hugged him, "Hey how's it been."

"Pretty good," he smiled, "So where's my baby?"

Rinoa laughed and pointed to the bike.

"Ah.. I see still in good shape," he smirked, "cause if it wasn't then there goes your car."

Rinoa laughed.

"Come in," he said as he nodded his head towards his apartment.

Zell's place looked pretty much the same as her's, but just a bit smaller.

"So, how's it going ever since the day we all parted from each other?" Zell asked.

"Everything is okay," Rinoa smiled, "what about you?"

"Same," he smiled, "So what do you do now?"

"I work as a florist," she grinned, "what about you? How about your dream about becoming a Ku Fu master?"

He laughed, "No, I gave that dream up, now a days I'm a racer."

"Really now?" she asked.

"Yup, with my baby, the one you took from me," he started to tear up.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "really? That's your job?"

He chuckled and rubbed his head, "No, but that's what I do when I feel like I want to, um, I draw bikes up."

"Oh," she was surprised, "do you get paid?"

"Of course Rin," he groaned, "But I'm not making much."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I only got two drawings that were bought," he sighed, "that's it."

Rinoa smiled, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you'll get through some how, all of us would."

He smiled, "Hey?"

Rinoa looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Want to go for ice cream?" he smirked.

"Sure," she grinned.

* * *

Yuna sighed in not knowing what to do.

"Miss Yuna?" the boy tugged on her shirt, "What's wrong?"

Yuna smiled at him, "nothing's wrong Austin, I'm just thinking."

Austin looked at her while tilting his head, "Are you thinking about brother Tidus?"

Yuna blushed lightly, and laughed a little, "Yes, but I'm thinking about something else too."

"Oh, like what?" Austin asked.

Yuna giggled, "It's something too big for you to know Austin, how about we go play with the other kids?"

He nodded and held her hand as they went.

* * *

Rikku was cleaning the shop when somebody stepped in to the shop, "Welcome to the Flower Shop, how may I help you?" she asked as she look up to see a bunch of girls.

There was three of them and they came towards her. The middle girl pushed Rikku onto the ground.

"You took my Gippal away from me!" she yelled.

Rikku's eyes widen, 'It's the blonde girl,' she thought as she was about to get up, but the other kicked her in the side, "Stop it!" she yelled as she trip one of the girls and got up. The brunette grabbed Rikku's arms and swung her to the Red head girl.

The red head punched Rikku in the stomach, and then tripped her.

The blonde then stood over her, and then kneeled down, "Break up with him! He's suppose to me mine!" she yelled as she slapped Rikku in the face.

The other two girls held her up by the arm.

"You will regret dating my Gippal," she said as she started to punch Rikku in the stomach.

Rikku tried hard not to faint, 'Rinoa…Yuna… where are you guys?'

* * *

Yuna was walking home after the day care, she wanted to go to the flower shop, but it was getting late and she wouldn't of back it back in time after the Flower Shop. She stop for a moment and called up Rinoa.

"Hello?" Rinoa answered.

"Rin, where are you?" Yuna asked.

"Going home, why?" Rinoa asked.

"Just wondering, that's all, well I'm going to call Rikku and check on her," Yuna said.

"Okay, bye," Rinoa hung up.

Yuna hung up and then dialed Rikku's cell, she waited, and waited, 'Why is she not picking up?' Yuna thought.

She hung up and tried the Shop's phone, but nobody picked up, "Maybe she's at home?" Yuna told herself and dialed Rikku's home phone, but then nobody picked up. "That's weird?" she said.

She was now worried, she turned around the headed to the flower shop just in case. She dialed Gippal's phone.

"Hello?" Gippal picked up.

"Gippal? This is Yuna have you seen or called Rikku?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"She's not picking up her house phone or her cell phone. I also called the Shop, but nobody picked up, I'm going to the shop right now, can you try calling her cell?" Yuna asked.

"Okay," Gippal said and then hung up.

She made it to the shop and looked around, it was so dark, she turned on the light and gasped at the blood. She looked around and then she spotted Rikku, "RIKKU!" she yelled she ran to her.

Yuna started to dial Rinoa's phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rin, Rikku's hurt, I'm at the shop," Yuna said.

Just then Rikku's cell rung, Yuna picked it up, "Hello?"

"Yuna?" it was Gippal.

Yuna looked up to find three girls, she gasped, "who are you guys?"

"Yuna?" came Gippal's voice.

Yuna screamed as the Red headed girl hit Yuna in the head with a bar.

* * *

"YUNA!?" Rinoa yelled as she was driving, she made a sharp turn.

'Please let them be okay,' she thought. The scream from Yuna freaked Rinoa out and she was worried, so she decided to head to the Shop as fast as she can.

She halt quickly and got out of the car. She went inside and turned on the lights and gasped, "Yuna? Rikku?" she asked she heard breathing and looked to the left.

The girl swung the bar at Rinoa, but Rinoa ducked and screamed. The girl hit the glass door making the door break and shattered the glass.

Rinoa got up and backed up from the girl, but got push from be hide. The girl with the bar then swung it again and hit Rinoa in the head, Rinoa fell onto the floor. Rinoa screamed from the pain of the glass. Some of which got on her face and on her hands.

The girl with the bar smirked, but got pushed by Yuna. she hit the glass door and fell threw it to the outside.

Yuna had one of her eyes closed and the other looking at the brunette and the blonde head. Yuna stood in front of Rinoa, "Don't touch her," she said as she put her arms up.

Rinoa heard Yuna, "Yuna?" she asked.

"Rin, it's going to be okay," she said.

The brunette tried punching Yuna, but missed.

Yuna pushed the girl back and then kicked her in the stomach. But then Yuna got pushed from behind.

"You'll pay," said the red headed girl, she grabbed Yuna by her hair and kicked her.

Rinoa groaned as she got up, she opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything, 'No,' she thought, 'Not now,' she heard Yuna cried in pain.

"Take that!" the girl screamed.

Yuna was screaming, she couldn't breathe right, and her heart was pounding hard, "Stop!"

Rinoa grabbed whatever that was close to her, it was the bar, she went close and started to swing. She hit one person, and another.

"Get that bar away from her," The blonde yelled as she ducked Rinoa's hit, but Rinoa hit her in the back.

Just then Rinoa was grabbed by somebody and got pushed her into the wall, Rinoa moaned and fell onto the floor.

The brunette grabbed the bar and started to beat Rinoa with it, "Why can't you just die!?" she screamed. The brunette fell onto the ground, she looked up to find Rikku standing there.

Rikku was breathing hard, "Don't hurt my friends," she said as she grabbed the vase and hit the girl in the head, knocking the girl out. Rikku was getting weak, "Rin, get up," she said as she helped Rinoa up, "Please wake up."

"Rik? Is that you?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, we've got to help Yuna," she said, "I can't go on much longer, so lets make this quick?"

Rinoa nodded as she was handed a vase by Rikku.

The blonde was about to get up, but Rikku swung the vase into her face, making her cry in pain.

"Why you little-" before The blonde could finish Rikku punched her in the face. And she was knocked out.

Rinoa swung the vase back and forth, but couldn't hit the girl.

She laughed, "What's wrong?" the red head asked, "Can't see me?"

Rinoa was mad she threw the vase, but it hit the wall. The next thing she knew was that she was punched in the stomach, Rinoa fainted on the floor next to Yuna.

Rikku took a vase and swung it at the girl, but she dodged. Rikku felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, she turned around to find the brunette, she only had a piece of vase in her hand, then other piece's were on the ground.

Rikku closed her eyes and fainted next to the other two.

The three girls smirked as they stood over Rinoa, Yuna, and Rikku.

"Lets finish this," The blonde said as she held a vase up and was about to swung at Rikku when somebody stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

Gippal glared at her, he looked down to find Rikku beat up. Gippal then gripped harder. The girl cried and dropped the vase.

Squall and Tidus was there too.

They were upset.

Squall looked at the brunette, she was standing right above of Rinoa, and was holding Rinoa's arm. Squall glared at the girls, he slapped her across the face, "Get out of my sight!" he yelled.

Tidus was just in shocked, he went over and look at Yuna, "Yunie?" he asked.

The red head girl started to back up. Tidus's face was in pure anger, his eyes were so dark. He looked at the girl and grabbed her arm and gripped hard.

She screamed, "Let go!"

"I bet my girlfriend was yelling the same thing as you!" he yelled in her face, "But you didn't stop!" he yelled louder in her face as he gripped harder.

"Ti," Gippal started, "It's not worth it."

Tidus let go, "Take them away."

The girls look to find the cop's standing there with the cuff's.

The guys picked the girls up and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

final frost bite fantasy (hahah yup, sorrie about this late up date, i've been doin much for school so i haven't had much time on my story, sorries though! thanks for reviewing)

YuniexTiddie (hahah 11:56? just for me? thanks a lot, heheh well yup, what do you think of this chatper? yeah sorries about the fight, but yeah, thanks for reviewing for me!)

Warui-Usagi (ahahah well i don't mind you saying it every chapter, so yeah:D thanks thanks a lot! o0o0o hahah never a big fan of crossovers!? wow i'm surprised that i've got you interested! hehe thanks a lot!)

Ellie0223 (lolx i guess you could say that was funnie, i couldn't find n e thing else to say... lolx but yeah... haha thanks a lot of the cookie! and the review!)

weixuan18 (hahah uh... i think they were girls... but haha i don't think the guys would like to hurt other girls, since they are the fans... well n e ways... thanks a lot!)

musicalexpert (haha yeah extreme extreme fan girls huh? haha... yeah that was cute huh? don't you just love little little kids? hahaha... yeah poor Rikku, but hey Rinoa and Squall did need their space right? hehe well thanks a lot for your review!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (haha well this chatper was way madder chapter... haha... but i hope you like it! yup yup.. :D haha nice style of writing? you're making me blush, haha but thanks a bunch!)

xBabii-lozx (haha you hate Fan girls? haha... but i'm one too you know, just a different kind, n e ways... haha... yes, the ones who are too much into the guys need a life, n e ways.. uh, thanks a whole bunch for the review! thanks for reading!)

japi-girl (hahah yes i bet everybody hates those fan girls huh? just cause they hurt the star girls in this chatper huh? n e ways... thanks thanks a lot a lot for the review!)

FFX-Lover (Thanks a lot for your review! keep reading!)

Iluvmoogles (hahah Heart attack? welll i would too, i'd be like, who the heck is throwing rocks? haha but yes the girls are brave... :D well thanks a bunch for the review! Enjoy!)

* * *

OH wow… big fight huh? Sorrie to do this to you guys! AHHHH! Don't hit me… j/m, but yeah… things will get better.. I hope? Haha… well review for me! Cause I love you guys! Hehe.. thanks a bunch!

bayka


	26. Waking up & Big Bro Zell

Okie dokie, I'm here, with chapter 24, now don't kill me cause I did that, and I'm sorrie that I did, but hey the story is not over, so you don't know what will happen in the end, so yeah. Well just read, and review for me okie dokie! Thanks a bunch.

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's…nopes…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 24

Squall, Tidus, and Gippal was waiting as the emergency lights went out, the doctor then came out.

"How are they?" Squall asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

They waited for a while before they were allowed to see the girls. They sat in the room, and then the Doctor came in.

He sighed, "Rikku is low on blood, she's weak, and does not have enough energy right now." He then walked over to Yuna, "Yuna, is…" he didn't know what to say, he sighed, "She'll be fine, her breathing is a bit off, and she might have some pain on her head and chest, that's where most of the hit's gone to." He then went to Rinoa.

Squall then asked, "Why is Rinoa's eyes wrapped up like this?" he asked.

The doctor didn't know what to say, he didn't want to give out the girls sickness, "It's better to be wrapped, since there were some glass piece's on her face, I just think that some might have gone into her eyes, so we wrapped it up so that it'll be safe, some how."

Squall nodded.

"Not much happened to her, but the glass," he then looked back at Rikku, "Rikku is the most in danger now, she's lost too many blood. And she was hit the head, so were the other girls, but Rikku was hit by a vase, and now I think that there might be some glass piece's in her head," he sighed, "I'm pretty sure we've got most of them out."

"Doctor," Tidus said, "Please do whatever you can, we'll pay you whatever, just help them."

The doctor sighed, "I'll try, and you must not worry, they'll be fine." The doctor then left them.

* * *

"THEY WHAT!?" Reji yelled.

Terry woke up and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong Hun?"

"Okay, okay, yeah, we'll come," Reji said and then hung up.

Terry wrapped his arms around his waist, "Who was that?"

"It was Tidus," Reji said, "He told me that the girls are in the hospital."

"WHAT?" Terry was now wide awake.

Reji and Terry left the next day back to Japan after hanging around in Hawaii.

* * *

Yuna was the first to wake up, 'oh my head,' she thought as she grabbed her head.

"Yunie?"

Yuna looked to her left to see Tidus there, "TI!?" she was surprise and sat up quickly, which was a bad idea, she coughed and had a pain in her chest, she yelled in pain.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled as he sat her back down, "Be more careful, please."

She looked at him, then remembered everything, "Where is Rikku and Rinoa?"

Tidus smiled, "Rikku is too your right, and Rinoa is behind me," he said as he brushed her hair back, "Yunie, you don't know how worried I was."

Yuna smiled, "I'm sorry for worrying you," she grabbed her hand, "But I was worried when I couldn't get a hold of Rikku."

"And Gippal was to, right after he heard you scream we were worried and called me and Squall up, then called the cop's up," Tidus said and kissed her forehead, "we then came as fast as we could, but we had traffic too."

"It's okay," she said as she leaned into his hands, "I'm okay, as long as my friends and love ones are."

"Hey Yuna," it was Gippal, he was standing next to her, "You alright?"

Yuna nodded.

Squall then appeared next to Tidus, "how's your head?"

"It's okay, I feel more pain in my chest though, but don't worry I'll be okay," She smiled.

Just then the Doctor walked in with Reji and Terry.

"Yuna," Reji said as she came over, "You okay baby?"

"Yeah, Rej, I'll be fine," Yuna smiled.

Reji sighed and hugged her, "I was afraid that I might lose you guys again," she said as she looked at her.

The Doctor then interrupted, "lets see," he said as he flashed the light into Yuna's eyes, "You're okay, just go easy," he stood up from her bed, "Well, we've just found out that Rikku might be out for a couple of days cause of the blood, but Rinoa is in a coma."

"What!?" Squall yelled.

"Squall," Terry started, "Chill."

The Doctor stared at Squall then continued again, "It might be less then a month or just a little bit more, but she'll be fine."

Squall calmed down for a bit.

The Doctor stood up and smiled, "All you guys take care now, and be careful."

They waved good bye to the Doctor as he left.

Tidus turned to Yuna and smiled, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'm just a bit worried about the other girls," she sighed, "I would have been dead without them," she smiled right after she said that.

"You will never be dead," Tidus said, "not without me," he grabbed her hand and held it tight, "I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Yuna smiled at her boyfriend, "You're so cute," she said as she brushed his cheek, "But you've got to stop worrying so much, I'll be okay."

Tidus smiled, "But I can't stop worrying about you," he rubbed her arm, "I'm afraid I might lose you."

Yuna almost cried, 'Only if you knew my true pain right now,' she thought.

"Yunie?" Tidus interrupted her thoughts, "You okay?"

Yuna nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay," she smiled to him as she fought back the tears.

* * *

6 day's later

_Rikku's POV_

I heard noise's…

"_Gippal, look, she waking up!" it sounded like Reji._

I peaked through my left eye slowly, but then I shut it again when a bright light blind me. I tired again with both my eyes; everything was blurring at first, but I saw blurring image's, I focus closer to the face in front of me.

"Rik?" it spoke, "Rik, it's me, Gip."

I was then able to focus my eyes, I tired to speak, but I couldn't hear my voice, I opened my mouth again, but nothing came out.

"Rikku?" Gippal spoke, "Get the Doctor!" he yelled.

I just stared up at the Doctor, that's when I knew that I was in the hospital.

_Normal POV_

"She's going to be okay, it's just she still in shock, so she won't be able to speak," The Doctor said, "Let her rest for a while." He then took a needle and poked it into Rikku's left arm. Just then she closed her eyes and fell asleep like she was before.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Zell yelled, "Rin is in the hospital?"

"Yes," Reji answered, "Um, can I ask you who you are?"

Zell sighed, "I'm Zell, Rin's friend, I'm kind of her big brother, can you tell me which hospital?"

Zell entered the room with they were all in.

Yuna looked up at him, "Zell? Is that you?"

Zell gasped, "Yuna," he came over and hugged her, "You alright?" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She smiled, "Yeah," she hugged him closer, "When'd you get back?"

"About a week ago," Zell answered, he pulled away, "Rin didn't tell you I got back?"

Yuna shook her head, "No," she then looked away.

"Where's Rikku and Rin?" He asked.

Yuna sighed, "Rikku's to my right, and Rinoa is to my left," she told him, "Zell," she grabbed his hand, "Rinoa is in a coma, and Rikku is weak."

Zell nodded, he went over to Rikku first.

Tidus came up to Yuna, "Who is he?"

Yuna smiled, "He's our brother."

Tidus looked at her weird, "What?"

"He grew up with us in the orphanage," She smiled, "He use to like Rinoa and I, but now he's just our brother."

Zell sat next to Rikku and brushed her bangs away, "Hey Rik, I'm back," he smiled as he remembered all the memories he had with the girls, "Get better," he said and then kissed her forehead.

He got up and walked over to Rinoa's bed, he looked at Squall, "Squall?"

"Zell?" Squall was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Zell looked at Rinoa, "To visit Rinoa."

"How do you know Rin?" Squall asked.

Zell smiled as he sat in the other chair next to Rinoa, "I grew up with the girls in the orphanage."

Squall looked at Rinoa, "Yeah, she never told me about the orphanage, well she never told me about you, but yeah."

Zell smiled and brushed Rinoa's hair back, "Hey Rin," he sighed, "I'm here now, I'm back, and I'll watch over you guys."

Squall just looked at Zell.

"Get better," he told her and kissed her hand.

* * *

Squall and Zell was outside of the hospital, they were catching up on some stuff.

"So you're Rin's boyfriend," Zell grinned, "I've never image Rinoa going out with my old friends."

Squall chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't know that you knew her."

Zell just smiled and then looked at Squall, "Take good care of her."

Squall looked at Zell, "I will, I promise."

Zell smiled, "She's gentle, and she's gifted, don't let her go," he took a step away from Squall, "Don't hurt her, she might not be able to recover again," he nodded at him and then left.

Squall just stared at him and wondered what he meant.

_

* * *

Uh… a couple of weeks later?_

Yuna was doing great, and her heart wasn't in much pain. Rikku was able to speak again, but she couldn't move because she didn't have enough strength in her, so she must stay in bed still.

_Rinoa's POV_

My body was in pain, I knew I was awake, even when I couldn't see any thing, I groaned and sat up lightly, just then I heard voices.

"Rin?" came a voice that sounded like Reji's.

"Rej?" I asked.

"Oh Rinoa, you're okay," Reji said as she hugged me.

I hugged back, "Reji?"

"Yeah?" she backed off.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital," came a voice that sounded like Squall.

I gasped and moved away from the voice, 'I didn't want him to see me like this,' I thought, "Who's that?" I asked just in case.

I felt somebody grabbing my hand, but I moved it back because I didn't recognize the hand.

"Rin, it's Squall," Reji said as she grabbed my hand, "Don't be frighten."

I nodded and reached out my hand for his, I didn't feel anything, until he grabbed my hands, I smiled and then I remember his hands, "Squall?"

"Yeah?" he said as he step closer, "It's me," he whispered.

I cried, "Squall…" just then I remembered everything, "Yuna? Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm here," She said, she was standing next to me, "You okay Rin?"

"Yuna," I smiled and hugged her, "I thought I was going to lose you again."

Yuna smiled, and cried, "No, I thought I was going to lose you and Rik."

I gasped and remembered, "Where's Rik?"

"I'm over here!" she yelled.

I was confused.

"She's in her bed," Yuna said, "Gippal's with her."

I smiled, "That's good," I then reached up to my eyes and felt the cloth over my eyes, I then sighed.

Yuna grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, you'll be better."

"Sorry I'm late," it was a voice that I couldn't tell.

I waited for a while and the person came closer, "Rin," he said, I thought for a moment.

He just stood next to me, I could tell his breathing, "Rin, you okay?"

I nodded, and thought about the voice, "Zell?"

He chuckled, "Yeah it's me," he said.

I smiled and hugged him, "Zell," I hugged tighter, "I was so scared."

_Normal POV_

Squall was so confused on why they were hugging so close.

"Don't worry," Zell said as he patted her head, "I'm here for you guys now, and I won't go again."

She back off, "Promise?"

He laughed, "I promise."

Squall left and went in the hallway.

Yuna was confused and followed him, with Tidus behind her.

"Squall?" Yuna started, "What's wrong?"

Squall just looked up at Yuna and Tidus, "Nothing."

"You sure?" Yuna asked again as she sat next to him, "is this about Rinoa?"

"No, it's just," Squall started, "It's the way they hug each other."

Yuna smiled, "He hugged me like that too."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah I saw them hug, and I saw the way he hugged Rikku too."

Squall just sighed, "I don't know."

" Are you worried that Rinoa might go like him?" Yuna asked.

"No, that's not it," He said.

"Squall," Yuna said softly, "Zell is our brother, the reason why we do the things we do, is because we miss him, and he understand the pain we all are going through."

"So why can't you guys tell us your pain so that we can understand?" Squall asked Yuna.

Yuna sighed, "It's the way we grew up together, you've just got to wait until we tell you. We're just scared that you might not be ready to hear it."

Tidus looked at her, "And what pain is this?" he asked her.

Yuna looked at Tidus, and smiled, "my asthma, I told you remember?"

"Then what's Rinoa's?" Squall asked.

Yuna looked at him, "She doesn't have one," Yuna lied, "It's just that she has emotional break downs, that really affect the way she acts."

Squall sighed, "Why couldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because she's not ready," Yuna said and looked away, "You can't really force people to tell you right away Squall, you've got to let them trust you enough."

Squall sighed, "I guess, it's just that I'm not use to seeing my girlfriend at the hospital."

Tidus laughed, "I know what you mean."

Yuna just shook her head.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers:

mandy (haha that'll be awesome if i put in a ninja huh? hahah oh well that's not going to happen in this... lolx but yup, thanks for your review!)

final frost bite fantasy (school is evil lolx hahaha... yup... but thanks a lot for the review!)

sakura (hahah lolx thanks for liking my story? I like your review :D but thanks a bunch!)

FFX-Lover (yeah the Fan girls are crazy huh? i would have whacked them too! hahah... lets jump them? haha j/m, but thanks a lot for your review)

xBabii-lozx (Sorrie for you shockness... i didn't mean to? lolx yeah i know haha i didn't put the break in on that one, so i'm sorrie, but thanks for reviewing!)

musicalexpert (hahah yes it's over! the fan girls won't be bothering them n e more. haha haha wow i didn't know you'd do that report... sorries? but thanks a lot!)

Warui-Usagi (lolx up thanks!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Um i'm sorrie? lolx but the girls will get better... and then something else might happen lols sorries? but thanks thanks a lot!)

Iluvmoogles (Yup, that hurts a lot huh? with the beating... but I can kick ass, haha n e ways... thanks for reviewing! tell me how you like it!)

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja (Yeah fan girls are weird huh? haha no the girls won't beat up any body else... except for one... i think... :D haha you love that part? hehe thats cool... uh... haha thanks though!)

japi-girl (You're mad at the girls? hahah sorrie, but everything will turn out better! i promise :D but thanks a lot!)

Ellie0223 (Hum, i don't think i would of fainted on the first hit, probably third... oh well hehe yup thanks a whole bunch, and sorrie about the shortness!)

* * *

Okie dokie, end of chapter… hehe… now tell me how you liked it? Lolx I know this chapter isn't fluff, but I still like it… lols… well review for me and I'll update! Thanks!

bayka


	27. The Ex boyfriend's

Hello my readers! Thanks for staying with the story, cause I love you guys, well n e ways, last chapter was boring huh? Well do you want love or drama?! Lolx j/m, but hey I'll just come up with something… well here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's…

The Flower Shop

Chapter 25

_Rinoa's POV_

My bandages came off a week after, I thought that I wouldn't be able to see, but when I opened my eyes I saw everybody there starring at me, I smiled as I looked at each every one of them.

My eyes stopped at Squall and I smiled, "Squall," he came over and I hugged him closely, "Sorry for worrying you so much."

He smiled, "Don't worry, as long as your okay, then it's okay," he kissed me on the cheek and brushed my hair away. "Feeling better?" he asked me as he sat next to me.

I nodded and grinned, "I'm okay, I feel better because of you guys," I looked around again, "Zell," I smiled and he came over I gave him a small hug, "Hey."

"Hey, dork," He smiled, "Got us worried, you know how we are when this happens."

I smiled, "Well I promise not to do it again, but then my girls needed me didn't they?"

Yuna and Rikku laughed.

I looked at Rikku and she was in a wheel chair, "How you feeling Rik?"

"I'm good, just a little weak, but I'm good," She smiled to me.

I just smiled, "I'm so happy that everybody was okay, I was so worried that I might lose you guys," I said and started to cry a bit.

Squall came over and hugged me, I smiled at him, "Don't worry," he said, "We were scared that we've might have lost you."

I smiled and hugged him closer, "Thanks everybody, for being here."

_

* * *

weeks later_

The girls were out of the hospital after a while, the guys were still unsure if it was safe for the girls to go back into public, but they couldn't keep the girls away from it too.

"We'll just be around you more," Tidus said.

"What?" Yuna looked at him, "Why?"

"So that we could watch over you guys," Gippal answered, "Cause we have the guards watching over us, so then you'll know that we're here and they're there too!"

Rikku smiled, "I don't really mind, it's just that I'm afraid that your father might do something."

"Oh him?" Gippal smiled, "Don't worry about him, he likes you a lot, which is kind of weird, cause he didn't like any of those other girls."

Rikku just laughed at him, and sighed, "I just love you so much," she said as she rubbed his nose.

Gippal blushed, "Ditto?"

They laughed.

"Aww you guys are so cute," Rinoa said.

"What about me?" Squall asked as he pointed to himself.

Rinoa just rolled her eyes lightly, "I don't know," she walked away a little.

Squall grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, "aw, that's mean."

Rinoa just grinned, "I know, I did it on purpose."

Squall sucked on his teeth and looked away while letting go.

Rinoa just giggled and kissed him on the lips, "But I still love you."

He grinned.

'Meow' Raylee came to Rinoa.

Rinoa giggled and picked her up, "Hey girl, I miss you too," she hugged Raylee.

"Aww, how cute," Yuna said as she took Raylee, "Is this your pet Squall?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah, Raylee."

Yuna giggled as Raylee licked Yuna's hand, "Aww, she likes me."

Squall just laughed.

"So what do you girl feel like doing today?" Tidus asked.

They thought for a moment.

"I don't know," Rikku said.

"Me too," Rinoa agreed.

"Well, I have to go to the daycare," Yuna said as she got her stuff, "I'll see you guys."

"Hey," Tidus stopped her by grabbing her arm, "You're not going without me."

Yuna just rolled her eyes, "Okay daddy."

Tidus pouted, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Yuna laughed as she grabbed his hand and they went off.

Gippal looked back at Rikku, "What do you feel like doing Princess?"

Rikku giggled, "Um," she closed her eyes, "I want to go eat some cotton candy!"

Gippal laughed and grabbed her, "Cotton candy it is."

They left Squall and Rinoa there.

Squall sat next to Rinoa, "Hey Rin?"

Rinoa looked at him while holding Raylee in her lap, "Yes?"

He looked down, "Do you and Zell have something?"

Rinoa went down to look at his face, "Why?"

"Well, I was just asking," Squall said as he turned away.

Rinoa roused an eyebrow, "I smell Jealousy."

"I am not," He said as he turned around, he blushed deeply.

Rinoa giggled, "Maybe?"

He looked into her eyes, but she looked away, then he looked down, "Then why are you dating me?"

Rinoa giggled again as she hugged him, "I'm just messing Squall, me and Zell are like brother and sister, there's nothing there between us."

Squall turned around, "Rin," he got a little annoyed, "Then why would you say things like that?"

"I like to joke around you know," Rinoa said, "But you know I love you," She said then kissed him on the lips.

He returned it.

* * *

Yuna laughed as Tidus and herself made it to the daycare.

"Yuna, I see that you're back," Miss Claire smiled, "The kids miss you so much."

"And I miss them a lot too!" she smiled as she headed to the playground.

"MISS YUNA!" the kids yelled as they hugged her.

Miss Maria and Miss Claire watched her.

Tidus smiled at the kids.

"Look! Miss Yuna brought Brother Tidus!" Austin yelled as he went over to him and hugged him.

Tidus laughed, "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Austin replied, "Lets play!" he yelled as he dragged Tidus.

Yuna giggled as she hugged all of them, "Hey, I miss you guys a lot!"

* * *

Gippal wanted Rikku to meet some one so he took her.

"Who is this person?" She asked.

"My manager, and Tidus and Squall," Gippal smiled, "He's the one who helped us out with the STG album."

"Oh," was all Rikku said.

They walked into the door's and Gippal smiled as his manager was standing there. Rikku lost her smiled as she stared at the person.

"Wakka!" Gippal hugged him, "How you doing?"

The buff guy hugged him back, "Hey Gip, what are you doing here?"

Gippal smirked and then got out of the way, "Wakka, this is my girlfriend."

Wakka looked at her and didn't speak.

"So what do you think?" Gippal asked.

"Rik?" Wakka started.

Rikku just looked into his blue eyes that she thought she loved, "Wakka," she said then looked away.

Gippal was confused, "You guys know each other?" he asked looking at the both of them.

They nodded.

Gippal roused an eyebrow.

"Gip," Rikku started and smiled, "Wakka is my ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Yuna smiled as she walked with Tidus down the street, they just got out of the daycare and started to head back to Tidus's place to hang out.

"So did you have fun today?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded her head, "And you?"

"Ditto," He smiled.

"The kids seem to love you, I didn't expect that," Yuna giggled.

"And what does that mean?" he asked as he tickled her.

She giggled.

"Aw, how cute," came a voice.

Yuna and Tidus looked up.

"Seymour?" Yuna gasped as she said his name.

The blue headed guy step a bit closer, "Hey Yuna."

Tidus just looked back serenely.

He looked at Tidus, "Ah, and my old rival Tidus," he nodded.

Tidus just nodded back.

"How, when, what?" Yuna asked.

Seymour chuckled a bit, "Yuna, I came back not to long ago, I came back for you."

* * *

Gippal stared at Wakka and then back to Rikku, "Really?"

Rikku nodded.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that you knew Rikku?" Wakka asked him.

"Yeah, we met, somehow," Gippal said, "But, you're her ex-boyfriend."

"Hey," Wakka started again, "At less it was somebody you know."

Rikku shook her head, "Gippal, it's okay, me and him are just friend now."

"Yeah," Wakka agreed, "And I'm dating your Aunt Lulu."

Rikku's eyes widen, "You're her boyfriend?"

He nodded.

"Wow, that's surprising, I was thinking of a hot guy," Rikku said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Hey, that's mean," Wakka said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Rikku just laughed, and Gippal laughed along.

"Well, at less you guys are still good friends," Gippal said and smiled, "Well, like I started, Wakka, my girlfriend. Rikku, my manager."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you again," Wakka smiled.

"And you too," Rikku bowed a bit.

"Come on," Wakka started as he clapped his hands together, "I'll like to show you guys around!"

They followed him.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa headed to the park to walk around and enjoy the place.

"So how are you feeling now?" Squall asked.

"I'm okay," Rinoa smiled and kept walking, just then somebody came into view, Rinoa gasped, "ZELL!"

Zell looked up and looked at her and smiled, "Hey guys," he ran up to them, "How are you guys doing?"

"I'm good," Rinoa smiled.

Squall nodded at him.

Zell nodded his head back, "So what you guys doing?"

"Just walking," Rinoa answered.

"Oh, I see," Zell smiled, "Well, I have to get going."

"Do you want to walk with us?" Rinoa asked.

Zell looked at the both of them, "No, I have lots to do, you guys enjoy yourselves," He said and then walked off.

Squall just sighed, 'It's a good thing he left,' he thought.

Rinoa looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Squall smiled, "Lets walk."

Rinoa nodded and walked with him.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers:

FFX-Lover (Thanks thanks for the review! i'm so happy... haha but yes! the girls are going to get jumped by us! YAY:D hehe but you'll see the confession some how lolx but yup yup :D thanks)

Ellie0223 (Haha lolx true ture... but yup... haha thanks a lot! YAY! COKKIE! YUMMY:D)

Warui-Usagi (Thanks a bunch!)

mandyb78 (Thanks... lolx yup he is huh? But I think that's a good boyfriend don't you think:D well yup, thanks a bunch!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (Hahah no you didn't, i don't remember oh wellx... lolx thanks a bunch! hahaha)

callmeAZN (They were still hurt though right? n e ways yup Zell is here and he's back X)

final frost bite fantasy (Hahaha thanks? yes i love MANGA! i have a couple how about you?)

musicalexpert (HAHA Well i think that Yunie won't die! hehe cause i'm the author and she's not going to die! hehe but yup thanks a bunch!)

Iluvmoogles (haha yeah Big Bro Zell, cute huh? i like it too:D oh i'm sorrie, well i have 3 big brothers, but my favorite is out of state, so i know how you feel :) but yup hehe thanks thanks)

xBabii-lozx (Thanks, haha don't worry they'll tell the boys soon, i think, or i hope... haha but don't worrie i will some how! thanks a bunch!)

weixuan18 (hahaha thanks)

japi-girl (sweet huh:D yup yup, yeah jealousy hits a lot! well thanks for your review!)

* * *

Okie dokie haha this is it, sorries but yeah… hahaha hope you guy like it okie dokie! Now review and tell me how you liked it! But yeah I'll updated if I can! Thanks for reading!

bayka


	28. Sorries and Going back

Wow, I've been slacking on my chapters, so yeah I'm all so sorrie, but I hope that you all are enjoying my story! Thanks a whole bunch though! Hehe here we go, remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF's I wouldn't be here if I did

The Flower Shop

Chapter 26

"What? What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

Tidus just held onto Yuna's hand.

"I'm here to be with you again," Seymour smirked, "Like we use to be."

"That's when we were younger, I'm with Tidus now, and I'm not going to come back to you," Yuna glared.

"That's mean Yuna," Seymour crossed his arms, "I thought that you said that you will always love me and only me. When did Tidus get into that picture?"

"When you left me for that slut, and I can never love a monster like you," Yuna stood closer to Tidus, "You're a bastard."

Seymour glared, "Now you know why I had to go?"

"Yeah, cause you thought she was better cause she was willing to give herself to you," Yuna spoke, "I wasn't that stupid to let you have me like that."

Seymour chuckled, "True, but now I'm here, cause I love you."

Tidus laughed, "That would be the first Seymour."

Yuna smiled at Tidus and nodded.

"If I recalled," Seymour pressed a finger on his chin, "You're the one who called dear Yuna a slut."

Tidus looked away.

"Yeah, he did," Yuna said, "But he didn't know then, and Tidus truly loves me, unlike you. You were just using me to make yourself look good."

Tidus squeezed Yuna's hand slightly.

Seymour stepped closer, and glared at Tidus, "I will win Tidus, in the end I will."

Tidus just stared at him.

"If you think this is still a game Seymour, then you're an idiot," Yuna said, she pulled Tidus with her as she walked away.

"This isn't the end!" Seymour yelled out and then smirked.

* * *

Rikku sighed as she sat in the women's bathroom, 'Great they just had to know each other.' She thought. Just then Lulu walked into the bathroom.

Rikku stood up and bowed, "Hello Lulu."

She nodded, "Hello, so what brings you here?"

"Well, Gippal wanted me to meet Wakka, so yeah that's why I'm here," Rikku smiled.

"Oh, so you've met my boyfriend," Lulu smiled.

Rikku nodded, "Yeah, he told me that you were with him."

Lulu nodded.

"Well, I better get back," Rikku smiled and waved goodbye.

Lulu smiled and waved back.

Rikku left the bathroom and went back to Gippal and Wakka. She smiled as she walked up to them, "Gip, I'm back."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "You okay?"

Rikku nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy, that's it."

Gippal got worried, "Well, I don't want you to faint, so maybe we should head back."

Rikku nodded and smiled.

"Well, Wakka I'll get back to you," Gippal said, "See ya," he shook Wakka's had and then left with Rikku.

They were in the car and Gippal started to talk, "Do you want to lay down?"

Rikku smiled at him, "I'll be okay, just a bit dizzy Gip, don't worry."

Gippal looked at her deeply, "You know I worry about you all the time."

Rikku giggled and kissed his nose, "I know dork."

Gippal smiled and then drove on, "So you want to go to my place and lay down?"

"Sure," Rikku grinned.

* * *

Rinoa sat down on the bench with Squall next to her.

Squall looked at her, "Rinoa?"

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She just looked at him, "No, why?"

Squall turned away, "Rin, if there is something you're hiding from me, it's too late, Yuna told me."

Rinoa looked away with a panic face, "She did?"

"Yeah," Squall said looked at her, "She told me that you have a lot of emotions, and whenever you have an emotional break down you act differently."

'What?' Rinoa thought as she looked at him with widen eyes, 'Yuna lied?' she was calm now, "Oh, that," Rinoa said, "it's not true."

"What?" Squall looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, yeah, I have a lot of emotions in me, but it doesn't affect me in any way," she said, "It's just that I'm afraid of what people might think of me, since I've been judge ever since I was a child."

Squall just listened.

"At the orphanage, not a lot of kids like me for some reason, but I don't blame them," Rinoa smiled.

Squall lifted her chin and turned her face to him and kissed her, "Don't say that," he said after the kiss, "I love you the way you are, no matter what happens, I don't care what people say about you, cause I'm in love with you."

Rinoa cried slightly, 'I don't deserve this,' she thought, "I love you so much," she said as she kissed him deeply.

Squall was a bit confused, but kissed back.

* * *

"Yuna you okay?" Tidus asked as he sat next to her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just can't believe that jerk, he comes out of nowhere, trying to claim me as if I was like nothing at all."

Tidus kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Yunie, everything will be okay, I'll protect you from him, I promise."

Yuna smiled at him, "I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah, but I would rather take care of you," He smirked.

Yuna laughed, "Trying to be cute huh?"

"You bet it," He kissed her cheek, "And you're loving it."

She giggled, "Yeah," she kissed him.

* * *

Rikku woke up in Gippal's room, with him next to her, she smiled and got out of the bed and headed out. She had to go to her place to grab some stuff. Rikku sighed as she started to walk to the bus stop.

"Hey," a girl spoke, "Aren't you Gippal's girlfriend?"

Rikku blushed, "Yeah."

The 13 year old girl smiled, "Oh, can you please sign my book?"

"But?" Rikku started, "Wouldn't you rather have Gippal's?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, it's just that you're his girlfriend and that's way cool," She smiled and pulled out her notebook, "Please?"

Rikku giggled and nodded, she signed her name and then took a picture with the girl, "So," Rikku started, "What's your name?"

"Neola," She smiled.

"Well Neola, I'll remember you," Rikku smiled.

"Promise?" she asked as she pulled her pinky out.

Rikku hooked hers with Neola's, "Promise."

Neola giggled and nodded, "Thank you," she bowed and then left.

Rikku smiled, just then the bus stopped in front of her, and she got on. She was about to pay when the bus driver stopped her.

"Oh there's no need," he said.

Rikku was confused, "But I thought that I had to?"

"No," he smiled, "I think that Gippal's girlfriend should have the rights to ride for free."

Rikku blushed and bowed, "Thank you."

Just then a guy stood up, "Please sit here."

Rikku came and thanked him and sat down while he stood.

'Wow, everybody is so nice just cause I'm Gippal's girlfriend?' she thought.

Just then the guy started to ask her questions, "So how are you feeling?"

Rikku looked up, "I'm doing good, and you?"

"I'm good too," he smiled back, "Is your health okay? Because after what I saw on the television I thought that you might have died."

Rikku was shocked, 'What?' she thought, "No, I'll be okay."

"Well, that's good to hear, I mean those fan girls shouldn't of done that to you," He said, "I hope that you and Gippal will live a happy life."

Rikku smiled, "Thank you very much."

Just then an older women got onto the bus with a little boy. Rikku then just stood up and went over to her, "take my seat."

She looked at Rikku and smiled, "Why thank you young lady."

Rikku sat her down, "You're welcome."

The little boy bowed and thanked her.

Rikku smiled and started to talk to with guy again, "So, did I look pretty bad on television?"

He chuckled, "Yes, you look very beat up, but I think you look fine now."

Rikku giggled, "Well of course, but it did take a while to heal."

She was on the bus for a while, and she talked with many people on the bus.

* * *

Rinoa picked up her cell phone when it ranged, "Hello?"

"Rin?" came Zell's voice.

"What's up?"

He was breathing fast, "Guess what!?"

She was confused for a moment, "Yeah?"

"They bought my drawings! And they want me to work for them!" Zell yelled happily.

Rinoa smiled, "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, man I would totally give you a hug and jump up and down!" Zell yelled again.

Rinoa laughed, "Okay Zell, I'll meet you somewhere then?"

"What really?" Zell asked, "I thought that you weren't suppose to go out?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm a big girl I can go wherever I wish to go," She smiled, "Okay I'll meet you at the church?"

"On the corner of Yates?" Zell asked.

"Sure, I'll see you at 6," She said, "See ya," she hung up.

Rinoa got on her boots and her jacket and wrote a quick note to Squall that she'll come back very soon. She left it on his bedside table and then walked out of the room and the house and started to walk.

* * *

Yuna sighed as she looked up into the skies, she had to leave Tidus and be by herself for a while. She couldn't believe that Seymour was back, she hated him for breaking her heart. But she was happy now cause she had Tidus with her, so she really didn't care about Seymour. But she was worried, because she knows what Seymour could do, and she doesn't want to see that at all.

She sat up and sighed again, she didn't know what to do if Seymour did something very bad. She stood up and looked at her scenery and smiled, she loved it, it was peaceful and there wasn't much people at the park today. She remember the first time she was here, and it was with Tidus, she just loved it.

She giggled as she thought about the chase and the kiss with the fireworks. She stretched out for a moment and then started to walk back to the guy's place, but then was stop by somebody.

"Hey."

Yuna turned and saw a group of boys.

"We're sorry," they all said and then bowed.

Yuna was stunned.

"We didn't mean to hurt your dog," one said, "It might have been a while ago, but we're sorry."

Yuna smiled at the three boys, "Oh it's okay, it's really not mine."

"Oh," the second one said and bowed, "Then who's is it?"

"Tidus," Yuna said.

They all were in shocked and started to panic.

Yuna giggled, "Oh don't worry, the dog is fine, he'll live, don't worry about it."

They all calmed down a bit.

"Oh, but we're sorry for what we've done," the last repeated.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Yuna said.

They nodded and smiled.

"Feel better," the first one said again, and then they all left.

Yuna was a bit confused, but then smiled and left the park and started to walk on the city sidewalks.

"Yuna?"

Yuna looked up and found Rikku, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Rikku smiled, "I was just heading to my place to get some stuff."

Yuna smiled back, "Well, do you mind if I came with you?"

Rikku shook her head, "No, come lets go."

They both headed to Rikku's place.

"So how are you doing?" Yuna asked, "With Gippal?"

"We're okay, and you?"

"Me and Tidus?" Yuna thought, and then laughed, "We'll be okay."

"Yeah, but it was such a disbelieve when I saw Wakka," Rikku said.

Yuna gasped, "Really? I saw Seymour too!"

Rikku looked at her, "Wow, but Wakka has Lulu now."

"They're dating?" Yuna asked.

Rikku nodded.

Yuna sighed, "Yeah, Seymour came back for me, but he saw me and Tidus together."

"Does that mean that you still like Seymour?" Rikku asked as she put her key into the door hole and turned it.

Yuna made a face, "Eww, yuck, with him, that's just disgusting."

Rikku laughed as they both entered her place, "Well, I know what you mean," Rikku said as she headed to her room, "Just wait for a moment okay?"

Yuna nodded and looked around and smiled.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers:

mandyb78 (I know he's such a good bf, i wish i had a bf like hers huh? lolx)

xBabii-lozx (lolx sorries then? hahah lolx i gues it's was pretty quick... but it was good right?)

musicalexpert (haha i got the cookie! mentaly... thanks! haha the chapter's get better!)

x-lazza (lolx naw it's okay, don't worry as long as your review, but thanks a lot)

FFX-Lover (haha lolx haha yeah Seymour is back, sucks huh? haha but he'll get beaten up :D)

Iluvmoogles (hahah they're ignorant? okie dokie, haha aren't you happy Wakka and Lulu are together? AHHH i'm sorrie i brought him back, haha don't hate me... but you'll see what happens!)

japi-girl (haha you're sick of him already, don't worry he won't be long? lolx)

Warui-Usagi (Thanks :))

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (lolx yup yup, thanks a lot for the review, you love Zell, he's so cool huh?)

Ellie0223 (haha yeah they dated, weird huh? sorrie i just can't see them together... haha bt thanks for the candy)

* * *

Hahaha sorries I left it at a cliffy… which is a weird one! But I hope you liked it :D well review for me okay! Love all you guys and thanks a whole bunch for everything!

bayka


	29. Death?

Okay! I'm back, and I hope you all are missing me:D haha okay okay I was just playing, but thanks for reading and reviewing for me! I love all you guys too! Well any ways enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own n e FF's

The Flower Shop

Chapter 27

"Okay," Rikku smiled as she walked out of her room, "I've got everything, you ready to go?" she asked Yuna who was looking at all the pictures.

"Aren't you going to take everything?" she asked.

Rikku shook her head, "No, I'll come back after everything dies down."

Yuna tilted her head, "What?"

Rikku smiled, "I'll come back for them, when I move out with Gippal."

Yuna smiled, "That's so cute!" she jumped with joy, "I'm so jealous of you guys."

"What do you mean, you have Tidus," Rikku said while looking at her weird.

"Yeah true," Yuna nodded, "But we never talked about moving in together you know."

Rikku laughed, "Oh don't worry you guys will get there when you guys are married."

Yuna laughed, "Oh whatever."

They headed out.

"So where do you guys plan to live then?" Yuna asked.

Rikku thought for a moment, "Well, I want to go to America," she spoke, "But then Gippal wants to go to France."

Yuna giggled, "France? That's not a good place to live in."

"Yeah I know, but then he said that he might want to live in the South," Rikku said to Yuna.

"Where in the South?" Yuna asked while they crossed the streets.

"Uh," Rikku put her finger on her chin, "I don't know, he didn't tell me."

Yuna smiled as they kept walking.

"What about you Yuna?" Rikku asked, "Do you really want to live in London?"

Yuna nodded, "I love it there."

"You've never even been there Yuna, how could you say that?" Rikku asked.

Yuna laughed, "Yeah, true, but then, there's just something that draws me there, it's like I know I'm destine to go there you know?" she asked while looking at Rikku.

Rikku giggled, "Yuna, you're a dork."

Yuna looked at her with widen eyes, "What? What do you mean? I'm not a dork."

Rikku just laughed as they kept walking.

Yuna yelped when some one grabbed her.

"YUNA!" Rikku looked to her left to see a big guy with blue hair.

"Seymour," Yuna whispered as she glared at him.

He just smirked.

* * *

Squall was driving back to the house when he spotted Rinoa going into a church, 'What the?' he thought to himself as he stopped not too far from the church. He headed to the church to see what Rinoa was doing. 

Rinoa looked around the churched and then headed upstairs to where the balcony was and there Zell was standing there.

"Rin," he smiled, "Look," he said as he pointed outside.

Rinoa looked out from the window and saw a bit of the city lights, "Pretty."

Zell smiled.

Rinoa looked at him, "So, you got the job huh?"

Zell nodded, "Yeah, they want me to work for them."

"That's wonderful!" she said as she hugged him.

"Yup, but I'll be gone tomorrow morning," he said to her.

She let go, "What? Why?"

"It's cause of the job," Zell said to her as he looked out again.

Rinoa did the same, "So you'll be going soon then?"

He nodded.

"Where to?" she asked as she looked at him.

He turned to her, "America," he said.

Rinoa sighed and looked out again.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll remember you guys, all of you guys," Zell smiled.

Rinoa then hugged him.

_

* * *

Squall's POV _

I walked upstairs and looked around until I spotted Rinoa and Zell. Just then Rinoa hugged Zell, I hid behind the wall and listened.

"You can't Zell, you just came back, you know how much I miss you?" Rinoa said.

Zell smiled as he patted her head, "I'm going to miss you too Rin."

Rinoa started to cry, "If you're gone then who'll know what we're going through?"

I was confused when she said that to him.

"You have Reji, and the others," Zell answered.

"I know, but you've been there for all of us," She said as she looked up at him, "You know we'll be lost without you, and me too."

Zell chuckled, "Rin, you're so cute," he said as he kissed her forehead.

I looked away and walked downstairs.

_

* * *

Normal POV _

"You're such a little sister," Zell said to her, "Be good."

Rinoa pouted, "Whatever," she backed off, "you sure you're going to be okay?"

He nodded, "Yup, I'll remember you guys."

Rinoa smiled and hugged him one last time, "Take care then."

"You gonna stay for a while?" Zell asked.

Rinoa nodded, "Yeah, you go on ahead."

Zell walked out of the church and Rinoa stared at the stars for a while. She sighed and then looked away, she was ready to head back. She turned to leave when she spotted Squall standing there with a mad face.

"Squall?" She was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I needed some one to hear my prayers," She lied because she didn't want him to know about her and Zell being here.

Squall glared, "Who'd you pray with?"

She looked at him weird, "Zell."

Squall looked away, "Do you guys really pray?"

She nodded, "Why?"

"Seems more then a prayer," he looked at her and then walked towards her, "If you don't really love me, then stop lying to me!" He yelled at her.

Rinoa was surprised, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard everything," He said to her.

"You did?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, you're going to miss Zell when he goes," he said, "I don't care where he's going, all I know is that you're going to miss him so much."

She was shocked, "Squall?"

"If you missed him so much, then why don't you go with him!?" he yelled at her.

Rinoa was scared now, this was the first time he was yelling at her.

"Yeah, I seen everything, you were holding him!" he yelled.

"Oh," Rinoa said, "No, it wasn't like that Squall."

"Don't tell me that when I saw it with my eyes!" he yelled at him, "You're going to miss him! And you'll be lost without him."

"NO!" Rinoa yelled, "That's not how it was!"

"Oh, then how was it!?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, I lied, I lied that I came here to pray, but no. I came here to meet up with Zell," Rinoa said, she was going to continue, but Squall cut her off.

"Oh," Squall looked away, "I see," he turned, "You're just like her."

"Like who?" Rinoa asked.

"My ex!" He yelled, "I wasn't good enough for her, and now, I'm not good enough for you too huh!?"

"No Squall, you're too good for me," Rinoa said to him, "I love you."

"Right!?" He yelled as he turned, "You love Zell more, why don't you just leave with him!?"

Rinoa started to cry, "I don't understand why you're doing this? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did," He said, "You cheated on me with you're so called 'brother'" he glared, "It's more then brother and sister love," he said, "I hate cheaters."

"But I didn't cheat on you Squall!" She yelled, "I was meeting up with him to talk about-" she didn't finish.

"To talk about how you miss him and you want to be with him?" he asked.

Rinoa cried even more, "No," she whispered.

"Well you know what?" He started, "I hate cheaters, so we're through, and if you miss Zell more, then you go off with him," he turned, "And I thought that I've finally found my true love." He walked away.

* * *

"LET GO!" Yuna yelled. 

Seymour smirked, "Why don't you love my touch?"

"I wouldn't want you to touch me at all!" she yelled as she kicked him. He let go and she backed off.

Just then Rikku came in front of Yuna, "Stay away from my Friend!"

Seymour laughed, "Why isn't it little Rik?"

She glared, "Don't talk to me like you know me your jerk!"

Seymour crossed his arms, "So trying to be tough now huh?"

Rikku held her fist up, "I am, cause I know I can kick your ass."

Seymour laughed loudly, "Try me."

Rikku dashed to him with a fist up.

"RIKKU!" Yuna yelled.

There was blood on the ground.

Seymour wiped his mouth, "Nice hit for a small girl."

Rikku glared. She got him on in the jaw, but he got her on the arm, "I'm not small," she said as she ran to him again.

"Rikku no!" Yuna said as she held her hand out, but it was too late.

Rikku threw some punches, but so did Seymour, in the end Rikku was hurt more. Rikku threw some blood out.

"Rikku," Yuna came to her side, "Don't do this, you know that you'll lose more blood."

Rikku smiled at her, "Yuna, this time it's my turn to protect you." She said, everything was a bit blurry for her, but she didn't care, she then ran towards Seymour again.

"RIKKU!" Yuna yelled.

Seymour grabbed Rikku by the collar and lifted her up and threw her into the street, where there were car's.

Rikku got hit in mid-air by a fast car and then landed on the ground passed out. Car's where stopping and others hitting others.

"RIKKU!" Yuna yelled as she fell to her knees.

Seymour laughed.

Yuna glared at him and dashed to him with a fist, but he caught it and grabbed her body and pulled her into an ally and started to rape her.

"You're mine now," Seymour smirked.

"NO!" Yuna yelled as she tried to get out of his hands, but he had a strong hold. She then punched him in the nose.

He backed up a little and smirked, "That was a pretty good hit for you Yuna," he said, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall.

Yuna screamed and coughed out blood, her heart was pounding madly.

Seymour grabbed her again and started to ripe her clothes off.

"STOP!" she yelled as she kicked and punch, but she didn't get him.

Seymour laughed, but then got hit in the back. He looked up to find three boys standing there, one with a bat.

"LET HER GO!" the one with the bat said.

Seymour got up and walked towards them with a smirk.

The boys backed up.

Yuna looked to see the boys, 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I've got to do something.'

He grabbed a boy by the neck and started to choke him.

"Let him go!" the other said.

"Yeah!" the other grabbed the bat and started to hit Seymour in the leg.

Seymour swung the boy with his hand, just then Seymour's head was banging with pain. He looked back to see Yuna holding a broken beer glass.

Yuna was breathing hard when her heart pound hard, she coughed out blood.

Seymour laughed, "I know you're in pain, and you're heart is weak."

Yuna got up and looked at him, "Yeah, I'm in pain, but then, my heart will not give up."

Seymour was going to grab Yuna again when she ducked and shoved the broken beer glass into his stomach and then kicked him where it hurts the most.

He fell unto the ground in pain.

Yuna was breathing harder, and harder, she couldn't hold on long, "You guys okay?"

They nodded.

Just then Yuna's heart gave a last pound and she coughed out blood and she fainted.

* * *

"Wait!" Rinoa yelled as she held her hand up, but then everything went dark in a instant, "Squall!" she said as she started to walk while feeling her way. She tripped on the stairs and rolled down the stairs. She heard the door close and she got up again without knowing where she was. 

"Squall!" she yelled as she felt her way again, she found the door and walked out. She listened and heard so many things that she wasn't use to.

She cried with her unseeing eyes, 'Why?' she thought. She looked up and started to walk again without feeling her way.

"Squall!" she yelled again, "Come back!" she yelled. She was walking around, "Squall!" she then screamed when she slip down the hill and landed in water.

She was kicking until she reached the air again, it was cold and freezing. "Squall?" she called out again, but then no one answered. She held onto a log and floated for a while, she looked up and couldn't see anything, the only thing she saw was pure darkness, and she cried.

'Maybe I should just die?' she thought, she couldn't make any one happy, and everybody would probably be better off without her. She cried, 'Why am I cursed with this cancer?.' She hated it, she just let go of the log and just sunk into the water.

'God?' she prayed, 'If I was to be reborn again, please let me be something useful.' She thought, she closed her eyes and was waiting to die, but then something grabbed her and she was lifted up again into the air.

She opened her eyes, to only see a little light and a shadow, 'Who?' she thought, 'An angel?' she thought again and then she fainted.

* * *

Thanks to all the reveiwers: 

xBabii-lozx (oh if you start your storie then you tell me so that i can come and read it okay? but thanks)

musicalexpert (hahah favorite stories on FFX-2 haha okay lets kill Seymore, haha but yeah)

japi-girl (haha yeah trouble is coming, haha and yeah you read the trouble, which isn't good? huh? haha well everything will go well, i promise)

Wariu-Usagi (lolx sorrie that i took i long time to update the story, i've been busy cause now i have work, which sucks like crazy, but i'll try my best, since i'm on break)

mandyb (haha yeah Rikku having have fan is cool huh? i hope she just doesn't die... from them... lolx thanks)

Ellie0223 (Sorrie i didn't let Seymour die yet... lolx we'll see... haha but thanks a lot for the cookie :D)

final frost bite fantasy (3? don't worrie you'll get more some how, man when i think of it, i think i need to go buy some more or something... lolx. Yeah weird Rikku and Wakka, which i don't like... haha... Lulu is the boy's anut... i guess you could say that... uh no, Rikku's boyfriends Aunt, Lulu, is dating Rikku's ex, Wakka... got it?)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (hahah i guess Zell is Super Dooper cool... haha yeah he's funnie... haha awww you love him or like? too bad i would have wrote a story about you and him... lolx haha so tell me is this chapter bad or good?)

callmeAZN (hahah Seymour, he just need to be dead i guess... haha but without him then there will be no drama you know? haha gotta make the story interesting... uh... Zell, i'll decide on him later, how about that? and sorrie about the late update)

weixuan18 (hah thanks a lot for you review!)

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Haha yeah you could hate me and all, but if you kill me how would you know how the end went? Haha well review for me, and I'll let you yell at me for doing this! Hope you liked it… or uh hate it? Haha review! 

bayka


	30. Finding out

Well, yeah last chapter was big huh!? Well uh don't hate me, cause I still love all you guys! Haha well I hope that you guys will keep me here to finish the story, n e ways I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's

The Flower Shop

Chapter 28

Reji was crying her eyes out.

"Dear, dear Reji," Terry said as he patted her back, "They'll be okay."

Reji looked at him, "How would you know!?" she yelled, "You're not going through the same pain as them!"

Terry calmed Reji down, "Honey, don't worry, I'll save them, even if I have to die for them."

Reji started to cry even more, "It's my fault."

"No it's not," Terry said.

Just then Gippal showed up, "What happened!?"

Reji looked at him and cried.

Terry sighed, "Rikku and Yuna got into a fight with Yuna's ex, and Rinoa drowned."

"WHAT!?" Gippal yelled.

"Quiet!" a nurse shouted.

Gippal looked at Terry, "So how are they doing?"

"We don't know yet," Reji answered him, "They're all in the emergency room."

Gippal sighed and sat down.

Just then Tidus came into the picture, "What happen to Yuna?" he asked right away.

Terry looked at him, "Well, Rikku and Yuna was in a fight was Yuna's ex, and Rinoa drowned."

"WHAT!?" Tidus yelled.

"HUSH!" the nurse shouted back.

Tidus looked back to them, "How'd this all happen?"

"We don't know," Reji told, "Yuna was found by three boys, and Rikku was hit by a car."

Gippal looked at her, "What?"

"And Rinoa drowned," Reji just said.

"Couldn't Rinoa swim?" Tidus asked.

"There is something we need to tell you guys," Terry said.

Tidus and Gippal looked at him.

"Well, I think the girls should tell you guys, but," Terry added, "They're not here, and I think it's time for you guys to know."

Gippal and Tidus waited for him to speak.

"The girls have," Terry looked at them.

"They have cancer," Reji told them and then started to cry.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, the girls have cancer," Terry told them.

Gippal was panicking, "What?"

"Where's Squall?" Reji asked.

"I don't know, he was in a bad mood and didn't want to come," Tidus told her, "When he heard Rinoa's name he was just like, 'I don't care.'"

Reji was shocked, "What?"

"They probably got into a fight," Terry said.

"Wait! What about the cancer?" Gippal asked.

Terry sighed and looked at the guys, "I think this is all we can tell you, the rest is up to the girls."

Tidus was confused, "So Yuna doesn't really have asthma?"

"No, she lied to you," Terry told him.

Tidus looked down, "Why?"

"Because she thinks that you might hate her after what her really pain is," Reji told him.

"Then what's Rikku's?" Gippal asked.

"Only she could tell you," Terry said with his hands up.

"I'm going to call Squall," Reji said as she stood up.

Squall laid there thinking about what just happened, 'Did she really deserve that?' he thought then shook it off, "Yeah she did," he said to himself.

Just then his phone ranged, "Hello?" he picked up.

"Squall?" it was Reji.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't what me," she said to him, "Are you not going to come?"

"Come where?" He asked.

"Didn't Tidus tell you?" Reji asked.

"Tidus told me that you and Terry needed to see us because of the girls," Squall said to her, "And I don't need to come since I know how Rinoa is."

"Really?" Reji asked.

"Yeah," Squall answered.

"Oh, so you knew that Rinoa is about to die?" Reji asked.

"What?" Squall sat up.

"Rinoa drowned, Yuna and Rikku was in a fight with Yuna's ex, and they're all in the emergency room," She told him.

"Couldn't she just swim?" Squall asked.

"There's more to that!" Reji yelled.

"Oh and that is? Cheating on her boyfriend?" Squall said.

Reji sighed, "Yeah, I don't know what happened to you guys, but I have to tell you this."

"And what is that?" he crossed his arms.

"Rinoa has cancer," Reji said.

Squall just froze for a moment, "What?"

"All the girls do," Reji spoke, "And we don't know if they're going to die or not."

Squall got up, "I'm coming," he said and hung up. 'Oh no, I'm stupid, why'd I do that!?' he yelled at himself, 'Squall you're stupid and you knew that she didn't deserve that!' he yelled to himself again.

"Rinoa, please be okay," He said to himself as he drove off in a quick speed.

Just then the doctors came out.

Reji was the first to reach them, "How are they?"

They all sighed.

"I'll handle this," said Dr. Yukuri. The other doctors nodded and left.

They all stood there, and Squall just came in.

"Well," Dr. Yukuri started, "Rinoa is fine."

They all sighed.

"But," He added, and they listened, "She might not be able recover her sight any more."

Reji started to cry, "No."

"What?" Squall asked.

"What about the others?" Terry asked.

"Rikku," The doctor started, "Lost a lot of blood, and she might be in a coma for life if she doesn't get the right blood on time."

Gippal sighed and looked away.

"Yuna," Dr. Yukuri sighed, "Yuna is going to die."

"WHAT!?" Tidus asked.

Just then Reji fainted.

"Rej!" they all yelled.

"She'll be fine," Terry said as he set her on a chair.

"If Yuna does not get a new heart in 5 days," Dr Yukuri started, "then she will die."

Tidus was shocked, 'She has heart problems?' he thought.

Terry sighed and nodded.

Yuna, Rikku, and Rinoa was in their own room and they were all resting too.

Reji came in and started to cry, "Poor girls," she said as she looked at all of them, "You're life has always been so hard."

The guys looked at her.

Terry shushed her.

Tidus came next to Yuna and brushed her hair back, 'Why? Why Yuna, if you loved me you'll let me go through your pain,' he thought.

Gippal was next to Rikku, "Rik, if you can hear me, then please know that I will always love you," he whispered into her ears.

Squall stood next to Rinoa, 'What have I done?' he asked himself, "Rin…" he whispered and he started to cry, "Don't leave me okay?" he whispered to her, "I love you too."

He cried as he told her this, "I'm so sorry," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her hand, "I didn't mean to do this to you." His tear dropped onto her face.

_

* * *

Yuna's POV_

'Where, Where am I?' I thought to myself as I looked up and saw a light, 'What happened to me?' I was trying to get up, but my body was weak, 'am I in heaven?' I asked.

"She's awake," somebody said.

I looked around to see the kids, "Miss Maria? Miss Claire?"

"Say 'hi' kids," Miss Claire said to them.

They all said 'hi' and gave me a flower.

I smiled, "I miss you guys too."

"Okay kids, now we have to go, Miss Yuna needs her sleep," Miss Claire said and they all went out.

Miss Maria came up to her, "Are you okay Dear?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Miss Maria looked away, knowing everything.

"Miss Maria?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing dear, you just get better," She told me.

I nodded and smiled.

She left me and then somebody grabbed my hand. I look to my left to see Tidus and I smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Yuna," he started, "If you're hiding something from me, I hope that you'll tell me."

I looked down, 'I bet Reji and Terry told him.' I sighed, "Ti, I guess Terry and Reji told you, I have cancer."

Tidus looked away and dropped my hand.

"I have heart cancer," I told him and looked at him, "I didn't want you to know."

"Cause you're afraid that I might turn out to be like Seymour and leave you?" Tidus asked.

I looked away and cried, "Yes," I said weakly.

Tidus sighed and hugged me, "I don't care if you have cancer."

I looked at him.

"I love you no matter what, even if you have cancer, if you were short, if you were ugly," he said and smiled, "I'll love you, because its you I fell in love with."

I smiled and kissed his lips lightly, "Thank you."

He hugged me closer, "Please don't keep anything from me any more, I'm afraid I might lose you."

I nodded, "I promise."

He backed off and looked at me, "Yunie, Dr. Yukuri said that if you don't have a new heart in 5 days you'll die."

I looked away, knowing that this day will come, "I know, but I don't know how and who, or where I'll get one."

Tidus sighed, "I'll get you one, I'll find one, and I'll get it for you."

I cried lightly, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you," he said and then kissed me on the forehead, "if I lost you, then I don't know what I'll do."

I smiled and held him close to me, "I love you Tidus."

"I love you too Yuna," he said.

Gippal just sighed and waited for a sign of Rikku's awaking, but nothing happened. Gippal got up and sighed again as he stood up.

"Gippal," Reji said, "I know Rikku will be fine, she has a strong will, and she's not willing to give up," Reji smiled to him.

He nodded at her, "Thanks Reji."

Just then Dr. Yukuri came in, "Sorry, but we must take Rikku."

"What?" Gippal asked.

"We are to put the blood in her today," Dr. Yukuri said as a team took her out of the room.

Reji and Gippal watched as they took Rikku out of the room.

"She'll be fine," Reji told Gippal and he nodded again.

"I pray so," Gippal whispered.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers:

musicalexpert (hahah yeah poor Squall... oh! you should send me the link to your youtube vid, okie dokie? i want to see!)

Mandyb78 (hahaha yeah what a chapter... Squall is just being gay... haha... lolx you called him a turd! hahahah that's funnie...)

Warui-Usagi (thanks!)

final frost bite fantasy (hahah sorrie bouts the late up date... was busy with eveyrthing else... ya know?)

xBabii-lozx (hahah lolx okay when you're done give me the link okie dokie!? thanks)

japi-girl (haha sorrie, yeah yeah i know i took forever, but hey it was the break and i got caught into all that christmas and new years thingy, so i really didn't have time to update... lolx yeah Squall is a gay butt...)

FFX-Lover (I can't make promises on the 'everybody lives' so haha sorrie?)

weixuan18 (haha yup lots of angst... :D haha i know Squall was stupid huh? um... i can't tell you who saved Rinny yet... so yeah haha but i'll tell soon! haha Tidus and Gippal? iono they were being lazy...)

Ellie0223 (haha I guess you could say some new hottie if you wanted to, i think he's hot... lolx hahah but i'll tell later... thanks!)

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - (thanks! hahaha YOU LOVE ZELL? well who doesn't? hahaha sorries about the hangers? lolx -pats on your shoulder- it'll be fine :D)

x-lazza (I KNOW! those girls goes through too much, they're mean to the girls.. but don't worry i'm pretty sure the girls will win in the end:D I PROMISE!!)

* * *

Lolx sorrie but this is all I'm going to write for now, and yeah it's a weird cliffy, but I hope you guys like it! Well n e ways review for me and I'll write more, I think! Lolx thanks a bunch

bayka


	31. Our Loving Memories I'll keep

Hello everybody I'm so sorrie that I updated so late, I have a lot of things to do, and yeah I'm just stressing out right now with stuff… heh but I hope you still enjoy my story! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**NOTE:**the Italic's mean that they're thinking about the past, memories:D

The Flower Shop

Chapter 29

_Rinoa's POV_

I was awake and sat up, I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that I was in some place safe. The last thing I remember was drowning in a river or something. I sighed lightly as I heard footsteps.

I was still so sad cause of what happened to me and Squall, I don't really know what came over him, but I knew that there was something wrong. That's why he did that to me. I thought about what he said to me…

"_Oh," Squall looked away, "I see," he turned, "You're just like her."_

"_Like who?" Rinoa asked._

"_My ex!" He yelled, "I wasn't good enough for her, and now, I'm not good enough for you too huh!?" _

'What did he mean by that?' I thought. Just then somebody gasped.

"Rinny, you're awake," it sounded like Reji. I didn't smile or do anything; she came over and hugged me. I felt like I just wanted to die because of this painful curse I have, it was my fault that everybody was going through this.

I didn't hug her back, I didn't say anything to her, and I didn't want anything.

"Doctor," Reji said, "Something wrong with her, why won't she speak to me?"

I heard the doctor cough and came over to me, "Rinoa?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I kept my sad expression on, I didn't care about anything any more, I just wanted to by gone so that everything will be better.

"Do you know what happened to you?" The doctor asked, but I didn't reply to him. "What is your birthday dear?" But I still didn't say anything to him.

"Will she be okay?" Terry asked the Doctor.

The Doctor who was beside me sighed, "It seems she isn't ready to answer."

I felt Reji's hands on mine and I didn't respond to what she did, I just stare out to space. Reji started to cry and I can hear her too, but I didn't do anything, I just bottled up all my emotions and didn't care any more.

Just then I heard another person step into the room.

"Squall," Terry said, "Come over here."

I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be alive any more. I heard him step next to the bed, but I didn't make a movement, even though I want to run away from this place.

"Rinoa?" Terry started, "It's Squall, speak to her," he said to Squall.

"Rinny, it's me," Squall said and grabbed my hand; I pulled away and turned away from him.

I then lay down on my side facing away from him and closed my eyes crying lightly.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Reji looked at Squall, "I don't think it's a good time for you to be here then," She said as she turned to Rinoa again.

"Squall," Terry said as he dragged Squall with him. They were out of the room in the hallway, "What did you do?" Terry asked.

Squall sighed any explained everything to Terry. Terry sighed after the story and shook his head at Squall.

"You know, Rinoa is not that type of person to do that," Terry said, "And you were her boyfriend. What you did was wrong, and upsetting," Terry turned his back to Squall, but spoke again, "You better figure out what you should do, Rinoa might never recover her eye sight because of what you've done." He said and then left Squall in the hallway.

That night Squall went to visit Rinoa. Yuna and Rikku were out so he went over to Rinoa and sat on her bed while brushing her hair. Squall sighed as he did, he closed his eyes and thought about all those memories they had together…

_"Come on Squall, let me give you some bandages." Rinoa said and headed towards the back, and Squall followed as he held up his hands._

"_Ow," Squall looked at Rinoa as she was cleaning his wounds._

"_Hold still," Rinoa told him._

_He looked at his hands. She wrapped a bandage around the first hand already, now she's wrapping the other one, she tied it and then grabbed both of the his hands and kiss the palms of both._

_Squall was amazed._

_She looked up to him, "There," she smiled, "Don't worry, ever kiss will heal every thing."_

_He rouse an eyebrow, "uh huh?"  
_

Squall laughed a little as he remembered what she did for him, he was surprised at what she did, but he still enjoyed it…

_Rinoa was cutting the brownies up._

"_You better be careful," Squall told her._

"_I am careful," she said before she cut herself, "Ow," she drew her hand back and looked at her index finger, which was bleeding from the cut._

_Squall sighed and then walked over to her and took her hand. He cleaned it out and then put a bandage over it._

"_Thanks," Rinoa smiled._

_He wasn't done though; he kissed her finger, and then looked at her, "Better?"_

_She nodded as she reddens lightly._

Squall smiled and remembered how cute she was when she was cooking the brownies for them to eat. He sighed again and held her hands as he thought again…

_Rinoa just giggled as she patted Raylee, Ray purred in her lap._

"_Why are you so mean?" Squall asked Rinoa._

_Rinoa gasped, "Why, that's so rude," she said in a sarcastic voice._

_Squall just glared and looked away while crossing his arms._

"_Aww, Squall I'm just messing," She said._

_But he didn't look at her._

"_I know you can't stay mad at me," She smiled._

_But he still didn't look._

"_You know, that I know, that you can't stay mad at me," She smiled wider._

_He just looked down and away._

_Rinoa pouted and then hugged his back, "You know I'm just messing around Squall, don't be mad at me."_

_He turned around and stared at her, "You know me, I can't stay mad at you," he said as he lifted her chin, "How could I stay mad at the person I love the most?"_

_Rinoa smiled, "I love you too."_

Squall started to cry, "Rinny, you know I'm sorry for what I did to you at the church," he said as he kept his eyes closed, but he still cried, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just scared to lose somebody I love again." He opened his eyes and brushed her eyes again, "I was mad at you, but you know what, I can never stay mad at the person I love the most, and you know that too, don't you?" he asked her. He cried even more as he closed his eyes and thought about the memories…

"_Bet you can't beat me Squall," Tidus said as they got to the hoops._

_Squall smirked, "We'll see," Squall turned to the worker, "Two."_

_This time Gippal stayed out of this game._

"_Ready?" The worker looked at them, "Go!" They only had two balls, and only had 2 minutes. Who ever made the most wins. 5 seconds left and they both were tied with each other. They shot at the same time, but Tidus's ball hit Squall's, making Squall's ball go into the hoop, and Tidus's ball fall out._

"_Winner!" The worker shouted as he pointed to Squall, "Pick your prize."_

_Rinoa rolled her eyes as he looked at her. Squall looked at the prize and looked at Rinoa. He thought for a little while and then smirked as he saw her stare at one of the item, "I'll take the Pikachu," he smiled as he handed it to her, "I know you want it." _

_She grinned, "You're so dorky," she said as she took it, she gave him a peck and they went off._

He laughed, and sighed, "Rinoa I miss you so much, and I would do anything to rewind and fix what I did wrong. I miss sharing those loving memories with you, please don't be mad at me," he said as he wiped his tears away, but it was no use because they kept coming. Some of his tear drops fell on Rinoa's face, "Please tell me you still love me," he said as he laid his head down on her stomach…

"_So it was Squall that Rinoa was talking about, so it was Squall who gave you the hicky," Reji said._

_Gippal, Tidus, and Terry chocked on their food._

_Squall just blushed and grinned, Rinoa hide it with her hair._

"_Man, Squall," Tidus spoke, "you're the man," he gave Squall a high five._

_Yuna and Rikku laughed._

_Rinoa blushed._

"_I guess that makes Rinoa the girl," Gippal said._

_They all looked at him._

"_Why?" Erina asked._

"_Cause this morning I saw Squall in his wife beater, and he had a mark on his shoulder," Gippal said._

_Tidus held Squall back from tackling Gippal. Rinoa just blushed and hide her face._

"_Whoa," Terry said, "That's too much."_

"_Show us," Yuna said._

_Squall just coughed, "Are you kidding?"_

_Yuna didn't say anything._

"_Okay?" Squall said as he took off his shirt._

"_Wow!" Rikku said, "That's big!"_

_Rinoa just hide away._

_Squall sighed and went over and grabbed her around the waist and carried her out from the trees._

"_Squall!" Rinoa yelled._

_He laughed; he sat down and hugged her around the waist, while letting her seat in his lap._

_She just pouted, she grabbed his shirt from Tidus, "put your shirt back on," she said as she placed his shirt over him._

_He just chuckled and did what he was told to do._

Squall kept crying on her stomach and prayed that Rinoa will forgive him for what he has done.

_

* * *

Rinoa's POV_

I heard everything Squall said and I was shocked, but I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready to forgive, I don't know why, but it felt as if I want him out of my life so that everything will be easier for him. I opened my eyes and wiped his tears off of my face and sat up.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Squall gasped and sat up, "Rinny?"

Rinoa sat there and reach for his face and wiped his tears away, but she didn't say anything to him.

Squall looked into her eyes and was a bit shocked that her eyes were pitch black, he was saddened and missed her honey light eyes that made him happy. He cried lightly and kissed her lips, but she didn't respond. So Squall backed away, "I know you're mad at me, but, you know you can't stay mad forever, because you know that I love you forever, and I'm hoping you love me too," he said. He shut her eye lids with his thumbs and kissed her eyes, he parted, "I hope my kisses will make you feel better, and," he said and turned around to grab something, "I brought Mr. Teddy for you," he placed him into her hands.

Rinoa felt the bear and smiled lightly, she brushed the bear lightly and hugged it, she was happy that Mr. Teddy was with her, but she was still a bit mad at what Squall did.

Squall sighed, "Well I guess I'll leave you, you should go back to sleep," he said as he stood up, but Rinoa grabbed his wrist and he stopped. He sat back down and just stared at her, "Yes?"

Rinoa didn't say anything she just smiled lightly to him, and felt his face; she lightly brushed his bangs back, but then stopped when a noise was heard.

Squall looked up, "Shh," he said to Rinoa. He stood up quietly and opened the curtains a little and saw a strange guy with blue hair stand at the end of Yuna's bed. Squall stood there and listened.

Rinoa looked up and saw a blurry picture of Squall standing there and she smiled that she was able to see a little.

* * *

Yuna was sleeping peacefully, she heard Squall talk to Rinoa and smiled to herself, 'Nice job Squall, you really did it,' she thought as she opened her eyes and smiled. She then heard the door open and close; she looked up a little to see Seymour standing there. She gasped and sat up quickly, "What are you doing here!?" she yelled, "Get out! Get away!" she screamed. But Seymour didn't say anything he walked closer to her.

Yuna scream and got out of her bed, she fell on the floor when she got out, she groaned a little and stood up and limped to Rikku's bed, she looked back and saw him walking towards her. Seymour pushed her bed away and followed her still; he held a gun up and smirked.

Yuna yelped as she tripped, but she got up and looked at him, "Don't hurt Rikku!" she said as he pointed his gun to Rikku. Rikku was laying there still unconscious, Yuna groaned as she pulled herself on top of Rikku, "Don't hurt her!" she screamed as she covered Rikku with her whole body.

Seymour laughed evilly, he was about to pull the trigger when Squall pushed Seymour's arms up, making the bullet shoot the ceiling instead of Yuna

* * *

Tidus and Gippal was heading to visit Yuna and Rikku when they heard a gun shot. There was a lot of yelling.

"The sound came from the second floor the room at the end!" a nurse shouted.

Tidus and Gippal looked at each other as they ran to the room.

* * *

Rinoa gasped as she saw Squall run out of the curtains, but she knew why he did, she heard everything Yuna said. Rinoa was worried, but she knew that she had to protect her friends and family. Rinoa got up from her bed and groaned lightly when her body hit the floor, she was still weak, but she got up anyways. She limped her way out of the curtains and saw Squall fighting with a man.

Squall punched Seymour in the face and kicked the gun away from him. Seymour recovered and punched Squall back in the face and elbowed him in the chest. Squall fell onto the floor and groaned.

"Squall!" Yuna yelled, she wanted to help, but she didn't want anything to happen to Rikku. But she didn't want Squall to get hurt, so she left the bed, "I'll be back to protect you Rikku," she stood up and walked slowly towards them.

Squall tackled Seymour into the wall and started to throw punches into his stomach, but Seymour head-butted Squall and punched him in the face. Seymour smirked as he saw Yuna helping Squall up, he grabbed his gun and pulled Yuna by the arm and held her by her neck, "Move any closer and little Yuna here dies," he said as he pointed his gun to her head.

Yuna started to cry, "Stay still Squall, just protect Rikku and Rinoa," she said. By then Rinoa was at the end of Rikku's bed holding on to it. Rinoa kept her sight, 'Just a little longer' she thought, 'I want to help my friends and family out, so let me kept my sight for just a little longer,' she said to herself.

Squall sighed and stood up, "Don't shoot her," he said.

Seymour laughed, "Or what?"

"Or I won't forgive you for hurting her, and the girls," he said as he glared at him.

The door opened and Seymour looked back, Yuna bite into Seymour's arm, he yelled and pushed her to the ground. Squall caught her lightly, "Yuna you okay?" he asked as he tried to help her up. She nodded lightly as she pushed herself up.

Seymour laughed, "It's time to say 'good-bye'" he said as he pulled the trigger.

'NOW!' Rinoa thought as she blocked both Squall and Yuna with her body. She closed her eyes and then screamed in pain as her head flew back, she then fell into Squall's arms. The pain in her back was so harsh, and she cried lightly as she looked into Squalls eyes.

"RINOA!" Squall yelled.

Tidus and Gippal tackled Seymour and took the gun away, they both held him down.

"RINOA!!!" Squall yelled as Yuna sat next to him.

"Rinoa!" she yelled, "Why! Why'd you do that!?" she screamed as she started to cry.

Rinoa smiled lightly, "its okay," she said, "I did it to protect my loved ones," she said as she placed at hand on Squall's cheek, she smiled…

_Squall was holding a water balloon in his hand and was standing in front of her, "Aww, Rinny you're no fun."_

_She just stuck out her tongue, "See what happens when you wet me."_

_He was thinking, "I'll take the chances," he said, she then gasped when he popped the balloon right in front of her._

_Squall just laughed._

_Rinoa sighed and turned around and walked away._

"_Rin?" Squall sighed, "Rinny!" chased after her, "Rin, you know I was just messing."_

_Rinoa looked at him and glared while crossing her arms._

"_Rin," Squall whispered as he looked down. Just then he felt his whole head being wet, he looked up to see Rinoa with wet hands._

_She then grabbed another one and threw it at his face; she then stuck out her tongue, "Told you not to throw it at me."_

_He smirked at her._

_Rinoa just stared at him, "Squall??" she said as she backed up, "what are you thinking?"_

_He was just smirking at her, he grabbed her quickly which made her yelp, she was punching and kicking._

"_Squall!" she yelled, "Let me down!" she then felt her whole front wet._

_He just smiled at her, "That's what you get for being so cute."_

_She pouted and then looked away._

She laughed at the memories she had with him. "Squall," she said weakly, "I'm not mad at you," she laughed lightly, "I could never stay mad at the person I love the most."

Squall cried and closed his eyes as he tear drops fell onto her pale face.

She smiled, "Why would I, when you make me happy?" she asked…

_Just then it started to rain._

_The rain covered Rinoa's eyes and she got a little worried that she might get blind, which did make it a little blurry. She grabbed Squalls hand, "Lets go," she said as she covered her head with her other hand._

_But she got pulled back, "Why, Miss Rinoa? Running away from the rain?" he asked as his hair was soaked, "I thought you loved the rain?"_

_She thought for a moment, 'Of course I do, I'm just scared,' she thought in her mind._

_Squall backed up and bowed, "May I have this dance?"_

_Rinoa looked at him and giggled; she reached out her hand and nodded._

_They started to dance in the rain._

_Rinoa was giggling and she was having fun, this made her happy, and that's when she didn't care about her sickness, she let it go away from her mind._

_Squall and Rinoa was soaked and wet from the rain, they laughed all the way through the rain._

"Squall, I forgive you," She said as she closed her eyes and coughed lightly, "and Squall."

He opened his teary eyes and looked into her honey eyes.

"I love you no matter what, I'll love you forever, cause you're the only one I'll ever love," she said to him, "take care of Mr. Teddy and Raylee," she smiled, "I love you Squall." She shut her eyes and her hand fell into her lap after her eyes were closed. Squall was shocked and didn't move; Yuna just scream and cried.

"NO!" Yuna cried, "Rin! Come back! You can't live us!" she cried and lay on the ground, "Come back!" she said weakly as she started to coughed, "AH!" she scream in pain, she held her chest, she was coughing out blood.

"YUNA!" Tidus said as she went over to her, "YUNA!" he screamed.

Gippal held Seymour down as Seymour started to laugh, "They're gonna die, they're going to die!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Gippal said as he knocked Seymour, "Damn, you're annoying."

Squall hugged Rinoa tightly to him, "I love you too Rinny," he said as he stood up and carried her in his arms and dashed to the doctors, 'But Rinny, I'm not letting you die on me' he thought, 'even if I have to give up my own life!' he thought.

The doctors came right away and took Rinoa into the emergency room. Yuna was also taken care of, she was to fly to America for her new heart, and Tidus was going to go with her.

"Take care of Rinoa," Tidus said.

"Watch over Yuna," Squall said as they said their goodbyes "See you soon."

Tidus nodded and left on the jet with Yuna.

Reji and Terry arrive later and asked what happened.

Squall told the whole story to them; Reji couldn't hold it in and started to cry. Gippal sighed as he listened.

"Gip-pal," came a weak voice. Everybody looked up to see Rikku awake.

"Rikku," Gippal said as he sat next to her, "You okay?"

Rikku nodded, "Where's Yuna and Rinoa?" she asked weakly.

Gippal looked away, "Yuna is in America, and Rinoa is being looked after," he said and brushed her bangs back.

"Rik? You okay dear?" Reji asked as she sat on the opposite side of Rikku.

Rikku nodded, "Reji?" she started softly, "Why are you crying?" she asked.

Reji wiped her tears away, "Cause I'm happy that you're awake," she lied as she held Rikku's hand. Rikku smiled lightly and shut her eyes as she fell into a sleep.

* * *

'Squall,' Rinoa thought, 'I will love you forever,' she thought.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers:

mandyb78 (haha sorry about last chapter being sad, and don't kill me cause of this chapter too! hope you liked it... hehe... and yeah thanks thanks!)

Warui-Usagi (Hahaha wow really alerts aren't working... i guess that's true, since mine aren't either, but i always go and check it out... hahah mine story? i good one? thanks... hahah yeah sorrie about the late update, i didn't mean too, i'm going through a lot and haven't gotten the time to come back to the story! haha sorry, but i hope you like it! thanks)

xBabii-lozx (hahaha Bayka is my real name... what did you expect? haha well it's Becca, bayka is just my hmong name... everybody calls me bayka though... why you ask? hahah will the guys know now... haha... but i hope you like this chapter, thanks!)

japi-girl (Haha sorrie sorrie about the late update... lolx but yeah, i won't let nobody die, i think... lolx but yeah... haha... hope this chap was good... thanks)

musicalexpert (did you cry in this chatper? tell me tell me! haha j/m but yeah i was sad in this chap... lolx but yeah. Tidus found one that's why they're going to America... haha... lolx i don't see the link to your vids... how about give me your youtube name... and I'll try to find it.. alright?)

weixuan18 (hahah yeah Heart Transplant, i guess you can say.. the donor? i don't know... they just find one... lolx that's it... hahah NO! i would not like Tidus do that, i don't want him to die too you know? gosh... lolx haha yeah Squall went to say sorries... but yup yup thanks)

Ellie0223 (haha YES! SQUALL IS STUPID! hahaha lolx but thnks for the brownies!)

Iluvmoogles (hahaah Yeah ain't that cool? haha... haha thanks a whole bunch! and sorrie for the late update! don't kill me :D)

FFX-Lover ('Gasp' don't cry T.T or i'mma cry too! lolx but hey don't worry everything is going to be alright, i promise... hehe thanks for reading and reviewing!)

x-lazza (Yeah Wowerz! haha... yeah they're just like "WTF!?" hahaha but yeah they were pretty upset... lolx... but yeah the girl will be fine... i think... hahaha... thanks a lot and sorrie about the late update!)

* * *

HAhAHAHA I'm DONE! With this chapter, not with the story! I hope you guys like it, and yeah I knew it was kinda sad and harsh, but hey! It's what makes this a story… REVIEW!!!

bayka


	32. Only one I love is you

Hello to all my fans… lolx if you are… n e ways thanks so much! Hahah well yeah I'm here with the new chapter, thanks so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

The Flower Shop

Chapter 30

_Yuna's POV_

'Rinoa…. Don't leave us, we need you,' I thought, 'you promise to be there forever,' I kept saying in my head. I then heard a lot of noise and was confused on what the sound was.

I opened my eyes slowly, but shut them because of the lights, I guess I had my eyes shut for a long time. I tried again and opened my eyes to the blurry picture. 'Blonde hair?' I thought again, I let my eyes focus even more, and I could see blue eyes. I then smiled, "Tidus?"

_Normal POV_

"Well, you seem to be awaken," He smiled and felt Yuna's head, "Tidus!"

Tidus walked over and smiled, "How's she doing?"

"She's a lot better now; I'll let you take care of her alright?" He said and then left.

Yuna looked at Tidus and the other men, 'What? They look so alike?"

"Yuna?" Tidus said as he smiled, "You okay?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes, but," she pointed to the door, "Who?"

Tidus laughed, "Oh, that was my older brother, he's a doctor, and he was the one who found your heart for you." Tidus explain to her and brushed her hair back, and then hugged her, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Yuna smiled, "I'm glad that I'm feeling well too!" she giggled and then stopped, "Ti?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"How come you never told me you had a brother?" Yuna asked, but then it hit her, "Oh! Remember we were at your house and you asked us that question about siblings? You didn't answer because you were the asker, so does that mean you do have a sibling?" Yuna asked tilting her head.

Tidus laughed, "Yes, just one, unless my father slept with some other women and had others."

Yuna laughed and smiled, she then realizes something, she felt her chest and there was a little mark there, "Did they already?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, when you fainted, I took you right away, and I didn't want to lose you."

Yuna's eyes went wide, "What happened to Rinoa!?" she asked, "Is she okay!?"

"Whoa, chill Yunie," Tidus smiled, "When we left the Doctors took care of her, I just don't know her condition right now."

"Why can't you just go asked the Doctors?" Yuna asked.

"Uhhh…" Tidus thought for a moment and then sighed, "Yunie, we're in America."

Yuna sat there for a moment, "Huh?" was all she said and scratched her head.

Tidus then laughed and held his stomach, he was laughing so hard that he couldn't stop himself. He had tears coming out of his eyes; he smiled and wipes his tears away and chuckled.

"What!?" Yuna asked with her arms cross and a pout on her face, "What's so funny?"

Tidus calmed down a bit, "That was so cute and funny, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, you look so confused, but yet you look so cute." Tidus smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "I just love you so much."

Yuna then smiled widely, "Ditto here," she then looked around, "So America?"

Tidus nodded.

"Wow, you have to show me around, okay?" Yuna said, "Once I get out of this bed, which is when?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"When I say so," Tidus answered.

"Aww, great," She said and crossed her arms again.

Tidus just smiled and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry Yunie, you'll be out of the bed soon, I promise."

Yuna smiled, "Oh, would you like to do me a favor?"

Tidus looked her, "Hum?"

"Would you please call and check on Rinoa for me?" Yuna asked him.

Tidus nodded, "Okay, but you must get your rest, and I'll come back later okay? But sleep."

She nodded and laid down and covered herself, "See you later Ti."

"You too," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. He then left her room.

* * *

Tidus stood there with his cell phone to his ear, just then Squall picked up from the other line. 

"Hey?" He asked, "How's Yuna?"

"She's fine, just woke up," Tidus answered, "Yuna wanted me to ask you how Rinoa is doing."

"I still don't know yet, they've just told me that she'll wake up in a couple of weeks, her eyes I have no clue on, but herself she'll be fine," He told him and then coughed, "The bullet didn't go deep and it didn't do much."

"That's good to hear," Tidus said as he leaned against the wall with his back, "We'll be coming back in a week or two, I'm not sure yet."

"Just take your time," Squall said to him.

"Right, well, tell everybody that we're doing well," Tidus told him, "Bye."

"Bye," He hung up and sighed and headed back to Yuna's room. He slide the door open and closed it as he looked up to see Yuna gone from the bed. "Yuna?" he asked looking around.

He went to the bed and looked around, "Yuna?"

Just then the door slide open, Tidus turned around to see Yuna, "Where'd you go?" he asked her.

"Oh," Yuna smiled, "I just uh… no where why?"

"Yuna?" Tidus gave her a look, "Where did you wander off to?"

Yuna smiled as she returned to her bed, "I went to go talk to your brother," she said as she pulled the blanket over her body, "You really look like him, but you know what?"

"Hum?" he asked as he sat next to Yuna.

"It's that I love you," she smiled brightly.

Tidus smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, Yuna returned it.

* * *

Squall stood next to Rinoa with her eyes covered by a cloth, she had a breathing tube through her mouth. Squall stroke her bangs back as she was breathing. 

"How is she doing?" Reji ask as she came into the room and stood on the other side of Rinoa.

Squall sighed, "Nothing yet," he said as he watched her.

Reji smiled at Squall.

Squall looked up at Reji and gave her a weird look, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she smiled, "It's just that you know, I'm just happy for Rinoa, because she has somebody like you to love her, I mean," she paused for a second, "Some times you can have you temper, but all in all you love her."

Squall smiled slightly, "Thanks Reji."

"I just hope that you don't leave her," Reji said, "I'm just worried about her, because her life has been such a mess. Every since she was a child she has always been miserable." Reji stared at Rinoa and brushed her cheek, "The poor girl," Reji sighed, "God be with her please," She prayed and stepped to the door.

Squall stared back at Rinoa.

"And Squall?" Reji started before leaving.

He looked at her.

"Take good care of her okay?" she asked.

Squall smiled, "I promise."

Reji smiled and then left.

Squall sighed and sat down on the chair next to Rinoa. He held her hand in his and watched her closely waiting for a responds.

'Rinny, please wake up,' he thought, 'I would kill myself if you don't wake up,' he thought to himself, "Please wake up Rin." He kissed her hand and watched her.

* * *

Rikku smiled as Gippal feed her, her food. 

"Why are you smiling?" Gippal asked with a grin.

"Nothing, it's just," she paused, "You're cute when you're feeding me."

Gippal chuckled, "And you're adorable," he said as he pinched her cheek lightly and grabbed the spoon again and picked it up with food on it.

"Gip?" Rikku started and chewed.

"Hum?" he answered as he was looking down.

"What really happen to Rin and Yuna?" Rikku asked.

Gippal set the spoon down and sighed as he looked up. He then started the story, how Squall came to visit, and how Seymour came into the hospital, everything. Even the part of where Rinoa got shot.

Rikku gasped in some parts, but she understood and try hard not to cry.

"You okay Love?" He asked.

Rikku smiled and wipe the tear away from her cheek, "It's okay Gippal, I can handle it, and I know that they're going to be okay. I know that they'll make it through their pain."

Gippal smiled and gave her a quick peck, "That's good; Yuna should back in 2 weeks."

Rikku smiled wide, "Thanks Gippal," she said to him, "I'm sorry that I never told you about this, about my sickness."

Gippal brushed her hair, "Don't worry Rikku, as long as you're okay, that's the only thing that matters to me," Gippal placed the bowl down, "Now I want you to rest, and you have to eat more," he said and pulled the blanket over her body. He lightly kissed her forehead, "And I don't want to see you awake, if I see you with one eye open, you'll be in so much trouble."

Rikku giggled, "Like what?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said as he headed to the door, he shut the lights off, "Sleep well."

"Bye Gip," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Yuna sat there waiting for Tidus return, 'What is taking him so long?' she thought for a moment before the door opened. She turned her head to see Tidus breathing hard. "What's wrong Ti?" she asked. 

Tidus smiled, "Nothing," he said as he walked over, "Sorry that I'm late, uh, I uh… ran into a little trouble."

Yuna rouse an eyebrow, "Whatever, you're a bad liar," she said as she crossed her arms together, "Something happened, and you better tell me."

Tidus sighed and walked over, "Okay, I was chased."

Yuna gasped, "By what?"

Tidus chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh… my American Fan's?"

Yuna gave him a looked, "you're kidding me right?"

Tidus just smiled.

"You know, I almost die once because of your fan's in Japan, I don't want to die the again because of these fan's," She said to him as she got out of the bed.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked as he pushed her lightly back down onto the bed.

"Well, I'm just going to find a way back to Japan, so that I won't die here in America," she smiled, "Bye," she waved and stood back up and headed to the door.

"And who says you can go?" he crossed his arms.

"I did," she stuck a tongue out and opened the door.

"Yuna," he said in a tone, "You come back here," he opened the door and looked around, "Yuna? I told you to come back!" he said and looked around, "This isn't funny."

Just then a pair of hands covered his eyes, "Yuna?" he asked out loud.

"Guess again," she said, this wasn't Yuna's voice, this was another.

"Uh?" Tidus thought for a moment, "Who is this?"

"Aww that's mean, babe" she said to him.

"Tidus?" Yuna's voice came, but then she gasped at the picture she saw.

Tidus moved the hands, "No, Yuna this doesn't look like what you think it looks like," he said as he moved closer.

Just then Tidus's brother came into view, "Oh, Ti," he said as he came over, "This," he said as he grabbed the girl that was behind Tidus, "Is my girlfriend."

Tidus turned around and smiled.

"Oh," she gasped, "I'm so sorry, I thought, oh my, you two do look alike, I'm sorry," she said once again.

"It's okay," Tidus said and turned to Yuna, "Yunie?" he asked.

Yuna was a bit hurt at the picture that she just saw, but she knew that Tidus didn't do it on propose, she heard her name again from Tidus and felt a finger on her chin. She lifted her face up to meet Tidus's.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked again, "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything about it."

"It's okay," she smiled and held him close to her, "I know you didn't do it on propose, and it wasn't your fault."

Tidus smiled and kissed her head, he held her closer to him, "its okay." They parted, "Now you," Tidus started, "Don't ever leave me again, or I'll kill myself."

Yuna giggled and nodded, "Okay," she said as she headed back to the room with Tidus. "I'm sorry Tidus," she said to him, "I didn't mean what I meant a while ago."

Tidus chuckled lightly, "its okay Yuna, I'm not mad at you, and I know you're just messing around," he said to her as she lay in her bed, "And just to let you know," he started and smiled, "You're the only one for me Yuna, if you left me, I don't know what I would do."

Yuna smiled and blushed deeply, she thought she was crazy because she was blushing, they were going out for a how long and she still blush, "Aww…" Came a voice.

Tidus blushed from embarrassment, he turned around to see his brother, but before Tidus could do anything he left.

"Ti?" Yuna started.

"Yeah?" he turned around to Yuna.

She smiled shyly, "Ditto."

Tidus chuckled, but was surprised by Yuna's kiss, he returned it with love.

* * *

Rikku just woke up; she looked around the room and didn't spot Gippal any where. 

"Gip?" Rikku asked while being in her bed, "Gippal?" she asked, "Where are you?"

There was no responds, Rikku sighed and got up, "Gippal?" she asked again looking around she kept walking. She opened the door and looked around the hall way, she then shut the door again and headed to her bed again. "Where did that dork go?" she asked herself.

"BOO!" Gippal jumped out of the curtains.

Rikku screamed and punched him in the nose, "OH MY GOSH!" she yelled as she sees Gippal on the floor while holding his nose. "You're bleeding," she gasped as she helped him up.

"Ow," he said in a funny voice, "Rikku you're mean."

She sighed, "Will that's what you get for trying to scare me and for not answering me," she said and then laughed.

"It's not funny!" he said in his funny voice again, "Rik," he wined.

"Oh, okay, haha," she laughed as she held her stomach, she went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue and handed it to Gippal, but she couldn't stop laughed every time Gippal spoke.

"Rikku, stop it, stop laughing, it's not funny," he said; now he sound like a child who is annoyed.

"Aww, poor baby," she said while laughing, "Did I hurt your feelings?" she smiled.

Gippal grumbled, "Whatever, you're mean," he said as he turned away.

Rikku stop laughed and smiled as she hugged him around the waist and placed her head on his back, "Gippal, I'm sorry, but that what you get for doing that to me," she said.

He turned around with a frown, he was still holding the tissue up to his nose, "I guess its okay," he said.

Rikku smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, they both sat down on the chair after that. "Gippal?" Rikku started, "Why did you chose me out of the entire girl out there?" she asked him while looking at him.

Gippal smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Because I knew that you were the one for me, and I couldn't let any body else take you away from me."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "You're being cheesy."

Gippal eyes widen, and he chuckled, "And here I am trying to show you some of my love."

Rikku giggled, "Gip, I'm just messing," she said, "I knew I was yours all along."

Gippal tilted his head, "How?"

"When you took my heart that day," she blushed as she said it.

Gippal grinned lightly, he leaned in and kissed her and she returned it. He brushed her cheek lightly with care; they broke apart when the door opened.

Terry stood there with a smiled, "Oh, my bad did I interrupt you guys?" he coughed, "I'll just leave," he said and shut the door again.

Rikku blushed and Gippal chuckled, "Sorry," they both said.

Gippal pecked her on the cheek and got up, "Well you should be getting some sleep now."

"Yeah," she said as she laid down, "And uh," she said shyly, "Sorry about your nose."

Gippal chuckled, "It's okay," he said and touched it, "But man, you punch hard for a girl."

Rikku pouted.

Gippal laughed, "I'm just messing," he said and kissed her lightly again on the lips, "sleep tight."

"Okay," she smiled and closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Thanks to all the Reviewers:

FFX-Lover (hahaha um... haha i bet you would smack him, and I"M SOOOO sorrie about the lateness, i got caught up with some stuff so yup... but thanks!)

weixuan18 (I love memories too! don't you? hahah... even if they're sad... lolx thanks lots! sorrie bout the lateness)

Liv (Don't worry she'll live... hehe... Yeah Yuna's having fun in America... lolx haha yeah did you think that part with Rikku and Gippal was funny? hahah thanks)

musicalexpert (hahah yeah Gippals part was pretty funny huh? hahah yeah... it was just so blah, so i wanted to make Gippal to do something funny, so yup yup thanks... oh okie dokie!)

Warui-Usagi (Thanks... )

Darth Roger (Lolx thanks so so much! hahaha... sorrie if i made it very very scary? hahah... hope you liked it! thanks!)

x-lazza (hahah i just love the sadness... heheh... yeah i just wanted to put a sad emotion in it. yah know? just sum thing to make the story sad.. lolx... hahah.. thanks!)

oathk33p3r and 0v1ivi0n (No i don't know what happen to him... lolx which is funny huh? Cause i'm the writer and i don't know what happened to him... haha yeah Yunie is going to be fine... hehe thanks!)

xBabii-lozx (hahah oh my name? sorrie that it sounds funny... yeah it's okay, it's either bayka or becca... some times maika, cause they can't say bayka... but yeah sorrie that it sounds funnie... lolx thanks though)

mandyb78 (hahah Yay! yeah finaly Squall is going back... what a retard huh? lolx hum... i might use that for another chapter with Seymour getting kicked by Yuna... lolx)

japi-girl (hahah sorrie about my latenes... i'm caught up in some stuff... my bad... haha.. but thanks for reading!)

* * *

Well, YES! I'm done with this chapter; I'm so so so so SOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to update so late! AHHHHHH! I'm just caught up with all my stuff for college and fasfa things AH! I'm so sorry… well I hope you enjoyed it and please please review for me to tell me how the chapter went and how much you hate me! Thanks!

bayka


	33. Making Babies, and DOORS!

Hello to everybody, I'm sorry about my lateness, I have many things happening so yup! I hope you like it! And you can yell at me in your review! As long as you do lolx thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorries

The Flower Shop

Chapter 31

Lenne set the flowers next to Yuna's bed, "There you go Yuna."

Yuna smiled, "Thank you Lenne," she said. Yuna has been getting to know Lenne for the past couple of days; she's a good person and really fun to be around with. They were both still surprise for dating some one who had a twin, they would always joke about it some times though. "Hey Lenne?" Yuna started, "When did you start to date Shuyin?"

Lenne laughed and thought about it, "Hum, when did I start to date that loser," she smiled, "Well, he's my high school sweetheart."

"Really?" Yuna asked, "Wow, how long has it been then?"

Lenne laughed again, "Well, we dated when we were in high school together, but then we separated because we had our own ways to go, but then we met up again after 4 years, then we started to go out again. So I would say 6 years together now, without the high school years."

"Oh, that's really sweet," Yuna smiled.

"How did you and Tidus start to date?" Lenne asked.

Yuna kind of laughed, "Well, I found his dog, Jaylyn, and he came looking for his dog and that's how we both met. It was in the Flower Shop that I worked at."

"Wow, you work at a Flower shop?" Lenne asked her, "That must be great."

"Well, I guess, but ever since I've been with Tidus, a lot of things been happening, and I haven't gotten the time to go back to the Flower Shop," she said to Lenne, "But it's still a the Shop I love, because it's a place were I have my memories of my friends, my family, and my loved ones."

Lenne smiled at her, "Wow, that's really cool Yuna, I wish I had a place like that."

Yuna just smiled at her, and then sighed, "So when do you plan to have a baby?"

Lenne started to cough, "whoa, that question came up from no where," she laughed, "Uh, well I would, if Shuyin had the time to make some babies with me."

Yuna and Lenne laughed. "What? Does that mean that he's too busy or what?" Yuna asked her.

Lenne smiled weakly, "Shuyin's a doctor, and I know that he needs time for his work, and people need him to save their life, so that's why I'm letting him do what he's got to do."

Yuna smiled and grabbed Lenne's hand, "Lenne, I know what you're doing is right, but have you ever think about what he wants for you? Or what you want for yourself?"

Lenne smiled at Yuna, "Yes, but, I rather him save others then getting what I want."

"Some times Lenne," Yuna started, "You've got to have something for yourself, and it means you're taking care of your thoughts too, and what you want."

Lenne nodded, "Thanks Yuna, maybe I should."

Yuna smiled, "Yeah," she said as she brushed Lenne's bangs back.

"Hey darling," Shuyin said as he walked in, he looked at them and smiled, "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," Yuna said as she looked at Lenne, who was rubbing her eyes. Yuna then looked at Shuyin; he was dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt, "Shuyin? You don't work today?"

"Nope, I asked for this day off," Shuyin smiled.

"Why?" Lenne asked, "I thought the lives of others are important."

Shuyin smiled, "Of course, that's why there's other doctors too, dear."

Yuna laughed a little.

Lenne pouted, "Whatever."

"So what do you feel like doing Lenne?" Shuyin asked, "Today's my day off."

Lenne sighed and thought about it. Yuna coughed and Lenne smiled at her, "I guess we can uh…"

"Hum?" Shuyin said as he sat next to her.

"Um," Lenne thought and blushed lightly.

"You should go some make babies," Yuna smiled.

Lenne blushed deeply and slapped Yuna's arm, "Yuna!"

Shuyin sat there surprised, and then laughed, "Whoa, uh, okay Yuna," he rubbed his head, "Although I do want a son."

Lenne just kept on blushing; Shuyin looked at Lenne and smiled, "Really Lenne? You want to make babies?"

"I-I didn't s-say that!" Lenne said as she kept on blushing, she just looked away.

Shuyin smiled at her and Yuna laughed.

Lenne then turned to Yuna, "You should go and make some babies with Tidus!" she said.

"What about me making babies with Yuna?" Tidus said as he came into the room. He walked over to Yuna and sat on her bed, "What about making babies with Yuna? So what if I want to?"

Yuna just blushed and pushed Tidus lightly, "Ti…" she whispered.

"See Lenne, Yuna's not that ashamed of making babies," Shuyin said to Lenne as he put his arm around Lenne's shoulder. He smiled at her and poked her side; she made a little sound and blushed. She turned to him and just smiled shyly to him, "You're a loser."

"That I am," he gave her a cute grin.

"Aww how cute," Yuna said, "This calls for a picture."

Tidus just laughed a little, "Yeah, that's Yuna."

"Here," Shuyin gave Yuna his cell, "You can take a picture of us with my cell."

"Okay," Yuna said as she held up Shuyin's phone. Shuyin put his head closer to Lenne's and had his arm about Lenne's shoulder, "ready," Yuna said, "One, two, and three!" Just then Shuyin turned and kissed Lenne on the cheek making her blush and open her mouth.

"Shuyin!" she said as she pushed him.

"Perfect," Yuna said as she showed the picture. It was Shuyin with his eyes closed and giving Lenne a kiss on the cheek as she was opening her mouth.

Shuyin laughed and saved it, "you always look cute no matter what, dear."

Lenne pouted and slapped his arm, "You're a punk."

They all laughed, Shuyin wrapped his arms around Lenne and smiled, "I'm just messing, darling."

Tidus and Yuna smiled as they stared at the loving couples. Tidus then looked at Yuna, "So, when did you want to make babies?" he asked her.

She laughed and slapped his arm, "When I want to," she said and stuck out her tongue. Tidus smiled and kissed her.

"Hey, get a room," Lenne said.

Yuna smiled, "This is a room dork."

"Well then," Shuyin looked at Lenne, "We better start to make out to then?" he said as he stole a kiss from her.

Lenne pushed him, "Shuyin, you loser, yeah this is a room, but their room," she said.

"Oh?" Shuyin said, "So you want me to take you to the room next to this one and then start to make out?"

Yuna and Tidus started to laugh; Lenne just pouted and punched Shuyin in the arm.

* * *

Rikku sighed as she watched the snow fall, she's been in the hospital for some time now, and she feels as if she needs to get out. But she couldn't be let out, she was still weak. Gippal comes in a couple of times, but then he's busy with the entire movie making too. Reji and Terry's been busy with The Flower Shop, and she doesn't even know what's happening to Rinoa and Yuna now, all she wants is to not be alone and be free like she was before. Rikku sighed again as she thought about all the past that she had together with Rinoa and Yuna.

Just then Gippal walked into the room, "Hey, guess what?"

Rikku smiled and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Well guess," Gippal said.

"Uh?" Rikku thought about it, "I don't know."

"I brought your favorite food," He said as he sat next to her, he held the bag up, "See sushi," he smiled and took it out of the bag and opened the box. He took one and was about to feed Rikku, but she had on a sad face. "Rik? What's wrong?" he asked.

Rikku sighed, "Well, I've been in this bed for too long, and I feel so lonely without Rinoa and Yuna, it's so different."

Gippal smiled, "We can go and visit Rinoa," he said to her. Rikku smiled and nodded her head like a child. Gippal smiled as he placed her in a wheel chair. They headed to Rinoa's room.

They entered and saw that Squall wasn't in the room, but they went ahead and went to look at Rinoa.

Rikku smiled as she grabbed Rinoa's hand, "Rin? Rin? Get better okay? We're all waiting for you." Rikku placed her cheek on Rinoa's hand and started to cry, "Please wake up Rinoa."

Gippal placed a hand on Rikku's shoulder and smiled at Rinoa, "Rinoa, if you can hear us, please, wake up so that we know that you're okay." He then touched her hand, "you know Rinoa, you were the only person who has healed Squall's heart, and I don't know if I can see my friend broken again. I thank you for giving your love for Squall, even if he's the way he is, he loves you, so please, come back to him, because he's waiting for you." Gippal then closed his eyes and listened to the beat of the coming from the machine.

Rikku cried still as she stared at Rinoa, "Get better Rin," she said and kissed Rinoa gently on the cheek, they both then left the room and headed back to Rikku's room.

* * *

Squall sighed as he walked up the stairs; he had a lot on his thoughts, and couldn't think correctly when he was filming. He didn't feel good today so he didn't film a lot, he was let out early. He walked into Rinoa's room and placed down the flowers that he bought, he always bought a bouquet of orange flowers for her every time he came to visit. Her whole room was filled with a lot of them. "Hello Mr. Teddy," Squall said as he sat next to Rinoa, "Taking care of Rinny for me?" He smiled, "Well, thanks for watching her," he said as he smiled at the Teddy, he then turned to Rinoa. "And how are you doing Rinny?" he brushed her hair, "I missed you today, I hope you're doing well, I'm still waiting."

He got up and kissed her on the forehead and brushed away her bangs. He stood up strait and stared at her face, he smiled and lowered his lips to her ears, "I love you Rinoa."

"Squall…" came a small whisper from Rinoa's voice.

Squall stood up and looked at her, 'Did I hear her calling me name?' he thought, "Rinny? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" he asked as he grabbed her hand gently. But there wasn't an answer, Squall sighed, "I'll come back later Rin," he said and then left the room.

"Squall…" Rinoa called out again.

'_Where am I?' Rinoa thought as she looked around. She was walking on clouds, but nothing was around her, but doors, she got worried and thought that she could never find her way out._

"_SQUALL!" she yelled out, but nobody answered her, she looked to the door on her left, she walked up to it and opened it. She looked inside and saw a smaller version of her crying on the ground while there were rocks being thrown at her. Rinoa gasped and shut the door, she stepped away and walked forwards again. She then stops and turned to the door on her right this time, she opened it and looks again._

_This time it was her in her teens, she was laughing and playing with Yuna and Rikku. Rinoa smiled and closed the door, she sighed, 'Where am I?' she thought as she kept on walking. She then came to a door that was locked up and was different from all the other doors, she looked around again, "SQUALL!" she called, but she didn't hear anybody answer her back._

_She then looked up to the chained door, she tried opening it, but it wouldn't, she pulled harder and harder. She sighed as she got frustrated, she banged on it and pulled the chain. The chain broke and the locks disappeared, she then looked at the door and turned the door knob slowly and looked inside._

'_What is this?' she thought as she looked around. _

"_NO!" a woman yelled as she held the baby, "Keep away from us!" she yelled as she tried running, but she was blocked from a guy in black. She looked up at the guy who was in white, "Kenji," she cried._

"_Rina," He called, "don't worry, you'll be safe, I promise," he said and got kicked in the stomach. _

"_SHUT UP!" the guy yelled and then headed to Rina, "either you die, or your baby," he said as he held the gun up._

_Rina cried and looked at her baby, "Rinoa," she cried as she held her closer._

_Rinoa gasped at the picture and thought, 'I don't remember this?'_

_Rina cried, "You can have me, but please don't hurt my baby or Kenji," she said as she placed the crying Rinoa down. She then walked up to the guy and stood there. They took her and shot the father._

"_NO!" she screamed as she looked back at Kenji, "KENJI!" she cried._

_He smiled, "I love you Rina," he said as he closed his eyes._

"_BURN THE HOUSE!" the leader said as he took Rina._

"_NO!! RINOA!" Rina yelled as she tried to go back to Rinoa, but then she was knocked out cold. The guys in black burned the house while Rinoa was crying, she was there on the floor with her father next to her, she was crying out. It was hot and the heat and fire burned some parts of her eyes. That was the reason why she started to lose her sight. _

_Rinoa gasped as she backed away from the scene, she shut the door and started to cry. She was breathing too quickly, that entire image played back in her head, "NO!" she screams, "NO!!!" she screams again. She looked around and everything started to get dark, she started to cry, "SQUALL!"_

"QUICKLY!" the doctor yelled as they pushed the bed of Rinoa's to the emergency room, "QUICKLY!" he yelled again. Rinoa's heart beat was fading away.

The nurse then left Rinoa and went to the phone and dialed down the phone. "Squall?" the nurse spoke, "Rinoa is losing-" she didn't even finish and Squall hung up already.

Squall ran to the emergency door and entered seeing Rinoa on the bed, "Rinoa!" he yelled as he went up to her.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you cannot be in here," the nurse said as she pushed him away.

"Rinoa," he said as he shrugged the nurse off, "Please don't leave me."

They started to pull Squall back. Squall tried to get out of their hands, but they were all too strong, "RINOA!!!!!!!!!!!" he screams.

_Rinoa looked up as she heard her name being called out. It echoed around the place, she smiled, "Squall!" she said. "Squall!"_

"Squall," she called out, "Squall?"

The doctors looked at her and looked around, "Quickly, before we lose her," he said.

_Rinoa then started to cry again; she placed her head on her knees and cried by herself as the darkness surrounded her even more. _

"_Rinoa," came a small voice._

_Rinoa looked up, "Who are you?" she asked the little girl with the white on, and although you couldn't see her face because of the hoody she had on._

"_I am your heart," she smiled, "Follow me," she said as she began to run away._

"_Wait!" Rinoa yelled as she stood up and chased after the girl. There were many turns and stairs, she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to be alone, so she followed the girl. The darkness was closing in quickly_

_The girl then stood in front of a big white door that glowed from the inside, "Come."_

_Rinoa just stood there looking at the door, "Wait, how to do I know that this door is safe?"_

_The girl giggled, "Look inside," she said and disappeared._

_Rinoa sighed and placed her hand on the knob, but she didn't know if she should open it. She then withdrew her hand and didn't think that this door would save her, because the last door gave her a fright._

"_Rinny?" came a voice._

_Rinoa looked around, "Squall?"_

"_In here," he said from the other side of the door, "I'm waiting for you." _

"_Wait, Squall!?" she said as she placed her hand on the door._

"_Do you trust me?" he asked._

"_Yes," she answered, "But." Rinoa just stood there with her hand on the door knob, and waited as the darkness closed in on her._

The doctor looked up to see that her heart had stopped; the doctor sighed and pulled the blanket over Rinoa's face. He sighed and turned around with his eyes closed. He looked up at the clock, '5:15 p.m.' he thought as he headed out the doors.

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYBODY!!!! SORRIE! I can't write my comments, i'm in a rush, lolx sorries! hehe thanks!

DON'T KILL ME YET!!!! AHHHHHHH '_runs away'_ I promise to save her no matter what! Haha n e ways thanks a lot! Review now!

bayka


	34. Beginning of The Game and Make Outs

Okie dokie next chapter! I hope you like it! Hahaha thanks for reading! Review for me!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The Flower Shop

Chapter 32

_Rinoa waited and sighed, she didn't know if she could open another door to see what the accident was._

"_No buts, Rinny," he chuckled from the other side, "I love you Rinoa," he said and his voice disappeared._

_There was only a little light left before the darkness took over her. Rinoa closed her eyes and turned the knob and opened the door._

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. Squall, Reji, Terry, and Gippal along with Rikku was there waiting for Rinoa. "She didn't make it," he said to them.

Squall turned and held in his tears, 'NO!' he thought as he banged on the wall. He took the chair and started to hit himself with it.

"Squall!" Terry yelled as he grabbed Squall, "Stop it, that wouldn't help anything."

Squall then started to cry, along with Rikku who cried out loud. Gippal tried to clam her down so that she wouldn't faint or anything. Reji sat with Rikku and cried along with her.

"DOCTOR!!" yelled a nurse who stood there from the emergency room, "She's back!" she yelled and the doctor ran inside.

_Rinoa walked in and the door shut, she opened her eyes and the light was so bright. She looked around and smiled. It was the memories of her, Yuna, and Rikku. It was the memories of all her friends and family. It was also the memories of her and Squall. Rinoa giggled as she watched all those memories._

_Just then the girl stood in front of her, "They're all waiting for you Rinoa," she smiled and disappeared._

_Rinoa smiled as she walked forward into the light._

"Squall," she called out, with a smile from her bed.

The doctor came out and smiled, "It's a miracle, she's back and doing well, it seems as if she's awakened. Please wait for her in her room."

Everybody waited in her room as she was brought in. Reji smiled as she sat next to Rinoa, "Rinoa? Honey, are okay?"

Rinoa didn't answer she just nodded her head. She put her hand out, "Squall…" she called lightly.

Squall stood there and smiled, he was in the back, but moved up next to her, he took her hand, "Rinny?"

She smiled and held his hand closed to her. She then felt his face and smiled all the time she was touching him. She then hugged him and cried lightly, "I thought I'd lose you," she said in his ear.

Reji smiled and looked at everybody, "Come on guys let's leave them alone." The group nodded and left.

Squall then cried lightly, "I thought I'd lose you," he said and pulled her closer to him, "I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't mean any thing I did before, all I want now is to be with you."

Rinoa smiled and parted, she then reached for his face. Squall smiled and lowered his face to her hand. Rinoa smiled and wiped away his tears, "I love you Squall."

Squall smiled, "I love you more Rinoa," he said as he kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss and held on tight to him.

Even if Rinoa couldn't see, it doesn't mean she couldn't kiss back, she still felt the same way, it's just that she's glad that she back and alive, she didn't really care about her eyes right now. She was just happy to be with him again, and in his arms forever.

"Ahem," it was the doctor who was standing behind Squall.

Squall parted and turned around with a blush, "Sorry doctor."

He smiled, "its okay," he then walked up to Rinoa, "Okay Rinoa, I'm going to see if you're eyes are doing well," he said as he moved the bandages away from her eyes. "Okay Rinoa, please open your eyes," he said.

Rinoa smiled and opened them to the bright light, she looked up and saw the doctor in front of her, and she saw Squall next to her. She smiled and started to cry.

"Rinoa," The doctor said, "Now remember to control your emotions."

Rinoa nodded, "Okay," she answered.

"Okay, I want you to follow me light, if you can," he said as he moved the light up and down and around. "Can you see me?" The doctor asked.

Rinoa didn't do anything.

"Well, it seems as if her eyes are fine, but I don't know if she could see," The doctor said, "I think that she can, but I'm not sure if she could."

Squall smiled and thanked the doctor as he left. Squall then sat down in front of Rinoa, "Rinny? Can you see me?" he asked.

Rinoa just looked forward and smiled as she looked at the face of her lover, 'oh my goodness, I can see again,' she thought as she cried lightly.

"It's okay Rinoa," Squall said as he wiped her tears away, "I still love you even if you couldn't see."

Rinoa just giggled.

"What?" Squall asked, "What's funny."

"Nothing," she answered as she watched him.

"Well, I better get the others," he said as he turned his face away.

Rinoa then grabbed his face and gave him a kiss, he was taken by surprise and kissed back for a moment and then parted.

"Wait," he said as he moved his hands in front of Rinoa's face, but Rinoa just looked forwards, "That was weird," he said to himself, "Well, you stay here, I'll be back," he said to her and stood up. 'Okay, that was weird, she grabbed my face and kissed me, does that mean she could see me?' he thought.

Rinoa smiled and giggled as she looked around, she looked at her hands and giggled, "I can see again," she was so happy, she believe that she can see forever now.

Just then everybody entered the room; Rinoa looked forward so that they wouldn't notice. Reji sat next to Rinoa and smiled at her, "Rinoa? Can you see me?" she asked. But Rinoa didn't answer, she didn't do anything.

"Um…" Rinoa started, "I'm kind of thirsty," she said.

"Oh, I'll go and get you something," Terry said as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" Rinoa said, "I want Squall to go and get me something to drink."

They all looked at Squall.

"Oooh," Gippal said to Squall.

Squall blushed and rubbed his head, "Alright," he said and left.

Rikku then turned to Rinoa and saw her starring at her, "Rinoa?" she asked.

"Your hair grew longer," Rinoa said and then turned to Reji, "And you're pregnant."

"Yeah," Reji said and rubbed her tummy, "A couple of months now," she said and stop, "Wait? How'd you know?"

Rikku gasped, "You could see huh?'

Rinoa giggled and smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, cause Gippal is wearing the jeans that you bought him, and Terry needs to shave."

They all hugged her.

"What you could see?" Gippal asked, "Squall said that you couldn't."

"Well," Rinoa smiled, "Let's say I play a little game on him then?"

They all laughed, "Wait," Terry started, "You're lying that you can't see to him then?"

Rinoa nodded, "Yeah, oh" she started, "Terry can you tell the doctor that I can see, because I kind of lied to him in front of Squall."

"Okay," Terry said and left.

Just then Squall entered.

Rinoa then faced forwards, Rikku just kept her smile and held in her laugh, Gippal looked away, and Reji smiled at Rinoa. Squall sat next to Rinoa, "I got it," he said as he placed the cold bottle on her cheek.

Rinoa pulled away, "That's cold."

Squall placed the bottle in her hands.

"You're not going to help me?" Rinoa asked.

Squall smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he opened the bottle and placed it on Rinoa's lips, she drink the water slowly and then stopped.

Squall put the lid back on and placed the water on the table, he looked up at Gippal was looked away with a smiled, "What's wrong with Gippal?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rikku said with a smiled, "Gip? I would like to go back to my room."

"Okay," Gippal said as he took her.

"Bye Rin," they said to her.

Rinoa waved quickly to them when Squall was turned away. They smiled and left the room.

"Well," Reji stood up, "I should be going, I have to feed the baby Rinoa."

Rinoa smiled, "Okay, take care of your baby."

"You mean Terry?" Squall asked.

"No, Reji is pregnant," Rinoa said.

"Yeah, I told Rinoa," Reji said as she smiled, "So yeah, I got to go now, bye guys, take care of Rinoa, Squall, or I'll beat you up."

"Okay," Squall answered with a smile, he then turned to Rinoa and smiled, "I missed you," he said as he hugged her.

Rinoa returned the hug and closed her eyes, "I miss you too Squall."

He then parted and kissed her forehead, "I think you need your rest," he said as he laid her down, "I'll come to see you later, okay?"

"Squall?" she asked as she held onto his wrist, "Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Squall smiled, "Of course," he said and kissed her gently, "Now sleep okay?"

She nodded, and laid her head down.

"I left Mr. Teddy here for you," he said as he grabbed the teddy bear and gave him to Rinoa, "He's been watching over you when I wasn't here."

Rinoa smiled, "Thank you Mr. Teddy," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Hey what about me?" Squall asked as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Rinoa smiled and kissed him back with love. Squall parted and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you later Rinny."

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes.

Squall smiled and left her room.

* * *

"Really?" Yuna asked as she held the phone close to her ears, Yuna smiled and then laughed, "Really!? That's so mean of Rinoa," she said to Rikku who was on the other line, "Okay, tell Rin I miss her, and I'm doing well, okay? Okay, bye." 

Yuna looked up to see Lenne coming into the room, she smiled, "Hey, did you have fun?" Yesterday was Yuna's last day in the hospital, so she was dressed normally.

Lenne smiled, "Of course I did!" she laughed.

"So you made babies?" Yuna asked her, making her blush lightly.

Lenne laughed, "Yuna, you'll see if we have babies or not, how about that?"

Yuna nodded, "Okay, where'd the twins go?" Yuna asked. This was their joke, Yuna was the mom, and Lenne was the other mom, and they have the twins.

"I don't know, taking a leak?" Lenne answered.

Yuna laughed, just then Tidus came into the room, "Hey dork," Tidus said as he sat next to Yuna and kissed her lightly.

"Shall I leave you guys?" Lenne smirked.

Tidus smiled, "Not at all, since Shuyin is right there next to you."

Lenne turned around and Shuyin kissed her, Lenne then pushed him away, "Thanks for saying 'hi' babe."

Shuyin smiled, "No problem," he said and looked at everybody, "So where do you guys feel like going today?" he asked them, "Because I have seven hours before I work my night shift tonight."

Yuna thought about it, and so did Lenne.

"How about we go to the movies?" Tidus asked.

"No, I don't feel like watching a movie," Lenne said.

"Oh I want to go swing!" Yuna said with a smiled.

The guys chuckled.

"Yuna, you could be a loser some times," Shuyin said, "Man Tidus, where'd you get this chick?"

Yuna threw her pillow at him, "Hey! Watch what you're saying, that's rude."

Tidus just laughed, Yuna punch Tidus in the jaw lightly. "Owe," He said as he rubbed his jaw, "Yunie that's mean, and I'm hurt."

"You deserve that," Lenne said, Yuna nodded her head in agreement.

Tidus smirked, "Okay then, you deserve something for being a loser," he said as he wrapped his arms around Yuna's arms and body, he then bite Yuna's neck.

Yuna screamed, "TI!" she said as she tried to get out of his arms, she then elbowed him in the stomach.

Tidus groaned and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Yuna gasped and got up from her bed and kneeled next to him, "Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ti? Ti, honey, I'm so sorry," she said as she brushed his hair.

Shuyin smiled, and whispered into Lenne's ear, "Tidus is just playing with her watch."

Lenne rolled her eyes, because she knew, Shuyin always does that to her.

"Ti?" she asked as she moved her face closer to his, "are you okay honey?"

Tidus smiled and then grabbed Yuna, pushing her on the floor, with himself on top of her, "No, but I'll feel better if you apologizes to me," he said with his hair hanging down, it curled into his face a bit.

Yuna pouted, and looked away while making a face, she crossed her arms and blushed; she can't believe that he just did that to her. She didn't care if he was on top of her, she didn't care that she could feel those hard abs of his, and she didn't care that his hand was playing with her stomach. She was still mad because of his prank. 'Wait?' she thought as she looked down, he was pulling up her shirt as he was brushing her tummy lightly.

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered, "I'm sorry for lying, but you did her me badly." He said as he blew her bangs away.

Yuna still had the pout on; she winced a little because of how he was playing with her tummy. She tired hard not to make a noise, but it didn't work, she moaned lightly from his touched, but groaned because of how Tidus was still playing with her tummy.

Tidus chuckled, "What? I thought you wanted babies?"

Yuna blushed and looked at his cerulean eyes.

Tidus smiled as he lowered his mouth to her ear, "I'm just messing… darling," he smiled and kissed her neck gently.

Yuna blushed harder and closed her eyes as she turned away. Yuna slipped his hands under his shirt and felt his abs, 'Wow,' she thought, as she was brushing his stomach back and froth.

Lenne was a bit embarrassed, but she was going to interrupt them, she took a step, but then was pull back. She looked up to see Shuyin smiling at her, "Shuyin!" she whispered harshly, "I don't want them to have sex on the middle of the floor."

"They won't," Shuyin whispered into her ear, "They're old enough Len," he said as he kissed her ear, "besides, I miss having fun like that, huh?" he said as he stuck his hands into her back pockets.

Lenne blushed, but smiled, "Yeah, but," she said, but stop when he blew into her neck, she giggled lightly, "Shuyin," she giggled, "Stop," she said, she turned to him and kissed him lightly as he returned it.

Tidus smiled and kissed Yuna on the lips, but then Yuna opened her mouth and returned a kiss with passion. She then started to giggle when he tickled her tummy, she pushed him up lightly, "Ti," she said as she pushed his hands out of her shirt.

He gave her a grin and then looked down, as her hands were still moving under his shirt. He then smirked, "What, like what you feel?" he asked and then pulled his shirt up a little bit higher to let her stare, he chuckled lightly and then kissed her to get her attention off of his body. He then parted and pulled her up with him. They both stood there smiling at each other with their hands interlinked. They then looked up to see Shuyin and Lenne in a massive make-out. Yuna tired hard not to laugh and Tidus just smiled at them.

Shuyin was on the couch with Lenne's sitting on him with her legs on either sides to Shuyin's thighs. Shuyin had his hands some where up her shirt. While Lenne's hands was playing with his hair.

Yuna giggled and Tidus coughed, "I'm sorry, but shall we leave you two?"

They stop and looked up at them. Lenne's face turned all red and Shuyin smiled while rubbing his head.

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND READERS! **

Haha just a quick and cute chapter, hehe see Rinoa is back, so I don't get killed, lolx well thanks a whole bunch! Review for me! Thanks! Sorrie didn't have time for commenting! i'll try to do next time!

bayka


	35. Marry Me

Hello everybody! Lolx I'm back! And with a new chapter! Sorrie that I wasn't able to write quickly, I've been out of state… lolx, but yeah I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own any FF's

The Flower Shop

Chapter 33

Rinoa smiled as Squall feed her food, she watched his ever move and his every strand of hair, and his scar.

"Hey," He started, "Why are you happy?" he asked as he placed the spoon back into the bowl.

Rinoa shook her head, "Because I have you here with me," she answered him, "You know," she started, "I've always wonder if I was good enough for you, because sometimes I feel like I'm not." She then looked strait, "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you guys."

Squall then placed a hand on her lips, "Don't say such a thing," he said as he placed the bowl down, "If you were a burden, then why am I taking that burden as a happiness to me?" he asked and then kissed her, he then parted, "Rinny, you're a gift from heaven to me, you were never a burden."

Rinoa blushed at what Squall just said, 'Wow, he could pull some moves,' she thought and smiled. "Squall, you're a dream come true to me," she said to him.

Squall smiled and hugged her, "And that means you're my other half," he whispered in her ears, "Because I feel whole with you," he kissed her ear, but then moved down to her jaw line, then to her lips.

Rinoa giggled and pushed him back lightly, "This isn't a make-out room, Squall."

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said and looked around, "You're right, there's no sign, maybe I should make one." He got up and grabbed a piece of paper.

"What?" Rinoa asked as she roused from her bed, but her hand slip off the rail. Rinoa gasped and was ready to hit the floor. But Squall moved quickly and made himself as a pillow for her landing. Rinoa landed on top of Squall, she then looked at him, but then she remembers she was pretending to be blind so she looked forwards instead. "I'm sorry," she said as she tried get up, but Squall pulled her back down onto him.

Squall smiled and kissed her, even though she wasn't ready for it, he then parted and then gave her another hard kiss. Rinoa started to hit him because he wouldn't let go of her, she then bite his lips. "OWE!" he yelled as he parted, and let her go, he the pouted and a tear came out of his eye.

Rinoa gasped, "I'm so sorry," she said as she wiped the tear away, "I'm so so sorry Squall, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said and hugged him. "Oh my goodness you're bleeding!" she said.

Squall smiled, "It's okay," but then he stopped and looked at her, "How'd you know I was bleeding?"

"Uh.." Rinoa panic for a moment, "I felt it with my fingers!" she said as he lifted her right hand up and there was a little bit of blood on her fingers.

Squall sighed, "It's okay Rinny," he said as he carried her up and placed her down on the bed, "I'll be back, I'm going into the bathroom." He turned away, but Rinoa grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

She touched his face lightly, she then pulled his face down to her's and kissed him softly. Squall closed his eyes and sat down on the bed, but then pushed her away.

She was confused, "I'm sorry," Squall said, "It's just now that you bit my lips, it hurts to kiss," he said to her.

She gave him a sad face, "I'm sorry Squall, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," he said as he got up, "I'll just wash up, alright?"

Rinoa nodded and laid down, he left her and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Rikku stretched as she inhaled the fresh air, she giggled as she twirled in circles.

"Rik, you better be careful," Gippal said, "I don't want you to get dizzy."

"But you make me dizzy, dear," she said to him as he smiled.

Gippal laughed, "do I now? Love?"

Rikku and Gippal where playing a British game, calling each other 'Love' 'Dear' or whatever sounds like British.

Rikku smiled, "You know what I want to do today?"

"Hum?" He asked.

"Go to work with you," She said.

Gippal laughed, "Sure, we're filming a new movie, and I am the star, but I'd like you to come and watch me acted out."

Rikku smiled, "YAY!" she giggled as she jumped around.

'Man, she just got out of the hospital, where does she find all that energy?' he thought to himself, "We'll be leaving pretty soon, lets drop off your stuff first, okay?"

Rikku nodded as she cling to his arm, and they headed to Gippal's place. Rikku was staying with Gippal now, since Gippal was so attached to her. And he doesn't want her to get hurt again, so he wants her to stay with him. After dropping off Rikku's stuff they headed strait towards Gippal's work.

Wakka was waiting there and when he saw Rikku walk in he walked up towards her, "Rikku you okay?"

Rikku was confused, but nodded, "I'm fine."

Wakka sighed, "Thank goodness, when I heard that you were in the hospital me and Lulu went crazy."

Lulu then came up to them and punched Wakka in the arm, she then smiled and looked at Rikku, "Rikku? Are you doing well?"

Rikku nodded, "Yes, a bit weak, but well."

"I heard many story of you guys by the boys, and you don't know how much I want to beat those people up for hurting you guys," Lulu said and sighed. "I wish I knew you guys sooner, I bet we'd be great friends."

Rikku smiled, "And we can still be great friends, and you could still beat up people who mess with us."

Lulu smiled at her, "Whenever I have time, I'll hang out with you guys," she said to her and then grabbed Wakka, "Well we have to go, I'll see you later."

Rikku and Gippal smiled and waved goodbye.

"Wow, you're Aunty is so cool," Rikku said to Gippal.

Gippal laughed, "You're a dork Rikku, come on I'll show you my room, and then I have to get started."

"Okay," she said as she followed him.

* * *

Yuna sighed as they got back from America, she couldn't wait to see Rinoa and Rikku them. She's still worried about them, but Tidus told her they everything is going to be okay.

"Come on, lets go," Tidus said as he held onto her hand.

Yuna smiled as they walked forwards. There was a lot of camera's there taking pictures and recording them. Tidus and Yuna stopped when a reporter asked a question.

"How is Yuna doing now after going to America for her new heart?" he asked.

Tidus smiled and looked at Yuna, "Well, I don't know, what do you think?" he asked the reporter, "Does she look fine?"

The reporter chuckled, "Yes she looks wonderful."

"When will you guys be getting married?" another asked.

Yuna than answered, "When we're ready."

Tidus smiled and held her hand tighter.

"Yuna," a girl asked. "What do you think of young Ti?"

Yuna smiled, "Whatever I want to think," she answered, she knew how to deal with reporters. She was use to it by now, "Thanks for your questions, we'll be heading off now."

Tidus smiled, "Laters!" he yelled and they entered the car. Tidus sighed, "You've gotten better."

Yuna smiled, "I learned from the best!" she said as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Shall we visit Rikku first?" he asked.

"As long as I get to see both of them," She said.

"Alight then," Tidus said.

* * *

"Squall?" Rinoa whispered, it was 2 in the morning.

Squall groaned, he was sleeping on the couch.

"Squall?" Rinoa whispered again, "Squall?" she asked.

"Hum?" Squall asked.

"Can you come sleep with me?"

That got Squall to wake up, he sat up, then he got up and walked over to her. He was in his boxer. Rinoa blushed.

"What wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm having a bad dream," she said to him.

"What's you're dream about?" he asked as he sat onto her bed. His hair was everywhere and he only had one eye opened. He was, of course, shirtless for Rinoa to see.

Rinoa blushed lightly, "Well, I'm having a dream that you left me, again," she said, "And I'm all alone, standing in darkness, and I can't find you." She hugged herself, "This is not the first time I had this dream."

Squall gave her a frown, "Rin, I'll never ever leave you again, I would kill myself if I left you again," he said and thought about it, "Man, I'm an idiot," he said to himself, "Why did I leave you?" he said out loud, "Because I was selfish, and nosy." He then sighed, "I want to beat myself up so bad."

"Squall?" Rinoa interrupted him.

"Yes, Honey?" He asked as he looked up to her.

"It's okay, it's just that," she started, "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Squall looked at her for a moment, "I'm sorry?"

"In my bed?" she asked.

Squall rubbed his head, "Okay," he said, and she moved so that he could sleep with her. She was laying on her left and he was laying on his right side of the body. She hugged him, and he hugged her back; Squall then pulled the blanket over them.

"Humm, Squall you're warm," She said as she got closer, like they weren't, but they were already close enough.

Squall chuckled, "And you're hot."

Rinoa giggled, "Still giving me compliments at this time?" she asked him.

He chuckled lightly and inhaled her scent, "You smell like a baby."

Rinoa was confused, "What?"

Squall smiled, "It's probably because of the hospital clothes."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Right."

Squall then pulled her closer to him. Rinoa blushed when she felt his hard abs, he was messaging her back. Rinoa moaned in delight, she was so relaxed from this that she can fall asleep any time.

"Rinny?" Squall started.

"Hum?" Rinoa answered while falling asleep.

"Marry me…" he whispered.

Rinoa's eyes went wide, 'Did he just ask me that? Or was I dreaming?' she thought.

"Rin," He started again, "Be my wife, marry me Rinny."

Rinoa looked up to his face, and he was awake too. She wasn't sure if he was half asleep saying this, or if he was saying it to her. "Squall…" she whispered.

"Hum?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Do you truly love me?" she asked.

"With every last breath I have," he said closing his eyes.

"Even if I was blind for the rest of my life?" she asked him.

"Even if you were in a coma, I would still love you, and ask you to marry me," he said.

Rinoa blush, "Really?"

"Yeah…" he said and then kissed her forehead. He then got up and laid on top of her, he moved his lips next to her ears, "Please stay with me forever."

Rinoa smiled, "Always until the end."

"Marry me?" he asked again in her ears.

Rinoa cried lightly, "Yes," she answered and they kissed. Rinoa then pushed him away lightly, "Squall?"

"Hum?" He looked down at her.

Rinoa looked away, and sighed, "I can see, and I saw you ever since the day the doctor came to check on me."

Squall tilt his head, "So then you could see?"

Rinoa nodded.

Squall then got off of her and sat on the bed, "Then I don't love you."

Rinoa sat up, "you don't?"

Squall nodded.

Rinoa sighed, "I don't deserve such love," she said as she turned away from him. But then she was pulled down onto her bed. Rinoa was surprised, but turned around to see Squall smiling a her. "What?" she asked him with confusion.

"I knew you could see me," he said, "I just wanted to see if you would tell me or not."

"When did you know?" she asked him.

"When I came back with the water, I heard most of the conversation," Squall grinned, "But I just wanted to play with your head."

Rinoa pouted, "Cheater."

"Hey, you're the one who was being mean in the first place," Squall pulled her closer to his body, "And you know what happens if you're being mean?"

"Hum?" Rinoa asked.

"You get punished," he smirked, "You want to know how you're going to get punished?"

Rinoa smiled, "Tell me?" she asked him.

Squall then bit her neck, Rinoa was taken by surprise, but didn't fight back, since she did do something wrong. After Squall was done giving her a huge hicky, which Rinoa was still mad about it, they laid next to each other like before.

"Squall?" Rinoa started, "When you ask me to marry you, where you just joking around?"

Squall inhaled and kissed her softly, and then parted, "When I asked you to stay with me forever, it's never a lie." Squall then laid on top of her again.

Rinoa crossed her arms, "You know I should have never asked you to get in bed with me."

Squall grinned, "Who's fault is that?"

Rinoa's knee rouse touching him in between his leg, "And that's going to be your punishment," She glared.

"Oww, that'll hurt, why are you so mean?" he asked as he stole a kiss.

Rinoa pushed him away, "Because, I love you," she said then pulled him down so that she could kiss him.

Squall broke away, "So is your answer still a yes?"

"Do you still want me to stay with you?" she asked.

Squall chuckled and went down to kiss her again.

* * *

Yuna walk hand in hand with Tidus as they were in the elevator, Yuan smiled as she laid her head on Tidus's shoulder, "I can't wait to see how Rin is doing, Rikku seems to be fine, although she's too normal."

Tidus chuckled, "Is that a bad thing?"

Yuna shook her head and smiled, "It's just great to see her back, that's all," she said and they walked out of the elevator. They walked down the hall and turned left, Rinoa's room was the third last one to the left.

Tidus walked in first and was shocked at the sight he saw, "Wow."

Yuna's eyes widen, "Okay?"

Squall was on the bed while Rinoa was straddling him. Rinoa was on top with her hands on his neck. Rinoa blush while Squall grinned at them.

"I think Squall is the victim in this picture," Yuna said to Tidus.

Rinoa then got off, "No! Squall was just being a loser, so I got on top of him and was going to straggle him."

"Yeah…" Tidus rubbed his head, "That still makes Squall the victim Rinoa."

Squall got up and hugged Rinoa around the waist, "Sorry to let you see that."

Rinoa elbowed him in the stomach, she then smiled at Yuna, "Yuna!" she gave Yuna hug, and she didn't let go.

Squall smiled and hugged Tidus, in a brotherly short hug, "So, everything went well then?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, I see Rinoa is well too?"

Squall nodded, "Yup."

Yuna smiled, "That's great that you're doing well, Rikku is fine too! She's just being normal, which isn't weird at all huh?"

Rinoa smiled and looked at Squall, she went over to him, and he hugged her. Rinoa and Squall then looked at them, "We're getting married."

Yuna screamed and Tidus smiled. Just then the nurse came in, "HUSH!" Yuna apologized, "That's great!" Yuna said, "When did he ask you?"

"Like six hours ago," Rinoa said. (AN: Lolx yeah right now it should be like seven, I don't know what Yuna wants to see Rinoa that early. And yeah I don't know why they were up for that long.)

Yuna and Tidus just laughed.

Rinoa smiled, "Yeah, and he's talking about giving our kid, that we don't even have, a name."

"You don't have a kid now, but you will," Tidus said and smiled, "beside with a hicky like that, I think sex is going to be fine with you to."

Rinoa blushed, and Yuna punched Tidus in the arm, Squall laughed and hugged Rinoa close to him, "He doesn't know what he's talking about," Squall whispered to Rinoa.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Yuna and Tidus stayed and they all talked and had their little catch up time. Rinoa was let out two days later, and the news broke out about Rinoa and Squall getting married. All of Japan knew that Squall and Rinoa was getting married, and Rinoa was surprised at how many fan's of Squall congratulated her and asked her for signatures. Rinoa and Squall couldn't be more happy.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL VER VERY MUCH!**

Yeah, done with this chapter, to tell you the truth, I think there's only going to be two or three more chapters left! I'm sorry:D but thanks a lot! Now review!

bayka


	36. Bed Time Love

Sorry for all the readers! I'm a slacker! Haha I hope that you could forgive me for what I've done! Lolx, but here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF's

The Flower Shop

Chapter 34

Laugher rang through the building as the group sat there smiling and enjoying their drinks. Reji held her baby boy close to her as she smiled to her friends.

"He's so cute!" Rinoa said, "If I had a choice I would be reborn again just to date this little cutie."

Squall pouted, "What does that make me?"

Rinoa smiled as she turned to him, "A pain in the butt."

Squall glared, but smiled, because he knew that Rinoa was just messing around.

Squall and Rinoa are married now, Yuna and Tidus got married right after them, and Yuna is pregnant, so was Rinoa too. Rikku and Gippal were still dating as usual, Terry shaved, (AN: Lolx) but he took care of his family well.

"Rej?" Rikku started, "May I hold Keilin?" she asked as she reached her hands out.

Reji smiled as she handed Rikku her baby, Keilin. Rikku held him closed and looked into his hazel eyes, "He's so cute, I wish I had a child of my own."

"Oh, your girlfriend wants a kid Gippal," Tidus teased, "Maybe you two should go make one."

Gippal blushed, and Rikku laughed as she held Keilin in her arms. The party went on with laughter and joy, Gippal pulled Rikku into the backyard on the patio. They held hands and watched the stars together; Rikku was getting cold so Gippal put his arms around her.

"Rik?" he started.

"Hum?" she answered with her eyes closed.

"Do you really want a child?" He asked.

Rikku giggled, "Someday."

"How about tonight?" he smirked as he kissed her.

Rikku blushed, but sighed, "As long as I have one to call my own."

Gippal felt Rikku shiver a bit, so he held her closer to him, "Rik," he whispered, "I love you."

Rikku smiled, "And I love you too Gippy."

Gippal smiled, "Rikky," he said and then kissed her ear gently, "If I ask you to stay with me forever, would you?"

"I wouldn't," she said, "Because I will."

Gippal chuckled, "Then," he started and sighed as he turned her to him. He then got down on one knee and looked up at her. He grabbed her hand and smiled, "Rikku, will you marry me?"

Rikku smiled, "I never thought you'd asked," she giggled, "Of course Gippy, I will."

Gippal got up and kissed her.

"WHOA! Go Gippal!" it was Tidus voice.

They broke apart and looked at the group, Gippal and Rikku blushed as they looked at them.

Rinoa and Yuna came up and hugged her, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Gippal received a punch from Tidus and a thumbs up from Squall. Terry and Reji watched from the door and smiled at them, because they were too, happy for Rikku and Gippal.

Gippal grabbed Rikku's wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rikku was surprised, but returned the kiss.

Rinoa smiled as Squall hugged her from behind. He rubbed Rinoa's stomach and smiled, "I love you," he whispered into her eyes, "Always and forever."

Rinoa smiled and turned her head to kiss him, "Ditto," She said to him before kissing him again.

Yuna and Tidus hugged as they stared at the lovely couples. Yuna sighed as she laid her head on his chest; she then looked up at him and punched his arm.

"Oww," Tidus said as he rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

Yuna sighed, "Nothing," she said as she looked at Gippal and Rikku again. 'I miss being young, but it was great while it lasted,' she thought. Just then she felt a finger on her chin, she then soon found herself kissing Tidus.

Tidus smiled as he kissed her, he parted only an inch away, "I hope you haven't forgotten that I still love you, even though I'm a dork."

Yuna smiled and leaned to kiss Tidus, but he backed away a little, "You want the kiss?" Yuna pouted and backed off a bit. Tidus smiled leaned in and captured her lips.

Reji and Terry sighed as they watched the couples.

Reji smiled, "I'm so happy for the all of them."

"Me too," He said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"They finally got their share of love and happiness," Reji said, 'Thank-you God, for blessing these poor girls,' she thought as she laid her head on Terry's shoulder.

"And the boys finally found their true love," He said and smiled, "Remember the first time I met you?" He asked.

Reji just laughed, "What's that got to do with anything."

"It's got to do with everything," He answered her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like how you and I first fell in love with each other," Terry said.

Reji smiled, "Of course I remember how we meet," she said as she sighed.

_

* * *

_

Reji was working in the Flower Shop; she was fixing up some flowers before a man came up to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for this beautiful flower," he asked.

Reji smiled, "Well can you tell me what it looks like, or the smell?" she asked.

He smiled, "Of course, it's as a scent of love, and gives off a feel of happiness, with just a smile."

Reji looked confused, "Um," she thought, "What do you mean?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I'm talking about you," he grinned.

Reji blushed, 'he's talking about me?' she thought.

"You're the flower I've been looking for, can you be mine?" he asked.

Reji smiled, but blushed, "I don't know? Can I?"

"Be mine," He said and smiled.

Reji just blushed and looked away.

"Terry is my name," he said and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "yours?"

"Reji," She said, "Nice to meet you."

Terry smiled as he tilted his head.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"You were such a dork," Reji said as she laughed, "You and your corny-self made me laugh and made me fell in love with you."

Terry grinned, "And your beauty made me heads over heels for you," he said as he kissed her lightly.

She giggled and elbowed him lightly.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" The group asked.

Reji rolled her eyes, "Please, you're the ones who is all over each other," she said to them. Making everybody laugh.

"Well gang, it's time to sleep," Terry said as he placed a arm around Reji's waist, "We have to check on little Kei too," he smiled.

"You mean Lin Lin?" She asked.

"Whatever you say," he said as they headed up stairs.

Squall smiled as he picked Rinoa up, wedding style, "I don't want my little son getting hurt," he said as he kissed her, "So I'm protecting him, and you." Rinoa giggled as she let him carry her.

Gippal and Rikku held hands as they walked back inside the house.

"Come on Yunie," He said as he pulled her along.

Yuna gave a pout, 'Why can't he be as gentlemen like as Squall?' she thought as she was walking inside. Tidus was turning off the lights, so Yuna headed upstairs first. 'I wouldn't have to climb these stairs if Tidus carried me up,' she thought, she was on the fifth stair case when her foot slipped. Yuna screamed as she fell backwards, Yuna closed her eyes as she knew that she was going to hit the floor, 'Oh no, not my baby, I didn't mean to slip,' she thought. She started to cry as she knew her fate.

Just then she felt as if she was floating, 'Huh? How come?' she thought as she opened her eyes to see Tidus looked at her.

"Yuna!" he yelled as he held her tight, "Are you okay?" he thought, "Yuna?"

She was just crying, "I was scared that I've might have lost our baby," she whispered.

Tidus held her tight, he then pulled away. Yuna gasped, Tidus was crying, she didn't know that this would make him cry, "I'm sorry," she said, "I was careless," but she was cut off as he kissed her. Yuna closed her eyes kissing him.

"No," he said as they parted, "It was my fault for not taking care of you," he said as he rubbed her stomach, "I'm a bad father, I'm sorry, I was careless of you and the child," he said as he looked at her. He then picked her up, wedding style; He held her close as he walked up the stairs. Yuna stared at him as he was crying lightly still, she then busted into tears, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

They were in front of their room when they were making out. "I'm sorry," was what Yuna said every time they parted to inhale, and then they would kiss again.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry."

Tidus smiled and chuckled as they kissed; when they finally separated they were trying to catch their breaths. Tidus opened the door and laid Yuna down on the bed before closing the door and coming back to her.

"I'm sorry," He said to her with his forehead on hers, he then leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Yuna felt her heart flutter with this kiss he was giving her, it was like that feeling when they first kissed. Yuna moaned into the kiss, and Tidus felt the vibrations from her moan, and smiled. They parted from the sound of the knocking on the door.

"Ti? You guys okay?" It was Terry, "I heard a scream earlier."

"We're okay!" Tidus answered and looked back at Yuna, "Rest, okay?" he whispered, and she nodded her head as lay back into the bed.

He smiled lightly as he gave her a light kiss on Yuna's lips, he pulled away slowly, but Yuna rouse up and captured his lips, "I love you," she said in their kiss. Tidus chuckled and parted, "I love you more," he said as he pulled the sheet over Yuna, "Sweet dreams Yunie."

* * *

Terry sat down on the bed as he watched Reji put Keilin back to sleep; he smiled as she placed him down into his bed. Reji then walked over and sat next to him, "So are they okay?" she asked him.

Terry nodded as he hugged her, "They're fine, don't worry."

Reji sighed as she drifted of a little.

"Tired? Sweetie?" he asked as he placed her down on her side of the bed.

"Mum," She answered as she closed her eyes.

Terry turned off the light and got into bed. Reji pulled Terry closer to her and hugged him. Terry chuckled and kissed her head before putting his arms around her.

"Night sweetie," he said.

"Night," she said and kissed him on his bare chest.

He chuckled, "Rej, that tickles," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, but kissed him again.

Terry smiled, but rubbed her sides lightly, "Sleep Sweetie, you're tired," he said.

"Hum," She said before actually falling asleep.

* * *

Rinoa came out of the bathroom finding Squall in bed and sleeping like a baby, she giggled as she placed her towel on the chair, she turned off the lights and got into the bed. As she was about to close her eyes she felt an arm around her waist, Rinoa laughed, "Squall?"

"Hum?" was all he said as he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his head on top of her's lightly.

"Go to sleep," she said to him.

"I'm trying," he answered, he kissed her on her cheek and chuckled.

Rinoa elbowed him lightly as she turn to face him, she looked up at him and smiled. He had his eyes closed, and he was smiling at her, "Hum? What are you starring at?" he asked without opening his eyes.

She blushed and smiled, "How handsome you look," she said as she stole a kiss from him. She then snuggled closer to him and hugged him around the waist, "Squall?"

"Hum?" was all he said.

"Do you think the baby is going to be a girl or a boy?" she asked.

Squall chuckled, "A boy."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because it's always a boy," he said.

"How sure are you about yourself? What if it's a girl?" she asked.

"Then I have weak sperms," he said to her, "but I know that I have strong sperms."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and turned away, "Never mind my question."

Squall chuckled and poked her lightly, "I'm just messing Rin," he said and kissed her neck, "Even if it's a girl or a boy, I'll still love it."

Rinoa smiled and turned back, "Of course I know you'll love it, but I was talking about if it was a girl or a boy, have you've gotten a name?"

Squall then finally opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Are you that worried about it?"

Rinoa nodded.

Squall smiled and kissed her gently, he smirked on her lips and then parted. "I've got names."

"Hum?" she now imitated him.

"For a boy, Squall Jr. and for a girl Rinoa Jr." he said to her.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Will it kill you just to think about real names?"

Squall chuckled, "I'm just messing Rinny," he said as he blew her bangs away. He then thought about it.

"I know!" Rinoa smiled, "For a boy, Hero?"

Squall thought about it, "Sure, and for the middle name," Squall started and then smiled, "Kenji?"

"Um, maybe, we'll think about the middle names later, how about just the first names?" Rinoa said, "Now for the girl."

"Heaven," Squall smiled, "She'd but a goddess just like her mother."

Rinoa smiled and giggled, "I like that."

They sighed as they fell asleep.

* * *

Of course Gippal and Rikku had to sleep in different rooms, they aren't married, but that doesn't mean that Gippal can sneak into Rikku's room. (AN: HAHAHAH)

Rikku was half asleep when she felt something move. Rikku's eyes widen as she felt it move closer to her, the hair on her neck started to stand up as she closed her eyes shut. She was breathing hard and fast now. Just then she felt it grab her, Rikku screamed as she started to kick and punch, but she couldn't hit it, because it had grabbed a hold of her. She looked up, 'It's a guy? Wait? Is that Gippal?'

"Rik!" he whispered, "Hush, you're going to wake everybody up," he whispered to her.

Rikku sighed as she heard Gippal's voice, "I thought you going to rape me," she said as she felt him loosen his grip. She blushed as she noticed that he was still on top of her.

Gippal chuckled, "Maybe I should?" he said in a scary way, "But, I'm not like that."

Rikku rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her do it, "Whatever, you'd probably do it, it's just that Terry and Reji is in the room next to us."

Gippal smirked, "No, I'll do it any ways," he said as he lay completely on top of her. He kissed her on her jaw and moved slowly to her lips.

Rikku giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. She smiled against his lips as she opened her mouth for him. She felt his hands on her sides and started to move. Rikku laughed as she pushed him off, "Why'd you do that?"

Gippal chuckled as he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, "I just wanted to tickle you, don't worry, I wasn't going to do anything else."

Rikku rolled her eyes again, but smiled as she lay in the arms of her love. "Gippal?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"I want to have a baby soon," she said to him.

Gippal smiled and chuckled, "Right after marriage, I promise."

Rikku nodded as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Rikku heard birds chirping and felt the sunlight on her eyelids; she had to wake up no matter what. Rikku sighed as she felt something warm, she smiled, she knew it was Gippal. She opened her eyes and sees his naked chest instead of him. Rikku blushed as she looked up at him; she then smiled at his gentleness'. She then heard voices; she looked around to see the gang looking at them. 'Uh-oh,' she thought.

Rinoa and Yuna smiled at her, while Squall and Tidus smirked. Terry just smiled with his arms crossed, and Reji was a little pissed, her eye was twitching too.

Rikku blushed as she smiled an innocent one; she then poked Gippal gently in his abs. But then he didn't wake up, 'Duh, he can't feel anything when his sleeping,' she thought to herself as she looked up at him. She blew his hair to try to make him wake up, "Gip," she whispered, but he didn't wake up. Rikku pouted, the only way to wake him up is pain, so she moved her lips towards Gippal's neck and bite it hard.

Gippal moaned and opened his eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm awake," he said as she backed away, "You'd only wake me up like that if there was something wrong," he said to her.

Rikku coughed and her eyes were pointing to them.

Gippal was confused until he looked up, 'Oh shit,' was his first thought.

Reji was tapping her foot on the floor.

Gippal looked around before actually having a plan, 'Run, Gippal, you're going to die,' he thought. He then got up really quick and try to make it to the door, but Squall and Tidus already had him down on the floor.

Rinoa and Yuna sat with Rikku; they had on smiles that were deadly.

Rikku just laughed with uncertainty, "So, good morning?"

Rinoa and Yuna then attacked Rikku with their hands.

Terry dragged Reji out of the room so that she won't kill Gippal, and then go and choke Rikku to death.

"Okay, okay!" Rikku said as she got up, "I'm sorry, but we didn't do anything! We just slept next to each other."

Gippal smiled as he finally got Squall off of him, "Yeah, that's all we did."

Tidus rolled his eyes as she punched Gippal on the arm, "Right, I know you Gippal, that's a lie."

"Any ways! We should get ready for breakfast," Rinoa said as she got up and got out of the room, Squall followed.

Yuna was heading towards the door when Tidus picked her up, she gave a yelp.

"I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm carrying you," Tidus said as he started to walk. Yuna just giggled at him.

Rikku pushed Gippal out of her room as she got ready for breakfast.

* * *

"It's set then?" Reji said, "Rikku and Gippal's wedding will be in 2 months."

The whole gang smiled and nodded as they looked at Reji.

Even if Gippal had a father, he was busy with business work, and his mother has left him when he was only 10, so Reji wanted to help them, since she saw them as her own.

"Thanks Reji," Gippal said.

Reji smiled, but glared at the same time, "That doesn't mean I let you off easy on this morning."

Rikku and Gippal just laughed lightly.

"Sorry, Rej," Rikku said as she looked at her, "I promise that won't happen again until after the wedding."

"What?" Gippal whined, "No, but, but."

Rikku closed her eyes and placed a hand up, "No buts."

Rikku and Gippal's wedding has been planned out, and everybody was there too help out. After the wedding Gippal and Rikku went on their honeymoon, to Taiwan, Rikku said she always wanted to visit that place. Rikku was then pregnant, for 2 months. Everybody lived happily ever after:D

* * *

Hahaha yes I'm a loser! Well, I'll put a little ending to it, but it'd be short! But review for me! And I just wanted to tease you guys with the 'Happily ever after' thing! Hahaha Thanks for reading everybody! And also, I would like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing for me! You encourage me to keep on writing, even though I update so late! I hope you'll forgive me for the late updates! Hehe but its then end, lolx with one more little chapter!

THANKS SO MUCH!!!!

bayka


	37. COOTIES

Hello, I'm sorry about this lateness, I hope that you'd forgive me for updating so late, well this is the last part of this story, and I hope that you enjoy it. And I will be writing more, maybe I'll write another Final Fantasy one, but I'm not sure, I'm still working on the other ones too! But please feel free to read my other stories! If you please… well here you go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The Flower Shop

Epilogue

"MOMMY!" yelled the six year old child; she pointed to the boy who stood two feet away from her, "Hero kicked me!"

Hero, her twin, looked back at her, "No I didn't!" he turn to his mom, "mom, I didn't do it!" he cried lightly.

"Its okay baby," Rinoa answered him, "Heaven probably thought you did it on purpose."

"Mommy," Heaven started, "What does puurpos mean?" she asked.

"It means that he did it because he wanted to, but Hero didn't do it because he wanted it, he didn't mean to hurt you, Heaven," Rinoa answered her. Just then Squall entered from the front door.

"Daddy," she yelled as she ran towards him, "I miss you."

Squall laughed, "I miss you too, my little girl," he kissed her on her head and came over to Rinoa; he planted a kiss on Rinoa's lips and then played with his son's hair. "Did I make you wait long?" he asked Rinoa.

"You always do," She said as she picked up Hero. She walked towards the living room, with Squall following her, "Hero, baby, what do you say we got visit Aunt Rikku and Aunt Yuna?"

Hero nodded, "Will I get to see the others?"

"Sure you will," Squall answered.

"Skylin and Emma too?" Heaven asked.

"Hugo too!?" Hero yelled.

"Yeah, are you ready to go see them?" Rinoa asked.

The children screamed and laughed. Rinoa and Squall got into the car and drove to Reji's place, they were going to have a picnic .

* * *

"Okay," Tidus said as he spoke into the phone, "Yeah, yeah, make a left, okay… how long you staying again?" he asked, "Oh, that's great, alright, see ya." 

"TI!" Yuna yelled out, "Can you please help me by taking Hugo away!?"

Tidus sighed and went over to pick up his son, who was seven. Just then Skylin came up to him, "Daddy! Hugo was being mean to me!"

"Is that so?" Tidus asked and looked at his son who he was holding, "Were you Hugo?"

"Well," Hugo started, "She took my toy so I hit her."

Tidus sighed, "Say you're sorry Hugo."

Hugo pouted, "I'm sorry Skylin."

Skylin then gave his toy back and smiled, "It's okay," she then went off, she was five years old. "Mommy! Mommy! I see Emma!" Skylin yelled as she ran off.

Emma giggled as she ran towards Skylin, she was also five, "Lets go play!" Skylin and Emma ran off.

"Yuna!" Rikku smiled as she hugged her.

Yuna returned it, "I see that your daughter is doing well."

"Yeah," Rikku answered, "so is your children."

"Yeah, it's all my work, Tidus just sits," Yuna said as she looked back. Tidus was glaring at her, "Just messing honey!" Yuna yelled back.

Tidus was still holding on to Hugo.

"Hey!" Gippal started, "How you doing Hugo?"

He just smiled, "Hi Uncle Gippy," he said and hugged him.

Gippal hugged him back and then let him go, "Tidus, Rikku's pregnant again."

"That's great!" Tidus said and smiled, "Yuna doesn't know if she could take another one."

Gippal just laughed, "Look, here's Squall and Terry them."

Hero, along with Keilin joined Hugo, and Heaven joined the girls. Squall and Terry joined Gippal and Tidus.

Rinoa came up to Rikku and Yuna with Reji next to her, "Old times," was what Reji said.

Rinoa just laughed, "I guess."

"Yeah," Rikku smiled, "I'm pregnant."

They all screamed with excitement and went on catching up on stuff.

Just then another car pulled up and Lenne and Shuyin came out of the car with their child, Ben.

"Guy's, this is my brother! Shuyin, and his wife, Lenne," Tidus said and everybody greeted them as they joined the picnic. They shared laughter's and played games together. It's been so long since they've been at peace.

Yuna smiled at Tidus, "I'm lucky to fall in love with you," She said as she watch her children run around.

Tidus just chuckled, "You don't know how lucky I am to have met you," he said and kissed her.

"You have to thank Jaylin, okay," Yuna said to him.

Tidus sighed, "I already did, like every single day I do." Yuna just laughed at him and kissed him.

Soon all the other couples made out.

"Ewww…" Hugo said, "What are they doing?"

"It's called 'Kissing'," Emma answered him.

"How do you know that?" Hugo asked.

"My daddy told me," She smiled, "You want to see?"

"What?" Hugo was confused.

Emma then placed a shy kiss on Hugo's lips.

"Ewww!" Hero yelled, "Hugo has cooties now! Run away!" (AN: is that how you spell cooties? Lolx iono)

"No I don't!" Hugo yelled and looked at Emma, "Take it back!"

Emma was confused, "What?"

"Take your cooties back!" he yelled.

Emma started to cry, "but I want you to have it."

The adults laughed and calmed the children's.

"Daddy does Hugo have cooties know?" Skylin asked Tidus.

Tidus didn't know how to answer, "I don't know."

"Hero doesn't want to play with Hugo cause Hugo has cooties," Skylin said.

Tidus laughed, "Maybe you should give Hero cooties too, then he has to play with Hugo."

Yuna smacked Tidus on the arm, "Honey don't say that to Sky."

"Okay!" Skylin smiled and ran off to Hero.

Yuna glared at Tidus, "Tidus!"

Tidus just grinned, "What?"

Skylin went up to Rinoa, "Aunty?" she started.

"Yes Skylin?" Rinoa asked. "What would you like?"

"Where is Hero?"

"Why?"

"I want to give him my cooties," she said to Rinoa.

Rinoa's eyes widen, "what? You want to give him cooties?"

Skylin nodded, "is that okay?"

Rinoa just laughed, "Sure, he's over there," she said and pointed to the table.

"Thank you Aunty," Skylin said and went over to the table.

"What was that all about?" Squall asked, "I heard a lot about cooties." Rinoa just laughed and walked off.

Hero was talking to Keilin when Skylin came up to him.

"Hero-kun?" Skylin started.

"Yes?" Hero asked, "What do you want?"

"I have a gift to give you, close your eyes," Skylin said.

"Um, okay?" Hero answered and closed his eyes.

Skylin then placed a small kiss on Hero's lips.

Hero opened his eyes and blushed lightly, "COOTIES!" he yelled and wiped his mouth, "Why did you do that?"

"I told you it's a gift, now you could play with Hugo, cause you have cooties!" Skylin said and giggled.

"But I don't have cooties how am I suppose to play with them?" Keilin asked.

Skylin shrugged and then looked at Heaven, "Go steal Heaven's cooties!"

Keilin looked at Heaven who was sitting with Rinoa. "Okay," he said and went over. He then stood in front of Heaven and smiled.

Heaven just smiled, "Yes Keilin-kun?"

"Can I steal your cooties?" he asked.

"I don't know, do I have any?" Heaven asked, "Mommy do I have cooties?"

Rinoa just laughed and nodded.

"Okay," Heaven smiled. Just then Keilin pecked Heaven on the lips lightly and smiled, "Thank you Heaven," he said and ran off.

Heaven was confused and then looked at Rinoa, "Mommy, what did he do?"

"He kissed you," Rinoa said.

"So," Reji started as she sat next to Rinoa, "When do you plan on Heaven and Keilin's wedding?"

Rinoa just laughed at Reji.

Heaven shrugged and ran off to play with the others.

"I think we're bad influences," Rikku said as she witnessed all the kids kissing each other.

"It's okay," Gippal said and smiled as he kissed Rikku, "They'll all grow to undersatnd it."

Hugo, Hero, and Keilin was now playing with each other, after that cooties problem, the girls didn't have a problem with it. Until Heaven started to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Squall asked her.

"Daddy, Keilin stole my cooties!" Heaven said, "I want them back!"

Squall chuckled, "Um, Honey, you still have lots of cooties."

"Really?" Heaven asked.

Squall nodded, "Yeah, Keilin only took a little, you still a lot left."

"Really!" Heaven was happy and ran off.

"I think cooties is a big problem guys," Rinoa said to her friends. But they all just laughed about it.

* * *

The Flower Shop was still the same, the girls were still working there, business has been good, it's was because they were famous for being wives of Tidus, Squall and Gippal. But it was good because of a great community. Lenne and Shuyin moved back to Japan after 3 months. Zell came back with a wife and has two sons. 

Everything fitted perfectly. Their children married each other too. Keilin married Heaven. Hero married Skylin, and Hugo married Emma. Ben, Shuyin's son, married Melody, which was Gippal's second daughter, he then had a son soon after Melody. Zell's son, Paul married Cecilia, which was Squall's daughter. Zell's other son, Timothy married Terry's daughter, Molly.

(AN: Oh one more thing) **THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!**

* * *

**Big thanks to everybody who kept reading this and reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this last and final chapter, I know I did. And I'll be writing soon again, in a different catagory, I'll come back and write another FFX soon, I hope... well thanks a whole bunch!**

Yeah I'm done, hahah sorrie it took so long, and yeah yeah at the end it was long, but you know I just wanted to make everything you know, family-ish… lolx but yup yup thanks a whole bunch to every one of you guys out there!

bayka


End file.
